


Fighting For The Top

by Dirty_Pattern



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consent, Demiromantic, Dominant, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Road Trip, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Spanking, Submissive, Wax Play, all of it is consented, but sterling is oblivious, pansexual characters, tyler is pining for sterling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Pattern/pseuds/Dirty_Pattern
Summary: Sterling is a Dominant that has contracted relationships only for the sex. No romance. No love. Just whatever is written in the contract. After ending a contract with his most recent Submissive who got too attached to the Dominant, Sterling decides to go to club with his friends to have some fun, instead to encounter a man that will change him and unexpectedly knock him off his feet.Tyler is a romantic Dominant that can't seem to  get a Submissive to sign a contract. He goes from partner to partner, charming anyone he sees, but no one wants him. In an attempt to forget his problems he goes to a club, only to stay by the bar and mourn for his misfortune. Until a man joins him at the bar and the course of his life changes, as Tyler swears that this time will be different.Updates almost every Friday





	1. Romance Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my very first story and the crazy ride that is this story.

**Sterling**

“Did you pack everything?” I ask as I stand by the door, watching the short man gathering his things.

He nods without looking at me. His brows twitch, forming a small frown as I notice him biting the inside of his cheek, something he does when he’s trying not to cry. I internally sigh in frustration, trying my best to be as sensitive as possible, but my patience is thinning. I should’ve done this four months ago. It would’ve been so much easier. But I softly smile, trying to make this as gentle as possible for him. I don't want to hurt him more than I already have. 

I pick up some of the heavier boxes he has and follow him to his car.

I don’t know what got me to agree to renew the contract with this guy. I don’t know what got him to think that he could stay. I reminded him at the beginning and once again when we decided to have another round of four months that I don’t want to settle down. I’m not interested in anything other than what the contract says. Just sex. Once the contract is done, after four months or so of being my Submissive, you leave. I don't mind renewing but you will have to eventually leave. He said that he understood and it was fine with him, but if I knew he would get attached I wouldn’t have signed the contract in the first place. I didn’t want to break his heart. 

Jon is special, I will admit that. The months we’ve spent together were some of the best. He is as skinny as a stick, almost looks like he could break under my big hands. I fed him a lot, always concerned for his health, but he always stayed skinny. Still I loved the way my muscular body towered his small figure. He was very obedient, although he did demand a lot of attention, which I didn’t mind. I could barely take my eyes off of his angelic body for even a second. His eyes are green which interestingly change from a more vibrant green when he is relaxed and a duller green when he is worried or scared and a deep green when things get passionate. 

We met at a BDSM gathering. I was pushed to go by my fellow Dominant and Submissive friends, who absolutely ignored the fact that I’m not very open with my association to such a lifestyle. But I was glad that I was dragged, because I genuinely enjoyed the event and because the moment Jon and I made eye contact through the crowded area at the nightclub, I knew I had to have him. After eyeing him for a while, I approached him and offered him a drink, with a  _ subtle  _ compliment, making him shudder and blush scarlet red across his face to the tip of his ears. We talked for the rest of the night. Every word he spoke came out as a stutter while mine were collected and confident. I knew I had him leashed right there, but the topic of being together never came up. So somehow we just went our separate ways.

Yet I couldn’t take him out of my mind. Every second of the day, I devoted my attention to the memory of him. Since then my work and life just turned into a sloppy mess. I kept messing up because my mind was so focused on him. He was a leach I just couldn’t get rid off. At that time I didn’t mind that much. I stopped paying attention to what I was doing, like in the morning instead of the milk I put beer into my cereal. Though it wasn’t such a bad replacement, I wasn’t very fond of starting the day with an alcoholic breakfast. I started to misplace things, like mixing the white clothes with the colored ones in the washer. My roommate, Jenny, murdered me for ruining her clothes. I once accidentally misnamed someone during one of my one night stands. She kicked my ass for it. But most of the time I resented that I never asked for Jon’s number. It just never occurred to me during the many hours I spent with him that night that I would never see him again. 

Despite it all, my friend, my life savior, Justin, did manage to get his number. He works at Kimley, a local fast food restaurant, and Jon apparently called ordering food to be delivered and Justin happened to write down the number. I did take it from him after he persistently shoved the piece of paper in my face, but I refused to actually use it. I didn’t  want to seem like a stalker or some crazy creep. I didn’t want him to have any doubt in trusting me. 

Fortunately, after four torturous months we crossed paths again at my friends’ auto repair shop. I was there to give my friends their lunches, while his car had just suddenly stopped working and needed fixing. While his car was being looked at, I civilly approached him and surprisingly he remembered me from the event. We started with small talk, then talked about everything and anything. We laughed. We flirted. We gave each other our numbers. And finally I walked him home, since he had to leave his car behind. 

After that we went on a couple of dates and signed a contract together and spent eight months together. 

This man was perfect.

He always said the right thing, reacted the right way, touched me the way I liked. He showed me kinks I never knew I had. I thought he was going to be hesitant and jitterish at first, just like the way he acted the first time we met, but to my surprise, he was actually really confident with every touch and move he made. He knew exactly what he was doing. I wanted to go slow for our first time, but he pushed me to go rough on him and he took it like a champ. He listened to me obediently, with no whining or complaining of any sort. He rarely questioned me. He was too pampered to do anything to get me so upset or angry that I had to punish him. Though for my own happiness and pleasure, he would purposefully do things to get himself into trouble and allowed me to give him small, light punishments. He would sometimes even act like an undisciplined brat fighting for dominance just to make things more interesting in bed. 

I liked him for that.

But as months passed I noticed he was being more affectionate than any other submissive I’ve had. At first I dismissed it, thinking he was just getting comfortable and that it’s in his nature. Then he slowly tried to slide into my life. I noticed more things in my room that didn’t belong to me. I noticed more clothes in my closet, books that I would never read on my shelves, and just about anything you would need to be able to permanently live with me. I realized that he was slowly trying to move in without asking me and when I confronted him about it, he just said that since he spends a lot of time at my place, he wanted some of his essentials here too. His excuse made sense so I didn’t push the topic.

But then I noticed he wanted me to be affectionate as well. 

Now, don’t think I’m this mean Dominant that doesn’t care for the Submissive’s safety and health. I do care for them. I’ve always followed the rules and respected their limits. I always listen to their opinions and see them as human beings. I take care of my Submissives. There’s just no romance behind my actions. And that didn’t satisfy Jon.

Once the second contract was reaching the end, he asked, begged, and even bargained to renew the contract. I was not having it. 

I didn’t lash out. I stayed calm and collected and held him as he admitted that he “loved” me and that he wanted to be my Submissive forever. I waited until he calmed down, wiping away some of the tears that rolled down his face before reminding him that I wasn’t interested in that. I wasn’t interested and I am still not interested in a long-term romantic relationship. 

It hurt watching him break at my words. But I couldn’t lie to him. I know that it hurts more to be with someone you love but won’t love you back.

He tried to convince me that we could work it out. That he would be the best Submissive I’d ever had. I didn’t deny that he was already one of them. He tried to convince himself that I would eventually love him back with time. But I know that’s not going to happen. I rarely develop romantic feelings for other people, especially my Submissives. I hated it when I was younger, because I never understood why my exes were getting upset at me when I wouldn’t say I love you back. I hated that how I felt would hurt people so I stopped making relationships complicated. My mom told me after my dad left us that if I don’t mean it then I shouldn’t say it. And you know how some habits just stick with you for the rest of your life? This is one of them.

I place the box in the trunk of his car and help him carry some of his suitcases down the stairs. Once everything is all set and he's ready to go, I turn to him, but he still won’t look at me. I gently lift his chin up and see tears in his beautiful green eyes, ready to fall any second. I soften my expression and resist the urge to give him a reassuring kiss because I don’t want him to think it means something. So instead I give him a tight hug, completely covering him with my arms. He doesn't hug me back.

“If you need anything at all, you have my number,” I say, a little awkwardly.

He gives me stiff nod and a small smile, entering his car without a word. I watch him drive away, sort of waiting for him to turn around and look back one last time, but he doesn’t. Oh well. I wish it wasn’t ending this way between us but I don't have control over that. I shrug and go back upstairs to arrange some things back to how they're supposed to be and maybe get some sleep. I had a long hard day at work before departing with Jon.

I'm just glad it's over. 

As I’m heading to my bed to take a nap, a notification on my phone pops up, reminding me of my plans for tonight, so instead I decide to start getting ready. It's Friday which means my friends and I are going out to the club!

It took a couple of days, almost a week, for Jon to give up on trying to convince me to give us another chance and to just move out. Since I wanted to be there for Jon to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, I haven't really been able to hang out with my friends. Also I didn't want Jon to think that I moved on too fast because I didn't care about him. I did care about him.

My friends complained though. They think I was being too easy and letting him walk all over me. They think that I should just enjoy my life and he wasn't a good reason to stop that. They've had enough of Jon and how much of my attention he consumed and even though they try to hide it I know they’re happy that he’s gone. They didn't particularly like him. I don't know why. 

My phone rings once again.

_ Is that hoe finally gone? _ Logan sends me a text. 

Out of all of my friends, he hated Jon the most. He didn’t even try to hide how relieved and satisfied he was when I told them I was done with Jon. I think they got on the wrong foot when they first met. Or maybe something happened between them while we were together. I don't know.

_ Yeah, he left. _

_ Are you still going out with us? _ Logan texts back quickly with a long and capitalized  _ Please _ . 

I roll my eyes as I type a response.

_ Yeah yeah I'm fucking going. _

A smile spreads when my phone is bombarded with texts from my friends about tonight. It's been some time since I've gone out and I'm tired of sitting around the apartment. I'm not planning to grieve for the break up. I'm planning on having one of the best nights ever.

 


	2. I Have Something To Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Tyler

          **Tyler**

         I get pulled onto the couch on top of the younger woman. She reaches over to grab the remote control and turn off whatever we were watching on tv, as she places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table so we don’t spill it on the carpet. She grabs me by the face and roughly leans into a passionate kiss, smearing her lipstick on my lips. I smile and let out a soft laugh, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pushes up, deepening the kiss, as she licks my lips and I hum. One kiss leads to another and then another, soft and gentle pecks, getting more passionate by the second. Then I trail open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, softly tracing her back. I nip and lick trying to get a moan out of her, but she keeps her mouth shut, her bottom lip captured between her teeth. The corners of her lips are lifted up in a smirk. I reach my hands under her shirt and rub them up her sides and to her lacy bra. A shiver runs through her body. I smile against her jaw. I pinch her nipples and slowly play with the sensitive buds through the fabric. She starts to breath harder but no moaning yet.

         She loves playing hard to get.

         Suddenly I feel her thigh slowly rubbing up against the inside of mine, the material of her pants hooking onto the wrinkles of my pants. I grind on her leg, lowering myself to her hips. She gives me a playful smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She just wants to fool around. I keep grinding, feeling my boner hardening in my underwear, as she pulls me into another searing kiss, her bright blue lipstick smearing around my mouth once again.

         I sit up. Looking down at her trembling body, I take off her shirt and throw it over my shoulder. I then unbutton her pants slowly pulling them off, revealing her hot pink panties bright against her dark complexion. I throw them over my shoulder as well. I get a good look of her, my lustful eyes tracing her soft body. At her half lidded chestnut eyes. Her flushed face. Her thick lips parted for me to invade. Her soft, luscious dark skin begging to be touched and marked. I give her a devil’s smile to which she sexily snarls at. Does she really think her attitude is going to scare me to back down?

         God, she's so wrong.

         I let my fingers trail down to her v-line, but pull away right before I reach into her panties. She squirms a little, getting comfortable against the couch as a tint of red starts to show on her cheeks. Staring right into my eyes, she quirks her eyebrow up and purses her lips in a slight smirk, as though challenging me. I’ve seen that look before, mostly when we’re playing video games or on our first date when we went to play lazer tag. Smiling I lean down into another searing kiss. I softly take her bottom lip and teasingly bite, before shoving my tongue back into her mouth. I get a taste of her lipstick. I trail my fingers to her hips again and tentatively run them over her panties, gently pressing to feel how wet she is. She flinches against my hand as she moans into my mouth. Her hands trail down my side, but before she can grab my dick through my pants, I get up, pulling away from the kiss with a wet pop. I send her a wink and she groans in frustration that turns into a laugh.

         Teena and I met on an online dating site my friend Max got me involved in. We have been dating for a long time now and it’s been great. Teena is an amazingly fun partner that just brings out a wild adventurous side of my life. We have a respectably good relationship, spending the right amount of time with and without each other. We’ve gotten to know each other pretty quickly, finding a lot in common and discovering new things we like through each other. We always have something to talk about and haven’t run out of things to do together, so that’s been a benefit. Awkwardness just doesn't exist in our relationship.

         So overall, things have are going amazing right now.

         But there's something she doesn't know.

         “Come on Tyler,” she whines. “You can't leave me like this!”

         I smirk over my shoulder. We've been fooling around recently. Teasing each other, which something Teena just _loves_ doing. Masterbating together. We've done oral sex. We’ve been pretty open with everything. Last week though things got really heated and she was getting ready to jerk me off when her alarm started beeping and she had to go to work. She left me with a boner.

         So this is revenge.

         “Is this about last week?” she calls out so I can hear her from the kitchen.

         “Yup.”

         I open the fridge door and bend over to get to a bottle of water in the back. Suddenly a hand smacks my ass and by surprise I hit my head against the freezer's door, nearly knocking off the top shelf. Teena conceals her laugh with a cough and hides her smile behind her hand as I halfheartedly glare at her over my shoulder.

         I grab the bottle and stand up to close the door, as Teena pushes herself onto a hug from behind, rubbing her head in an apology. But I can feel her shaking in a silent laugh. I roll my eyes, drinking water.

         “Come on, let's move this to the bedroom,” she whispers into my ear, tightening her grip around my waist, and attempts to pick me up.

         “Teena, stop. You're going to break your back trying to carry me,” I say, but I can't stop laughing at her efforts.

         “Only because of your fat ass,” she exclaims, putting her hands on her hips and cocking them to the side.

         Rolling my eyes in amusement, I grab her by the waist and sling her over my shoulders without a warning. she cries out a laugh, bursting into a fits of giggles. I carry her to my room, careful not to bump into a wall, and gently drop her on my queen sized bed. I strip down to my underwear and straddle her hips as I stare down at the young woman under me.

         I’ve wanted to fuck Teena since the day I saw her in only her panties tightly wrapped around her round ass. God, when I saw her half naked body I wanted her strapped on my bed, a vibrator stroking her clit and my lips all over her, as she begged for mercy. Fantasies of the things I would like to do to her have invaded my dreams and oh! How badly do I want them to come true! But she doesn’t know about my kinky obsession and I don’t know how she will possibly react to it. I have absolutely no clue if she would want to participate in this kind of lifestyle or be disgusted by the idea. I haven’t even dared to drop off any kinds of hints that I like to be rough in bed. It’s the one thing we haven’t had a conversation about so I don’t know her opinions on this.

         I’ve been too scared to say anything at all. I’ve already had too many experiences of someone breaking up with me because of my lifestyle and I don’t want to repeat it again. Especially not when I have something to lose with Teena. I really like her. I like what we have and I really don’t want to ruin it. I want to see what this relationship could us to and I’m scared to ruin something like this again.

         But I don’t want to hide something this from her, that never ends well.

         So for once I swallow my fear and decide to tell her, because it’s time. I’d rather know now early in the relationship of her opinions than later when we’re in too deep. Right here, right now. Before we start so we can both enjoy it. I want tonight to be right.

         I run my hands up her lean body, giving her a soft loving smile. I wrap my hand with her hand, pulling them over her head, as I prop myself to hover over her. I smirk, seeing shyness creeping on her gorgeous face. I wait, while I trace her body with my other hand. I wait until the intensity is gone and the intimate feeling replaces it. I wait until her mind is clear and I have her full attention. I need her to be functional for this conversation, so I know she’s fully and properly consenting.

         “I have something to tell you,” I manage to whisper after a long moment of silence. “Well, it’s more of a question that I need to ask.” I sit up and sit back between her legs.

         She raises an eyebrow, confusion replacing the lust in her eyes.

         “I’m nervous about your answer,” I admit to her, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

         “Don’t be,” she says with a bright smile, gripping my hand. She pulls it to her lips and places a gentle kiss. “You know you can tell me anything.”

         I take a deep breath, hope giving me some courage.

         “You know what BDSM is right?” I ask before fear overtakes its control over my mouth.

         “Somewhat, yeah,” she croaks out.

         Then I catch a wave of concern cover her eyes for a moment before it disappears making me believe that I imagined it. I hesitate for a moment, having second doubts. Maybe it’s not worth mentioning it… no. She needs to know. I let go of her hand and close my eyes for a moment trying to figure out how to tell her in the best way possible. She sits up and holds my hands against her chest in a reassuring manner, but now I can clearly see the concern in her eyes, hidden behind a layer of comfort.

         “I like BDSM. I’m a very Dominant person and I enjoy this kind of sex life and I want to ask you if you would like to be my Submissive,” I let it all out, quickly at first only to slow down, until I’m basically whispering the last word to myself.

         By the end of my sentence she has let my hands slip out of her grip and all the warmth has disappeared. The air is thick with tension in the room replacing the love that was there a second ago, leaving an aura of emptiness. She tries to open her mouth to say something, but closes it in a second. She tries again, but she has nothing to say. She looks at me in the eye and I can see her thinking it over, weighing the pros and cons, calculating if this is worth it. If I’m worth the chance. I try to explain that we can start off slow and that I can wait until she's ready. I try to tell her that it doesn’t matter, to forget I ever said anything, so she doesn’t leave. But she’s already slipping away from me. I can see her decision in her eyes.

         I look away with a sigh, letting gravity drag me down.

         Teena stands up leaving me sitting on my bed, staring at the empty spot where she was lying trembling in anticipation only a minute ago. I sense her turn around at the door. I don’t look up though.

         “Look, Tyler, I like you. I really do. I thought we were good for each other, but that's a deal breaker.” She lets out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, I can’t satisfy you in that sense, though. I would like to give it a chance, just for you, but I can’t bring myself to do this,” she explains, barely in a whisper, but I heard it as though she was yelling at me through a megaphone, her words echoing in my ears. “I’m sorry.”

         “It’s okay,” I simply utter. I look up at her general direction, but I don’t dare to look at her directly. “We can still be friends though.”

         “Sure, man,” she says awkwardly before slamming the door behind her, all the love and care she once expressed towards me gone in those two words.

         I’ve ruined yet another relationship.

         I lay myself on my empty bed and hide behind a pillow, feeling the rejection seep into my blood clogging up the circulation. Teena was probably the 20th, maybe 25th—I don’t know, I lost count—person who has rejected me, just because of my lifestyle. I’ve gone to BDSM events and clubs and tried to get myself a Submissive, but I swear no one likes me. I try to stick with experienced people, but I've never managed to get a Submissive to stay after a one night stand, no matter how great it was. So I’ve gotten into relationships with people who aren’t related to BDSM in any way or don’t even know what it is, in hope that they will want to try it out. There's always people who are curious, who say they would try. But the moment I offer that ,they back out. And I'm left by myself.

         I get that it's not for everyone, but what's so wrong about BDSM? What's so wrong about me?

         I’m not abusive. From the little experience I’ve had, I’ve been considerate and fair with my Submissives. I never have intentions of disrespecting them or ignoring their limits. I haven’t done anything without their consent. I just can’t get anyone to sign a contract. That's all I want.

         It's so frustrating. I’m not that bad. Yet everyone seems to think otherwise. Or they think I’m not worth their time. I guess I just have really bad luck when it comes to relationships and setting up contracts. I guess I was never special to them like they were once for me.

         I shake my head and taking a deep breath, I jump out of my bed.

         No. I’m not going to let another person put me down and discourage me to keep trying. Pushing all my bundled up rejection as deep as I can, I pick up my phone from my nightstand. I dial up my best friend, Max, and ask him if he wants to go to the club tonight.

         “Didn’t you have plans with your girlfriend?” Max asks me in a bored tone.

         “She’s dead to me,” I simply state.

         “Well then. I see she didn’t like your idea of making her your Sub,” Max mutters. I can just feel his smirk. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

         Right after I hang up I rummage through my closet for my skinniest pair of pants and my see-through top. I put my clothes on, wipe the lipstick stains off my lips, and fix my hair right when Max knocks on the door. I hurriedly open the door and let in the much taller, slightly more muscular, much more dominant, and much more experienced man into my apartment. He makes a bee-line for my fridge and after rummaging through my food, he grabs a can of beer from the back and chugs it all down.

         He looks like your typical fuckboy, the kind that will ask you for nudes, not take responsibility for when he breaks your heart, and judge you for your appearance. But in reality he doesn’t act like one. He treats his partners properly, and he has so much respect for them. He’s actually the nicest guy I’ve ever met. He has the biggest heart anyone can possibly possess and he’s just an angel ready to protect everyone he cares for. He just doesn't show it at first. But because he only desires for one night stands, a rumor has spread that he’s a fuckboy. It doesn’t seem like he gives two shits about it, so I don’t worry about it much either. I know him perfectly well and the one thing he hates is committing to someone. But he isn’t mean about it when he lets go of his Submissives.

         “Ready?” I ask putting on my leather jacket.

         “I am,” he says leaving the kitchen. He runs his hand through his hair as he gives me a concerned look. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you just went through a breakup.”

         I roll my eyes as I grab my wallet, my phone, and the apartment keys, shoving them into my pockets.

         “It’s whatever,” I mutter opening the door for him.

         It’s just another breakup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	3. I Miss You

**Sterling**

I put on a midnight blue button up shirt, just as I hear loud laughing outside my apartment door.

“Yo! You ready?” my friend, Justin, asks as he busts into my apartment with one hand wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, Kelly, and another wrapped around the neck of a bottle of beer as a means of pre-drinking. Logan and David walk in hand in hand after him, filling my quiet and calm apartment with laughter and chatter. I just smile as I fix my hair in front of the mirror in the living room.

“Dude, you look good,” Justin whisper into my ear, from behind. 

“I know,” I say smugly running my hand across my gelled hair and smirk at him through the mirror. He rolls his eyes. 

Logan pops his head over my shoulder looking at the mirror. He moves in front of me and scrutinizes my outfit in mock seriousness as he mumbles something to Justin who plays along. They’re partners in crime always up to something. Rolling my eyes, I wrap my arms around the two in a hug and lift them off their feet as they giggle into my ear. Kelly approaches me from behind and gives me a sideways hug as I let the two men go. They jog towards the couch and plop their asses on the pile of cushions, getting comfortable like the proud pillow princesses that they are. 

“How was the breakup?” Kelly asks as she fixes herself up in front of the mirror. She’s wearing a sexy skin tight leather outfit, one that Justin won’t stop ogling at. As she leans forward a little, I hear Logan groan behind me.

“Kinda rough. He looked like a beat up puppy,” I say, with a guilty shrug. 

“It’s not your fault though,” David pipes up from the couch. He has Logan on his lap, his arms wrapped around his precious man. “He signed the contract. He knew what he was getting into.”

“I know,” I sigh. “I just wish he reacted better. I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“Well, he’s gone and he’s not your problem anymore. Let’s just move on.” Logan mutters annoyed. David whispers something into his ear, causing Logan to sink deeper into his lap with a small pout.

David and Logan have been together for over a year now under a contract, but it wasn't that long ago when they finally talked about how much they liked each other romantically. Everyone else knew what was going on but these two were oblivious about the other’s feelings. And David is the one who supposedly knows everything that happens in our group of friends. They both met during Thanksgiving holidays when Logan was visiting his family out in the countryside and David was hired by his parents to do some landscaping on their back and front yard. But that first day when they met, the yard is not the only landscaping David did.

“Anyway we should get going,” Kelly speaks up as she looks at her watch. “They have a couple of scenes I really want to see.”

Justin and Logan jump off the couch and jump on the balls of their feet as they excitedly go off into another one of their rapid-fire chattering. Kelly gives Justin a kiss on his cheek as she takes the bottle from his hand. He shuts his mouth and turns to look at her with these sad puppy dog eyes. He whines trying to take back his beverage, but Kelly just gives him a warning look and he immediately shuts up, jutting his bottom lip out in protest. 

These two met because of me actually. Kelly has been one of my greatest friend since college and I met Justin at Kimley, a local diner I go to often to get lunch. He works there as a server and slowly we became friends. He’s super friendly and loves to strike up a conversation with the customers. One day I invited him to go to the bar with my other friends and Kelly just got attached to him like a leach. Justin didn’t mind the attention he was receiving and well that was how it started. Since then they’ve been inseparable. 

Lucky fuckers. All four of them are lucky fuckers. 

They got so lucky with their partners it’s ridiculous. I don’t like to admit it, especially not to them, but I sometimes get jealous of them. I know they face issues and bump heads. I know because I’m always stuck listening to Justin and Logan complain about their problems and David and Kelly complain about theirs. I remember dealing with all the fights Kelly and Justin went through before they admitted to their feelings. And all the times Logan fell in a ditch, feeling insecure about himself and his relationship and feeling like he couldn’t go to David to talk about them until he learned to trust him. It’s normal in relationships to go through problems before settling down, but when I see them together giving each other these affectionate looks, acting like being in each other’s arms is like being in paradise, it looks so easy. Yet it’s never easy.

“Hey, are you okay?” David snaps me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry, I got distracted,” I say running my hand through my hair. 

“Hey, Sterling, where’s Jenny and her new girlfriend?” Justin asks. “I wanted to meet her.” 

“Jenny’s girl got sick so they’re at her apartment,” I respond grabbing my shoes and jacket, as Kelly coos how cute she is for the hundredth time, taking out her phone to show us pictures again.

“They’re probably fucking each other,” Logan comments receiving a light smack to the head from his boyfriend. I smirk.

“Come on guys, let’s go have some fun.” I chuckled under my breath as Kelly slings her arm around my shoulder and leans in. 

We head out into the busy streets. Since it’s a Friday there are a lot of people out shopping, partying and hanging out with friends. Shops and restaurant outshine the lamp posts, their loud music and talking spill into the streets. Further down the street there is a group of dancers having a dance off in front of a store that’s blasting their music the loudest. A crowd is starting to gather cheering them on and recording the event. We stop to watch a little, but it’s a little hard to see when there’s so many people blocking the view. Plus Kelly is getting impatient and urges us to hurry the fuck up. 

We finally reach our favourite BDSM nightclub in the city, being located in the section of the city where people come looking for some fun or a good fuck. It’s surrounded by bars and restaurants and a regular strip club, for those uninterested in BDSM.

The club we like doesn’t look too fancy on the outside. Just a large gray three story building with a large bright sign at the top, the colors blinking like stars. Hundreds of people line up at the entrance waiting to be let in, through the doors the seal everything inside. We get in with no problem. Since I had a little thing with the owner for a while, she just lets us cut the line. Sometimes she even gives us discounts on the entrance fee. I’m special like that.  

When you walk into the building there's a long dimly lit hallway. Along the hallway there are some offices, a reception room, and locker rooms. At the end of the hallway, there's a set of stairs that lead you either to the basement or to the higher levels. In the basement there's a dungeon, but to access that you need to be a member, and upstairs on the first floor is the main room that anyone can access, where all the fun is at. Then there's the second and third floor but that's only for members. They have private rooms and their own bar and a stage. I've only been there once when I was invited by the manager.

We take the stairs to the first floor and the floor is dark with only the neon purple lights and the deep beat leading us into the main room. The main room is flooded with multicolored lights flashing around the dance floor, while the walls have blinking neon lights. The stage and bar are the only ones with appropriate soft fluorescent lights that change during the performances. Music swarms our ears beating our eardrums with the hardcore beats of the erotic songs, the vibration sending shivers down our backs. There are people everywhere. Around the bar drinking, their wallets being sucked clean, and around the stage watching pole dancers and strippers move to the music seducing everyone in the crowd. There are tons of people in the center of the room dancing together, having the time of their lives. There are some sitting at the tables on one side of the room, drinking and watching the performers on the stage. They move their hips slowly and sensually showing off their round ass and curves covered by lacy underwear and thongs. They bend and turn and gracefully do slow lifts on the pole, just having fun with it as they slowly dance to the music.

Fucking mouthwatering.

I love this club, it’s one of the best BDSM club I’ve ever been to and thank god it’s only a walking distance from my apartment. I love the atmosphere here. Always a good mixture of rough and sensual. I love the scenery too. Always dark and crowded. All these different types of bodies, thin, thick, curvy, flat, skinny, and fat, it’s all here for my eyes to ravish. It’s a super safe place for everyone too. The rules her are strict to keep everything in order and to prevent any fights. There is always going to be some dumb person that tries to get into a Subs’ pants without consent, or even the other way around, but they never get away with it, because people here look out for each other.

The best thing about this club is that it’s inclusive to everyone. It doesn’t matter their sexuality or gender identity. People come here to have fun with friends and strangers and don’t get judged for who they are. If they do, they can report it to the manager and she will take care of it. She’s a really nice lady and her main concern is her customer’s safety. 

Anyway, my friends and I first go to the bar and get a few drinks, chatting with the bartender for a while, before hitting the dance floor. Kelly unexpectedly pulls me into her arms and starts to dance with me. She grabs my clueless hands and guides them to her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck. She moves her strong hips against mine and I follow her lead as I let out a laugh. All you can see of Kelly in the dark room is all the lights reflecting against her leather outfit and her colorful makeup and bright green eyes. While all you can see of me is a little bit of my ghostly complexion.

 

The music gets louder and Kelly twirls me around, pulling my back against her chest, as we move as in sync as possible from one side to another, until I mess it up and accidentally step of her feet and loose balance. We both laugh it off. We dance together for a long time. I'm not that great of a dancer, but Kelly is amazing at it. She knows how to move to show off her body and her movement flows so well with the music. She can dance to literally anything and come up with the nicest moves. Like damn. Everyone is watching her rather than the performers on the stage. 

As the music changes to something with a slower beat, I twirl Kelly away and start clapping to the increasing beat as she dance on by herself, doing some complicated shit with her feet and hands. I don’t even know what’s going on, but I know she’s fabulous. The people that have been watching her for a while part to give her some space and some join in the clapping, cheering on. Justin comes up behind me, whistling at his girlfriend. She hears him and stares at him and only him. Then a random guy squeezes through the crowd and joins her in the little circle we created. He tries to pull her to dance with him, but she playfully pulls away creating a dance out of this game of cat and mouse. The guy tries to grab her by the waist, but she twists away, smacking the guy’s ass so hard you could he the sharp slap through the music.

People hollered at the sound, Justin cheering the loudest, and the guy sank to his knees grinding on the floor as Kelly dances over him like she owns him. All the lights are on her, everyone is watching her. She’s enjoying the attention. I quickly pull out my phone and record the moment. But eventually the song ends and Kelly offers a hand to the guy who’s still on the floor. People around her try to get her to dance to another song but she simply bows, hugs her dancing partner and everyone goes back to their own dancing.

“That was amazing,” I say with a wide smile, pulling her closer for a minute and give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“That’s my girl!” Justin shrieks jumping on Kelly and she twirls him around in the tight space.

Laughing we walk to the bar to get another drink, Justin rambling on and on about how amazing Kelly was. The minute Kelly sits down on one of the stools near the counter, Justin jumps on her lap and grinds on her. As I wait to get my drink, I hear them whispering to each other and I glance at them. Kelly has her eyes all over Justin and a hand possessively gripping his ass. Justin has his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip between his teeth. I look away. I try to find where Logan and David are among the crowd and I spot them near the edge, twirling and moving their hips and feet closely to each other to that one Latinx song of the night. They’re lost in each other, in their own little world where the only thing that exist are the two of them. Just like Kelly and Justin.

It’s okay though. 

When the bartender hands me my drink, I take it and turn around in my stool. The crowd has settled for a little bit, their attention on a performance on stage, choreographed to perfection. There are dancers dressed as skimpy officers walking up and down the stage, until one drags two dancers dressed as delinquents onto the stage and cuff them to the poles. It turns a little aggressive and heated from there. While the dancers cuffed to the poles climb up and slide down pulling on the cuffs to the beat, the officers manhandle them, smacking and pulling on their hair, grinding and pushing them onto the floor. Everything gracefully moving in a flow. 

After I finish my drink and the performance ends, the crowd goes back to dancing and I decide to join them. I dance and talk with random people, working up a sweat, until a small tap on my shoulder gets my attention. I turn around and see a gorgeous woman shyly standing in front of me. Stuttering like crazy, she asks me to dance and who am I to say no. Her eyes widen and twinkle in the darkness. We dance to a couple of songs. Well mainly she dances. I just flirt, tease her until she’s blushing and turns into a nervous mess. But slowly she gets comfortable with me and I can see her nervousness leaving as she leans against me, her arms draped around my shoulders. I skim my nose against her neck as I run my arms up her round body, enjoying the way she shudders when I lightly nip her ear. I lean in as close as possible.

But before I can offer her anything at all, someone’s small yet tight grip around the hem of my shirt roughly pulls me out of the woman’s embrace. The girl looks shocked. I’m shocked. What the fuck. The worst part is that the woman looks defeated because I got dragged away. I try to giver her an apologetic look, but I’m not sure if she saw it. Ugh!!! I hope I can find her later. She seemed really nice.

The person eventually stops at a more secluded area of the club and lets go of me. I straighten myself ready to yell at them for being so damn rude. But I don’t. I’m paralyzed in surprise, with my jaw slightly open and my eyes wide. The person standing in front of me is Jon. A really drunk looking Jon. My face screws up in a frown. He suddenly laughs, getting intimately close and begins to grind himself on me as I just stand there too surprised and upset to move. His movements are very messy, he reeks of alcohol, and he can’t even keep his eyes fully open. I’ve only seen him this drunk once and it was hell for him the day after. He moves his hands over me and when he places his hand on my boner I snap back to reality. I grab his wrist and and hold him an arm length  away.

What the fuck is he doing here?

He whines in protest. I don’t say anything to him, too shocked to speak. I feel like he wouldn’t process anything I would say anyway. I doubt he even realizes what he’s doing or who I am. I don’t think he’ll remember any of this tomorrow. I hope he doesn’t. He tries to push himself on me, but I keep him away. He pulls his wrist to his mouth and licks between my fingers, sucking on my knuckles. I quickly pull them away, but that gives him a chance to latch onto me. 

“Touch me, please,” he whispers into my ear causing me to shudder.

“Jon, stop. You’re too drunk,” I say, trying to push him away and pray that he came with someone. I don’t want him to become my problem tonight.

“But I miss you so much,” he whines. 

“Jon,” I hiss through my teeth. “This is over. We finished the contract.”

He doesn’t care. He continues to push me. I look around to see if I can recognize any of Jon’s friends or if anyone recognizes Jon, but I can’t find any familiar faces in the crowd. Great. Just great! This is just what I needed. Jon left this morning. I already forgot about him. Why is he still here?

I let out a sigh as I wrap my arms around him. Immediately he latches on to me. I ignore him and I look through his pockets to see if he has a phone or something and when I find one it’s dead. I let out another much louder sigh and start towards the entrance, so I can call an uber that will take him home. I feel Jon’s lips on my collar bone, whispering nonsense against my skin. I once found that sexy but right now it’s annoying. I try to lead him away but his feet keep getting in the fucking way. I hope this doesn’t look wrong from a stranger’s point of view. 

“I need to be punished, sir, I’ve been a bad boy,” he whines, leaning his whole body onto me as his will to stay standing gives in.

Then at that moment an angel appears calling his name through the crowd and when she spots him limp in my arms she groans in annoyance. Same girl. I recognize her as one of Jon’s best friends, this cheery perky girl that I kind of find annoying. I’ve met her a couple of times but we’ve never really talked. And I’m not starting now. As she tries to apologize and explain to me for this mess in my hands, I ignore her, gently passing Jon onto her hands. And with that I don’t wait for a response. 

I leave her there. I know it’s kind of rude of me and I should probably help. But I’m kind of pissed and like Logan said, he’s not my problem anymore. I stay in contact with some of my ex-Subs and we hang out together as friends after the contract, but people like Jon I really don’t want anything to do with. Yes he was perfect. I liked the time we spent together and I did hope that once he’s over what happened we could still be friends, which is why I told him to call me if he needed anything. But he’s a clingy little shit and I was already losing my patients this past week and this just pushed me off the edge. 

He shouldn’t have come in the first place. It obviously still hurt him and he should’ve just stayed home where he’s safe from doing something stupid.

I try to find that woman I was with before Jon interrupted, but when I see her with someone else, my blood boils in anger. That's great. Just great.

I weave myself into the growing crowd of people and head towards the bar. Anger still surging through my veins. I sit on an empty stool and heavily slump on the counter, I ask the bartender for another drink. She quickly passes me a glass with clear liquid. I quickly drain it letting the strong burning sensation push away my problems. I scrunch my face as the sour taste spikes up my taste buds. I let out a deep breath letting out all of the tension that built up in my body. I lean my head against my hand as the bartender takes my empty glass, giving me a pitying look. I order another drink.

Feeling deflated rather than angry right now, I feel the vibration against my butt from my phone in my back pocket. I take it out and blink at the sudden blinding  brightness. I turn it down and see some messages from my friends telling me that they have left. I wouldn’t have minded fifteen minutes ago, but now it kind of irritates me for no reason. 

The bartender brings me my drink and I order another one without really thinking about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/165873134292/kelly-from-chapter-3-of-fighting-for-the-top) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZo0KdehcWg/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly). 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	4. Four Fundamental things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters and I'm really proud of it.  
> I hope you guys like it!

**Tyler**

I usually enjoy clubs. Actually I like to consider it as one of the four fundamental things in my life. There's my career in photography as one. Then the loud beat of music pounding my eardrums, the strong mixture of sweat and perfume filling my senses, and all the different types of people and bodies showing off all their perfection are the other three things that keep me alive. These four fundamental things are the only things I need when I want to forget about all of my problems and just relax.

But this time everything is just different and felt wrong from the moment I stepped into the club. For some reason these fundamental things are not helping my situation in any way at all. I can’t forget about Teena and I can’t get my mind off of all the people who have rejected me. The dance floor doesn’t look as much fun as it usually does and the drink in front of me doesn’t taste all that good and it’s my favourite drink. I feel so disconnected with everything. All I can think of is all the times I've flirted hoping that this time it would turn out the way I want it to, but instead the same thing happens. Every single time. 

Fate never disappoints to mess things up for me. And I think by now I've simply just given up. I've tried so many times, but no one ever stays long enough to sign a contract. I mean I don’t expect them to stay forever, it’s not like it could’ve worked out with all of them but they still could’ve given me a chance. I still want to keep trying. I still want to keep looking. But what can comfort my nerves and worry that next time will be different? That the next person will be different?

I sigh and lean on the counter shutting off all the people and music around me and uselessly stare at my phone as I scroll through some nonsense. I have nothing better to do. I came to the club with Max only to be left behind. He went somewhere with some twink he just met. I did encourage him to go with him than stay here moping with me. I don’t want to ruin his night as well. 

I shouldn't be mourning either. It's the wrong place and clearly I can't change how she feels.

But what else am I supposed to do? I'm alone. I'm upset. I just want to forget all this ever happened. I wish I could start over. I wish I could erase all of my failures.

Ugh! Why am I even here? 

Leaning even more on the counter, I drink the last drop in my glass when someone decides to sit down in the seat right next to me. There are plenty of other seats where they can sit. Away from me. I’m really not in the mood to deal with people tonight. I turn to the side ready to snap at this person, to be greeted with the handsome face a man, soothing my annoyance. I stay quiet seeing the frustration and anger in his own expression. I watch him order a drink and scrunch his face the moment the bitter drink hits his tongue. I chuckle under my breath as some tension leaves him a moment later and his expression melts to what looks like a frustrated pout. 

He takes out his phone, the brightness blinding me for a second before he turns it down. I don’t want to be nosy but I wonder what he saw that made him look even more irritated. He’s still pretty though. He puts his phone away and orders another drink. He hunches his broad shoulders, and I appreciate the way his jacket hugs his arms showing off his strong muscles. He takes a deep breath and slowly you can see the tension leave as his shoulders sag sadly. The bartender passes his drink and he simply stares at it dissatisfied suddenly losing his appetite. He sighs deeply, running his hand across his short blonde hair. 

Then he looks to the side, all of a sudden aware of his surroundings, he catches me staring at him. I want to look away, but that would be a little cowardice of me. So instead I check him out with a smirk and wink when I look into his eyes. He frowns a little, raising an eyebrow. Okay maybe that was too straight forward of me. I look down at my phone that's still on and pretend that I'm doing something on it. The bartender passes him the second drink he ordered and he stares at the two drinks he has. From the corner of my eye, I see him looking up at me and then down at the drinks, before glancing my way again. Then he slides one of them over to me. I look up with a slight frown. He offers a small smile and I thank him a little surprised. I wasn't expecting that.

“Are you okay?” I ask after watching him stare at the counter for the past ten minutes.

That snaps him out of his thoughts and he’s taken aback. He looks over his shoulder to see if I could be talking to someone else, but no one is there. He looks over a me with this surprised look and I nod once.

“Oh, um…” he stutters. “Sure.”

I kinda want to push him on the subject, but I don’t want to seem intrusive, and at the same time I want to strike up a conversation but I don’t know what to say. It’s sort of awkward right now and I don’t have anywhere to go. 

“Just wondering…” I mutter under my breath. “You seem pretty upset.”

“I kind of am,” he answers after a while. 

“How come?” I ask. I’m not really expecting an answer since I’m meddling with his business.

“I just bumped into an ex-Sub and it just wasn’t great,” to my surprise he responds in a whisper, welcoming my intrusion.

“Sorry.”

“He was so drunk he made a fool of himself,” he rubs his temple, for a moment looking exhausted, “asking to start over when I made it clear we were done.”

He shuts his mouth realizing he’s on the verge of rambling. I don’t say anything. I wish my ex-Subs would come begging to start something. 

“Don’t you hate that?” he turns to me expecting me to just agree.

I take a moment to think whether I should tell him the truth or save myself the embarrassment and just lie. I mean it’s not his business and I don’t really want to seem pathetic. Yet somehow I decide that I should be honest. He opened up to me. It's the least I can do. 

“Yeah, um, you’re lucky you can even get a Sub,” I tell him.

He side eyes me, looking me up and down as though he’s trying to solve some puzzle. Buddy I've been trying solve the same puzzle and it's missing a few pieces. 

“How come?” 

I exaggeratedly shrug, throwing my hands up, before dropping them on the counter a little too loudly.

“It’s always something about my lifestyle or I’m just not their type,” I shrug again this time a little softer. “I’ve stopped listening to the same excuse.”

He lets a strange noise roll out of his tongue, something that sounds like wincing and a confused hum. He awkwardly looks around, not knowing what to say next, until he sighs again. 

“I can’t get rid of a Submissive,” he repeats, twirling the empty glass in his hands.

“I can’t get a Submissive to sign a contract,” I whisper slightly embarrassed to confess that I'm not an experienced Dominant like he is. 

He starts laughing. It starts as a chuckle that develops into a full blown laughter with tears in his eyes. I glare at him, as he clutches the edge of the counter, and if looks could kill. I’ve been laughed at before for calling myself a Dominant when I haven't even had a proper Sub. It’s a dumb thing to laugh at, but people do it. I didn’t expect him to start laughing though. He seemed like a nice guy. I thought he’d be considerate or maybe just leave to spare me the humiliation. He’s upset too and now he’s laughing at someone else’s tragedy. What an asshole. 

“You have it really bad,” he wheezes. Oh wow. Thanks for rubbing it in my face. “And I’m here complaining about a clingy Submissive. It's a stupid thing to complain about.”

Oh.

So he’s not laughing at me.

I rub my face to get rid of the slight blush. Honestly it’s pretty comical. This whole situation is ridiculous. We both order another drink and this is how it keeps going. We confess a bad, embarrassing experience, and then we drink. Like the time I had a one night stand and later learn that he was the husband of one of my clients. He tells me of the time this girl puked during sex because she didn't tell him she was feeling sick. And we take a shot. I tell him about the time I went on a blind date that ended up being some prank. He tells me about this Sub that halfway through a scene admitted that they liked watersports to a whole new level. He did not. We drink. And so on.

All of the awkwardness is completely gone by now.

I usually wouldn’t open up to a complete stranger I just met, but something about confessing to this man is easy and not embarrassing at all. It's as though we're just old pals catching up on each other’s lives. But we're not and yet here we are telling each other our bad experiences as simply as anyone would say their names. And strangely it feels so natural, so normal, like it's an everyday thing that we do. Which is crazy. I don't even know the man’s name. 

The booze is probably helping us talk with no regrets.

We keep this up until we can't even talk without slurring a little. I don't even know if we’re still exchanging bad experiences anymore. We stopped drinking but we keep talking. I don’t know about what though. I don't know what he’s saying. I don't what I'm saying anymore. I can't process anything but I keep smiling as I watch his lips moving. 

While he talks, I stare at his drunken face, flushed and sexier than before, with his hair slightly disheveled. I look at his exposed neck blank and clear waiting to be marked. I always love a clean neck that I can mark as mine and only mine. I can't help but trace my eyes down his toned back to his clothed chest, the button up straining a little against his muscles. He seems like the athletic kind with his broad body. With those muscles he totally works out. Seeing him naked would be something worthy and the thought of him on my bed strokes my pride. My eyes keep going down until I reach his ass. It's probably full and toned like the rest of his body. Round, hard to grab. If only I could pull his pants down so I can see. 

Why does he have to be a Dominant?

“What do you think you're looking at?” he asks, a dominant tone evident in his voice. 

“Nothing,” I slur pulling my eyes back to his blue ones. 

“That's what I thought.”

Ignoring his warning tone, I look back at his lower region this time at the front side. He probably has a lot to offer. All thick and big. I'd love to stroke him, hear him moan and watch him wither under my touch, the sweetest sounds echoing in the room. 

God the things I’d do to him if only he were a Submissive. 

I try to look away, but I turn back to look at him, my eyes attracted to him like magnets. Then I catch his own eyes running down my own body lingering in certain places longer than it probably should, until they dart up to look back at my face. We hold each other’s gaze with no message behind them, with no emotions being shared. Just a dull casual look. 

At least that’s what it seems.

But honestly once our eyes made contact my emotions became a hurricane as all my barriers were threatening to fall and expose me. I want this man. I want to own his gorgeous body. But I can’t have him. I can’t ask him to give up being a Dominant just for my own pleasure. And he seems like the kind of guy who would ever submit to me. 

I shouldn't be thinking about this.

I adjust myself on the stool and the movement catches his attention. I notice his eyes moving down my body and looking at my boner that’s restricted by my pants. I look down and let out a puff of air feeling frustrated that I don't have anyone that'll help me jack off later tonight. Masterbating by myself isn't going to be enough. I glance off to the side out of curiosity and to my surprise and satisfaction find a small bulge in his pants. Okay so I'm not the only one. Maybe we can help each other out just for the hell of it. Nothing more than just for the pleasure of relief.

I take a deep breath to gather some stupid courage and kill that little voice in the back of my head that's telling me it's a bad idea. We all need bad ideas sometimes. I plaster a lustful smirk on my face and look into his eyes to which he raises an eyebrow with curiosity. I lean in close into his personal space, and I catch him squirming in his seat.

“You need help with that?” I ask trying to act cool and confident through my slurs nodding towards his little problem in his pants. 

“It seems like you can barely help yourself. How are you going to help me?” he responds, his lips spreading in a cocky smile.

Wait, what does he mean by that? Is that a yes? Or a no? Or is that an offer of his own? Since when are men so complicated to figure out?

I lean away, back into my own space and sigh deeply feeling defeated. I'm not in the mood to go through the trouble, so I don't try again. I take out my phone and check the time. Seeing it's almost 1:00, I ask the bartender for the check and finally pay for all the drinks. I put on my jacket and adjust my pants as I stand up.

“Well it was nice having a drink with you,” I say, stretching my hand for the other man to shake.

But he doesn't. Instead he raises his palm up to tell me to wait and pays the bartender for his own drinks. He then stands up and begins to walk away, surprisingly without staggering much. I keep standing there confused in my drunken daze. Until he turns around with a look that I would use when a Submissive isn’t following me.

“Are you coming?” he asks in a nonchalant tone. “I'm walking you home.”

Without questioning his reason for this and without a second thought I follow him out of the club onto the brightly lit street. We walk—more like drag ourselves, down the mostly empty street with most of the stores and restaurants closed. Though the signs are turned off the street lights are as bright as the lights that light up stadiums (or that’s what it looks like).  We walk side by side our shoulders constantly rubbing against each other adding friction between us as we keep bumping into each other. Actually I keep bumping into him. We don't talk much, at all in fact. Both of us are too busy in our own little world. Me fantasizing about sex with the hunk of a man walking next to me, and him… well it’s hard to estimate what he’s thinking about. He looks like he’s in some kind of dilemma. He looks sexy as hell all serious and thoughtful. 

Once we reach my apartment building I expected him to simply leave with a simple goodbye. Instead he follows me to the fifth floor. Maybe he wants to make sure I got home safely and will leave after I get inside. I put the key in the lock, after many attempts at actually getting it in, but before I fully unlock it I stay standing there staring at him to see if I should be wary of this behavior. I watch for any sign of a malicious plan, though his expression is blank. He's too distracted to do anything bad and too drunk to even see clearly. Then again I’m probably too drunk to actually understand what he’s going to do next. I open the door and invite him for some water. He accepts and walks in after me. I go into my kitchen and come back to the living room where the other Dominant is standing looking at his shoes as though they are the most interesting thing in the world. I give him the glass of water I brought him. He thanks me and drinks it, while I take off my shoes.

He places the empty glass on the coffee table behind him. 

All of a sudden, he stalks toward me, until I'm pressed against the wall. I don't react. He stands there breathing on my neck as though he's considering his options. Hesitantly and slowly he places his soft lips on my neck and keeps them there for some time. I don't react. Probably feeling my stiff body, the man stays still, leaning close to me, his hands against the wall caging my whole body, and his lips awkwardly placed on my neck. I don’t do anything to stop him, yet I don’t do anything to allow him to continue. I just stay standing there trying to process what’s going on. 

After a while he pulls back and we look into each other’s eyes. His this light blue with an electric baby blue around his pupils shine through the dark apartment. I can’t describe what’s going through his mind. I can’t explain that look on his face, that look in his eyes. All I can say it’s constantly changing, like a kaleidoscope. One moment there is anger, but not towards me. Then it changes from determination, to a caring look. And after many more changes, his expression solidifies to a mixture of anguish and agony. I can’t help but let out a small gasp. Though it only lasts a moment, the image still lingers in my brain. Then a last phase happens, changing his face to show lust. Yet it’s not lust, but he’s reeking of it.

Maybe the alcohol is playing games with me. 

Something about this has my blood pumping again. I decide to hook my fingers around the loops of his jeans and pull him closer, our lower halves pressed together. I lean in and place my own lips on his neck, sticking my tongue out and tracing it up his jaw, taking a taste. Unlike me he doesn’t freeze, instead he shivers.

Here I am with another Dominant.

From then on I’m broken from my spell that froze me on the spot, and begin to actively suck on his neck as I slowly grind against his boner, moving my hands up and down his sides. Meanwhile he also takes action, looping his arms around me and place them right on my ass, massaging them, kneading them. Moaning a little, he moves his head to the side, giving me more space to mark. I dig deeper into this luscious meal. 

A sexy groan rolls out of his tongue like a purr right into my ear.

I victoriously smile against his jaw. He feels my smile and I sense that he’s not happy with that. He takes his hands off my ass and helps me take off my leather jacket and my see-through top, throwing them somewhere on the floor. I occupy my hands by fiddling with the button and the zipper of his pants, once in a while dipping my fingers into his underwear to feel the stubble of pubic hair. 

He would never submit to me and I don't want to submit to him. 

I take off his jacket, letting them fall on the floor, and begin to unbutton his nice shirt, but he grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall. I squirm my way out and try to take off his shirt so I can see the hunk of a body he has, but again he tries to pull them away. I instinctively fight back, until he lands his hand on my ass harder than needed. I glare for a moment before I push him off and slam him against the wall. I keep him pinned there, tortuously rubbing my leg against his already hard boner. I quickly take off his shirt exposing his flawless body. I feel his hands on my hips trying to push me off but I stand my ground. He whines in protest and resumes his place on my ass, gently rubbing to alleviate the sting. God my ass never got this much attention from anyone before. I lean down and take one of his nipples into my mouth taking tender care of it, caressing it slowly with my tongue, covering it with my saliva. While I playfully pull the other nipple. The man pinned under me let’s out a loud constricted moan. 

We shouldn't be doing this.

Suddenly he picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and stumbles his way through my apartment looking for my bedroom trying not to fall on the wooden floor or slam into the walls, while I, being  _ helpful _ , keep kissing his neck and try my best to grind my boner to his.

We really shouldn't be doing this

We could both end up hurting each other trying to get what we want. We might be too drunk to realize when the other wants to stop. 

Then again we’re too drunk to know what the right thing to do is.

Once he finds my bedroom, he dumps me on my bed. He quickly pulls my pants off, along with my underwear, and his own garments, so we're both naked and exposed. My eyes linger at his luscious dick, precum dripping from the head, and I lick my lips in anticipation. Then he crawls over my body, letting out a sexy growl. I take this time to push him off and straddle his hips. I smirk, seeing his shocked, yet questioning look. I let out a soft chuckle when his eyebrows scrunch up a little in the center and his bottom lip pops out a little.

This isn’t right. We don’t even know each other. 

I lean close our noses literally touching, our chests rubbing together with each breath we take.

“Tyler,” I blurt out.

“What?” he freezes.

I lean closer to his ear and lick the lobe.

“Tyler,” I repeat, whispering into his ear. “That’s my name. The name I want to hear you scream tonight.” I bite his ear quite hard.

The slight shiver that goes through his body turns into a chuckle. Before I can do much to make him take my dominance serious, I feel large hands grab my waist. I get lifted then pushed back down on the bed, as the man puts all his weight on me enabling me to move at all. I try to push him off so I can regain my rightful place at the top, but I am stopped. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. He leans next to my ear, licking his lips like an animal who has caught their prey.

“Sterling,” he whispers. “That's all I want to hear you saying.”

I shiver deeply, and let me just tell you, I’ve never felt a shiver like this one. The sensation didn’t just crawl through my skin, but through my muscles and bones and nerves and just every inch of my body. God, I want to feel it again. I want to feel him. I want him.

But we should really stop.

We’ll regret it the next  morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	5. Tyler's Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after in Sterling's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while. I realized I needed to add something to this chapter and it took me a while to edit it, but here it is. Enjoy!

**Sterling**

_ A short but loud gasp comes out of his open mouth, scrunching up his face portraying pain. I slow down, tracing my fingers over his sensitive sides, ignoring every one of his pleads to go faster. He doesn’t realize how much his body is enduring since it’s probably his first time getting fucked in the ass. I’m tempted to obey, wanting to hear more of his hypnotic moans and pleads, but I don’t want to hurt him. _

_ I lean down and latch onto his neck, placing another mark among the other hickeys on his skin. He flinches and aggressively pulls on the cuffs connected to the bed’s headboard. Seeing that he's hurting his wrists,I decide to release them. Immediately his hands reach up and grasp my hair, his nails digging into my scalp, right as he cums. His body trembles and squirms, trying to register the great sensation I’ve brought upon it. His jaw drops in a silent scream, as my name comes out soft and jagged. _

 

_ ———— _

 

_ I can’t do anything about the loud constant moans that I’m howling. It’s inevitable. He has one hand rapidly stroking me to match his own rocking. The other hand is wrapped around my neck stopping me from sitting up. Ironically it makes me feel secure.  _

_ After a while of these torturous movements, and begging through moans and screams, he finally releases the cock ring and the pleasure intensifies. He continues, his movements becoming quicker and much harder. I was afraid to go this far with him, but he obviously isn’t. I’m left a withering mess under his touch, moaning without shame. And even after both of us cum he keeps going not wanting to let me go. I moan his name when he finally pulls out, coming out more as a whine, as a plea for one more round. _

 

_ ———— _

 

I stretch my arms and legs feeling sore. Unusually sore. Especially in my ass. It’s not a soreness that you get when you sleep in the wrong position, but a soreness from exhaustion. And this morning I feel like I’ve overworked myself. Yet at the same time there’s a wave of relief going through my body. But that doesn’t make sense, this past week has been pretty quiet at work. I should feel good in fact, especially since I went to the club yesterday with my friends and had a good time. Or at least that’s what I remember. Yet here I am feeling sore for some reason. 

I move so I’m lying on my back, stretching even further to hear my back crack releasing some of the tension. But as I do that something presses inside my butt scraping my walls, making me flinch at the overstimulation. A shiver runs up my spine leaving goosebumps on my skin. Well, this is something new. I reach out and feel the base of an object I’ve used so many times, not on myself though, but on Submissives. I pull out a gray butt plug, hissing under my breath as the texture rubs against the rim. It's somewhat short in length but thick in width, smooth and slick with lube. I stare at it confused. 

What the fuck happened last night?

I manage to sit up, pins and needles prickling the tips of my fingers and feet. I rub my hands to get rid of the numb feeling and rub my lower back to sooth away the pain on my ass that hurts like the devil fucked me up. I keep staring at the butt plug trying to remember what happened but all I can recall is dancing with my friends and the embarrassing scene with Jon. Then I remember walking towards the bar. And I think I talked to someone. He was pretty handsome… or maybe that’s just my imagination... 

I probably got too drunk?

I rub my head that's loudly pounding with a headache. As I try to look around the room, I groan when the pain gets a little worse and my vision gets blurry for a moment.

Yeah… I totally got drunk.

I want to wipe the sleep off my face with my hands, but feeling that my hands are slightly sticky I decide against it. 

I look around the room expecting it to be my bedroom, but instead I realize I’m at someone else’s house. The room is very spacious and clean with the queen sized bed (that’s so soft and comfortable) taking up most of the space. There’s a large window on one side, the curtains blocking out the sun, and shelves installed on the walls with books stacked on it and a large collection of small cacti. Other than the shelves, nothing else covers the gray-blue walls, making the room seem a little dull, in a comfortable way. This person must be a neat freak as it all looks well set up, all in the right place and dust free. Except for the box of sex toys thrown on the floor—some look used. And the pants and underwear discarded everywhere. One of the pairs is mine, the other pair belong to whoever I spent the night with. 

I stare at them desperately trying harder to remember what happened. Though unsuccessfully. I stare down at my hands and the butt plug, and I piece two and two. What if I submitted to the other person? But that’s impossible. Some of my Submissives told me that even in my sleep I’m dominating. My ego wouldn’t allow anyone to dominate me. That’s ridiculous. Preposterous. Absolutely crazy. 

Yet absolutely possible if I got drunk enough. Too drunk to even fully process what I was doing. Hhmmm.

Well that’s fucking great.

I let out a loud frustrated sigh, when all of a sudden something shifts next to me causing the bed to shift a little. A hand lands lifelessly on my arm and I freeze. Too late for me to escape. I slowly turn my head to the side and find the sleeping, naked figure of a man, the same Dominant man I talked to and drank with last night. He shifts again intaking a large amount of air and sighing it out a second later. A small, almost unnoticeable smile forms on his face. His  nose twitches a little, making his eyes crinkle in a low key cute way. He looks peaceful. The way the sun shines on his face making his dark blonde hair look golden as it falls on his face. 

I have the strange temptation to run my hands through his hair to pull it back so I can get a better look of his face. The only thing that’s stopping me is the constant nagging in the back of my head. And I don’t think he’d appreciate me touching his hair with my sticky hands, which by now I’ve assumed that it’s just dried cum. 

My eyes rake through his muscular arms and chest, oddly wanting to see more. Unfortunately—I mean fortunately, his lower half of his body is covered by the bed sheets. Then my eyes catch a mark on his neck… well more like several marks. The man turns to the side, turning his back to me, showing off even more hickeys and some scratch marks scattered over his shoulders. 

Yep, I so fucked this man. 

So I don’t remember anything that happened. At all. And I’m a little too hungover to care too much about it. Yet the fact that I allowed him to fuck me is unnerving. I mean it's not that big of a deal but still. It's weird. 

This is that last thing I need right now. I have to leave before he wakes up.

I slowly get off the bed trying not to move so much that it’ll disturb his sleep. Once I’ve placed my feet on the carpet and get up, standing there stark naked in the cold, I almost want to get back in bed again. It must be colder in here than it is outside and it’s only the middle of autumn. God it’s so fucking cold. How can this man live in these conditions? 

Shivering, I begin to collect my clothes from the floor, avoiding all the used condoms and sex toys, and quickly put them on. But I can only find my underwear and pants. The man, (what was his name? Trevor? Troy? Taylor? Tyler…? I think it's Tyler.) Tyler starts to grow restless in his sleep, continuously moving and stretching (and making hot groaning sounds), probably beginning to wake up. I keep looking and find the rest of my clothes in the living room. After I make sure I still have my keys and wallet and my phone, I leave his apartment.

I slam the door shut, by now not caring if he hears me or not. I zip up my jacket against the strong wind and rapidly walk back to my apartment, completely ignoring my sore body with every step I take and the millions of questions that are swarming my mind. It’s bad enough that I have this massive headache. I keep bumping into people and almost slamming into poles and tripping on cracks on the sidewalk. I probably look like a mess. I definitely feel like a mess. My body hurts and I’m shaking, not from being cold, but from this rock that is pulling me down. I planned to just leave and forget this ever happened and move on, since I don’t actually remember what happened after we both got drunk. But something's pulling me back. A gravitational pull coming from that guy, and it looks like it doesn't have any intentions of letting me just forget about this. Something about him is attracting me.

But what?

And why would I even be attracted to him? I don’t even know the guy. I’ve never met him before. Plus he’s a Dom. What would be the point of going back? I don't even understand what got me to sleep with him in the first place?

I shake my head to push away the situation to the back of my mind for now. 

I pick up the pace once the entrance to my apartment complex is in my view. Before I know it, I’m stumbling into my cozy apartment. I lean on the front door and slip down to the floor, as I realize that I’m breathing hard and I’m sweating, despite how windy it is outside. I didn’t realize I was running. I take a deep breath and let it all out. The headache has gotten worse, pounding my head and causing my vision to blur. Every time I blink to clear my vision, oddly images of him appear in my head. There’s him peacefully sleeping with a small smile placed on his face. His golden locks falling in front of his eyes. Hickeys scattering his neck like freckles. Just like the way I left him. 

It’s really not a big deal, but there’s a voice in the back of my mind nagging me to get my ass out and run to his apartment. But for what reason would I do that, I don’t understand. I can’t just go back. 

I shake my head and take another deep breath, holding it in for a moment before letting it all out. I blink a couple of times to get rid of some black spots. I let out another sigh in frustration trying to get a grip of myself and these new emotions. How am  I going to forget him if this new feeling is constantly tugging at my mind? And what is this anyway? 

_ Stupid, that’s what it is. _

I need to just forget about him, that’s all. It’s not like I’m going to see him again. Right? Right. I take another deep breath before walking into the kitchen where I find my roommate, Jenny, in only her tank top and boxers, which are actually my boxers. (I guess no one did the laundry this week) There’s a petite girl, Margaret, kneeling in front of Jenny in only her panties and bra, her pose straight and perfect, yet gracefully relaxed. Taking in the sweet smell of syrup and pancakes, I finally relax. I walk up to the stove where I hug Jenny from behind and give her a peck on her shoulder, as she tries to elbow me away. I look down at Margaret who keeps her eyes lowered and greet her. Her cheeks blush a little, as she curls up a little, shy to the attention, and mumbles a greeting.

“I just want to spoil her,” Jenny admits as she gives Margaret one of the pancakes she’s cooking. She gets up and sits at the dining table.

After I thoroughly wash my hands and take two ibuprofen, I grab the single plate full of pancakes left unattended on the counter, that probably was meant for Jenny, and sit at the table before she could catch me. Jenny huffs in irritation from the stove while I feast in, ignoring the glare she sends my way. I slowly eat in peace savoring every bite as it melts in my mouth. God, does Jenny know how to cook. I suck at it. I can’t even make myself a sandwich because I know I’ll either make a mess or burn the toaster. I’m just so foreign to this room people call kitchen where they oh so naturally make food, while I make a disaster of everything I touch. It's just bad luck. This is why I can’t live by myself and thank god Jenny knows how to cook and she does so magnificently. 

Minutes later Jenny joins us at the table setting a plate for herself and piling more pancakes onto Margaret’s plate. She takes a seat next to Margaret. They begin to eat in silence, but is quickly broken once Jenny looks at me with a suggestive smirk.

“You had an exciting night?” she asks giving me a wink.

“Nah.” I give her a shrug, trying my best to ignore the heat on my cheeks.

“The fact that you were gone all night and those hickeys tell me otherwise,” she chuckles with a mouth full of pancakes pointing her fork at my neck. I stay quiet, avoiding her eyes. “Sterling, what happened to you?” Jenny asks a moment later, worry dripping from her voice. 

I frown at her, confused by this sudden worry. When suddenly the front door is swung open and everyone floods in laughing loudly. Our friend’s cheery voices echo through the apartment, breaking the tension in the room. Justin runs into the kitchen throwing himself on me giving me a huge hug, causing us both to fall off the chair and onto the tile floor. 

“Daddy!” he shrieks into my ear placing kisses all over my face as I try to push him off. “We’re sorry we left you. We didn’t mean to. I swear!”

“Dude, just get off me. It’s okay,” I say finally managing to push him off. I can’t help it but laugh under my breath. “I’m not mad.”

With that Justin jumps to his feet and sits on my chair. He begins to eat my stack of pancakes. I roll my eyes and get up. I pick Justin up in the process, for a moment making him whine in protest. I sit back on my chair and place him on my lap as he continues to eat the pancakes in delight. He can be so childish sometimes. 

“What do you say?” I whisper into his ear giving him a hard slap on his ass.

“Thank you, daddy,” Justin says in a sing-song voice, making me roll my eyes.

“Sterling, leave my boy alone,” Kelly demands entering the kitchen with David. She first gives Jenny a hug and gently greets Margaret, then she sits down across from Jenny, not before hitting me in the head for smacking Justin’s ass. She signals for her boyfriend, allowing Justin to crawl to her lap, pulling  _ my _ plate of pancakes with him. I don’t say anything, I simply roll my eyes and let an amused smile show. 

Then David walks in, followed closely by Logan. He saunters over to me and smacks my shoulder as a greeting. I try my best not to cringe in pain. 

“I hope you don’t mind we left you last night?” he says, chuckling under his breath. “You looked pretty busy last night with that pretty you were dancing with.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” I shrug, ignoring the look Jenny gives me. I wave him away, trying my best not to blush.

Logan who was behind David a second ago, leans on the table right next to Margaret. She’s trying so hard to be small and unnoticeable as she stares intently at the table. When she notices Logan next to her, she tries to hide behind Jenny, but her Mistress isn’t letting her. Margaret is an awfully shy person, and really awkward when meeting new people. When I met her, it was so awkward. I was trying to be friendly and make some conversation, but she could barely stutter a word. Even now after interacting a couple of times, she’s still really shy. I can’t believe they met at a club, Margaret just doesn’t seem like the kind of person to go out much, especially not to a club. 

“Hey,” Logan waves softly not to startle the shy woman. “I’m Logan and you must be Margaret. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi,” she stutters, shaking the hand Logan offers her. I can see him struggling not to coo at how precious she is. 

Instead he introduces David, sitting across from me at the table, and Justin, who smile back at her with his mouth full. Margaret blushes at the sudden attention on her, caving in on herself. She probably wishes the floor would open up and swallow her right about now. We all notice her discomfort so we try our best to change the subject, but she’s so cute, it’s really hard to look away. Logan clearly wants to give her a hug, but David gives him a look and he walks away. Logan climbs on his boyfriend and nuzzles into his lap, leaning into David, as his Master wraps his arms around his waist. Even though there’s an empty chair, Logan’s favorite place to be is on his Master’s lap. 

“Do you guys want me to make breakfast?” Jenny asks.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Kelly says, taking a piece from her boyfriend’s plate. “Do you want any help?”

Shaking her head, Jenny gets up and starts to make more batter. I try to strike a conversation with Margaret, by asking if she’s feeling better, but she only gives me a small nod as a response. I let her be. A serene feeling surrounds the room and I sit back enjoying this wonderful Sunday morning. There's quietness in the apartment right now and it’s making me feel really lazy. I really feel like doing nothing all day. Maybe we’ll watch a movie or binge watch something new together. That would take my mind off my problems.

As the sound of the batter frying in the pancake maker fills the room, I notice that David is staring at me, his eyes burning holes on my skin. I look at everything else in the room but him. I pull the zipper of my jacket all the way up feeling that he will see right through me. He continues to stare at me with a suspicious glare, like he knows what happened. I grip the table trying not to break under his gaze. But suddenly I realize that the room is all of a sudden unusually quiet. All the peaceful bliss that was in the room a moment ago suddenly gone. That’s probably because everyone’s eyes are on me, looking worried and confused.

“Why the fuck are you guys looking at me?” I ask defensively, harshly glaring at everyone except David. If I look at him I might accidentally confirm his suspicions. 

“What happened to you last night?” David asks sitting up in his chair. He would look much more intimidating if Logan wasn’t sitting on his lap. 

I’m about to say that everything is fine, but I notice that everyone is looking at my neck not me directly. Consciously I place my hand on my neck trying to swallow, but my mouth is a desert. I get up and walk up to the nearest mirror that’s next to the door and unzip my jacket, to reveal a noticeable red hand mark and large angry hickeys around my neck like a necklace. My whole neck area is bruised and it still goes further down my chest. 

“That motherfucking bitch…” I whisper examining my skin.

I did leave him hickeys and marked up his body, but it was clear that they would go away eventually. They could be easily hidden too. But these. These are bruises. How am I supposed to forget him if he left  _ these _ on me? It will take days for these marks to fade. And the hand mark. If he pressed harder I fear that he would have asphyxiated me. But these “hickeys” crossed the goddamn line. 

“Dang…” I heard Logan mutter. “Someone had a good fuck.”

I suddenly feel Kelly’s hands on my shoulder as she herself checks on me. She lifts my shirt up from behind and everyone else gasps, or whistles in amusement. I swiftly turn around trying to see for myself what he did. I turn my back to the mirror and look over my shoulder. I myself let out a gasp.

My whole back is scratched. Red thin lines mark across my shoulders and even my lower back. There are more dark bruises on my hip where his hand was probably gripping too hard. My jaw drops. This is fucking unbelievable. Is he secretly a cat? A vampire? What did I get myself into?

“Hoo, you don’t even want to know what he did to your ass,” Justin mutters with a chuckle.

“What did he do?” I exclaim loudly, grasping my ass. 

Then Kelly swats my hands away and slightly pulls down my pants and underwear to look at whatever mark he left on me. I hear Kelly snort as she pulls my pants back up and taps my butt. I look at her over my shoulder and raise a questioning eyebrow. 

“You’re apparently Tyler’s Property,” she says. “He wrote in sharpie ‘Tyler’s Property’.”

I feel all of my blood drain out of my face.

“What happened to you?” David demands, like a protective mother would after figuring out that her daughter was fucking the next door neighbor. 

Jenny comes up to me with a frozen bag of green peas from the freezer and I apply it to my neck. I flinch a little, the pack too cold for my overheated skin. I look around at the distressed and equally amused looks of everyone in the room, all waiting for an explanation. With a loud sigh, I slouch back down on my seat. 

“Well after you guys left me at the bar last night, I saw Jon—” I begin knowing that I have no other choice but to tell them.

“He did this?” Justin exclaims before I can finish my sentence.

“Jon wouldn’t have been able to do  _ that _ ,” Logan whispers to him. “He was a pussy.”

“Language,” David threatens through gritted teeth, tugging at Logan’s hair.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” I say loudly to get everyone’s attention back. “I don't even want to get started on Jon. He was super drunk and he wasn't over the whole breakup and just made a fool of himself. I got kind of upset so I got super drunk with this other guy who, I guess, I ended up fucking with last night and who did this to my neck.” I rush the words out of my mouth as quickly as I could avoiding everyone’s gawking looks. 

“A Sub did this to you?” Justin asks, sounding really doubtful. 

“No,” I reluctantly admit. “He was a… Dominant.”

All of their eyes widen in surprise. Is it that odd that I bottomed?

“You submitted?” Jenny asks in barely a whisper looking extremely surprised.

“Did you like it?” Logan asks, leaning on his elbows as though he’s ready to gossip.

“What… um… I don’t know…” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. “I don’t think I fully submitted. I’m pretty sure I fucked him at one point last night. I don’t exactly remember what happened… guys, it’s… Look I’m fine. I really don’t want to talk about it, okay? I’ll just forget this ever happened.”

“Are you sure?” Kelly ask. “This seems like a big deal.”

“It's not,” I interrupt before she can continue or before anyone can add their input. 

They don’t say anything. They only watch me with concerned and skeptical gazes, though they respect my request. Except for David, who opens his mouth to say something. But I clear my throat before he can say anything and try my best to clear the atmosphere. I place the pack of frozen peas on the other side of my neck and lean on the table.

“I was too drunk to remember what happened anyway. I’ll just forget about him.” I repeat mainly to myself. I don’t want to think about it any longer. It was a one night stand and that’s it. And before they can say anything I add, “so… what are we doing today?”

There's a moment of silence, a moment of hesitation, where no one makes a single sound and I fear that the awkwardness will drag on. But Margaret comes to our rescue.

“Let’s go indoor skydiving,” Margaret shyly speaks up for the first time this morning, taking all of us by surprise. 

And that's exactly what we do and for that day I forget about all of my problems.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	6. The Empty Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is going through some dilema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of cheesy, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

**Tyler**

          I feel dazed. That’s the only way I can describe it. Just dazed with this loud buzzing in my head. My muscles are numb, my dick is numb, my brain feels numb. Yet oddly I feel fully awake, even though my body refuses to get up and start the day. I try to sit up, but my muscles refuse to cooperate. I can’t even open my eyes. My whole body is sore. I’m trying to figure out if it’s because of last night or because of the position I slept in, but my mind comes up completely blank. I feel detached like floating in my own consciousness where I can’t feel anything at all. A void where time has stopped. Where nothing is moving. Where nothing matters. 

          I don’t like this feeling. I like to have a solid grasp on the world and reality. Not this state of mind where I’m awake while at the same time I’m still sleeping and it makes me question whether all of this is a dream or reality. It’s as though an outside force is holding me in its arms, consuming all of my energy, and enveloping me in this space. I want to escape this weird dimension, but I can’t. My body isn’t responding, wanting to stay like this forever. 

          Maybe it would be nice to stay like this. Away from problems. Away from annoying people. Surrounded by only space, silence and calmness. But it would get boring after a while. I want to be able to feel something solid at least. I want to wake up next to the man that gave me so much pleasure that I wake up at this state. 

          So I wait for this to pass. 

          After some time that feels like an eternity, I get some feeling on my arm and slowly move it up to my face trying to rub sleep off my eyes. I begin to wonder whether I was actually awake or not. Then I feel the soft covers of my bed, having this strange hallucination as though I were sinking into the mattress, swallowing me whole then once again spitting me out and the sinking begins again repeating the cycle. I feel like a sloth. So slow and unenergetic to do anything at all. I eventually open my eyes and the bright sunlight shines on my face, temporarily blinding me. I turn to my side away from the window, expecting to find a sleeping man next to me. His face in eternal peace, my marks scattered on his skin, parted lips full and gorgeously bruised. But I only find more empty space. I was hoping against all odds for this man to stay.

          Is this empty void what subspace feels like?

          No. This is what it feels like to be alone. 

          I knew this was a bad idea. I should’ve tried to stop us, but I couldn’t… I didn’t want to. 

          I don’t quite remember everything that happened last night, the memories being blended together. But the feeling of pleasure I received is still lingering on my body. Every nerve in me awake with arousal, utterly shocked with confusion. I can still sense his feather like touch on my skin leaving goosebumps behind. I can still hear his voices staggering in soft whispers, praises and pleads in my ear. I can still feel the thickness and texture of his tongue tracing the surface of my skin fighting for power trying to settle once and for all that he’s in control. Until I established my power. 

          He left so many impressions on me, how can I ever forget the night that we spent?

          A rattling sound coming from the front door drags me out of my thoughts bringing me back to my room. I hear the door unlock and a pair of rapid footsteps walking in. It’s probably Max coming to get breakfast from me.

          Do I have the energy to make breakfast?

          Nope.

          “Baby!” he calls out from the living room.

          “In my bedroom,” I manage to call out with my hoarse voice. 

          “Boy, I heard it all last night,” Max yells as he enters my bedroom looking at me with a wide smile. “You better not hold back any details. I want to know every last bit of it. And seeing your room it must have been good.”

          I let out a low chuckle as I try to sit up, but a sharp pain shoot up my back immobilizing me for a minute. Okay I'm not used to this. Max hurries to my side and helps me up. Pins and needles prickle my legs and the tip of my fingers. I look around my usually tidy room, spotting all the used sex toys and condoms on the floor and the open bottle of lube on my night stand. I wonder how many rounds we had.

          “What the fuck happened to you last night?” he asks picking out some clean clothes from my even messier closet with all these toys and contraptions splattered out through the doors.

          “I don’t really remember,” I mutter catching a pair of underwear and sweatpants Max throws at me. 

          After I put my clothes on, I take my time and slowly manage to get on my two feet, still feeling a little numb and dysfunctional. I raise my arms up high and painfully crack my back, only to slump back in pain. Max quickly comes at my aid, but I swat him away. It’s not a big deal. I try with all my willpower to ignore the pain in my ass and the terrible pounding in my head and limp my way towards the kitchen. As soon as I walk out of my room, I’m instantly hit by a wall of the strong fragrance of plumerias from my candles, distinguishing the argent smell of sweat and sex coming from my room. I take a deep breath, feeling the sweet scent of the flower clearing my brain and tension from my body. But that doesn’t lessen the pain in my ass. 

          God what did Sterling do to me last night? What did I do to him? 

          I don’t regret it though. 

          Max follows me into the kitchen like a hyperactive dog and sits on one of the tall stools at the dining table expectantly waiting for food to be put in front of him. I roll my eyes as always. He lives next door and he is fully capable of taking care of himself, but for some reason he always comes to my apartment for breakfast. Sometimes even dinner. I don’t mind it though. I take out a loaf of bread, cheese, and ham to make some grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast… brunch. Actually what time is it? I look at the clock on the microwave and stare at it for a good five minutes before I process that it’s noon. That’s late. At the sink I thoroughly wash my hands and splash my face with water in an attempt to wake myself up but it only irritates me.

          “So…” Max begins watching me with a suggestive expression.

          “Yes?” I look over my shoulder and lazily raise an eyebrow.

          “Who did you sleep with last night?” he asks, eagerly leaning on the table.

          “No one important.” There goes my gut guilt tripping me for the words I’ve chosen to respond with. 

          “Oh, come on, Ty,” Max exclaims, dramatically raising both hands in the air. “Don’t act like last night was nothing, because it’s never nothing when it comes to you. Especially not this time when you clearly let a complete stranger to take you up the ass.”

          “We were drunk,” I calmly tell him, continuing to make breakfast, indifferent with his outburst. I sense him rolling his eyes as he lets out a frustrated groan. “Max, this time it’s nothing because he walked out and will probably never want to see me.”

          “Are you okay with that?” he asks.

          I know we shouldn’t see each other ever again. What happened last night was just a drunk one night stand to release our desperation and frustration. I probably should keep telling myself that until I believe it. But will I ever accept it as that when all I want right now is him? I enjoyed having someone by my side, fulfilling my ego and my needs as an inexperienced Dominant, through my drunken haze. I enjoyed not being alone with my self-deprecating thoughts. It felt so nice to have someone to hold at night, a body to share the warmth of the night with. I especially loved the idea that I was going to be able to wake up and see him sleeping on my bed and spend the morning with him. I was hoping that was going to happen, but I guessed he had other plans. And yet, even though he walked out this morning, for once I didn’t have someone either calling me a freak or telling me that I’m just a dick to use.

          And I’m not mad at him for disappearing without talking to me first. Okay. I’m kinda upset that he walked out. But deep down I expected that reaction from him. I can’t be mad at him for trusting his instincts. He isn’t my prisoner for me to keep. He had all the right to leave.

          This certainly doesn’t mean I’m just letting him go that easily, though. 

          I want his mind and soul. Every inch of his body and heart. 

          I want him.

          But he walked out. 

          “Sure,” I lie. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

          “This isn’t really like you,” Max mutters.

          He’s right. I’ve never had just a one night stand. I make sure to talk to my partners, go through some rules and make sure we're both safe and healthy, before doing anything at all. I didn’t know Sterling’s name until we were both naked in bed about to have sex.

          “Who was it anyway?” Max asks as I place his plate in front of him. I sit across him, wincing at the pain.

          “It was this guy I met at the club last night.”

          “Was he a power bottom or something, cuz I’ve never seen you this sore?” Max comments with his mouth full.

          “He was a Dominant,” I mutter, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

          I’m hoping he didn’t hear me so I don’t have to hear what he has to say. I could’ve just lied, but at the same time Max is my best friend and I tell him everything. Plus he’s right. Sterling isn’t nothing. He’s a huge deal. Max suddenly tries to swallow but chokes on his food and ends up coughing it back out onto his plate. Gross. He quickly gets up, goes into the fridge and opens a bottle of water, chugging half of it, before staying there for a moment leaning on the fridge and giving me this look. I wait for him to calm down as I continue eating my food. I nonchalantly ask him to bring me some water as well, but he doesn’t listen to me. He stares at me like I’m crazy and goes back to his seat without taking his eyes off of me.

          “What?”

          “I asked if you could bring me water,” I repeat.

          “Bitch you can’t drop a bomb like that and act like it’s nothing!” he screams.

          “Because it’s nothing,” I lie again. He glares at me. “Okay it’s not nothing, but like I said. He walked out and probably doesn’t want to see me ever again. It was a one night stand.”

          He doesn’t respond to that, but he keeps staring at me, for once forgetting about the food. I bite into my sandwich again letting the warm cheese melt into my mouth, ignoring Max’s continuous stare. But it’s impossible to ignore it when he keeps opening his mouth trying to get the words out, but all that comes out is silence, making him look like a choking fish. 

          “Whaaaaatttttt?” I groan.

          “I don’t know what to say,” he says.

          “Then stop staring and eat your food.” I get up and get myself a bottle of water. 

          “Was he good?” he asks ignoring my orders.

          “Best night of my life,” I admit, knowing that he won’t believe me if I lie.

          He looks up at me expectantly, taking another bite of the sandwich and eating the pieces he spit out earlier. Gross. I vaguely give him a summary of what I remember, but he makes me spill out all the details. Feeling a slight blush starting to crawl on my cheeks, I ask him about his night since he left me at the bar. He tells me that he just danced and watched some of the scenes they had scheduled and then he apparently went home when he couldn’t find me. I can sense that he’s not telling me the full story, but I know he won’t tell me. He’s so nosy and he always has to be all up in my business, but when I’m being nosy he doesn’t like it. 

          Rolling my eyes I change the subject and ask him about his work. That's something he will always talk about. He’s been working at a popular Argentinian restaurant as an assistant chef for a couple of years now. For a couple of months, he’s been working extra hard to get a promotion as an executive chef, but he hasn’t had much luck with that. The current executive chef is extremely hard on him and criticizes everything Max does. She’s really scary and intimidating and I don’t know how Max can handle her. He’s been working on new recipes, trying to come up with something that will impress her and the manager, but I don’t think anything can satisfy her. Max gets extremely upset and on those nights he stays in the kitchen creating a dish from heaven. He’s so good at it and yet always wants me to cook. 

          “So what are you going to do?” Max says putting his and my plates in the sink. He rinses them out and intends to just leave them in the sink for me to wash later.

          “I cooked breakfast at least wash the dishes,” I say, before he can leave. He rolls his eyes and for once does what I ask him to do. 

          “What are you going to do?” Max repeats the question after a moment. “I know you can’t just forget it ever happened.”

          “About what?”

          “Your one night stand.”

          “Oh…” I look at the table and as softly as I can I say “I want to have a contract with him.” Max almost breaks my dishes.

          “What?” he screeches. “Tyler as your friend I have to tell you that that’s a really bad idea. You are both Dominants and I don’t care how amazing it felt last night. You were both drunk. It’s not safe.”

          It’s not what I wanted to hear from him, but Max always keeps it real with me. 

          “I don’t know,” I mutter. “I want to try.”

          Max is right. Would we be able to manage to work this out in a healthy manner without pushing each other? I mean we managed last night, but alcohol was involved. To make this work will we need to get drunk every time? No, that’s not healthy or safe. We could become alcoholic or worse, the situation gets so out of hand that one ends up get hurt. We could take turns throughout the night. Or one night I top and next night he does. But then we’d have to figure out who goes first and who’s actually willing to submit that day. We could both be desperate to release some tension and stress and want the other to submit, but neither of us would want to. Not with our inflated pride and egos. Then what? We just leave? Look for other Submissives while we’re on a contract? That doesn’t really sound ideal. 

          “Plus he left,” Max says interrupting my thoughts. “I’m sorry. I don't mean to burst your bubble but he left.”

          “You’re right…” I whisper.

          He did walk out and didn't leave a sign to let me know if he had a good time or not (if he even remembers anything). He certainly didn't leave a sign that hinted he wanted to meet up with me again. Max is right, how can I convince him to be with me? He's an experienced Dominant who’s been in many contracts. He could easily get a new Submissive to satisfy his needs, completely overlooking me because I don't have anything to offer but trouble and a lot more work than he needs to deal with. 

          I’m a Dominant in need of someone to fill a void. This space in my bed is suffocating me. The space in my hands waiting for someone else’s fingers to wrap around them taking its righteous place just makes my skin tingle in anticipation. My lips in need to travel over someone’s body leaving behind the sensation of pleasure. My whole body is constantly shaking with the desire to feel someone else's heat reflect my own.

          I just need to love someone. Hold them. Spoil them. And I had that last night. I had it all in my grasp, right there in my room filling up all the empty spaces. I had him.

          But he walked out. 

          How can I live without him, as if his perfection doesn't exist? As if what happened last night never happened?

          I could continue with my search for a Submissive… My whole body is already against that idea. God. He's left such a large mark on me that it will be impossible to forget him. 

          “I can’t move on,” I whisper looking up at Max who just finished washing the dishes and is back on his seat drying his hands with a towel. 

          “Of course it will be hard—”

          “Max, that's not what I mean. I can't just forget what happened yesterday.”

          “As if you remember anything?” Max mutters as he crosses his arms. 

          “Damn it!” I yell slamming my hand on the table. “I'm serious here. I have to convince him to sign a contract with me. I need him with me. I need him in my life.”

          “Now how are you going to do that?” Max asks still not taking me serious. “So dramatic I swear…”

          “I'll find him and talk to him,” I declare. 

          “So… you know where he lives?” he says, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Did he give you his number?”

          “Well… No,” I mutter, slouching in my chair.

          “Then how the hell are you going to even see him again?”

          “I don't know yet,” I say, shrugging.  “But I will figure something out.”

          “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Max mutters as he rubs his face with his hand. “This is a bad idea.”

          I ignore him. 

          I have no idea where to even start looking. I don't know where he lives. I don't know where he works. I don't know where he likes to hang out. I don't know  _ anything  _ about that man. All I know is that I'm not giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	7. A Nice Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is pretty unforgetable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me it feels a little rushed, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!

          **Sterling**

         A sensation of pleasure arouses my body, awaking it with bliss and tremors that run down my back. This euphoria spreads and centers to my crotch, where my cock is standing tall and hard. Familiar cold fingers run down my chest, leaving goose bumps on my skin with its feather like touch. I can sense the person breathing down my neck, their hot breath caressing the sensitive spot and their wet lips so agonizingly close to my burning skin. A smile forms on my face. Arching my back, I let out a satisfied sigh as I open my eyes trying to see who this person is, but I’m only met with darkness. I wait for my eyes to adjust to my dark surroundings, which it usually does, but this time, it only grows darker the more I wait. A frown replaces my smile. I can barely feel them on top of me. It’s one of those moments where you know something is right there, but if you were to reach out there would be nothing there. I can feel their hands caressing my sides, their soft lips on my neck, and I can feel their presence just fine. I’m fully aware they are there. I just can’t see them.

         It’s unsettling, though certainly enticing.

         All of a sudden I feel their whole body press against mine, sending sparks through my skin at this sudden luxurious contact against my hot body. When I arch my back, they take this opportunity to wrap their strong arms around me, lifting me closer to them. They kiss my exposed chest causing a small involuntary moan to slip out of me. A low, husky chuckle tumbles out of their mouth, tickling my neck. My frown deepens. I swear I’ve heard this chuckle before. I just can’t place where. The pair of hands push me down to the soft mattress, one of them smacking me right on my ass for no reason. White spots scatter through my vision at the sensation that tingles in the spot where he hit me. Hissing, I pull at my arms, compelling them to push the person down, my instincts telling me to take control of the situation, but something is holding onto my wrists unabling me to move. I struggle against the restrains, confusion overcoming the lust feeling, until I pause, paralyzed with realization. Fear begins to grow, while I begin to sweat. 

         I’m tied up.

         I’m blindfolded.

         I’m completely vulnerable under this person.

         Sensing my realization, they coo into my ear. Their wet, thick, strong tongue licks my earlobe and they place a soft kiss on my temple. They cup my warm face, running their fingers against my stubble and through my sweaty hair, once in awhile placing small soft kisses all over my face. Those kisses, so simple and native to my skin. I begin to grow cold with fear refusing to move. I refuse to show them any form of response. So I stay quiet, swallowing down any kind of moan and resisting the urge to arch my back, begging for more. The only thing that indicates that I’m enjoying this attention is my rock hard cock, leaking with pre cum. They roughly pull at my hair, frustration already beginning to show, exposing my neck where they trace their tongue across my sensitive skin, going back to my ear, placing a soft kiss against my jaw. I let out a growl.

         “Relax, baby,” the familiar voice that has been haunting my dreams for weeks now, the remaining memories still fresh as though it happened yesterday. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

         That motherfucker.

         I don’t waste a second and begin to struggle against Tyler’s grasp and growl once again when he teasingly bites my neck, leaving another mark along with the others that are still clear on my skin. I want to yell at him in frustration for all the hell he has put me through these past weeks. I want to demand him to let me go. But every time I open my mouth only strings of moans slip through my lips, causing more frustration to bubble inside of me. Why am I like this? I can just imagine the satisfaction on his face, seeing me so vulnerable like this. A Dominant man under the palm of another Dominant. Fucking conceited. So annoying. Who does this bastard think he is? What right does he have to do this to me? I am a Dominant for fuck’s sake. 

         “I’ll make you feel so good,” he whispers against my heaving chest, ignoring my resistance, as he places butterfly kisses all over my body. A shiver runs down my spine. 

         Suddenly I feel his fingers trace around my hole, making me freeze in moment of panic once more, then my body relaxes a little in anticipation. He moves his finger up across my balls and stops at the base of my dick, the slick member jumping at the contact. I can feel his eyes on me, boring holes on my sweating skin. I stay still, nervously awaiting for his next move. Then he wraps his fingers around my dick, slowly moving his fisted hand up and down, covering it with pre cum. I deeply arch my back, pulling against the restraints around my wrists and my toes curl at the sensation of pleasure. A loud moan slips out before I could even think of stopping it. He places a soft kiss on the head, letting the tip of his tongue ever so slightly skim the slit. 

         At this point I can’t stop the constant moaning and whining that comes flowing out of my mouth. My whole body is trembling and covered in sweat, as I squirm for some kind of relief. I make a last measly attempt to stop myself from responding to him, but the pleasure is so much stronger. My body spasms and writhe with every simple movement of his hand, the sensation so agonizingly enhanced, as he slowly pumps my cock. I hate this. I can feel his eyes watching me, a bliss look covering his face and a smile spread wide. He’s just taking his time to watch me struggle and listen to the ridiculous sounds I’m making as he waits. I might have an idea what he’s waiting for and if he actually thinks he will get it out of me, he is dead wrong. 

         When his thumb harshly presses against my slit, I bite my bottom lip, almost drawing blood. For a moment his hand speeds up, causing me to yelp at the sudden spark as I lift my hips for more. But then he innocently goes back to stroking my dick at an excruciating pace. I glare at his general direction, my vision becoming blurry for a second. At this rate I might as well cum five years from now if he doesn’t speed up. But the way he’s building up the anticipation feels so good. 

         Fuck.

         I might die like this if the fucker continues to tease me. Unless I give him what he wants… No! No, no, no! I refuse to beg. I refuse to give him that satisfaction. And he knows it. 

         An eternity passes, and I’m a panting mess. My body is trembling, my will crumbling for that sweet sensation of release as he manages to keep up the pace. Though Tyler’s frustration is starting to leak, as ever so often he will speed up a little just to hear me whimper in agony. I can imagine his face, the frustration mixing with lust. Looking so hot, so sexy, so… fuck. He suddenly rubs his thumb over my slit again, harder than before and a pang of pleasure hits me like a bullet, but this time he doesn’t let go. Instead he continues to press against the head, teasing it relentlessly. I squirm even harder, as I feel this thickness in my gut coiling in pain as I’m ready to cum any second. But he has a strong hold around my dick. 

         He lets out a soft laugh, amusement dripping in his voice as I keep moaning and struggling, just on the edge. Just one more push is all I need to cum. I screw my eyes shut behind the blindfold when I feel his breath close to my flushed dick. Then Tyler runs his tongue over the head, rubbing against my slit, and I shoot up to a sitting position as an electric wave of pleasure travels up my body and when my vision focuses I find myself in my room. 

         I blink a couple of times to get rid of these black dots in my vision, putting my head in my shaking hands. As I try to catch my breath and will my body to stop trembling, I notice the bump under my covers and groan when I realize I still need to fix this problem. I fall back on the sweat covered pillow and stare at the white ceiling, taking deep breathes and listing all of my turn offs in my head, to calm my racing heart.

         Taste of cigarettes.

         Blood.

         Being blindfolded.

         Tyler. 

         It has been three weeks since the incident, and he has been haunting my dreams since then. Every night I can’t help it but dream about him. Every morning I wake up with a boner. Every day I have to deal with my mind wandering off and somehow find itself with a new memory from that night. I keep telling myself that I’ll forget about him. I keep telling myself that I don’t want him. But the more I try to convince myself to get rid of him from my head the stronger and the more real these dreams become. At the beginning it was just his lustful face that would appear, and now he’s touching me and making me feel so sated and satisfied like never before. 

         I hate this. I fucking hate him.

         This needs to stop immediately before it gets out of hand. But it's already out of hand. I'm way in too deep to get out. For some reason I want more of him and I don’t understand why. I can’t help but like this pleasure that he gives me in my dreams, and the actual thought of dominating him causes a tremendous comfort to spread. 

         FUCK.

         I hate this feeling that has embedded deep in my skin. I hate him for making me feel this way. I hate that we got so drunk that we actually fucked. What were we thinking?

         Turning my head to my bedside table, I check the time on my phone and see that it’s seven in the morning. I should get up and get ready if I want to get to work on time. I jump out of the bed and look down at my still leaking, hard dick. I let out an exasperated sigh as I rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I get into the bathtub and turn on the shower letting the cold water rain down my back. I turn around so the water hits my face and I hiss at the sudden contact of cold against my overheated body.

         After washing my body, rubbing it with the sponge until my skin turned red, I get out of the bathtub. I towel dry my hair as I brush my teeth in front of the mirror and after I’m done, I get out of the bathroom, this time without all that steam coming out. I usually like to take hot showers, and I would usually spend a good half an hour in there, so by the end, the whole bathroom would be filled with fog and when I opened the door it would flood out like in sci-fi movies, when aliens come out of their spaceships. 

         Anyway I go to my room and put on my uniform, which are just yoga pants and a gray shirt with the gym logo on it. I fix my hair in front of the mirror and put on some makeup to cover up the fading hickeys that still remain on my neck (at this point it's probably paranoia playing tricks on my eyes because hickeys can't stay that long, right?) and the dark bags under my eyes. I don’t want to scare the kids that I work with looking like a zombie. I also don’t want to get smacked in the face with a purse from their mothers. They don’t need to see these marks.

         I sigh deeply as I put the finishing touches to my face, and I walk out of my room, grabbing my satchel from the floor on my way out. I walk into the kitchen to find Jenny feeding Margaret her breakfast at the dining table. Loving looks are evident on their faces, and the spark in their eyes are blinding as they deeply stare into each other. I roll my eyes, loudly dropping my satchel on the chair across Margaret, interrupting their romantic morning. Jenny gives me a deadly glare, clearly annoyed with my attitude. I raise my eyebrow at her as though I didn’t do anything, causing her to sigh. I know. I know. I’m an asshole. I shouldn’t ruin other people’s happiness, because I’m horny and single. But I really don’t want to deal with this on an early Monday morning. 

         “Good morning, jackass,” Jenny spits out. 

         “I’m sorry, baby.” A frustrated sigh slips out. 

         I wrap my arms around her shoulder and lean in to give her a sloppy apologetic kiss on her cheek. She elbows my chest forcing me to back away with a chuckle. She hates it when I give her sloppy kisses. Or at least that’s what she claims, but I always catch her smiling right after. On my way to the fridge, I let out another snicker as I ruffle Margaret’s short hair. She still acts like a Submissive around me, calling me sir and master and acting polite anytime I try to talk to her, no matter how many times I’ve told her that she doesn’t need to do all that. I just want her to be comfortable in the apartment and see me as a friend not as a superior.

         “I’m making French toast. Do you want some?” Jenny asks. 

         “As if I’m going to make my own breakfast,” I respond, taking out the orange juice and drinking from the carton. “Thank you.”

         “You can eat the rest.” Jenny pushes the plate of half eaten toast towards her girl.

         “Are you sure?” Margaret squeaks out. “You barely ate any of it.”

         I pull my gaze from the fridge and glance at Jenny giving her a concerned look. She avoids looking at me. Instead she smiles down at Margaret with all the love and care she has in her heart, and caresses her cheek. Margaret leans into her hands, but still looks up with worry.

         “I promise I’ll make some for myself,” Jenny whispers. 

         But it doesn’t seem like she’s directing the promise to Margaret anymore, but it’s more directed to me. I frown for a minute watching her walk towards the stove as she grabs a pan from the bottom cabinets. I grab the ingredients Jenny will need—eggs, bread, milk, cinnamon—and approach her, closing the fridge behind me. Jenny grabs the ingredients avoiding my eyes and begins to beat the eggs, stirring it with milk. I wrap my arms around her waist, leaning into her shoulder and giving her a soft kiss. 

         “Are you alright?” I ask in a whisper. 

         “Yeah,” she mutters, her voice breaking at the end, but she immediately switches the subject. “How about you? Did you have a nice wet dream?”

         “Ugghh. Fuck off.” I push her aside, heading towards the dining table and slumping on a chair.

         Jenny’s loud laughter fills the kitchen, causing Margaret to giggle under her breath. I roll my eyes at them, secretly trying to suppress a smile, and just concentrate on the gray skies outside the closed window. It’s been raining the past few days so the temperatures have dropped, making it feel like it’s already December, when that month of the year is still two months away. I love the rain though. The weather is so beautiful, I could stare at it all day. Getting lost at the dark clouds swirling in the sky with the drops of rain that pound onto the glass of the window putting me in a trance. During these rainy days, everything around me just disappears. I will hear no other sound, not the cars in the traffic, or the people that are around me. Hell, the world could be ending and I still wouldn’t be able to hear it. All my problems and stress just dissolve as though they never existed. And I get sucked into my own little world, where only gray clouds surround me, rainwater drips down my body, and only the sound of raindrops can be heard. 

         Suddenly someone pulls at my hair, causing me to hiss. I find Jenny’s face in front of mine as she places a plate full of steaming french toast in front of me. I mutter a thank you and stuff my face with a mouth full of this heaven made breakfast. I let out a moan as I put more of this ambrosia into my mouth.

         “So, Sterling, Justin asked yesterday if this time you are coming this Friday with us to the club,” Jenny asks, sitting back down with her own plate of french toast.

         I take a moment to swallow my food before answering.

         “I don’t know,” I answer truthfully. “I don’t think so.”

         “Oh come on!” she exclaims frustrated, almost throwing her knife at me. “You haven’t gone out for three weeks now. We miss you.”

         “Yeah… but I have—”

         “No, you don’t have anything this Friday. Kelly checked your schedule,” she interrupts me before I can come up with an excuse.

         “I just don’t feeling like going,” I mutter, with a shrug. 

         “How come?” she asks confused.

         “I don’t know,” I lie. “I’ve just been feeling tired.”

         “I know when you’re lying,” Jenny says with her mouthful, threateningly waving her fork in my direction. I roll my eyes and sigh, knowing that the real reason is ridiculous. 

         “What if he’s there or something?”  

         “HE!” Jenny nearly yells as she smacks the table. “Oh my fucking god, Sterling!” She glares at me, annoyingly sighs before her features soften. “It’s been three weeks, he has probably moved on to someone else.”

         Remembering how before we got drunk he explained to me that he couldn’t get a Submissive to sign a contract with him, I doubted her statement. I stay quiet though. 

         Honestly, I do want to go with them to the club. I have joined them when they went to restaurants or had a movie night, but when they went to the club or bars I stayed out of it. No matter how persistent Logan and Justin were. I know it’s stupid that I’m doing all this just to avoid some guy, but he isn’t just some guy. I hate to admit it, but I know deep down that that night’s incidents could certainly repeat if we bumped into each other again. And I don’t want that. I don’t want to ever see him again. 

         “You shouldn’t stop doing things you like to do, just because of some guy,” Margaret whispers loud enough for me to hear. 

         Wow. She sounds just like my conscious.

         “I know, but—”

         “No, Margaret is right,” Jenny insists. “We all know perfectly well that you love going out to the club. And when you don’t go with us, it makes us worry. Especially David. He’s been one helluva stressed momma bear.”

         That’s true. He’s always texting me making sure I’m okay and coming over or taking me out to lunch just to make me do something other than mope. It’s a really good way to distract myself from my problems so I really appreciated that. I let out a defeated sigh seeing their uneasy expressions, and just imagining David getting all worried about me, just makes me feel guilty. I might be comfortable with avoiding the club just to avoid a guy, but to make my friends worry sick about me is beyond okay. It’s a crime.

**** “It's only been three weeks,” I try to reason, rubbing the back of my neck. “We don’t go that often.”

         “If it were any other three weeks we probably wouldn't be as worried, but you're avoiding someone.”

         “All right, I’ll think about it,” I say finishing my breakfast.

         Muttering a thank you, I kiss Jenny on the cheek, ruffle Margaret’s hair, and grabbing my satchel from the chair, I rush out of the kitchen before they can continue this conversation. Grabbing my jacket from the hook by the door, and the umbrella in case it rains, I put on my shoes and walk out the front door, into the cold damp streets. It’s quite empty during the morning, especially on a rainy day, so I manage to walk to my workplace enjoying this nice weather without bumping into people. 

         Except my phone vibrates in my pocket, making me grunt in annoyance. I look down at the caller ID on the screen to see it’s mom who’s calling. That’s strange, she usually calls on my lunch break and she never calls on Mondays. Mondays are her gardening days with her gals. Back in my hometown they made a garden next to the elementary school for the kids, and my mom and a couple of other parents help maintain it. She’s really social like that.

         I answer the phone before it goes to voicemail.

         “Hey Ma,” I say. “Is everything alright?”

         “Of course it is,” she responds. I smile at her cheery voice. “Why wouldn’t everything be alright?”

         “Well you called on a Monday, at 8 o’clock in the morning. You don’t usually call on Mondays since you’re always busy with that garden,” I explain, stopping in front of the red light, watching a few cars pass by.

         “A mother has the right to call their baby,” my mom complains. “I’m worried. You said you were going to call yesterday and you didn’t. Is everything okay?”

         Shit, I did tell her I was going to call. 

         “Sorry, Ma. I forgot. I was busy with work and it just slipped out of my mind. Everything is okay though.” 

         I continue walking down the street once the light has turned into the walking person and turn into another street. Suddenly I hear mom let out a loud strangled gasp. Dramatic much. I quickly stop in my tracks concerned that something might've actually happened to her.

         “How dare you lie to me?” my mother exclaims dramatically. Nope false alarm.

         She’s a proud drama queen, overdramatizing everything and turning everything into one of those soap operas on TV she watches too much of. She gets her acting skills from Fridays, her theater days, where she hangs out with an improv group and acts. 

         “Ma. I did forget. I had a meeting,” I was supposed to, but it got cancelled.

         “Liar,” she claims, making me wince as I continue to walk. “Kelly sent me your schedule, and David has been worried recently. Sterling Richard Grant, what is going on?”

         I grumble under my breath. David, Kelly and mom are basically best friends. After that one thanksgiving dinner they are constantly texting each other, tagging each other on twitter, gossiping about the latest juicy rumor on celebrity magazines, and sharing all the latest news about my sex life. I swear my mom knows more about what's going on in my life than I do.

         “How much do you want to bet you already know what’s going on?” I ask. If Kelly already sent my work schedule, and David has expressed his worry, they have already ratted me out on my recent encounter with a Dominant.

         “Fine, they told me,” mom admits with a huff, “but I want to know how you’re feeling. Son, I’m worried about my baby. I haven’t seen you lately in any of the pictures Justin posts when your posse is at the club and when I see a picture of you guys at a restaurant, you don’t look so happy.”

         Leave it to my mom to stalk me on social media. 

         “Ma, I don’t want you to worry,” I say.

         “Then stop being so hung up over that guy,” she says the same thing everyone, including me, has been telling me the past three weeks. 

         “It’s just impossible,” I exclaim dramatically, for a moment sounding a lot like mom. I hear her chuckle.

         “Maybe your heart is telling you something,” she says in a sing-song voice. I can just hear her smirk. 

         “Okay, no,” I deny, not wanting her to get into this topic right now. Looking down at my watch I notice I only have five minutes to get to work or else I’ll be late. “Look I need to go to work. I’ll call you tomorrow and I promise I won’t forget this time.”

         “Baby, just promise me this Friday you will go out with your friends.” I hear the desperation in her voice, so I nod. 

         “Okay, fine, Ma. I will. Love you.”

         “Love you, baby.”

         Hanging up, I continue to walk, much quicker than before. I notice that my friends have been texting in the group chat while I was talking to my mom and see that Jenny has caught everyone up with my latest response to their invitation, and the countless of continuous texts from Justin and Logan asking, practically begging, me to go. I smile at their persistence and, with a roll of my eyes, I decide to text them my confirmation, to which they quickly reply a loud  _ yes _ in all caps. 

         Shaking my head and smiling widely I walk through the automatic doors of my workplace and walk to the backroom. I wave hi to the secretary as I sign into the system. 

         For once this week excitement arises in me. Friday can’t come any faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	8. Drink to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's little obsession becomes a little too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of messy but Tyler is drunk so it worked out. Enjoy!

          **Tyler**

         “Ty, you’re a crazy son of a bitch,” Max says over the loud music slapping my back in the process. He takes a seat next to me, pulling it closer so he doesn’t have to yell that much. “But seriously when you said  _ ‘I’ll figure something out’ _ , I wasn’t expecting this. It’s getting out of hand. You’ve been coming here almost everyday for the past two weeks in search for  _ him _ . He who has left you. This is ridiculous.”

         “I have to find him somehow,” I mutter not able to look at him in the eye, as I continue to stare through the crowd in front of the small brightly lit stage, tiredly blinking every second.

         “This is not healthy,” Max whispers into my ear placing a hand on my back as he pulls his stool even closer to me. “You have to stop.”

         “But I want him,” I whine like a five year old. When I don’t see him in the crowd, I turn around in my stool to face the bar. 

         “Ty,” he lets out an aggravated sigh, like an adult would do to a stubborn child. Usually I’m the one sighing at him like that. “It’s been weeks and he hasn’t showed up. I know it’s hard, but you need to move on.”

         My shoulders slump further with the heavy truth being dumped on me. Max is right. I don’t want to admit it but he is right. I’ve been so obsessed with finding this guy that walked out of my apartment that it’s all I can think about these days. I should’ve just stopped and forgotten about him at that moment. I should’ve just accepted it as a one night stand and moved on. Instead I spent one week looking through the large phone book, that apparently are still being manufactured, and calling everyone with the name Sterling. Then when that didn't work, I spent the past two weekends and sometimes during the week coming to the club and trying to pick him out of the crowd. I’ve been searching blinded by such foolish hopes. Blinded from reality and from the truth. 

         Why am I so stupid?

         Even if I did find him, how could I possibly believe that he would even want to be with me? I might’ve started to develop these feelings that are persuading me to make him mine, but what are the chances he has developed these feelings too?

         This is so dumb.

         I knew I should’ve stopped him from kissing my neck that night. I knew I should’ve pushed him off the bed. I knew this was all a bad idea. If we hadn’t had sex, this never would’ve happened. I wouldn’t be sitting here looking like a disgusting mess sulking in my own depression. I wouldn’t have wasted weeks searching. 

         I’ve had so many people, just use me for sex and have me fuck them until they passed out from pleasure, and then leave me without a word. I dated some of them or only had a one night stand, but they eventually left. It has always been the same thing. They all eventually left me. 

         But that night, with him, for once in my life, I felt wanted. 

         And I guess that feeling has blinded me so foolishly that I wasted my time and energy looking for him, when he ended up being like everybody else. 

         I drop my head, quite hard, against the counter and frustratingly groan pretty loudly. People are probably giving me weird looks, especially the bartender. She has actually tried to kick me out a couple of times the past week, getting tired and annoyed of seeing me so miserable so often. I let out a loud sigh, as Max just rubs my back a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do with me. 

         “I’m sorry,” I mutter.

         “Nah… it’s okay,” Max says, with a shrug. 

         He helps me sit up and turns the stool so that I am facing him, but I don’t look him in the eye. He tilts my chin up and holds me like that so I have no other choice but to look at him. With his thumb he wipes away some of the angry tears that have accidentally slipped down my cheeks unnoticed. He gives me a soft smile, his hazel eyes only showing sympathy.

         “I know you,” he says. “You’ve go through way too many breakups. I’m always surprised at how fast you manage to get back on your feet. And this time shouldn’t be different. I know he meant something to you, but you shouldn’t put your life on hold to go searching for him.”

         I sigh deeply, letting my bottom lip pop out in a small pout, knowing he’s right. 

         “Ty, you look like a mess,” Max exclaims as he pinches my cheeks like a grandma. “You deserve so much more than that dumbass who was too blind to see how perfect you are. You are amazing.”

         “You’re just saying that,” I say pushing his hands away from my face.

         “Okay, maybe I am just saying that. Just a little. You two, both a Dominant who have no romantic connection, in a BDSM relationship. Honey, you never would’ve worked out,” he says shaking his head. I give him an annoyed glare. “But you do deserve better. So instead of sulking around, let’s get a drink.”

         He waves his hand, catching the bartender’s attention, and orders two Old Fashioned cocktails. He hands me one and has me toast for something stupid. I tilt my glass to clink against his but I nearly miss. As he takes a large gulp of his drink, I catch him eyeing some of the people on the dance floor with a hungry look. I give them an uninterested glance, taking small sips of my drink. For a moment I watch these strangers showing off their bodies with the swing of their hips, though I don’t really pay too much attention to them, my mind always being somewhere else.

         Now that I think about it, I should have pulled Sterling to dance with me. That would’ve been fun. I wonder if he’s even good at it.

         I shake my head, to rid my mind of the memories, as my eyes skirt from one person to another in the crowd. The club is extremely dark with only neon lights flashing from the stage, so it’s hard for me to see clearly who is who. But there’s enough light for me to see the outlines of each person and their perfect figures. The human body is so beautiful. Such wonderful creations. Each one uniquely molded together into perfection. I haven’t met anyone whose body I found unattractive. For me everyone has something to offer, whether they were tall or short, skinny or chubby or fat, with a vagina or a dick. Everyone is perfect for me.

         But no one I’ve ever met is as perfect as Sterling.

         Before I could get too sucked into the memories of him and the things that we’ve done during the night, Max snaps his fingers in front of my face and shoves another drink in my hands, a cosmopolitan. I watch him drink his own as he’s distracted watching the stage where a round bodied woman has started a show. I completely ignore her, showing no interest at all. Don’t get me wrong. She’s pretty good, but I’m not in the mood to watch her. I look down at the empty glass in my hand. I must have chugged it once I thought of Sterling and his perfectly built body, because I don't really remember drinking the rest of it. 

         That perfectly built body that I want so badly to selfishly keep all for myself. My arms wrapped around his wide chest, holding him close to me. My lips craving to trace every toned muscle. My eyes alone simply devouring him as he lays under me. 

         “What are you thinking about?” Max suddenly asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up to find a knowing look on his face. 

         “Nothing,” I lie. 

         “Well, that’s a bunch of bullshit,” Max mutters, as he lifts his drink to his mouth.

         “If you’re such a know it all, why did you ask?” I snap at him, eating one of the cherries that came with the drink. 

         “I’m not a know it all. You’re just a bad liar.” I deeply roll my eyes. “You can’t even enjoy your favourite thing in the world,” he points out gesturing at the large crowd at the dance floor and the brightly lit stage.

         My face scrunches up in a deep frown. 

         He’s right. I’ve been too obsessed with this god of a man that I completely forgotten about my four fundamental things I need to live, to survive. All the things that I love most in this world, that make me the happiest man alive, the smell of perfume mixed with the sensual atmosphere, the different kinds of people, and the deep beat that rumbles my body. They are all here and for the past weeks I’ve been ignoring and depriving myself from having a good time. 

         But how can I feel motivated to join the people at the club, when the most perfect man in this universe left me?

         “That’s because he’s always on my mind,” I admit. I lift the glass up to my lips. I can feel the alcohol slowly sparking my senses. 

         “Then get drunk,” Max suggests in the most nonchalant way. “You drink to forget. Am I right?” I raise my eyebrow at him to question how serious he is. 

         “Didn’t you see how that turned out last time?”

         “Don’t worry,” he exclaims, “I’ll be here with you.”

         I give him another doubtful look and let out a chuckle when I see the seriousness painted on his face. If I’m going to get drunk tonight that means he’s going to get drunk too. He can’t stay sober for the both of us and watch out for me. That’s my job. I’m the one who always has to watch out for Max, because he always drinks and then he always finds himself in trouble that I have to get him out of. Sure he’s a grown man and should be able to take care of himself. Key word: should. If both of us are drunk, who knows what kind of trouble we will both get in.

         And yet I find myself taking his advice and chugging down the drink in my hand. Next thing I know we have both taken four shots and are drunkenly laughing at absolutely nothing in particular. Taking another shot, I can feel all my sense dropping dead. My mind is hazy and my thinking process is practically dysfunctional. The beat of the music and the laughing and cheering from the crowd has raised in volume. Nothing I see gets registered in my mind and I feel like an absolute mess, but a good carefree mess. 

         Leaving my money for the bartender, I pull Max from his seat and out to the dance floor. He follows me without complaining, in fact he is giggling like a schoolgirl, and stops me when we are in the middle of the crowd, close to the stage. He pulls me to his chest and roughly grabs my ass. I push his hands away with a laugh and start to dance as best I can. I can't exactly make out the music, but I don’t really care. Then Max stops all of a sudden and stares at something behind me. Before I can look over my shoulder to see what got him to stop, he pulls my face close to his. 

         “Girl wants to suck cocks,” Max slurs incoherently while trying to throw his thumb over his shoulder. 

         I attempt to look over to see who the pretty girl is, when I get pushed back by Max and stumble into someone else’s hard chest. I feel their strong arms wrap around my chest and help me up to my feet. I pull away from their embrace and turn around to see a man standing in front of me. None of his features get registered in my mind, no matter how long I stared at him. He could be someone I knew. He could be dangerous. There’s a high chance he could be a woman. All I know is that he’s hot, horny, and as equally drunk as I am. 

         I let out a giggle and throw my arms around his neck and begin to grind my hips to my own music playing in my head. He doesn’t push me away. Instead he places his strong hands on my hips and pulls me closer. As I nuzzle my face into his neck, tracing his soft skin with my tongue, I breathe in his addicting scent and get drugged by the smell of his strong cologne. 

         All of a sudden, he bucks into me, painfully pressing his endowed boner against mine, and everything around us just disappears. The music becomes distant. The people blur away. As the lights dim, darkness surrounds us. The only thing that I can still see and feel is the man that’s caressing my ass and gently rubbing against my jean-covered boner. What’s strange is that there’s a familiarity to his embrace, his hot breath against my neck, his hands on my ass, and the smell of his cologne. I swear I know this person, but I can’t remember where—AH! HEADACHE!

         I stop thinking and worrying about it and just relax against his chest enjoying this man’s comfort. He wraps his arms tighter around me and nuzzles his face into my hair. I giggle as his breath tickles my neck. He lets out a deep laugh under his breath and I melt at the sound of music to my ears. Can this person get any sexier? 

**** Suddenly he possessively tightens his grip on my ass and I growl into his ear pushing myself out of his arms and turn him around so I’m facing his back. I wrap my arms around his chest from behind, my hands roaming his body, getting a good feel of every inch. I feel him relax in my arms, leaning his head against my shoulder. For some odd reason, I impulsively smack his plump ass, hard against his black jeans and make him jump a couple of feet up in surprise. I laugh at his expression of shock shown on his face and as I keep him close to me, I caress the sting off. As the sound of the song that’s being played at the club drifts back into my ear, I grind my dick up his covered ass getting a deep growl out of the man. I tighten my grip, trapping him in my own cage, and lift his shirt up so I can feel his sweaty skin. I pinch both of his nipples, causing his growl to morph into a soft moan and to throw his head back against my shoulder, giving me access to his neck. I waste no time and suck on his skin, immediately leaving a small angry mark. 

         As I go to work on another master piece on my new canvas, I get an elbow against my rib and get pulled back into his chest. His arms go back to being around my chest, as though it’s the most natural thing for them. I try to push away, but my arms get trapped between both of our chests. He breathes deeply into my ear, sending a deep shiver down my back. A shiver that I’ve only felt once in my life, but through my hazy mind, I just can’t remember when.

         A tight pull to my hair forces me to look straight into the person’s face.

         “I’m in control here,” he whispers, all his dominant power leaking from his voice.

         “You wish,” I whisper back, with a smirk across my face.

         A smack lands on my ass and I hiss loudly.

         “You got a pretty nice ass,” he whispers, getting close to my ear, his lips simply grazing my burning skin. “Why don’t you show me what it can do?”

         I push him away before he could place his lips anywhere on me and hold him in a way that he has his back arched and his ass pressed against my front. If he thinks he can turn me into a twink he’s wrong. I stare at his round ass with a hungry look and caress it delicately giving him a good tease through his jeans. I catch him looking over his shoulders and laugh when I see frustration in his eyes. Then all of a sudden he presses his fat ass further against my hard on causing me to moan loudly. 

         He takes this moment to slip out of my grip and grabs me by my hips, pushing me against a wall that I wasn’t aware was there. He holds me tight and leans down slamming his lips against my jaw, digging his wet muscle against my skin. Groaning, I melt into his hold and lean my head to the side, letting him kiss me all he wants. I wrap my arms around his neck and push his head forward, loving the way his teeth graze my neck. 

         After an eternity he finishes and takes some time to stare at his work before bursting out laughing. I try to convey confusion by frowning, but the contagious sounds of his laughing causes me to laugh along. Once we stop to catch our breaths, we spend the rest of the night dancing together, our bodies clashing together, our erections rubbing against each other, as we move our hips trying to match it to the beat of the music. Our hands are constantly roaming all over each other’s body, touching everywhere available. Our lips messily placed on each other’s neck or ear, once in awhile leaving soft kisses.

         Sweat covered and panting with lust, we get kicked out of the club due to closing time. I probably should leave and just go home, but I can’t get myself out of the other man’s side and he doesn’t seem to be wanting to leave either. 

         I look down at my bulging erection and groan with annoyance. I really don't like to jerk off by myself. Then I feel a warm body being pressed against my back, his warmth wrapping around me pushing away the autumn cold. His presence itself makes my cock leak pre cum in my briefs. 

         “Do you need help with that?” he whispers into my ear. 

         “You seem to need help yourself,” I comment skimming my fingers over his own  _ little  _ problem. “Do you want to go to my place?”

         Without giving me a direct answer, he gestures for me to lead the way. I wrap my arm around his elbow and pull him with me down the street towards my apartment. We walk at a fast pace, tripping over our own feet and constantly bumping our shoulders together. After getting lost a couple of times, turning into the wrong street or passing the street we are supposed to be turning to, and after trying to put the key into the wrong door a couple of times, we finally find ourselves inside my dark apartment. 

         We quickly take off our shoes and dump our jackets on the floor. I don’t waste another second and push the man against the wall, pinning his hands over his head. The growl that slips through his plump lips quickly turns into a moan, when I smash my burning lips against his jaw. Sucking on his skin, I lower to his collarbone before I lift his shirt over his head and discarding it somewhere. I keep his hands pinned to the wall, while I deeply suck and nip at his erect nipples. 

         Suddenly I’m being picked up. I don’t know how, and really I don’t seem to care, but I love how he grabs my ass to hold me up. I wrap my limbs around him and nip the lobe of his ear, leaving sloppy kisses down his neck.

         “Where is your room?” he asks, beginning to walk down the hall, with me in his arms.

         “Somewhere,” I helpfully answer, biting his earlobe and sticking my tongue into his ear. 

         He whines and drops me, thankfully on my bed. I push myself up against my pillows, watching him take off his pants revealing his delicious looking dick and then he takes my clothes off. Then he crawls up the bed looking me straight in the eye with fierce lust, leaving kisses up my legs, up my stomach, and up to my neck. He pushes himself up and stares down at me, panting and shaking with anticipation. He turns me around so I’m lying on my stomach and smacks my ass. I try to turn around, but he keeps me pinned by the neck. 

         “I should punish you for being a disrespectful little minx,” he growls.

         I stare up at him, over my shoulder. He looks down, holding my gaze with his gorgeous eyes somewhat getting me to submit, but I stand my ground in this staring contest. When I catch him relaxing his hold against me, I push him off. Through his shock, I quickly grab his head, holding it down against the pillow, and lift his ass up for me to admire, with me hovering over him. I slowly spread his legs and grab his leaking cock with my other hand. A muffled moan comes out of the man under me. 

         “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” I smirk. “You keep underestimating me.”

         I slowly pump his thick dick, feeling the pulsing vein against my palm. I lean down, and begin my work, leaving hickeys all over his shoulders and his back, spread out like a starry night. I can hear his constraint moans and frustrated whining, as I smile against his skin. I let go of his cock and turn him around so he’s lying on his back. I stare down at his frown. He avoids looking at me, but I can see the confliction in his eyes. He likes the pleasure, I know that, but I realize he wants the control. I place my hand over his cheek and with my thumb I push away the wrinkles on his forehead. I lean down and leave soft kisses on his head, his nose, his cheeks, and go down to his neck where they become passionate.

         I feel his hand on my ass, kneading them softly. He traces one hand over my arm, placing two fingers in front of my mouth. Usually I wouldn’t do this, but after seeing his frown and conflicted gaze I let his finger slip through my lips and I aggressively suck them. Once nicely covered in my saliva, he pulls them out and slowly stick them up my tight hole. A whine escapes me against his neck, as I feel a satisfied smile forming on his face. I pull away grabbing the bottle of lube from inside the drawer in my nightstand and put some on my finger. He continues to finger me. Looking over his lust filled face, I slowly slip my own fingers into his own tight hole, and watch his features scrunch up. 

         I lean my forehead against his, enjoying the feeling of his fingers filling me up. I kiss his knitted eyebrows, licking his wrinkles away. I rub my face against his head when he suddenly adds another finger. Breathing against his ear, I whisper my name. He lets out a loud moan when I use my other hand to stroke his leaking cock. I ask for his name as he scissors my hole.

         He deeply whispers into my ear, taking the tip between his teeth. 

         “Sterling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/167351995402/i-dont-know-if-youre-even-in-the-city-dont) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbVKHucBUv2/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	9. N To The Fucking O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Sterling stay or should he leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is where things get good in the story. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Sterling**

          I wake up with a massive headache that feels like being shot in the head, a pain so grave and deeply engraved in my muggy head. Trying to suppress the pain, I curl into a ball and wrap my hands around my head, grasping my short hair. I grab the pillow and wrap my head with it, but the pounding keeps echoing in my head. A hoarse growl slips through my lips as I cover my whole head with the thick bed sheets. Why does it have to be morning already? I just want to hibernate like this and never wake up.

          I knew I shouldn’t have taken that many shots last night, but Justin and Logan are very persuasive when it comes to these things… and many other things. Actually I’m starting to realize that the reason they get away with so much shit is probably because I let them walk over me. But then Kelly did advise me last night to loosen up a little bit, but I doubt she meant get that drunk. I hope I didn’t do anything stupid. I mean David was there with us so I probably didn’t do anything stupid. He’s our DD. 

          I can trust David.

          I don’t remember much. I never remember anything after I get terribly drunk. But I think I had fun last night. I’m pretty sure my friends and I danced. We always dance when we go to the club. I especially remember vividly when Kelly with the help of Jenny got an extremely drunk Justin off the pole on the stage and punched this random guy for smacking Justin’s ass. I smile, remembering the dancer looking shocked and Justin acting all innocent because he didn’t know what he was doing. We most definitely had lots of fun. Except for the pain in my head, I do feel much more relaxed. I guess my friends were right. I did need to go to the club.

          When the pain still continues, I roll to my other side, stretching my back to get rid of the tension. I let out a loud yawn as I hear my back crack, but a familiar pain shoots up my ass. I immediately open my eyes and I freeze in shock, finding myself in a déjà vu. I stay still not daring to even breathe, hoping that I’m on my own bed in my own small and familiar room. I slowly pull away the the covers and the pillow to be met with a simple grey room. This is not my room. This isn’t my bed. I can recognize these gray basic walls anywhere. The cold antarctic air runs through my body making me wrap the covers around myself as tightly as I can. The sun is shining through the window to my left, blinding me for a moment. Shelves are installed in an organized pattern on the wall, holding books and pots of succulents and cacti and nothing else. I don’t even dare to look at the floor, knowing that I will find it the same way I found it last time.

          Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

          At least this time I don’t have a buttplug up my ass. 

          But THIS IS STILL BAD.

          I’m in Tyler’s room again. I woke up in his bed again. That can only mean one thing. While I was drunk I did something stupid and Tyler was involved. Again. I thought I could trust David! 

          I try to swallow the lump in my throat through the panic and take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. But nothing is helping. Especially when I hear someone moving next to me causing the mattress to move as well. I immediately forget to breathe and stare at the ceiling trying to stay as quiet as possible. The room is completely silent except for my beating heart. I hope it’s not as loud as it sounds to my ears.

          I carefully turn to my left side and find the man that’s been haunting my dreams and giving me trouble these past weeks sleeping next to me. A peaceful expression is painted on his face as though everything is right with the world. A sigh comes out of his parted lips, the corners slightly curved upwards in a small smile. I gasp in some air and I get consumed staring at his beauty. Somehow the storm in my head instantly dies, all the worries, the fear, the panic just disappears once my eyes connect to this graceful specimen. My breathing steadies and I find myself unable to concentrate nor look at anything else but him. 

          My eyes slowly scan the rest of his body, taking in every bit of it. Hickeys. My hickeys scatter over his fair skin on his neck and shoulders. There’s a red handprint on his arm, barely visible unless you looked closely. I can see some scratch marks on his back peeking through the covers and I can only fear what he’s done to me. If it was anything like last time, I’m probably wearing a new necklace jeweled with his angry marks and maybe even a handprint on my neck, claiming me as his. Red lines could be stretched down my back. Maybe he wrote something on my ass again. I let out a low irritated groan as I imagine what my body could look like. I’ve finally managed to get rid of the marks from the last one-night stand. And here they are again.

          This is fucking unbelievable. 

          The last guy I ever wanted to see in my entire life is sleeping right next me, covered in my marks as proof that we had sex  _ again _ . I went to the club to have fun with my friends and to forget about my problems and maybe to get laid, but not with the same guy. I didn’t go to have another round of the last episode with the same person. 

          This is some bullshit.

          I let out a sigh as I rub the sleep and stress from my face. The pounding in my head has increased to a greater magnitude. I pull my hands away and drop them to my side with a quiet groan. The left one accidentally drops on top of Tyler’s hand. I freeze in panic and hope that it didn’t wake him up. Slowly I pull my hand away as I listen to his steady breathing, I look to the side again and relax when I see he’s still sleeping. 

          And once again, I can’t take my eyes off of him. 

          I have to admit, he is a handsome man. He has a nice squared jaw, beautiful full lips, especially when bruised, and soft golden hair. Under the morning light, he looks like an angel. He also has a gorgeous body. Well built muscular body with smooth skin glowing against the sunlight and a warm aura. 

          I have the sudden urge to wrap my own arms around him and pull him close to me. To caress his body to rid of any pain he has. To take care of him and make sure that he’s okay. What if I did stay here, in his bed. My arms wrapped around him in a protective manner, his body mended to fit mine as we lie in bed after a night full of sex. What if I stayed and properly met Tyler. What I stayed just to see where this would lead.

          I oddly want to stay. Maybe we could work something out. That would be nice.

          But it’s impossible. No matter how little experience he has, he’s probably as dominating as I am and what if our egos are the same size, we could never make it work. I don’t know how we managed while we were drunk, but that’s just unhealthy. A relationship held together by alcohol? That’s bound to end in disaster. The thought of someone taking it away has to be unsettling for the both of us. It’s unsettling to me at least. I don’t like the thought of submitting to anyone, even him. No matter how much I think he’s handsome, no matter how good he is, I can’t lose my pride. 

          And yet, the thought of him on top of me treating me as he has been treating me in my dreams, ignites a small light inside of me. The thought of having him under me, wriggling his fine body with his face contorted with lust, gives me great satisfaction. But it’s unsettling and there’s no guarantee that it will be just like in my dreams. I can’t—no, I won’t submit to him and I know he won’t either. I can’t make him. If we dominate one another we might hurt each other severely and I don’t want that. I don’t want to be the cause of his pain.

          I need to leave and go try to forget him again. 

          I just have to. 

          I manage to pull my eyes away from him and slowly sit up, while being careful not to wake him up. I slowly rub my lower back and my ass to rid of the terrible pain and the sore feeling that’s stabbing me like needles. 

          Another reason this wouldn’t work: he’s too rough for my liking. I’m not used to being on the receiving end.

          I pull away the covers and attempt to stand up, but something is stopping me. The same gravitational pull I had that morning is pulling me back to him preventing me to leave. I try to concentrate on the door, but my eyes refuse to stay still as they skitter from one object to another, avoiding the door and avoiding Tyler. I try again to stand up, but unsuccessfully I stay sitting at the edge of the bed. Finally my eyes land on the sleeping Tyler and time stops for a moment, slowing down everything around me. 

          Do I really want to leave?

Yes. Of course. 

          I look away again and place my feet on the carpeted floor, allowing the feeling to wake up my numb legs. Before I can fully stand, a hand grabs my wrist stopping me from leaving. I don’t dare to look back, instead I pull away ignoring the hand. He only tightens his grip around my wrist, holding on tight like his life depends on it. I groan under my breath and turn to look over my shoulder. I see the other Dom still with his eyes closed just as I left him. I attempt to yank my hand out of his grip, but his hold is strong. Suddenly a whine comes out of me, as I try to pull again.

          “Don’t you dare leave,” he croaks out, his voice deep with power. 

          “Let me go,” I demand using the same tone he uses.

This only causes him to pull me towards the bed where I fall right next to him, causing me to choke out a squeal in surprise. Before I can get up again, he pulls me to his hard chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me, and nuzzles into my shoulder. He has locked me into his tight embrace and I can’t get out of it. I would never admit this to anyone out loud, but I can’t deny it to myself. His arms feel extremely welcoming. I kind of want to stay like this and maybe sleep a little longer. 

          But I can’t.

          We shouldn’t have done this and he knows this. None of this should have happened and he knows this. In all honesty, I don’t understand how we got so drunk that we couldn’t even recognize each other. But I have to leave now before whatever is going on between us gets too complicated. I have to leave before we end up hurting each other. 

          I struggle to get out of his warm arms, but it’s no use. He’s stronger than I estimated and the more I struggle against him, the more he tightens his grip on me. It’s obvious. He’s not planning on letting me go anywhere this time. The question why arises in my head, but at this moment I really don’t care that much. I just want to get out of here and go back home where I can have a delicious breakfast made by Jenny and another awkward, question-filled conversation with my friends. If only Tyler would just let me go. 

          I fucking refuse to stay here. I won’t become his Submissive and I know his own Dominant ego wouldn’t want to be my Submissive. So what’s the point? Why even try?

          As I keep struggling, pulling myself closer to the edge of the bed, I can feel his anger rising and his frustration fueling his strength that holds on to me. I’m only making things worse, but I don’t give a shit. I just want to get the fuck out of here. Suddenly, a hand lands hard on my bare ass, making me stop in shock. He takes this moment to pull me back to his chest and cover me with the bed sheet. He traces my neck with his nose, leaving soft kisses on my shoulder. But I don’t care at the moment.

          Because this bitch dared to hit me.

          I bite back a yelp and what seems to be a moan that is stuck in my throat, when I feel his hard boner being pressed against my already bruised ass. He gently rubs the area and starts to suck on my earlobe, softly biting the tip. I growl at him as I swat his face away. He only chuckles and pulls me closer, mumbling a small apology under his breath. I turn my head to give him a deadly look, to which he ignores. He leans forward and kisses my frown away as well as my anger. I fight the sudden urge to smile at him. I really, really try not to smile. 

          Tyler nuzzles back into my neck. His arms tightens around my chest, pressing me against his chest.

          “I should go,” I mutter with a sigh. I feel him stiffen against my body. 

          “Stay, please,” he asks, practically begs me, as he hugs me tighter. 

          I stay quiet though. I really should leave, doesn’t he understand that? Doesn’t he understand that we are unhealthy for each other? I turn my head to look back at the open door to the hallway. I move trying once again to get out of his grip, when I accidentally press my ass to his erection causing him to moan softly into my ear. Suddenly, he moves his hands all over my chest, then down my body until he grips my hips. I push back the urge to shiver.

          His touch is feather-like, just like in my dreams. 

          “I want you,” he whispers as he leaves a kiss on my temple. I look over my shoulder in shock. “I want your body, mind, and soul.”

          What?

          I shake my head, rubbing my shoulder against my ear. He begins to suck on the back of my neck, right on my spine. Every time his lips move, every time his tongue traces that spot, every time he scrapes my skin with his teeth, a shiver runs down my back. Goosebumps rise wherever he touches, as he runs his hands back up to my chest, softly grazing over my hardening nipples. He leaves another mark among all the others, and I whine when his lips pull away. I actually liked what he was doing. 

          Wait.

          N to the fucking O. NO

          What am I thinking?

          I struggle again to pull away as I feel a blush spreading across my face. But Tyler’s voice makes me stop in his arms.

          “Hey. You don’t have to agree to a contract, but at least stay a little longer,” he pleads into my ear. “Please stay and we can talk over breakfast.”

          “You can cook?” I ask surprised, sneaking a look of his smirking face over my shoulder. He nods with a chuckle. 

          Wow. During such a dilemma and all I can think about is food. Typical.

          I let out a sigh. On one hand this feels nice, but on the other hand I can’t see this working out.

          Sensing my indecisiveness, his hands begins to roam down my chest, pulling me out of my thoughts. He’s getting a good feel of my abs, but he stops at my happy trail, softly tracing the short hairs. I relax against his chest, nuzzling into the pillow. This time I don’t resist the small smile that arises when he softly kisses my neck. He pulls away at that moment and pushes me to my back. I look up at him as he hovers close to me.

          “Tyler—” I whisper.

          “Please,” he interrupts me. “Just hear me out.”

          Getting a better look at his face. I simply can’t say no. He is desperate. I can see it in his eyes. Oh, his gorgeous eyes. A beautiful shade of sapphire, but they look extremely tired as though he hasn’t slept in weeks. Now that I think about it, what has he been doing the past weeks since the last one night stand? Have I been haunting his thoughts and dreams all day and night as he has done to me? Has he been trying to avoid me? Has he been  _ looking  _ for me?

Staring at his determined eyes, all my doubts, all my fears and worries, and all of my rational thoughts are thrown out the window. All my thoughts of leaving disappear. Every urge I had this morning and every desire for him intensifies. My body is trembling with the pleasure he has given me, with the simplest kisses and the simplest touches. God only knows how my body reacted when we had sex. I know I’m getting involved in something I might regret later, but I want more of this.

          I realize now, that he has me wrapped around his pinky. He’s had me wrapped around his pinky the moment I left his apartment four weeks ago. 

          “Sterling,” Tyler interrupts my train of thoughts. “I’m not asking for much—”

          “Okay,” I say letting myself relax against the mattress. 

          He looks at me surprised, his eyes going wide with delight and slowly a wide smile spreads across his face. He falls right next to me and wraps his arms around my waist again. He laughs into my ear and I can’t help it but smile, finding satisfaction in his happiness. 

          “But I refuse to be spooned,” I quickly say. 

          Tyler let’s out another chuckle and turns me around so I am facing him. He gives my nose a quick kiss, before wrapping his arms like a koala and nuzzles into my neck again. I give in, deciding to just go with the flow if he won’t let me leave. I might as well stay and be with someone rather than be on an empty bed, right? Maybe I’m making the right choice. Maybe it’s worth giving him a chance.

          I wrap my arms around the other man’s waist and let the warmth his body radiates overwhelm me, bringing me back to a calm slumber in the arms of another Dominant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


	10. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is excited and Max cares.

          **Tyler**

         I wake up with a pounding headache and an acidic taste in the back of my throat. I try to ignore it, wanting to just stay in bed all day wrapped up in my warm sheets, but realizing what’s happening, I jump out of the bed with lightning speed and sprint to the bathroom. Without bothering to turn the lights on, I quickly lift the toilet’s lid right on time as I heave and vomit everything in my stomach. Which isn’t much, just liquid. 

         Once it’s over and I’m left with an empty and aching stomach and a burning taste in my throat. I lean my head against the cold seat and stay there as I catch my breath. I close my eyes tightly to get rid of the deafening headache, but it doesn’t seem to help. It just makes me want to fall asleep again. Then a warm hand is placed against my back and a strong presence appears behind me. I frown for a second absolutely confused when the person runs their hands through my hair. It’s not Max, that much I can recognize. For a moment I relax against the familiar, soothing touch, before bits and pieces of last night appear in my murky mind. Feeling bile rising up my throat, I turn to the toilet again, letting out a second round of vomit. I’m surprised I even had anything left. 

         “Are you okay?” the deep voice of the man I’ve been longing for whispers into my ear, his hand still on my back. 

         “You stayed,” I find myself saying with a smile. He helps me sit up. I look into his hypnotizing eyes, searching for something, but I get distracted by their magnificence. 

         “You practically begged,” Sterling responds with a short laugh, amusement evident in his voice.

         “Oh… did I? I don’t remember,” I mutter, a little embarrassed. 

         A tremendous blush rises to my cheeks and soft laughter rumbles in his chest, causing me to blush even more. I gently shove his shoulder, feeling embarrassed that he can make me feel so flustered in just seconds. Seeing him here I can’t seem to get this smile off my face. He helps me stand up to my wobbly feet and flushing the toilet, I go to the cabinet to pull out a bottle of ibuprofen. I fill a cup of water and hand him the bottle, knowing very well that he’s also suffering from a headache. I don’t know how much he drank last night, but if we had sex again, he must’ve had as much as I did. He takes it, muttering a thank you under his breath. 

         Watching him drink the water, I lick my lips, as he extracts all of my attention. I look over his gorgeous body, at the marks on his neck and chest and down his fit body to the beginning of his happy trail. I move my eyes up again before I drool over his dick. With a smile, I watch his every move and his every breath. I watch his drowsy, yet beautiful blue eyes stare at his reflection in the mirror. When he notices me staring for too long, he turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

         I quickly look away, feeling sheepish about getting caught.

         Chuckling, he places two pills of ibuprofen in front of my lips and hesitantly I take them in my mouth. Taking the filled cup from him, I chug the water, soothing my throat. 

         I lend him a new toothbrush from the cabinet and grabbing my own toothbrush and toothpaste, we brush our teeth together. Him being right handed and I left handed, our arms keep bumping into each other. We don’t do anything about it though.

         Finishing, I hesitantly lean as much as I dared on his shoulder as I feel all of my problems disappearing in his presence. He lets out a sigh as though he’s been holding his breath this whole time, as he blankly stares into the mirror, but if I look closely the ends of his lips are slightly turned up. For a moment he leans his head against mine. He doesn’t wrap his arms around me as I would like him to, but for now his warmth that surrounds me is good enough for me. At this moment, I don’t care about anything else, but him, because all I feel right now is pure happiness. All because he stayed. 

         “Why are you smiling so much?” Sterling asks all of a sudden, pulling me out of my thoughts.

         “Um… Just cuz.” I shrug, trying to unsuccessfully stop smiling. I turn around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He awkwardly puts his hands on my hips, surprised by the sudden embrace. “Thank you for staying.”

         I lean forward, leaving a chaste kiss on his chin and pull back so I can spend more time staring at his beauty. He messily wraps his arms around my waist, properly holding me closer, and my smile widens even more. I hope I’m not scaring him away with all my smiling. I can’t help it, he just makes me feel this way and I have no control over my body, nonetheless my feelings. I’m just so happy that he gave me this chance to own his ass, that he will be mine as much as I will be his. He looks at me with clear lust covering his face, his lips curved in a small smirk. Though when I look much more carefully into his eyes I see uncertainty. I see worry and doubt and… fear. 

         Wait. Does he actually want this as much as I do? Or am I just lying to myself?

         A frown replaces his smirk when this uncertain tension arises between us. My smile disappears at the realization that I’m getting ahead of myself. I can’t force him into this. No matter how much I want him, if it makes him uncomfortable then he has the right to leave. I look down, not daring to look into those hypnotizing eyes, and I pull away from the fantasy that I’ve created in my mind. What makes it worse is that he doesn’t stop me from leaving his side. 

         I need to slow down.

         Shaking my head from my negative thoughts, I stand at the doorway to my bedroom, looking at the mess on the floor. Some butt plugs, cock rings, a pair of handcuffs, so many used condoms, and our clothes litter my usually clean and organized room. Looking at the sex toys, I can’t help myself but imagine myself using them on Sterling. The image of him lying naked on my bed, hands cuffed, a cock ring encasing his hard dick, a butt plug up his raised ass, invades my mind. Immediately, I stop my imagination from running any further and begin to pick things up from the floor. I quickly throw away all the used condoms to the trash can and pick up my clothes, folding them neatly on the bed. I put on a pair of black briefs and comfy sweat pants.

         As I’m bent over picking up Sterling’s clothes, I get smacked in the ass. I shoot up, with my face flushed, and turn around to find an amused Sterling standing in front of me, looking all innocent as though he hasn’t done anything. His eyes scan my body up and down, like he wants to push me to my bed and fuck me like a beast, and a prideful smile appears on his face. 

         “What do you think you’re looking at?” I ask, folding my arms across my chest and throwing his clothes at his face. He lets them drop to the floor again as he folds his own arms across his chest.

         “Just at the marks I left on you,” he says with a shrug. “By the way, you promised me breakfast.”

         “Did I?” I ask. I thought that was a dream. I try to show my confusion, but I can’t hide the excitement that he’s staying a little longer. At that very moment, his stomach roars, demanding for food. “Don’t worry I’ll make you some breakfast.”

**** He gives me a kiss on my cheek in gratitude making me blush. With him around I’m never going to stop blushing. And that’s a fact. He pulls away, bending down to grab his briefs from the floor and walks out of my room buck naked. I stay back, paralyzed by the kiss and now hypnotized by his every move. He has such a beautiful body, with an aura of warmth and pride surrounding him. I love the way he walks, with his chest out and his head held high, each step certain with determination, like he’s the most important thing in this world. Well he is currently the most important thing in my world. 

         As I slowly walk towards the kitchen, I keep my eyes on his back. Licking my lips, my eyes land on his ass. I snort out a short laugh when I see on his ass written in black sharpie ‘If lost return to Tyler’. He turns around and gives me a quizzical look. I bite my lip, trying to keep a straight face.

         “What do you think you’re looking at?” he asks in a dominant tone.

         “Oh, nothing,” I lie giving him an amused look.

         “That’s what I thought.”

         After putting on the briefs he picked up earlier, he leans against the counter and waits for me to get into the kitchen. I really want to just stay standing here, admiring him from behind, but at the same time I really want to impress him with my cooking skills. He seems to be the kind of man whose heart can be reached through his stomach. As I get to the kitchen, I make sure to give his ass a good slap, just to watch him jump in the air in surprise. 

         “Ow! What was that for?” he asks, with a small almost invisible pout. 

         I shrug with a smile. After asking him if he’s allergic to anything and him telling me that he will eat everything and anything, I turn to the fridge to take out the ingredients I need to make raspberry pancakes. I grab the carton of milk, a box of black raspberries, and some eggs, along with some apple juice for us to drink. I take out the rest of the ingredients, making sure to grab the jar of nutella, and the supplies from my cabinets and set them on the counter. I’m going to make this a special breakfast for him, to show him that I care about him and I desire him. I want to show him through this breakfast that I’m willing to take care of him as much as I will allow him to take care of me. If we’re going to make this relationship work, I need to make sure he understands that things will be equal.

         As I pour the pancake batter and other ingredients into a bowl, a frustrated growl comes out of Sterling. I glance over my shoulder with a raised brow. He’s standing in front of the fridge now turning from side to side trying to see his ass through the distorted reflection on the steel door. He aggravatingly growls again when he sees what I wrote and I burst out laughing when I see a blush crawling up his neck and spreading across face. He turns to face the door and looks at the many marks on his neck, inspecting every single angry mark I left. Shaking my head, I kneel to look for the mixer in the lower cabinets. When I stand up, he leans on my back with a whine.

         “Why?” he asks into my ear. I lazily swat my hand, signalling him to go away and let me cook. He reluctantly leans back, but keeps staring with intensity. I ignore him as though he’s not there. “You can at least hide my marks on your neck, but this,” he gestures his bruised neck, “is too much…”

         I turn on the mixer when he begins to rant about the hickeys and the scratches and the sharpie written message. He doesn’t seem to notice that I can’t hear him as he continues pacing the kitchen. It is kind of insensitive of me to ignore him like this, but I really don’t care about it. I love marking other people. I love seeing them with  _ my _ marks. I was probably enjoying myself so much, I couldn’t help scratching him and holding on to him in a tight grip until I left bruises. He did the same thing to me and you don’t see me complaining… is that a good thing? I’ve never written on anyone’s skin, so I guess I should apologize for that at least. 

         “Well, I’m sorry, but I think it looks sexy on you,” I say, patting his burning cheek, when he stops in front of me. 

         “I guess, but did you have to write on my ass?” he asks with a whine.

         “I promise I usually don’t write anything on other people’s bodies,” I say, giving him a guilty look. 

         After a loud huff, he becomes quiet, allowing me to finish the pancakes. I make sure it looks presentable, with a dollop of nutella on the side, whip cream and blueberries on top, before presenting it in front of him at the dining table. I leave a separate plate on the counter for Max, knowing perfectly well that fatass will want food. After I hand Sterling a glass of apple juice, I grab my own plate and sit across from him at the high table. I watch in excited anticipation as he takes a bite and he basically melts with a groan.

         “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he says, stuffing more food into his mouth.

         I laugh when he looks up at me and tries to give me a smile with his mouth full. Wanting to remember this moment forever, I quickly grab my camera that I left on the table and turn it on. While he continues to ravish his food without noticing me, I adjust the camera settings and call his name. Right as he looks up I take a couple of shots in a row, capturing a natural blissful look and later a pout. I laugh again when he covers his scarlet face with his hand and take another picture of that.

         He opens his mouth to protest, but the door to my apartment slams open, catching the both of us in surprise. 

         Carefully placing the camera on the table and turning it off, I shoot an annoyed look at Max, who barges in, ruining my special morning with Sterling. He runs up to me and gives me a hug so tight that I can feel my ribs collapsing. He rambles on and on about how worried he was and how sorry he is for leaving me last night. Looking over his large shoulders, I shoot an awkward, apologetic look at Sterling. Max finally let’s go of me and I look up at him with a smile to reassure his nerves. He looks disheveled, like he’s still drunk, but the worry in his expression is evident. I probably should have called him or even texted him when I woke up to let him know I was okay. But Max didn't even cross my mind.

         “I’m sorry I didn’t call,” I say when he sighs.

         “I went looking for you and I tried calling, but you didn’t answer,” he says, holding my face with his large hands. “I thought something bad happened to you.”

         It’s rare of him to become a worry wart. I usually take advantage of his attention towards me, but today I just want to spend time with Sterling without  _ anyone _ interrupting. 

         “Thank you for worrying, but you have to leave now,” I say. I slide off my chair, pushing Max’s hands away and try to push him towards the door. 

         “What about my breakfast?” he says, holding his ground without much effort. 

         He looks up at the dining table and dramatically gasps. With a wide, evil grin he steps aside, sending me tumbling to the ground. I look up and see Max sitting on my chair eating my breakfast. Well I guess I’ll eat the ones I left specifically for him. Sterling frowns, looking like he's holding back, like he wants to yell at him but is hesitant to do so. I want to yell at Max too, yet, seeing him with his mouth full like a chipmunk trying to devour a whole pancake in one bite, I can’t find the energy to be bothered with him.  

         “Sterling, this is Max, my best friend,” I gesture to the rude ass pig, “Max, this is Sterling.” 

         Max glances up for a moment.

         “Ah, so you’re the one Tyler has been obsessed about,” he says, acknowledging Sterling’s presence for the first time this morning. I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to shove his face into the whip cream. “Obsessed is an understatement really.”

         “Oh… um… really?” Sterling stutters, worry covering his face. 

         “Okay,” I interrupt loudly before Max opens his mouth to embarrass me. “It’s time for you to leave.”

         Max ignores me and glances at my camera beside him. He chuckles as he shakes his head, as though the camera is the most ridiculous thing he’s seen in his life. Then he gives me a quick, questioning look to which I raise my eyebrow. He takes the last bite of my pancakes and wipes his mouth with a napkin. But he doesn't look like he's ready to leave. He leans forward, glaring at Sterling. His usually dark brown eyes turn charcoal black and a frown replaced his calm demeanor. Any kind of kindness and happiness he expressed mere seconds ago completely disappear. I’ve never seen him look like this since this woman tried to touch one of his submissives once at the club. At that time he had a good reason to be upset, but right now he’s being unfair. He doesn’t even know Sterling. 

         Sterling stares back, trying to look as confident as he can while only wearing underwear, but there’s a turmoil of uncertainty stirring in his eyes. 

         “Tyler is the most important person to me, you hear me?” Max whispers, but in this suddenly silent room he sounds like he’s yelling. “I know it’s not my place to tell you this, but as his best friend it’s my priority to protect him. He cares about you a lot more than you probably deserve. If you fuck up, I’m going to come after you and cut your dick off before shoving it up your ass. And if you think I’m kidding, go ahead and try me.”

         “I believe you,” Sterling says the smartest thing. He looks so calm and so powerful even with Max’s dominating threat looming over him. How is he so collected right now? I’m shaking with confusion and anger.

         “I won’t hesitate to punish you if I see it necessary,” Max adds before calmly standing up strutting out the door. 

         I stare at the closed door for a minute, processing what just happened, but I can’t understand why he did that. It was so uncalled for and so unusual. Max has never done this to any of the other people I've ever tried to date. He usually disregards them and doesn’t spare a second glance, yet this time he took his inconsiderate ass and pushed into my business. I haven’t had the chance to mention to Sterling that I want to have a contract with him. I was planning to tell him softly and slowly so he doesn’t freak out. But looking at him now, sitting there staring at my empty chair, he looks distraught and absolutely terrified. 

         I let out a sigh and sit in front of him. I try to look at him in the eye, but he’s avoiding looking at me all together. I probably lost all chances with him. What was Max even thinking? To scare him off?

         “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what got into him,” I mutter. “Sterling, please…” I really want to just get on my knees and beg him, spilling out all my feelings and desires for him until he stays. But I don’t, because I would like to keep my pride intact. 

         “It's okay,” Sterling barely mutters. “Don’t wo—”

         “Please hear me out,” I interrupt, grasping the table. “I know this is strange and a little crazy. But I really want to at least consider a possible contract with you.” His breath hitches. “I've really enjoyed the two nights we've accidentally spent together. And I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting to have you as mine. I know I don't have that much experience and this might sound desperate. But we're both living a lifestyle that’s all about finding and experiencing new pleasures with someone else. And I'd really love to explore them with you. ”

         He doesn't respond. He doesn't look up.

         “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” I add. I look down at my hands, feeling a blush rising up my neck. “I understand. But please consider it. Please give me a chance. I would like you to at least think about it?”

         I look up to find him staring at me. His eyes have a ghostly look to them as though he’s here, yet at the same time his mind is somewhere far away. 

         “I should probably go,” he finally says. “My friends are probably worried about me too.”

         Before I can stop him, he gets up and disappears into the hall. Shoving aside the dirty plate in front of me, I put my head down and hide behind my arms. I feel like a child again, wanting to cry for not getting what I wanted. This very morning I got him to stay for breakfast and Max had to ruin it by threatening him. I really want to be mad at him, and don’t get me wrong, I am furious. I really want to walk up to his apartment next door and beat the shit out of him. But I can’t get myself to even get up. 

         I feel like a failure. I had Sterling in my grasp. We danced last night, we slept together and woke up in each other’s arms. And that makes me feel extremely happy to the point where I can’t describe the bubbling feeling in my stomach when  I’m near him. I could have had a chance with him. Now Sterling is slipping out of my grip and he's going to end up like everyone else I've ever dated and fucked. He's just going to be another person that I've chased. Another person that leaves me. 

         I really wanted this time to be different. I really wanted this to work out. For once, I want things to go my way.

         “Hey,” Sterling whispers into my ear pulling me out of my miserable thoughts. 

         He runs his fingers through my hair and I relax into his warm touch, enjoying it for the last time. I don’t want to look up to watch him reject me, but I’m being childish. So I sit up, quickly wiping away from tears of frustration that have managed to escape unnoticed before he sees them. Sterling picks up a napkin and starts scribbling something on it, causing me to frown in curiosity. 

         “Call me later?” he asks with a wide hesitant smile. 

         He hands me the piece of napkin with his number messily scribbled on it and a small heart with a smiley face on it. I nod quickly feeling hope filling up my deflated heart again, not letting any negative thoughts take this moment away from me. When Sterling sees my elated expression, he ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. At the door, he turns around, giving me one last smile and walks away, closing the door behind him.

         I let out a sigh as a bliss feeling of tranquility overwhelms me.

         Maybe this time will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/168089586177/when-it-came-time-to-shade-this-i-was-over-it) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcLLNnShlBa/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	11. Give It A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling makes some decisions

          **Sterling**

         Awkwardly I close the door behind me and walk down the stairs to the ground floor. Walking out to the street, I will myself to keep going forward without looking back. I zip up my jacket to my neck to block out the cold wind as I speed up so I can get back home as soon as possible. I stare down at the dirty sidewalks and my untied laces, my mind wondering off to this morning, replaying the scene on repeat. Too distracted to see where I’m going, I accidentally hit the lamp post. 

         Rubbing the small bump on my throbbing head, I stop in my tracks. Taking a deep breath, I wait for everything to settle down, but it doesn’t. All these thoughts and images are jumbled in my head, making me feel as though I’m surrounded and cornered in this wide empty street. My head is swarmed by the fresh memories of Tyler looking so hopeful and grateful and they are overwhelming  me so much right now I’m having a hard time breathing.

         What the fuck happened back there?

         Max scares the shit out of me, I know that much. 

         And I guess Tyler wants this to go somewhere.

         After seeing him look so hopeless and frustratingly sad, his eyes tearing up all because he thought I was going to reject him. I didn’t have the heart to just leave him and disappear as I was originally planning to do. At the beginning, I did want to leave and try to forget about him again, but then he was so nice in making me breakfast, I wanted to stay longer. And when he saw that I gave him my number and hope sparked in his eyes, I couldn’t help it but smile as warmth filled my chest. I don’t regret giving him my number, it wouldn’t have been fair for him if I didn’t. 

         But eventually I had to leave. I need time to catch up with what happened and think about the possibilities and options and where I want things to go, before I even think about answering his call. 

         Also my friends are probably really worried right now and I can’t use my phone to text them since it’s dead. I hope it’s not that terribly late, or David might start considering calling the police. He’s done it a couple of times and it wasn’t fun at all. With that thought in mind, I pick up my speed to the point where I’m sprinting until I reach the door to my apartment. I quickly fish out my keys from my pocket and stumble to open the door, welcoming the warmth to beat away the cold from outside. I take a deep breathe, taking in the delicious smell of omelets and coffee from the kitchen. Closing the door behind me, I relax and push my worries away for now.

         “Ya no puedo esperar mas,” I hear an exasperated David from the kitchen. “We should be calling the police.”  _ [I can’t wait any longer.] _

         “No need for that!” I yell, rushing into the kitchen. 

         Instantly I get tackled by Justin and Logan to the floor. For being small, they can topple a man if they put their minds to it. I sit up and give them both sheepish looks as they ramble off. Justin keeps asking me where I’ve been and telling me to never disappear ever again. While Logan scolds me for making them worry, once in a while slipping into his native tongue. With them talking so quickly, bantering over each other, and Logan changing from English to Arabic to Spanish, I can’t keep up with what they are saying. Once they seem to finish, they both look up at me expectantly. 

         “I can explain,” I sigh, my voice significantly quieter than the two younger men.

         “Are you okay?” Kelly asks as he helps Justin to his feet as David lifts Logan up in his arms.

         “Yeah I think so,” I answer, taking the hand Jenny offers me.

         I ask for a pack of frozen peas for my bruised neck and the growing bump on my forehead. Placing the cold bag against my neck, I sit down at the dining table and look at my expecting friends as they sit down around me. They awkwardly wait for me to start explaining, but I really don’t know where to start.

         “Sterling, where were you?” David asks, growing impatient. 

         “He was obviously at that Dom’s place,” Logan says as he slips out of David’s arms and sits on the chair next to me. 

         “Um… yeah. I got extremely drunk last night and I guess we fucked again,” I explain with a shrug, pulling up the sleeves of my jacket so I don’t have to look at the bruises on my wrist. 

         “Yet you come home at one o’clock in the afternoon,” Jenny points out. Is it that late? I guess I wasn’t keeping track of time. “Do you want something to eat?”

         “No I’m good. I ate breakfast at his place,” I admit, realizing that I never actually finished my breakfast. But I can’t eat now, not with the tight knot in my stomach.

         “Wow, okay,” Kelly says, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You have a lot to explain so please start from the beginning. Do you want some coffee?”

         “Yeah, I could really use some,” I say, rubbing my tired face with my hand. 

         After Kelly gives me a mug of hot coffee, Justin asks Kelly for one too and that causes Logan to want one, which lead to everyone else getting one as well. I take a sip of the bitter drink and wait for everyone to settle down. I take my time telling them what happened. I tell them the moment I woke up where Tyler asked me to stay. I explain how Tyler made me breakfast. I explain Max’s threat and his behaviour. And I end with me giving him my number. I leave out the part where I saw Tyler shed a few tears or how happy he was, I didn’t see it as something I should be telling people. That moment felt intimate.

         “I’m sorry I made you guys worry,” I say as I put down the empty mug of coffee on the table. I pull out my dead phone from my pocket and place it on the table. “I should’ve asked to use his charger so I could’ve called you guys, maybe even texted you, that I was okay.”

         “It’s alright,” Jenny lets out a deep sigh. “But we’re more worried about what you’re getting into with Tyler.”

         “What do you mean?” I ask looking at her wearily.

         “Are you actually considering becoming his Submissive?” Justin asks with awe. “You know it’s hard work. Being Submissive is mentally and physically draining and you could get hurt if you aren’t careful.”

         “What?” I look at him confused. “That’s not happening.”

         “Well, Tyler clearly wants you as his sub,” Margaret speaks up from Jenny’s lap. “The only reason why Max even threatened you is because he knew Tyler’s intentions.”

         “But we haven’t agreed on anything,” I insist. Which is true. We haven’t exactly talked much. 

         “We’re not saying you did,” Kelly reaches out and puts her hands on mine, “we’re just asking what  _ you  _ want out of this?” 

         What do  _ I  _ want? This very morning I was so desperate to leave that place and come here to pretend it never happened. Even then there was something stopping me. Same thing happened four weeks ago. It takes so much effort and energy for me to get myself to look away from him, nonetheless walk away from him. Today as I was walking home, I bumped into a lamppost because I was so concentrated on not looking back. There’s something about him that attracts me. 

         I don’t remember anything about our drunk and horny nights we’ve spent together, they’re just really fuzzy memories. I don’t really remember how we treated each other, so I have no judgement to decide if we would be healthy for each other. I mean, yes, we’re both men who want to dominate everything and everyone. That by itself doesn’t sound healthy in any way at all.

         Yet the way he begged and kissed his way to convince me to stay was… pretty charming. The way he allowed me to take care of him when he puked in the morning was in it’s own way strange but felt natural. Like we’ve been doing this our whole lives. Then he made breakfast which was so nice and a really nice surprise that he was excellent at it. And there’s his tendency to smack my ass a lot, a sign of a new habit, that I wouldn’t actually mind that much. I could get used to it. Maybe. The way he was smiling the whole time was so contagious and all I wanted to do was keep him smiling like that. When he looked like he lost all hope, I felt like I’ve disappointed him.

         The worst part is that I can’t say no to him. I know that if it were someone else, one of my past Submissives or someone completely new, I would’ve been able to walk away without a second thought. Yet he can make me feel all these different jumbled-up emotions to the point where I don’t know what to do and I don’t know what I want. 

         But what makes me wary about this is Max’s threat. The way he said Tyler was obsessed with me and the way he kept looking at Tyler, watching his every move, made me feel a sudden pressure on my shoulders. When Max and I first made eye contact, I know he understood something about me that provoked him to threaten me like that. I really don’t blame him for it. David does the same thing to everyone. But when he did it, there was more to his words than just a threat. He was explaining to me that Tyler might be expecting a lot more than what I’m able or even willing to give. 

         “I don’t know,” I finally say after a long moment of silence. 

         Hiding my face behind my hands, they all let out a sigh. Leaning on the table I lay on my arms and stare at a ray of sun reflected against the flat surface, reaching out from the open window. I remember how the sun would make Tyler’s blonde hair look golden and his skin glow against the light, making him look peaceful and really gorgeous.

         “Well, we’ll help you figure it out,” Margaret whispers, breaking the silence. I look ap at her from the table and see sincerity in her eyes. I smile my gratitude.

         “Yeah,” Logan agrees. “Is he cute?”

         “Um…” I sit up, feeling heat rising to my cheeks.

         “Be honest,” Jenny says, chuckling.

         “He’s handsome,” I respond looking down at the table, suddenly finding interest in the wooden surface. 

         “Is he nice?” Kelly asks.

         “He made me breakfast,” I remind her.

         “Is he good in bed?” Justin asks suggestively, as he leans closer to me, waiting for me to spill all the details. I roll my eyes, hoping that they don’t notice my reddening cheeks. “Awww, you’re blushing.”

         “Am not!” I snap, rubbing my warm cheeks to cool it down.

         “You’re in denial,” Justin says looking at his nails with a wicked smirk. “I bet you were greedy with his dick.”

         I groan in embarrassment while everyone else bursts out laughing.

         A comfortable silence falls in the room. We sit around quietly drinking our coffee and I sink back into my thoughts. I begin to wonder what Tyler might be doing right now. He’s probably yelling at his friend since he looked so pissed at him. If looks could kill, his could bring him back to life just to be killed torturously slower than before. I hope I never get him that upset at me. Though he kind of looked cute when feisty… And when he pouts, his thick bottom lips are so inviting. 

         I take the last sip of my coffee and ask Kelly if she could get me some more for me. She stands up and brings the whole pot, pouring my mug and the other empty mugs more coffee. Thanking her, I take another sip, basking in the warmth of the drink. 

         Looking over at my friends, I see that they are all distracted. Jenny and Margaret are distracted by each other as they are stuck in their own little world, gazing into each other’s eyes. They look so at peace together that they are a picture of happiness. Justin and Logan are whispering to each, quickly passing to each other word after word like a ping pong. They talk so fast, I don’t know how they can keep up with the other’s and their own train of thoughts without stumbling. Kelly is scrolling through her phone as she leans on my shoulder, letting me lean on her as well.

         I glance towards David and am surprised to see him watching me instead of Logan. He’s been oddly quiet throughout the whole morning. Yes, he almost called the police, that was normal. But he didn’t yell at me this whole time for not telling him where I was and if I was okay or not. I was expecting him to scold me and tell me this whole idea with Tyler will end in disaster. Heck! It would be more normal if he had a fifty page powerpoint about why I shouldn’t be with Tyler. Instead he’s been sitting there quietly sipping his coffee without saying much. I understand that he’s worried about me, but he needs to stop staring at me. It’s getting weird. 

         “Hey, David, if you keep staring at me like that, your boyfriend will start to get jealous,” I say breaking the silence. 

         “Sterling, please don’t flatter yourself,” Logan says, in all of his glorious diva pose. “He’s like that with everyone, you know that. Currently you might be soaking up all his attention, but in all honesty he spends ninety percent of the day thinking of me.”

         “That’s true,” David admits with a shrug. I playfully roll my eyes at Logan.

         “Well, you’ve still been awfully quiet,” I say. “I still want to know your opinion on all of this.”

         “I think you should give Tyler a chance,” he says with a confident smile on his face. 

         “What?” I choke on air, surprised by his answer. 

         “You heard me,” David exclaims. “I haven’t met him so I can’t judge or predict if he’s a good person or not. But watching you tell us about him while smiling like a lovesick puppy, I know you want him. You can’t deny it at this point.”

         “But—”

         “I’m not done,” he snaps before I can interrupt. “I know for a fact you can’t swallow your pride, because your ego refuses to. But if you want to make a relationship with the other Dominant work, then you have to understand you must make sacrifices. It won’t be a Dominant/Submissive relationship, but an equal one, so you’ll just have to bottom more than usual.”

         “I know that,” I mutter under my breath. “I just don’t know if I want that.”

         “Yes you do. You just don’t want to admit it,” David says with a knowing look. 

         “David is right,” Jenny joins in. “We’ve never seen you look this happy.”

         “That can’t be true,” I mutter shaking, my head.

         “It’s still your decision,” Margaret speaks up. “You have to want this for it to work and if you decide that it’s too much for you and back out that’s fine.”

         “But you’ll never know unless you give it a chance,” Kelly say, draping her arm around my shoulder

         “I guess I’ll think about it,” I say as a smile blooms on my face.

         “No you won’t,” David says in a stern voice. “When he calls you later today, you’re going to answer and talk to him. Before you decide, you should at least talk to him about it. It wouldn’t be fair for Tyler if you decided without letting him explain. Understood?”

         I nod. 

         Later, Jenny makes us all grilled cheese paninis for lunch and we eat with Justin and Logan taking turns talking about everything and anything while everyone else laughs along when Justin tries to recreate the time he scared me a few days ago. They keep talking and talking without ever taking a break to catch their breaths and without ever finding an end to what they have to say. They always have something to talk about and I don’t understand how. But it works for us. I bet if it were only Kelly, Jenny, David and I, it would be silent with only small talk, and maybe some story we tell occasionally. Justin and Logan talking keeps things lively and encourages the rest of us to actually join in. 

         The rest of the day we spend sprawled on the couch or on the floor in the living room doing nothing at all but stare at the TV. David tries to rally us to play cards against humanity (the game we usually play during the weekends), but for once we don’t feel like playing. We watch some scary movie on Netflix, which I thought was terrible and fell asleep half way, but Margaret apparently got extremely scared. Jenny doesn’t look so worried though. We end up watching reruns of Friends instead. I remember when I was in college, it was the only show I would ever watch on TV and would never get tired of seeing it all the time. I’ve watched it so many times, I know some of the episodes by heart. 

         Though this time, I just lay on the couch with my head on Kelly’s lap and, staring blankly at the TV screen. As Kelly tenderly caresses my hair, my thoughts are elsewhere. I can’t stop thinking about Tyler and his gorgeous smile. So many times my friends have had to pull me back to reality and teased me about my new found obsession. This has only caused David to encourage me even more to give Tyler a chance. I still won’t admit it, but deep down I know what I want. So, distractedly, I’ve been impatiently waiting for his call, my eyes constantly glancing at charging my phone near the outlet on the wall.

         As the sun begins to slowly set through the window, my phone suddenly rings and I jump in surprise, nearly falling off the couch. As everyone laughs, I reach out for my phone and immediately answer without looking at the caller ID. Looking over my shoulder, I shush everyone so I can hear better. Kelly kindly mutes the TV.

         “Hey, Sterling?” his voice stumbles into my ear, provoking the butterflies in my stomach to wake up again. “It’s Tyler.”

         “Hey Ty,” I say, trying to resist the urge to smile like an idiot. There’s an awkward moment of silence as I wait for him to say something.

         “Um… so… I was… um,” he stammers. I chuckle as he stumbles with his words and I can practically  hear his pout on the other line. “Don’t laugh at me!” he snaps.

         “But it’s cute,” I say and immediately freeze when I realize what I’ve just said. 

         A tremendous blush rises to my cheeks. I try to hide my scarlet red face from my friends, but hearing them snicker I know they will never let me live this down. Justin appears out of nowhere and softly nudges my ribs as Kelly ruffles my hair making me feel even more flustered. I can sense David watching me in amusement. I move to the other side of the room as I give them all a deadly glare. It was a terrible idea to answer the phone with them around.

         Taking a deep breath, I swallow my pride and gather up my courage

         “Hey, Ty,” I begin, smiling when I sense him smile. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.”

         I thought it was impossible, but his smile grew bigger at my words. Oh, I would give anything to see his smile right now. 

         “Yes of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	12. Here To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter

          **Tyler**

         I put down the camera, having uploaded all my pictures into my computer, and glance at my phone on my desk. I told myself I would call Sterling today and talk to him, but it’s only four in the afternoon and I know he’s still working. I’ve been waiting all day for him to get off of work at five but my patience is slowly thinning. So I’ve been trying to distract myself by doing some work, but I keep catching myself staring at my phone or glancing at the time every five minutes. 

         When I called Sterling that day, I was certain he wouldn’t answer the phone. I thought he was going to ignore me or some stranger would pick up, because maybe he gave me a fake number as a mean joke. I was panicking the whole day and when I went over to yell at Max, I couldn’t be mad at him. It took me forever and a lot of encouragement from Max to pull myself together and to gather enough courage to pick up the phone and call him. When I did, I was laying on my bed in my quiet room with only the sound of my skittish heartbeat bouncing off my walls. I was breathing hard to keep my nerves in check and I was sweating from how anxious I felt. But when he did answer I swear I melted into my bed at the sense of relief and the sound of his voice whispering in my ear. And when he asked if I wanted to hang out some time, it took all of my energy and will not to scream. 

         I was so scared that after what happened earlier that day, I lost all of my chances with him. I can’t even explain how happy I was when we made plans to see each other at a coffee shop across his street. I smiled so much during our conversation on the phone, I bet he could sense it through the line. And I was such a mess around him, but I really didn’t care at that time. I was just so happy.

         We talked for hours about everything and anything, all awkwardness gone in just seconds and we talked like we’ve been friends for years. I asked everything I could that was reasonably normal, because I wanted to know as much as I could about him without prying for information. Thankfully he went along with it. The only reason we even stopped was because he had to go to sleep since he had to go to work the next day. I have a wonky sleeping schedule so I didn’t notice how late it was.

         The day we met at the cafe a couple of days ago, I made sure I dressed to impress. I wore the tightest skinny jeans and a white shirt that defined the muscles that I have and a leather jacket. I wanted to set my dominance in our developing relationship, so he knew that I’m not going to step down just because he’s a dominant too. Of course I want us to sign a contract to make it official, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to make most of the sacrifices. I might not have as much experience as he has, but I know I’m as much of a Dominant as he is. And he needed to understand that.

         I felt built up all of this confidence for that day only to leave when awkwardness filled the atmosphere between us when I saw him by the cafe’s entrance. I quickly became a nervous, anxious wreck, messing up my words and stumbling as I walked. I made a fool of myself as a first impression and I just wanted the floor to just swallow me whole. But seeing me like this only made Sterling giggle with an affectionate tone to it, which only made my cheeks turn red. Sterling wrapped one arm around my shoulder and lead us inside, our close proximity slowly calming my nerves. 

         For a moment I probably looked hopeless and weak in his eyes. Maybe even terribly desperate. But I was proven wrong when we sat down after ordering our drinks and settled down into our usual conversation. He didn’t treat me as a lesser being. He didn’t talk to me like I was below him or like he was forcing me to be bellow him. In fact it was all normal and I didn’t feel degraded for being so nervous at the beginning. Quickly he even helped me forget and we were both talking without holding back. 

         Again we talked for hours and hours about nonsense and seemingly useless conversational topics, but I tried to ask as much as I could to learn as much as possible from Sterling and everything he likes. We talked about our lives a little, told stories about work and friends, and all these random things we have in common, never taking our eyes off of each other and trying so damn hard to make the other laugh with the dumbest jokes we could come up with, until the waitress told us the place was closing. After we left, we took our time, silently walking towards my apartment. No matter how much I tried to tell him I could walk myself home, he just refused.

         Since then we’ve been texting each other everyday and every night before going to sleep. We’ve hung out a couple of more times, went out for lunch, took a stroll around the park, and we even went to the gym together. Which was the best idea ever.

         We’ve become really good friends, but we’ve both been avoiding the contract and we haven’t talked about anything related to BDSM. At first I didn’t do it because I didn’t want to throw away my chances so quickly. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before he backed out of it or changed his mind. I tried my best to restrain myself from texting him some dirty pick up line, or lean in close to his ear and whisper the things I want to do to him just to see him flustered. I tried not to stare at his ass longer than allowed, especially at the gym, and I kept my fantasies at bay so I don’t have to deal with a boner late at night. 

         And most of all, I resisted to smack his ass to see him jump. No matter how much I wanted to, I told myself not to, because I knew he needed things to go slow before we do anything. And that’s totally fine with me. 

         But later I noticed Sterling’s behavior. Instinctively he acted dominant towards me as I would towards him, and this progressively increased the more we texted and talked. We didn’t acknowledge it though. I didn’t have a problem with this, until one day I accidentally flirted with him and he nervously back away. I let it slide, until I realized that whenever  _ I _ acted dominant with him he became nervous and distant with me. Whenever  _ I _ used a dominant tone, he would nervously laugh it off. Whenever  _ I _ place my hands on him he would stiffen. Whenever I  _ looked _ at him, he would look away. 

         I quickly realized how nervous and maybe even uncomfortable he was about the whole idea of a relationship with another dominant. And the worst part is he’s not admitting it to me or even himself. He’s ignoring the situation and postponing the conversation we really need to have about what we want out of this relationship. I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t feel comfortable doing. I don’t mind staying friends with him, but if he doesn’t want this he needs to tell me now. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable about this. I want his full consent or else it’s only one sided and that’s just unhealthy. 

         My eyes glance at the clock on bottom corner of the computer screen again and see that it’s already past five. I unconsciously jump in my chair as anxious butterflies flutter in my stomach. I take a deep breath and wait just a little longer to give him time to get home and clean up and settle down after a long day at work. But I don’t last that long and end up calling him twenty minutes later. Spinning around the chair I turn away from my desk and look at my compact home office. I cover my eyes from the bright sunlight, that’s flooding into the room, making the light blue walls look like an ocean.

         “Hey, Ty,” Sterling responds, his voice sounding tired and I cringe in guilt as I’m about to put more weight onto his shoulders. 

         “Hey, how are you?” I ask, focusing my eyes on this abstract painting of a rainy day that I have across the room. But this conversation is terribly overdue. 

         “I’m all right,” Sterling says. “I just got back from work. How about you?”

         “I’m okay,” I say taking a deep breath. “Are you busy this evening?”

         “No, not really.”

         “Okay. I was wondering if you want to come over and talk about us,” I say as confidently as I can. I lick my chapped lips before continuing. “We could talk about where we want this relationship to move towards and maybe talk about a possible contract?” There is a pause on the other line and a plague of awkwardness is spreading from his side. Sterling is panicking. “I’m sorry I just brought this up out of nowhere, I really don’t want to avoid this topic anymore.”

         “That’s okay,” I hear Sterling barely mumble, before another long and terrible moment of silence settles again.

         “Sterling,” I sigh, “if you don’t want to do this, please tell me now. I don’t want to keep pretending like there is a chance between us if there isn’t.”

         “Tyler… no… there is,” Sterling stumbles with a sigh. “I’m just… nervous that’s all.”

         “Then talk to me about it,” I say. “Sterling, you can tell me no if you don’t like this and we can just be friends. I don’t mind that, but at least let’s have a conversation first. Please.”

         “No, no, you’re right.” He chuckles under his breath. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this. It was never so complicated.”

         “Me being another dominant shouldn’t make this anymore complicated.”

         “It’s not that that’s making it complicated.”

         “I’m just a special case then,” I joke and my heart skips a beat when I hear him laugh. “So come over as soon as you can and we’ll talk. Maybe you’ll see it doesn’t have to be as complicated as you think it is.”

         “Okay. Let me eat something and I’ll be there in an hour or so.”

         “That’s great,” I whisper.

         He quickly hangs up the phone making me sigh. I turn back to my computer screen and work on editing a couple of pictures for one of my clients before I hear a knock from the front door. Looking at the time, I see he’s five minutes early. Saving my files, I grab my black fishnet shirt from the couch and put it on. Making a quick last minute check to see if everything is in the right place, I open the front door to greet Sterling standing tall at the entrance. 

         I look at him, seductively leaning against the door, and he gives me a sly smirk. As his eyes check me out, a blush rises to his cheeks, but it doesn’t falter his strong, prideful stance. The way he’s standing there, looking at me with a confident smirk, it seems that nothing can knock down his prideful persona. I signal him to enter and watch him kick his boots off, neatly placing them near the door and walking in.

         “You have your hair up,” he points out the obvious as I lift my hand to run my fingers through the tiny puff of hair. It isn’t much since my hair is short, but I manage to put it up to keep my hair out of my face. “I really like it that way.” 

         “You don’t look bad yourself,” I say, looking over my shoulder to see his sheepish smile.

         I lead him down the hall and into my office. Dragging a stool from the corner of the room towards my work desk, I pat the seat and he sits down as he looks around the room. 

         “You have a really nice place,” he compliments.

         “Thank you,” I say as I sit on my chair. “So…” I begin graciously but Sterling cuts me off.

         “I do want to try out a contract with you, I’m one hundred percent being honest,” he says, twisting his fingers together in an apprehensive manner. “I know I’ve been avoiding this and it’s really bad from my part, but I really do want this.”

         “Don’t worry. This is why we’re here to talk,” I say pulling up the documents on my computer. “And why we have a contract.”

         A smile appears on my face as excitement arouses some of the butterflies that moved into my stomach since Sterling has come into my life. Since I’ve downloaded the contract, I’ve never had the chance to open them ever since becoming a Dominant, and the excitement is excruciating now that I am opening it and using it for the first time. Next to me Sterling snorts out a chuckle when he sees me beaming at the screen. 

         First, we agree to type it all up before possibly printing two copies and signing it. I quickly go through it and anywhere that says Submissive I change it to Dominant and make any other necessary changes. I allow him to read through the whole document while I change a couple of things and add that this will be an equal relationship, where both partners will act as a Dominant and a Submissive to satisfy each other’s needs. I watch him through the corners of my eyes and see his hands are shaking. I finish up typing and turn towards him. 

         “Sterling, you don’t have to be so nervous,” I say placing my hands on his. “It’s just me”

         “I’m sorry, but this is all new to me,” he exclaims, staring down at my hands. “But I trust you. I know that if I tell you that I don’t like something, you won’t do it. And that reassures me that I’m not going to lose any of my control in this relationship.”

         “I trust you too,” I agree rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. “Don’t worry. We will start off slow if you want.”

         “I know.”

         “How long do you want to try this out?” I ask looking over at him with a small smile.

         “I usually go for about four months,” he says leaning on the desk. 

         “Okay then if everything goes well we could maybe renew it,” I say putting my feet up on my chair. 

         “Tyler,” Sterling’s voice hardens all of a sudden. “I’m not one to commit for too long. I’m telling you this now just so you know.”

         “That’s not going to be an issue,” I say, my voice wavering a little. “I was thinking of keeping it an open relationship, so if either one of us feels uncomfortable we can just end it early.”

         With that Sterling’s mood arises from the dead and his small smile widens. 

         “But no cheating,” I add. “You have to tell me when you want to back out and don’t be like one of those submissives who hold back their feelings to satisfy their dominant’s needs.”

         “I hate when they do that,” Sterling mutters with a roll of his eyes. “And I don’t intend to cheat. It’s wrong.”

         “Good.”

         We continue through the contract, stopping at every part to clarify how things will go. We go through the safety rules and decide on a safe word for us when we want to stop. Somehow we end up on choosing Golden. We go through the kind of behavior we are expecting from each other. I don’t know what to say for the most part since I’ve never had a Submissive for longer than a few days, but Sterling is patient with me and is kind enough to explain what he usually does. He explains that he only expects me to do as I am told (if I give my full consent) without complaining and he says that he will do the same. 

         We talk about the rules. His rules going more along the lines of respect and always letting him know what I’m doing and where I’m going (that’s his number one major rule). He also wants me to ask permission if I can masturbate whenever I need to. I gave him a questioning look, to which he blushed hard, but he made it clear that as my Dominant it’s his job to give me the pleasure I need. I just shrugged not one to jerk off. I on the other hand didn’t have that much to say one rules. I didn’t realize until then how awkward it might be at the beginning to order each other around. 

         As I continue to type up our rules and expectations, I constantly glance to my right and watch Sterling’s behavior. The more we talk about this the less concerned he looks and the more relaxed he becomes about this. Now anytime I ask him if he agrees with whatever I typed up he nods with much more excitement than before. I smirk at the screen when I hear him tapping the side of the stool in an off beat rhythm. His eyes watch me rapidly tap on the keyboard with such intensity that I’m surprised a hole hasn’t appeared on the side of my face. 

         “Are you a controlling Dominant?” I ask when we reach the ‘Areas of Control’ section of the contract. “Like are you going to regulate what I wear and what I eat?”

         “No,” Sterling shrugs. “I don’t do that to my submissives, but since you’ll also be my dominant, I’ll let you do your own thing. I do monitor though, so I know that you are safe. And to make sure you don’t walk out of the house wearing only a fishnet as clothing.”

         “Oh, this,” I look down at my shirt that exposes my tan skinned chest, “I only wear this to the club or the bar.”

         “Yeah, not anymore,” his voice deepens as I scoff. “It would be sexy when we do a scene though.” 

         “I’ll think about it,” I hum, when he runs his fingers through my hair and the small tuft of hair that’s tied in the back. So I guess we’re getting comfortable to touch now.

         “So punishments,” he says kind of awkwardly as he reads the next section. 

         “I’ve never had to give a punishment,” I admit. He pulls his hand away and sense him leaning closer to me. 

         “Well if you behave, I won’t have to give you one,” he whispers into my ear as he pulls back. “I usually just spank my submissives or isolate them, but only when necessary.”

         “I found that edge play is pretty effective form of punishment when one doesn’t like it much,” I say imagining Sterling on my bed rock hard begging for relief. “I’ll probably tease you and deny release.”

         “You look like a teaser,” he whines and I burst out laughing.

         “What are your hard limits?” I ask, pulling up the next section, most probably the most important part of the contract.

         He looks down at his hands thoughtfully as I start to type my list of hard limits: body modification, scat play, play involving children, animals and/or needles, fire play and so on.

         “Blood play,” Sterling adds as he reads the list. “I get nauseous when I see blood. Last time I saw a scene at the club, I puked. I’ve never tried fire play.”

         “Well, we’re not doing it, because I’m actually terrified of fire,” I let him know while I add to the list. “Also public humiliation. I have pride.”

         “I don’t want anyone knowing my sex life, so you don’t have to worry about getting punished in public or crawling behind me with a leash in the street or something.”

         “I’ll beat your ass if you even ask me to do those things,” I say, nudging his side. “Any soft limits?”

         “Basically everything since I’m never in the receiving end.”

         “If I remember correctly, you loved that butt plug I stuck up your ass. You were so greedy,” I say, glancing at him with a smirk.

         With a scarlet face he looks away and I laugh out loud. I continue typing up the finishing touches. We agree to meet on the weekends at my place and anytime we find time in our busy schedules during the weekday. I remind him that we can take it slow and that we can start whenever he’s ready. Once I’m done typing and we review it one last time, I confirm with him once again if he’s one hundred percent okay with this. And after he reassures me that he’s okay, I print two copies and sign both of them. Watching him scribble his messy signature, he turns to look at me with a happy smirk on his face. Seeing that he wasn’t hesitant or nervous when completing the contract with his signature, filled me with so much joy and pride that I now own this man for four months.

         I stand up to tower over him and lean in to place a kiss, but he moves aside and places his soft lips on my neck and runs his hot tongue over my skin. His teeth scrape the edge of my jaw, sending a deep shiver down my back. A moan slips out of me, as I wrap my arms around his shoulder, loving the feeling of his hot mouth. Once he’s done he tries to kiss another part of my neck, but I pull him away by his hair. 

         “Do you want to stay for the night and try to be at the receiving end?” I ask as I teasingly rub my lower half over his thigh. He roughly grabs my waist to stop me and looks at me with an innocent glint. 

         “No, I shouldn't. I need to go home and I’m so tired from work today,” he says, “…and I don’t think I’m ready to be at the receiving end yet.”

         “That’s okay,” I say placing a kiss on his forehead. 

         “You’re so cuddly for a dominant,” he hums with amusement. 

         I roll my eyes before leaning into the crook of his neck. I take a deep breath, taking in the smell of his axe body spray. Like a drug, the smell lulls my mind and my body goes slack against his. He rubs my back from under the fishnet shirt and rubs his nose against my neck, his warm breath sending shivers through my bones. We stay like this for what feels like an eternity in our own little paradise. Until he tells me he has to leave. The minute I get off of him, I feel so naked and cold without his warm body against mine.

         “Hey, are you busy tomorrow?” Sterling asks at the door.

         “Nope. I’m free,” I say leaning against the handle.

         “Do you want to go on a date with me?” he asks causing me to lose my grip on the handle and trip against the door in surprise.

         “What?” I ask, rubbing my head as he helps me stand steadily on my two wobbly feet.

         “I usually take my submissives out before we start anything, just to have some fun and to get to know each other a little more. And like you said just because you’re another dominant things shouldn’t be any different.” he explains, rubbing his hand over my burning cheek. “So do you want to go?”

         “Where will we be going?” I ask.

         “It’s a surprise,” he says, with a sly smirk. “I’ll pick you up at six.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	13. A Pool of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date ;P

          **Sterling**

          Walking into the kitchen, I find a scene all too familiar by now. Jenny and Margaret sit by the dining table this calm, sunny morning, sharing their breakfast together. Jenny, smiling proudly and lovingly at her girl, feeds her the omelet she made. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walk up to the table and give Jenny a kiss on her head and ruffle Margaret’s short hair. They mutter a soft good morning before slipping back into their little world and continue to stare at each other like lovesick puppies. I hope Tyler and I won’t be like them.

          Who am I kidding? I always end up pampering my subs.

          I walk towards the fridge, expecting to find a plate with my breakfast on, but when I open the door I find it half empty. I guess I’ll need to go grocery shopping today. Taking out the carton of orange juice, I turn to look at the lovebirds in the room as I drink out of the box. I want to ask Jenny if she could make me some breakfast, but I really don’t want to interrupt their romantic moment. Then again, if they stay like this any longer Jenny might forget she has to go to work. I try to wait for them to finish, impatiently coughing and clearing my throat to get their attention. They try to ignore me, I can see that they are aware I’m waiting, until Jenny suddenly huffs in aggravation and gives me a deadly glare. She grips the fork in her hand, probably considering to throw it at me. I just shrug in guilt.

          “Fine!” she snaps, letting go of the fork and getting up. “I’ll make you your fucking breakfast, you fucking baby!”

          She pushes the half eaten omelet towards Margaret signaling her that she can eat the rest. Margaret looks down at the plate with a confused frown and quickly grabs Jenny’s wrist before she leaves towards the stove. I turn back to the fridge with a triumphant smile. Jenny is the best.

          “Mistress,” I hear Margaret whisper, as I begin to make a list of things I’ll need to get later at the supermarket. “You barely ate any of it. You said you were going to eat half of it.”

          “It’s okay,” Jenny reassures her. “I’m not hungry anyway.” Pausing on the mental list of groceries, I frown.

          “But you didn’t eat anything last night,” Margaret tries to reason.

          “Jenny,” I speak up turning around to face them. Jenny looks calm and collected, but refuses to look at either of us.

          “I’ll just make myself breakfast after I make Sterling’s,” Jenny compromises looking sheepishly at the both of us.

          “No,” I sternly say. “You're going to make yourself something to eat first and then, you'll make me something.”

          Jenny opens her mouth to protest, but I stop her by pushing her away toward the stove, handing her the remaining box of eggs I grabbed from the fridge. I glance at Margaret who is standing next to me, looking reluctant to let the subject go. She looks up at me with her big owlish eyes, pleading for an explanation.

          “Don't worry. I'll make sure she eats,” I say, placing a hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile.

          I walk up to Jenny and wrapping my arms around her waist. I try to perch my chin on her shoulder, but she’s a little too tall for that so I just lean my head against her back.

          “Will I need to feed you again?”

          Jenny scoffs as she continues frying the eggs for herself. She gently swats me out of the way. I lean against the counter and watch as she finishes cooking the eggs and starts to eat it, making sure to exaggerate her chewing. She knows I worry about her and her eating disorder. I don't want her to go through that again and all that recovery going to waste.

          “Are you going to be okay?” I ask.

          “Yeah, yeah,” she mutters sincerely, taking another bite. “I promise.”

          “Does she know?” I softly whisper so Margaret can't hear me. I glance over my shoulder to see she's watching us closely.

          “No,” Jenny responds with her mouth full.

          “She really cares about you,” I say. “She has the right to know.”

          “I'll eventually tell her.” She doesn’t sound as certain as she might think. “I just don’t want her to think I’m incompetent because of my disorder.”

          “I don’t think Margaret would ever think bad of you,” I chuckle.

          Margaret is always looking up at Jenny since they’ve been together. They’re nearly inseparable, always together cuddling or holding hands. And since they work together, they don’t have to worry about ever not being in each other’s presence. Everyone thought it was their honeymoon phase of their relationship but really it only grew stronger.

          “Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?” Jenny changes the subject suddenly.

          That's right, bitches. This dom has a date tonight.

          “I'm picking him up at six. I have time.”

          “Where are you guys going?” Margaret asks.

          “I'm not gonna fucking tell you guys,” I snap irritated that they've asked the same question for the thousandth time. “I don't need you guys following me and spying on me.” They’ve done this before.

          “But—”

          “No,” I interrupt her.

          Jenny sticks her tongue out at me like a kindergartener and takes the last bite of her food. I catch her holding back a look of disgust as she swallows. I'll need to keep an eye out for her. Jenny goes back to cooking for me, once in awhile trying to get me to give her info on my date plans. I just stay there, leaning against the counter, keeping my mouth shut. Soon after, she hands me my plate, grumbling about how greedy and selfish I am for keeping important details from her.

          I roll my eyes and thank her for breakfast.

          With a sigh, I quickly finish my meal and wash the dirty dishes. Jenny and Margaret retreat to get ready for work. I go back to the fridge and rummage through the pantry and write down the long list of things I'll need to buy and other errands I need to do. Grabbing a coat, I yell out a goodbye to the girls and walk out the door to the cold streets.

          After a short bus ride, as I enter the huge supermarket I’m welcomed by the heater and a worker nearby with a wide peppy smile. I grab a cart and walk down countless of aisles, picking up the food that we need and tossing them in the cart, while I cross the items off the long list I made. The store is not too full and the lines don’t seem too long so thankfully I can get this done pretty quickly and I can go back home and get ready for the date.

          When Tyler asked where we were going I had no clue. I usually take my submissives to a fancy dinner and bring them home for the night of their lives, but I know that dinner won’t impress Tyler. I want to make this special for him since this is his first contract and taking him to dinner is too basic for such a unique man as himself. I looked up online places we can go to for first dates and nothing from the countless of lists I read popped out. Nothing screamed fun. So I had to think of it myself and it took me hours until I figured something out. It’s really stupid and it’s probably going to end in disaster, but I don’t have a plan B, so it will have to do.

          Getting the mozzarella from the high shelves, my phone begins to ring in my back pocket. Taking it out I look at the screen to see that Tyler is calling. With a smirk, I pick it up, putting the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

          “Hey, Ty,” I say.

          “Hi. Question. What am I supposed to wear if I don’t know where I’m going?” he asks, getting straight to the point.

          “Well anything you feel comfortable in,” I say, comparing the prices between all the packs of shredded cheese to find the cheapest option (I swear everything is getting so expensive these days). Tyler grumbles annoyed at my response. “But make sure to bring a swimsuit.”

          “Sterling. I don’t know what season you’re living in, but here where I live it’s autumn and the temperature is decreasing by the day,” he obviously points out, talking to me like I’m insane. “Don’t you think it’s the wrong time of the year to go swimming?”

          “Just trust me,” I snap sternly, but I’m unable to rid of the smile on my face.

          “Fine,” he snaps back. “What are you doing anyway?”

          “I’m grocery shopping,” I respond heading towards the cash registers and get into the shortest line.

          “Oooh, does that mean you’re making dinner for us?” he asks hopefully.

          “Sure, if you want burnt chicken and undercooked vegetables.” I look at my cart, at all the food I’m buying wondering how the hell I’m supposed to fit it all into my fridge and the pantry. “I told you, I can’t cook.”

          “Are we going out to eat?” he asks, prying for information.

          “If you want,” I say putting my groceries on the counter for the worker behind the cash register, who smiles politely.

          “You’re terrible,” he mutters frustratingly.

          “Mhm,” I mumble, putting the bags back into the cart. “Sure, I’ll see you at six.”

          “Okay. Bye!” he yells into my ear causing me to wince as I pull my phone away.

          Rolling my eyes in amusement, I pay and take the bus back to my apartment where I put the groceries to their respective places in the fridge and the cabinets. I look at my phone and see that it’s only two o’clock. I decide to head out again to do some of my other errands I have to do and grab some flowers for Tyler. When I come back I have about an hour and a half and decide to start getting ready. I change into something more suitable for a date and the weather: warm skinny jeans, a warm long sleeved white shirt and a gray sweater that hugs my body tightly. I pack my swimsuit and a towel in a duffel bag so I don’t look weird carrying summer stuff in the middle of autumn.

          While packing, I haven’t realized that my phone has been blowing up with messages from my friends and even my mom. Most of them are warnings to not to fuck up while ironically telling me to have fun at the same time. Justin and Logan are mostly telling me to be careful when we have sex tonight, but that’s not part of tonight’s plans. Neither David or Kelly can ever keep their mouth shut and told my mom everything about Tyler. She called me right after and somehow managed to get me to tell her everything she probably already knew from my friends. She seemed extremely excited that I’m with someone again, but I feel like she was taking this out of proportions and making it a bigger deal than it really is. She tried to get me to tell her where I’m taking Tyler, but I refused to. Similarly David has been trying to figure out where we’re going, but again I won’t tell him. I know that if I do, both my mom and David are going to yell at me and try to stop me from going and I can’t let that happen. I don’t have a plan B. Plus I don’t want them following me.

          Putting my phone on silent, putting on my coat and grabbing the flowers I bought earlier for Tyler, I walk out the door and head towards Tyler’s apartment, which is much closer than I thought. With so much excitement in me, I don't doubt I was walking faster than usual. I sprint up the stairs and reach his door, knocking on it a couple of times. Quickly I make sure the flowers in my hands look presentable and patiently wait for him to open the door. There’s a lot of shuffling and mumbling on his side of the door, before he finally opens it revealing himself in some formal clothes. He’s wearing khakis with a light blue button up shirt and is in the middle of tying a bow tie, with his usual brilliant smile. He looks at me up and down and ignoring the flowers completely, his radiant smile disappears and gets replaced with a frown. Before I know what’s happening, he slams the door in front of me, leaving me in confused shock.

          I frown as well.

          I knock loudly, demanding him to open the door, but I get ignored. I lean in trying to see if I can hear anything at all, but the only thing I hear is Tyler’s muffled screaming complaining to someone in the room. Probably Max. What did I do wrong? Is it the flowers? Do I have something on me? No, I made sure everything is perfect. I knock again much harder and much more demanding than before.

          “MAX DON’T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!” I hear Tyler screech inside from another room and a muffled laugh nearby. I knock once again in frustration.

          “Just a minute!”

          Finally a pair of footsteps rush towards the door and Tyler opens it again. This time wearing something completely different. Instead of the khakis, he’s wearing black leather pants. Instead of the button up shirt, he’s wearing a white woolen sweater. The strange thing about it is the V neck doesn’t open at the front, like any regular type of clothing, but at the back exposing his toned shoulders. With a surprised smile he takes the bouquet of flowers from my hands and smells each flower, humming in satisfaction.

          “Hey, babe,” he whispers, leaning in to place a delicate kiss on my cheek.

          “Ty,” I start, pushing him away by his shoulders. “First of all, why did you close the door on me and went to change? Second of all, aren’t you going to be cold wearing that?”

          “You see, I thought we were going somewhere fancy, but then your ass comes in wearing jeans and a sweater,” he exclaims, accusingly poking his index finger against my chest. “So I felt too overdressed.”

          “Well now you’re very underdressed,” I mumble under my breath.

          “Oh shut up. I know this is turning you on.”

          “Whatever,” I roll my eyes, ignoring my warm cheeks. “And why would you think we’d go somewhere fancy when I told you to pack a swimsuit?”

          “I thought you were trying to throw me off,” he shrugs with a sheepish look.

          Rolling my eyes I ask him if he has his swimsuit and towel ready, to which he nods as he walks off towards the kitchen to tend to his new flowers. I walk in and lean against a wall to watch Tyler at work, absentmindedly getting tranced by his humming and the movement of his luscious body. He’s right, that sweater on him looks so good on him that it turns me fucking on.

          Suddenly someone slaps my shoulder and brings me back down to earth. I turn to my side and see Max standing there with his hand outstretched. I shake his hand, staring him down as he’s doing the same to me. I give him a smile that probably doesn’t reach my eyes, because I want him to like me. I don’t know why, but I feel like if I’m going to have Tyler as my Submissive, I need Max’s approval, especially after that threat. I don’t doubt he’s capable of cutting my dick off. We continue to share a death glare for a pretty long time, until Tyler snaps us apart. I turn away to stare at Tyler, but I can feel Max’s glare boring holes on the side of my head.

          “Bring him home by nine,” Max finally says.

          “I’m a full grown adult, I can take care of myself,” Tyler interrupts before Max can say anything else.

          He finds a spot for the flowers and grabs his tote bag. Wrapping a shawl around his exposed neck, he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the apartment, shouting a loud goodbye at Max. I shoot him a smirk and wave him goodbye over my shoulder.

          “Where are we going?” Tyler asks as he pulls me down the stairs.

          “It’s a surprise,” I say, resisting the urge to take his popped out bottom lips between my teeth. “Come on we have to catch the public bus.”

          Thankfully we didn't have to wait that long for the bus to arrive. Once inside we squeeze ourselves between two people and sit down. I let him know it's an hour ride to our destination. Neither of us owns a car and neither do our friends. In a town like this one, where everything is at a walking distance, there's no need for a vehicle. Also, the town provides some pretty neat public transportation, so our one hour ride is not a total nightmare.

          We mostly spend it in silence. Once in awhile, Tyler questions where we’re going, but I stay quiet. He points out how ridiculous he feels wearing autumn clothes while carrying a bag full of summer supplies. I comment that maybe it's the ridiculous shirt that’s making him feel this way. That shut him up quickly, but as payback he puts his hand on my thigh making sure to be as close as possible to my dick without actually touching it. It didn’t bother me at first, but every few minutes he’ll ever so lightly skim his fingers against my thigh and a small shiver would run up my spine.

          Treacherously holding back my slight excitement and keeping my boner at bay, we reach our destination and get off at the edge of the city. It's dark since most of the street lamps aren't working giving it an ominous feel to the area, but it's not a dangerous place. It's a little dirty and looks abandoned, but plenty of people live here and a handful of small business are successfully established in this part of the area.

          “I’m going to be cliché here and ask you if this is the part where you murder me,” Tyler mumbles as he roughly grabs my arm.

          “Don’t worry it’s safe out here,” I say. He gives me a skeptical look.

          I lead Tyler down the street and turn into a mostly empty motel. Tyler stops at the entrance and gives me a confused look. He looks absolutely annoyed and frustrated with me right now and he opens his mouth, about to protest, so I push him forward with a roll of my eyes. He glares at me over his shoulder and I smugly smirk back. Carefully nearing the main building, I look through the wide, dirty window, into the brightly lit front office and check if it’s clear. The woman at the desk is leaning her head against her fist, looking about ready to fall asleep.

          “What are we doing here?” Tyler aggressively whispers into my ear as he follows closely behind me.

          “We’re sneaking into the pool,” I reveal half of my plans, looking around to make sure there are no people around. There’s a couple of cars in the parking lot in front of a couple of rooms, but otherwise it’s absolutely empty. It’s the beginning of autumn, there shouldn’t really be that many tourists yet. “They have an indoor pool that’s open and functioning all night. So I thought we could take a little dip.”

          “Are we even allowed in?” he asks.

          “We’re sneaking in for a reason,” I roll my eyes.

          “What if we get caught?” says the guy I thought would have found this sneaking around stuff exciting.

          “Ty, just relax and enjoy our date,” I whisper back. “Also, did I mention they have a jacuzzi?”

          With that, he grabs my hand and takes the lead toward the door with the label ‘indoor pool’ at the end of the corridor. Inside the empty room, the steam of the hot pool embraces us. We don’t waste another second and quickly change into our trunks, while I steal a glance of his naked butt before he covers it with his tight square-cut shorts. Before I register what’s happening, Tyler throws me over his shoulder, giving my ass a good slap, and drops me at the deep end of the pool. Surfacing the water, his loud laughter echoes through the room. He’s hugging his stomach laughing so hard he’s about to fall over.

          I try to pull myself out, (keyword: try) but Tyler kneels down in front of me and pushes me into the water again. This time, I manage to grab him by the shoulders and pull him down with me. He squeals into my ear and wraps his arms around my neck. Underwater, I reciprocate the hug and squeeze tight. The minute we surface the water again, Tyler splashes me and swims away. Giving him a playful glare, I swim under him and grab his ankle pulling him down. As he resurfaced I splash him in the face. This immediately turns into a water fight as we swim and splash each other like some little kids, laughing our ass off. The sounds of our shrieks and laughter echoes through the room. In the back of my mind I hope we're not too loud to catch the attention of the woman at the front desk, but hearing Tyler’s laughter pushes all of my worries away. Just to make him happy I let him win the water fight.

          After we lazily swim around, floating in the water like we're the only ones in the universe, we soon get tired. Our arms and legs hurt from constantly moving against the restrictions of the water, so we decide to dip into the bubbling hot water of the jacuzzi. Tyler sighs sinking in deeper into the water, the tips of his toes stick out in front of him. I do the same, enjoying the pressure of the bubbles pounding against my tensed back. I put my arm over his shoulders and pull him close. He nuzzles my chest, running his hand against my thigh, and a contagious smile spreads widely across his face. I find myself smiling as well and lean my head back against the edge, breathing in the steam and chlorinated air, allowing my mind and body to relax.

          One thing I’ve learned about Tyler the past few weeks, is that he can’t stay still and quiet for too long. He explained to me that he does enjoy laying around in complete silence, but eventually he’ll want to do something else, whether it’s getting some work done or talking, he needs to be doing something.

          Right now, he sits up and turns to look at me, his earthly eyes wide with innocence as they swirl with bliss and desire, compelling me to lean forward. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer so I’m straddling his hips. We both shiver at the sudden closeness. I take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his musky cologne and the tint of plumerias mixed with the smell of the pool. I cup his face, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs and can’t help myself, but lean in to plant a hard kiss under his jaw. He situates his own soft lips against my shoulder and goes to work on another mark that I’ve learned to admire. When it’s not exposed on my neck it’s quite beautiful. Suddenly he bites my skin and I grab his golden locks and let out a loud moan, as he continues, up my neck.

          “You taste like chlorine,” he whispers when he reaches my ear, giving the tip a good nip.

          A laugh comes out of me. With a whine, I rub my forehead with his to rid of the shivers that his lips trigger. I start to rock my hips against his to get a good feel of him, causing him to kiss into my ear. He tightens his hold on my hips, stopping me from grinding on him any further. But he forgets I have hands. I lower one hand to his boner and grab it through his swim suit. He throws his head back with a loud moan and as I’m about to lean down to his irresistible exposed neck, clear of my marks, begging me to kiss it and run my tongue over his sensitive skin.

          But before I can reach paradise, the door to the indoor pool slams open and the lady from the front desk burst into the room with a furious scream. Tyler and I freeze for a second, embarrassed to be caught in such a position.

          “What the fuck do you faggots think you’re doing?” the woman screeches at the top of her lungs. I open my mouth to tell her that we booked a room here, but she’s quick to interrupt me. “I know you fuckers trespassed my property, because I remember every single face that comes through that front desk and I’ve never seen you bastards around in my life!”

          Without wasting a second, Tyler and I jump out of the jacuzzi and rush towards our stuff. We gather our clothes stuffing it in our bags, grab our shoes into our hands, and run as fast as we can, through the emergency exit, out to the freezing cold streets. The emergency door triggers a siren to yell through the motel and the woman to run after us, screaming profanities and threats at us. We don't look back. We continue to run a couple of blocks down the street and turn a corner, entering what seems to be a park. We stop when we can’t hear either the yelling woman or the siren anymore.

          “What the fuck?” Tyler pants out, wrapping himself with his towel as he shivers. “Holy shit, she’s going to call the police and we’re going to get arrested.”

          “No, she won’t,” I reassure him,  taking in deep breaths of cold air, leading him towards the bushes and covering him with my towel. I pass him his clothes so he can change.

          “Yeah, she will,” Tyler snaps back, drying his hair with his towel. “There were cameras.”

          “Those cameras are so old they don’t work anymore,” I say. Tyler slams his hand over my eyes so I don’t look while he takes his trunks off and puts on his underwear.

          “How would you know that?”

          “I used to work there,” I tell him. “Those cameras were the same ones and they haven’t worked when I was there. Plus people always trespass into the pool and we never called the police.”

          With a huff, he struggles to pull his pants up and puts on his weird sweater, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck. His back is still exposed to the cold air. He then covers me with his towel, to let me change as well, though he looks away to give me privacy, unlike I’ve done. I don’t see why, we already had sex twice and have a contract.

          “I did have fun though,” he says with a sheepish smile.

          “Good, because we’re not done.”

          “Please tell me it’s not more trespassing,” he begs, putting on a dark brown denim jacket.

          “No,” I say with a huff.

          After we gather ourselves and our stuff, I grab Tyler’s hand and lead him deeper into the park. I knew there was a park near the motel, but I never realized how close it was, nonetheless how big. More towards the west side of the park, the trees open and the area becomes rocky. We find a big enough rock for us to sit on and I gesture towards the sky after Tyler looks at me skeptically again. He looks up after a second of doubt and when the few dark clouds that pass by uncover the gorgeous sky full of stars, his expression breaks with amazement. With a laugh, I lean back and lay on the hard rock looking up at the countless of dazzling stars scattered across the pitch black ocean.

          But nothing is more beautiful than the man who’s sitting next to me mesmerized by the starry night. Tyler doesn’t take his eyes off the stars and leans back, laying his head against my chest. My hand reaches out to run through his tangled hair.

          “Thank you,” he says, staring up at the sky.

          Instead of looking at the stars, I watch Tyler pull out his camera out of his bag and points it up. Professionally he takes numerous pictures of the sky from different angles. I’m too distracted by his smile to notice him turning to take a picture of me, the click of the shot shaking me back to reality. With a laugh he shows me the picture of me looking stupid. Rolling my eyes for the hundredth time tonight, I pull him close so he’s lying next to me and nuzzle my face into his neck as we lay here in the middle of an empty park far away from the center of the city, staring up at an ocean of stars. Though the star that shines brighter than anything in this world, nuzzles closer to me. This date couldn't have gone any better.

          “Sterling,” Tyler whispers against my head. “Does the bus work at this hour?”

          Ah, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/169345644907/just-they-outfit-tyler-wore-on-his-date-x) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdkifLTBKto/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	14. He's Just Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max expresses his concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler for today. Enjoy!

          **Tyler**

         So Sterling forgot that the public bus stops working at midnight. We spent so many hours in the pool and star gazing, even though it felt like only mere minutes have passed, that we easily lost track of time. By the time I asked if the bus was still working it was way past midnight. We ended up laughing in this predicament, our laughter echoing through the empty forested park. I texted Max to let him know I wasn’t coming until early morning and muted his number before he had the chance to ask questions or yell at me. We spent the rest of the night laying on that rock, starring as the sky changed colors from the jet black to a light blue scattered with orange by the rising sun. 

         Of course, I took a couple of more pictures of the sky. But the subject of the night that I took pictures of the most was the peaceful man lying next to me. He complained a couple of times about it, but I just kept sneaking pictures of him. I’m a photographer, he can’t stop me from taking pictures of things I love. 

         I never expected a date like that one. I thought we were going to some fancy restaurant, or some fancy museum. He seemed like the guy who would do that, take his Submissives to some place expensive to spoil them. So of course I dressed up with a suit and bow tie, but when he came to pick me up in jeans and a sweater, I felt ridiculous. I felt like I overreacted over what I was going to wear and spent hours worrying and ranting to Max for no reason. Max obviously found it amusing when I slammed the door on Sterling’s face and went to change to something more suitable. 

**** I was anxious from the start, and it got worse when we got of at the outskirts of the city. I didn’t know what to think of Sterling or the date night when he told me that we were sneaking into an indoor pool at a deserted motel in the middle of nowhere. I’ve never been out into the edge of the city, so I was extremely scared at first that maybe I might’ve terribly misjudged Sterling. Though I felt safe when he placed his hand on my back, and reminded myself that I knew I could trust him. But where in the hell did he get the idea of sneaking into a pool for a first date in the middle of September? Who does that? Oddly I found it charming and it was definitely unforgettable. 

         Our date was just so much fun, especially when he took me into the park and we stargazed together in the quiet and safety of the night. It was so beautiful and I got so many good pictures of the gorgeous landscape (thank god I never leave home without my camera). It was so peaceful and so majestic, there's nothing I would have rather been doing than laying down surrounded by such beauty. I mean why would I? I was so hypnotized by the stars and Sterling was so close to me, the heat radiating from his body keeping me warm all night. I could feel his soft breath against my neck as he slept while we waited for the morning to come. That night I wished we could’ve stayed in that peaceful undisturbed moment.

         We spent the whole night outside, until early morning when we caught the first bus at six o’clock and went home. I tried to invite him to go get breakfast at iHOP, but he said he had to get ready for work. Remembering it was Monday and that I had to meet up with a new client, I hurried back home and packed up my camera and supplies. I didn’t get any sleep at all and my back was hurting from lying on a rock all night, and I was hungry since I didn’t have time to eat breakfast, but nothing got me to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

         Not even Max, who came over later that day for lunch as he mumbled and grumbled as I told him every little detail of our date.

         “Hey, sweetheart,” Max snaps me out of my thoughts and dreams. “Why don’t you come back down to earth and get back to work?”

         He hits the back of my head, gesturing towards the couple and their newly born baby I’m taking pictures of. I reposition myself in an uncomfortable pose to get a flattering angle, barking out orders for them to change positions as slightly as possible, and press the button a couple of times. Repositioning myself and the family to a different position on the grass in the middle of the park, I snap a couple of more pictures. The baby keeps looking away, so Max stands behind me making weird faces and sounds to catch the baby’s attention. At certain points even the couple giggle under their breaths, making me wonder what Max is doing. Though whenever I look over my shoulder, he looks back at me with an innocent smile. Innocent my ass.

         We walk around the park, taking pictures at every corner. We stopped by the pond, fed some ducks, the bridge over the little stream, and stopped by some interactive statues to take some pictures. We went anywhere that the customers wanted until the sun began to set. This will end up being a huge album, but they said they’re willing to pay as much as they needed to. All they want from me is to make it pretty and presentable to show off. 

         Departing with the family, Max and I walk back to my apartment, Max dragging himself as he carries most of my larger equipment. Whenever he has a day off from working at the Argentinian restaurant, he helps me with my photo shoots.

         But I notice that he’s not himself today. He looks kind of gloomy for some reason. Usually he complains about having to carry all that weight, or just starts a conversation just for the sake of filling in the silence and talking. I’ve never seen him look so lost in his thoughts, puzzled and a little distraught. He looked fine when he was making funny faces to the baby, but otherwise he had that moody look on his face, like he couldn’t be bothered. Walking home, I try to start up a conversation a couple of times, but he dismisses me with a shrug. 

         “Okay, what’s up with you?” I speak up, bumping my shoulder with his. 

         “It’s nothing,” he mutters.

         “Bullshit.”

         “That’s some dirty language mister,” he jokes as he lets out a deep sigh. “I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

         I roll my eyes knowing what he’s talking about: Sterling. I don’t understand why, but he hates Sterling’s guts for no apparent reason. They’ve only met twice and both times Max was being an asshole to him. He would always give him this deadly look and only spoke bitter words. No matter how many times I tell him all the good things Sterling has done for me and try to convince him that Sterling is a good person, he still hates him. Anytime I talk about him, Max goes into one of his rants about how I should be cautious and shouldn’t get ahead of myself and how he’s worried he’ll hurt me or whatever. I’m a grown adult for heaven’s sake, I can take care of myself. 

         “I know you’re an adult and all and that Sterling is a good person. You won’t shut up about it.” I elbow his ribs. “Maybe you’re right. But I still think that you should be careful so things don't get out of hand and one of you, or both, get hurt. I just feel like you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

         “It’s my first contract. I can’t help it but feel excited,” I whine.

         “Exactly,” Max snaps before I can say anything. “Don’t let your excitement get the better of you and stop you from seeing what the truth is.”

         I huff walking ahead of Max to get away from him and his stupid excuses. I’ve heard his same explanations over and over and over again since I’ve went on a date with Sterling and I’m tired of his repetitive speech. I get that he's worried, but I'm sick and tired of hearing him nagging about the bad feeling he has about this. For once, I would love to hear about how happy he is for me. 

         I pick up my pace when I hear his footsteps getting closer, but nonetheless he catches up quickly, since he has longer legs than me even though he’s only a little taller than me. But that few inches is all he needs to keep up with me. Stupid tall people, with their stupid long legs.

         “Tyler, please don’t be mad at me,” Max pleads when we reach the front door to my apartment. I try to slam the door in front of his face, but he manages to get in before I can close it and follows me into my home office. “Come on.”

         “I’m not mad at you,” I mutter, putting my camera and equipment on the couch. Max drapes his arms around my shoulder and puts all his weight on me like he always does when we argue. “I’m just frustrated. You keep telling me that Sterling might do something bad and that’s making me feel worried. He took me to an unknown place at night and I actually thought for a second that you might’ve been right even though I knew it was all okay. I felt so guilty that I even thought he was going to kill me all because you've been spending your time telling me that you have a bad feeling about Sterling. I don’t like that. I don’t want to start a relationship with bad feelings and misconceptions.”

         “I’m sorry, but Tyler I’m just worried,” he begs me to understand as he sits me down on the fuzzy carpet on the floor with him. 

         “But why?” I whisper leaning into him, allowing him to wrap his large arm around my shoulder.

         “Because I’m worried he’s not going be able to give you what you want,” he explains. I look up to show my confusion. “You’ve gone through a lot of stupid breakups and I know how important this is for you, I can see it. So I don’t want some fuck up who just fucks around with people to hurt you. Because you deserve something more stable and permanent.”

         “What do you mean?” I ask, fiddling with his fingers. 

         “I mean someone like me, who fucks around and just leaves the person,” Max admits, causing me to hum. “If I wasn’t worried about you as your bestest friend, I know he and I would get along just fine.”

         “Then stop worrying about me!” I snap. “Sure it was awkward at first and there’s still our first sober sex which might end up a wreck. But if he truly is anything like you then he cares about the people he fucks and I’m okay with that.”

         From the corner of my eyes, I catch Max rolling his eyes. I push him aside and he falls on his back, quite dramatically. 

         “You’re hopeless,” he yells to the ceiling. 

         Chuckling, I get up and go to upload on the pictures onto my computer as Max stays on the floor, quiet and still for a really long time. But before I can begin to worry, he tries to bring up the topic again and I’m reassured that he’s completely fine. 

         “When was the last time you got laid?” I interrupt before he could go on any further.

         I make a revolution with my office chair, just to catch his face turning beet red. He immediately changes the subject to something completely different. Thank god! At that point, I tune him out a little and concentrate on my work, his voice becoming a nice constant background noise. I should feel guilty ignoring him but he knows that I have a lot of work to do (and it’s not like  _ he _ doesn’t tune me out when I talk sometimes). I’ve been kind of slacking off the past few weeks and need to get back on track before I lose my clients. I’m not terribly behind on my schedule, so if I keep working hard and consistently, I’ll be able to catch up and go back to my usual flow in no time.

         “No, he’s busy,” I hear Max say out of the blue, pulling me back to reality. 

         I turn around with my chair and find Max still on the floor talking to someone on  _ my _ phone. I raise my eyebrow at him as he stares directly at me with a nonchalant look. I raise a brow, silently questioning him who it is, but he doesn’t respond. I lean forward, trying to catch who’s talking on the phone, but Max turns away. I leap out of my seat and land on Max, pinning him to the floor. I take away my phone from him before he could hang up and see Sterling’s name on the screen. I give Max a deadly glare and he smiles back innocently. 

         “I guess I’ll call him—”

         “No, don’t hang up!” I interrupt him, getting off of Max.

         “Oh,” Sterling stutters nervously. “Hey, Ty.”

         “Sorry about Max.” I shoot him another deadly glare, wishing that looks could kill. 

         “No, no, no. I just… It’s just…” Sterling stutters. I’ve never heard him stutter so badly before. “I understand if you’re busy.”

         “No, I’m not busy,” I say.

         Don’t look at me like that. I said  _ if _ I keep working hard and consistently. I didn’t say I was going to. 

         “Yeah he is!” Max shouts into my ear.

         “Tyler, don’t lie to me,” Sterling scolds, all nervousness and stuttering gone, replaced by his stern voice. I roll my eyes. 

         “Anyway how may I help you?” I ask, shoving Max’s face away before he can say anything else. 

         “Oh, well my plans have changed and I’m apparently free for the evening. I was just wondering if I can come over and we can have dinner,” he says.

         “You know when people invite others for dinner they usually invite them to their place, not ask if they can come over for dinner,” I comment.

         “Bitch, I can’t cook,” Sterling snaps. 

         “Any other plans you want to make?” I ask suggestively.

         “I may have a surprise for you,” he whispers seductively.

         “ _ I’m going to ignore my best friend cuz I'm too busy working _ ,” I hear Max mocking me as he stands by the door a safe distance away from me after listening in on my conversation.

         “Go suck a dick,” I whisper back at him. “I’ll get rid of the pest problem I’m currently having and you can come over as soon as possible,” I say, already kicking Max out of my office. 

         “Great! I'll be there in twenty minutes.” 

         Oh, screw my schedule and my work, I got a man to feed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate the support!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instaram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	15. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling gets a little too nervous

          **Sterling**

         Dinner. That’s it. Tyler and I are just going to have dinner. Just like every other time I went to his place.

         Just by standing behind the front door, I can already smell the savory aromas of spices and the strong smell of sweet chili sauce that makes my mouth water and my stomach grumble. For a moment, the fragrances clears the tension in my body and my hands stop shaking as I let out a sigh. But then I give out a shaky knock on the door. Fixing my hair for the hundredth time, Tyler opens the door, welcoming me in briefs and a tight muscle shirt, with a hair band that keeps his hair away from his eyes. Just the way I like it. With a smile he looks me up and down judgingly. Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have come wearing sweatpants and a three day old sweater that probably stinks. I don’t look as sexy as he does, but I had a rough day at work today so I’m too tired to care.

         Tyler gestures me to get in, with a gentle smile, and as he closes the door behind me—surprise, surprise—he smacks my ass. I glance over my shoulder looking a little bored with his little trick and see him pout that I didn’t jump like I usually do. For weeks now he’s been smacking my ass a lot just to watch me jump in surprise. By now I know it’s always coming, yet Tyler always manages to surprise me every time one way or another. This time he jumps on my back, and by some miracle I manage to catch him and keep my balance. 

         “Go!” he demands wrapping his legs around my waist as he begins to slip down. 

         “Let go! You’re going to fall,” I exclaim lowering myself as he slowly slips from my grip. Tyler hangs on for his dear life, laughing under his breath.

**** He eventually gets off when he sees that his food is at the risk of  burning. Before he leaves to save his dinner from falling in the hands of fire, he smacks my ass once again and this time I do flinch, not because I was surprised, but at the sheer fierceness and determination in his hand that sent a shiver through my skin. At the stove, I can see him smiling a triumphant smirk. 

         Shaking my head, I walk up and wrap my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his soft hair. I relax, tapping my fingers to a random beat. Tyler tells me that the Thai sweet chili chicken he’s making will be ready in a couple of minutes. I just hum and sigh. Tracing my nose over his neck, I intake his heavenly scent of plumerias and the whiff of musk and a little bit of lotus. I’ve noticed the half melted candles that he has around his apartment. Every room smells like something different, so no wonder he usually smells like every fucking candle the world has ever created. 

         I start to slowly rub my hands over his stomach, getting distracted in the moment. Tyler relaxes, letting his body go slack against me, but it stiffens quickly when my hands graze the edge of his boxers. I pull away quickly and innocently rub his stomach again waiting for him to relax again. Instead he presses his ass against my crotch and I hide my blush behind his shoulder.

         “I guess we’re having dessert tonight,” he whispers suggestively, causing me to blush even harder and look away completely. I decide to help him out and grabs the plates to set up the table. But out of the corner of my eye I see him wink, his plump lips slightly pursed, and I swear I almost dropped those plates. 

         I quickly take the plates to the table and grab the cups, the mango  juice and the utensils he gives me to put on the table. I grab the bowl of potato salad he made from the fridge and patiently wait for him to serve. I lean my head on my palm and watch him as he moves around the kitchen, every step so certain. Even by just glancing you know he can cook. He moves like he knows what he needs and he knows where everything is and he knows how to make the food taste like all these gods made it themselves. I wipe away the drool from my chin. 

         “Here you go.” Tyler comes to the table with the steaming pot and serves a plate full of steaming cooked vegetables and Thai sweet chili chicken. 

         “It smells so good,” I moan, taking another deep breath of the spicy aroma. 

         “Thanks.” Tyler sits down across from me.

         When I take a bite of the heavenly dinner cooked to perfection, I melt with a deep moan. I hear Tyler chuckle under his breath but I just ignore him as I ravish the food, each bite better than the previous one. 

         “I take it that you like it,” he says, passing me the bowl of potato salad.

         “I love it,” I confirm through my full mouth.

         As we eat, we talk about our day and once in awhile we tangle our legs together under the table and rub each other’s legs. I talk about my day at work and some issues I had to deal with. Tyler explains to me about the album he’s making for one of his clients and the upcoming appointment he has with a newly engaged couple. He talks a lot about his work, and I’ve seen him taking pictures with his camera, but I’ve never actually seen his finished work. So I’ve gotten curious and a couple of days ago, I looked up his website and saw masterpiece after masterpiece of photography. I don’t usually care for art that much, but Tyler manages to capture the emotion and portray it in his photographs so majestically. They are gorgeous.

         This has been our routine for a couple of weeks now. Every other day if neither of us are busy I come over and we have dinner. On these dates we talk about our day and work and just about anything. Tyler always cooks and I sometimes bring store bought cookies and other kinds of sweets. Usually on the weekends, we stay up watching movies and I end up staying over for the night. And every time right before I come over, we always suggest something. A surprise that never comes true because every time things escalate I always get too stupidly nervous and nothing ends up happening.

         Tyler always makes sure to let me know that it’s okay. And he’s genuine about it. But we’re in a contract, damn it! We can’t spend our four months just having dinner dates and postponing sex every time. That’s not fair for Tyler. He’s been wanting this for a really long time and it’s about time. 

         Once we finish dinner, I help him wash the dishes by hand. This is a small part of our little routine that I’ve become fond of. Tyler has a functioning dishwasher and he makes sure to mention it every time I insist to wash the dishes. We always end up in a petty squabble that I always manage to win. 

         After washing the dishes and putting them where they belong, getting a little wet in the process because  _ someone _ kept flicking soapy water, Tyler picks me up by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. I shriek, getting startled and flustered and mortified that I always hit my head against the fridge. Tyler laughs as he places his hand right on my ass to hold me tight. I swear he’s in love with it. He walks over to the couch in the living room and carefully lays me down, crawling up my body and straddling my waist. He leans forward, pressing me down with his weight and my face flushed. Unfortunately my blush is there for Tyler to see due to our close proximity. There’s really not much space for neither of us to even move on the couch, unless we want to end up on the floor. 

         “Time for dessert,” he barely whispers into my ear, his whole expression a smug look. 

         Tyler holds my face in his hands and looks at me as though he’s trying to figure out what to do with me, his hazel eyes deepening in color with lust. He traces my cheek with his thumb, leaving goosebumps on my skin. I let out a ragged breath, shuddering in the process. He leans down to my ear, nuzzling his face against the side of my head and plants a kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, gripping tightly to hide the shaking nerves. 

         “Sadly I don’t have a jacuzzi, but I think a couch will do,” Tyler whispers so quietly I can barely hear him. “Want to finish what we started?”

         I chuckle against his neck, humming in response, trying to kiss his soft neck. But he grabs my chin and holds my head still. I huff out a half hearted annoyed sigh, that turns into a small laugh when I feel Tyler’s lips form into an amused smile against my neck. He becomes passionate, delicately moving down my neck to my collar bone, sucking on my skin, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but enough to leave me breathless. I move my hands to his hips, grabbing them roughly and pressing him closer as this itch of desperation arises. 

         Tyler continues kissing my neck this time with much more passion than before. With one hand he holds my head in place and with the other he touches under my sweater, his cold hands making me flinch and shiver. I bite down a moan that’s at the tip of my tongue, closing my eyes shut when he flicks a pebbled nipple. I’m left breathless, helplessly holding onto him, as he grinds his hip once, pulling that low moan out of me. I slip my hand down and roughly grab his ass as he grinds once again. 

         This is still familiar. Still part of our routine.

         Then Tyler pulls away and straddles my hips. He traces his index finger over my neck, inspecting the marks closely. Panting, I keep my eyes closed to avoid his piercing brown eyes knowing perfectly well that if I look at him I won’t be able to resist the urge to ravish him. Tyler runs his hands up and down my body, trying to calm my nerves. I try to relax, really, but his ass on my erection isn’t helping.

         “Hhhmm, that’s more like it.” he hums, when my breath slows down, but the tension is still there. I can feel the moment he realizes that, and the mood shifts a little. “Sterling, look at me.”

         I take a couple of seconds to compose myself and comply to his orders, looking at him straight in his soft eyes. He holds my face in his hands again and captures my attention. With wide smirk he rubs his ass against my boner, winking as my cheeks flush a darker hue of embarrassment. Tyler leans in again close to my ear, his hands letting go of my face to hold my hips down when I try to grind back. But his grip isn’t strong at all.

         “You know you’re allowed to touch,” Tyler whispers, nipping the tip of my ear.

         Without thinking, I sit up, pushing Tyler down so he’s laying on my legs and against the armrest. He looks back startled, but certainly turned on. I lift his shirt up, running my hands over his burning skin, warming it up even more. I softly pinch his sensitive nipples before I pull my hands back down to his flat but firm stomach. I gently massage his hips, his sculpt chest and his nipples, leaving goosebumps and shivers behind. For a moment I forget about my jittery feelings and enjoy the feeling of his soft, luscious body. I watch his face scrunch up as he bites his bottom lip, probably biting back a moan of his own. Then I lean down and kiss his neck his chest, gently biting his nipples and place a kiss on near the navel, my eyes never leaving his lust filled ones. 

         “Sterling,” Tyler mutters hoarsely, as I kiss even lower. “I’m getting uncomfortable.” I immediately stop and help him sit up, my nerves and worries overwhelming me like a giant wave at the thought that I might’ve done something wrong. “I meant the position was getting uncomfortable.” He kisses in between my furrowed brows. 

         “Well, you shouldn’t have taken me to the couch,” I whisper softly into his ear with a deep sigh. 

         “Sterling stop worrying so much,” he whispers. “You’re not going to mess up.”

         “I know.”

         Tyler wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He gives me kiss on my forehead, leaning against me comfortingly. Embraced by his warmth, I calm down again. Then I pick him up and hold him close by his ass giving it a firm grip. I turn off the lights in the kitchen and the living room and in the complete dark I carry him to his bedroom. I lay him down gently on his king sized bed and crawl over him, kissing his thigh, his exposed stomach, his chest and his neck. I help him take off his shirt and lean down to his nipple, taking the erect bud between my lips. I suck on it slowly and gently, running my tongue over it. Doing everything I can to get Tyler to moan my name. He grips my hair tightly as he arches his back with a gasp as I rub the other nipple between my fingers before I switch to give the other one some attention too. Finally, a soft moan slips out of his mouth encouraging me to continue.

         Then suddenly, I’m being pushed off and when I look up, I see Tyler straddling my stomach leaning against his forearms. I can’t see much through the darkness, but the slight silver light coming from the window outlines Tyler’s muscular built. His face is so close to mine, I can feel his warm breath fanning my face. Or maybe that’s his face radiating warmth. He looks down at me so captivated. There’s no more lust in his eyes and he’s not looking at me directly. Instead, he looks lost in his thoughts, frozen in time, as he stares at me fazed. I crave to switch positions, but his grip on me is strong and powerful and his gaze keeps me lying still. 

         I’d be lying if I say Tyler isn’t turning me on right now. Having him so close to me, his burning skin against mine, his piercing eyes always on me, is driving me crazy. I’m craving to put my hands on him and have full control of him and his body. I want to feel his soft touch on me as much as I want to kiss every inch of him. I want Tyler so close to the point where there’s absolutely no possible space between us. Most of all I’m craving to be inside of him, fucking him so hard and making him scream in pleasure. And as nerve wracking as it is for me to admit this, I want to feel all of Tyler’s strength and power holding me down as he does whatever he wants to me.

         All these dinner dates and make out sessions are nice and all, but it isn’t enough.

         “Do you have a condom?” I suddenly blurt out. 

         This breaks Tyler’s trance and brings his full attention back to me. He frowns in confusion as he stares at me intently, piercing my skin. I raise an eyebrow as I wait for a response from him, but the silence only brings doubt. He doesn’t say anything. I don’t think he even heard me. I open my mouth to repeat myself, when he presses my lips with his fingers, wiping away my saliva from my chin. He runs his hand through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes with such a gentle touch. It feels so much like a silk, maybe even softer than that. 

         “Do you want to do this?” Tyler suddenly speaks up in a serious tone, the tension in the air wiping away the confidence I had a minute ago. 

         “I think we could,” I explain quietly, trying to sound sure and seductive, but I catch my voice faltering. Fuck.

         “Sterling, do you want to do this?” Tyler repeats much more seriously than before. His rip in my hair tightening a little. “Don’t lie to me.”

         When I don’t respond and simply stare back in silent astonishment, Tyler sternly clears his throat and pushes my arms up so I don’t cover my scarlet face. Keeping them pinned above my head, he holds my captured attention and even though I want to look away, I can’t do it. Something about him keeps me lying there staring at him without ever getting tired of it. I try to read his face so I know what the right things to say is, but his expression only shows determined patience, so as to not alter my thoughts and opinions. I let out a sigh when I realize that if I say yes to his question I would be lying to him and to myself. Tyler sits up, straddling my hips, and crosses his arm. I get the urge to cover my face with my arms, but something tells me to keep them above my head. 

         This is so strange and new to me. I’m usually able to just sweep my submissives off their feet and carry them to bed. Spend the night with them in my arms pleasing them to the point where they are a gorgeous withering mess. Such a pleasing sight. But not with Tyler. Not with this Dominant sitting on me. This is different. This is a whole new experience. Not only do I want to grab him by the hips and thrust into his sweet spot so I can hear his sweet song of satisfied whimpers and moans. I don’t just want to take him in my arms and protect him and keep him close. I want him to do the same to me. Since I signed that contract, since I laid eyes on his gorgeous body that first morning we woke up together, I’ve developed a new desire. A desire to lay under him, to lay myself in his arms and let him do to me what I would do to him. 

         It’s all so new and there are so many possibilities, it scares me, yet it excites me. I want to fuck Tyler all night long, but I’m still getting used to this new craving that makes me feel so nervous and skittish around Tyler. 

         “Yes, but not today,” I admit with a sigh after a long moment of silence. Finally being able to look away, I turn my head with a slight look of disappointment painted on my face.

         “That’s okay, baby,” Tyler says, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. “I’ve told you this before and I’m gonna say it again, there’s no reason to rush.” 

         A warm satisfied smile takes over Tyler’s features, as he unravels his arms and gets off of me. I try to pull him back, not wanting his warmth to leave me, but he manages to slip away. He gets up and before I can protest, I swallow my words and watch him quietly grab his shirt from the floor. He throws it at me, covering my head with it and when I push it off of me, letting it fall on the floor, I see him slipping his boxer-briefs off. Licking my dry lips, I stare at his ass and I don’t realize that I’ve reached my arm out attempting to get a grip of what I want to be mine until Tyler turns around and smacks my hand. But as he turns around he gives me an even better view of his front. 

         I don’t get a chance to enjoy it for long, because before I can register what’s happening, a sudden cold chill runs through my suddenly naked legs. I look down at Tyler who has apparently moved to the end of the bed and watch him strip me off my pants.Then he crawls up to my body.

         “What are you doing?” I ask holding my sweater down before he has the chance to take that off too. 

         “Well I’m not going to be the only one sleeping naked tonight,” Tyler says, showing me a wide goofy smile. 

         “But I’m cold,” I pout. Tyler gasps all of a sudden.

         “You’re a pouter!” he exclaims. “That’s so adorable!”

         Groaning, I cover my flaming face with my hands, giving Tyler the chance to lift my sweater up and he takes it with a smug look on his face. I lift my ass up when I feel Tyler’s delicate hands gripping the edge of my boxers, allowing him to strip me completely. I let out a shiver as the cold air surrounds me before Tyler plops himself on top of me and wraps the both of us in the warm duvet, tangling our legs together.

         “I love it when you get all  flustered and nervous,” he whispers. “It’s cute.”

         “Stop,” I laugh, feeling my cheeks blush a rosy color.

         Tyler wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close as possible, kissing my head, and then my cheeks, and my nose and before I know it I’m smothered in silly kisses, unable to escape his tight embrace. 

         And we end the night with laughs and giggles, just like always.

         We might’ve signed a contract that makes this a sexual relationship and we’ll eventually get there, but for now this is good enough. 

         Tyler is right. There’s no need to rush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate the support!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	16. A Whale of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquarium date and Tyler meets Sterling's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another filler chapter because I wanted them to hang out in an aquarium and I wanted to draw it.

**Tyler**

          As I zip up my jacket to block out the cold wind, I hum under my breath this song I have stuck in my head. I usually hate it when that happens, but this time I don't mind it much. I don't know the title of the song or who sings it or even remember the words that go with it, but the the melody itself is pretty catchy, so I can’t seem to get rid of it.

          I stop in front of the red light, waiting for it to turn green as I watch a couple of cars pass by. I adjust my camera bag on my shoulder before it slips and take out my phone. I quickly check the time and any missed messages. As I’m about to put my phone away it clinks it’s jingle and a message from Sterling pops up, asking where I am. I quickly text him that I’m close. 

          He and his friends have been planning to go to the aquarium the past week and he invited me to join. At first I felt like I was intruding and tried to decline, but Sterling was very insistent and didn’t want to take no for an answer. So I said yes. I was still worried at first, especially if his friends and I would get along, but Sterling kept reassuring me that it will be fine. In fact, it was their idea to invite me since they really want to meet me. As plans took shape and we decided on a time and date, I started to shake in excitement. The aquarium was my favourite place in the world when I was a kid. There was a small aquarium close to my hometown that mainly had fishes you could buy at the pet stores but sometimes they would have tropical colorful fish and those were the prettiest. I would beg my parents to take me there all the time and would never shut up about it. I haven’t been to an aquarium since. So I’m pretty excited to go to the one downtown. 

          Suddenly light turns to a white walking figure and the monotonous computerized voice repeatedly saying walk pulls me out of my thoughts. I put my phone back in my pocket and  skip over each white line as I cross the street. Before I know it I reach the main door to Sterling’s apartment building. It looks a little taller than mine and maybe even bigger, but otherwise it’s pretty much the same. Pressing the button I wait for Sterling to talk through the speakers and let me in. Without a second being wasted, I hear the buzz and the click of the gate opening for me. I sprint up the stairs and reach the door. Quickly fixing my hair that the wind messed up, I knock on the door, slightly bouncing on my feet as I wait. 

          I expected Sterling to answer the door. But instead a short man with rich wavy hair and bronze complexion opens the door instead. Sterling did say that all of his friends slept over the night so that everyone is actually there and on time when we go to the aquarium. So anyone could have answered the door.

          The man leans against the frame with a smirk on his face as he looks me up and down, a mischievous glint shining through his grey eyes. I get nervous for a moment fearing that I might have knocked on the wrong door but then the man laughs softly under his breath and opens the door wider allowing me to walk in. 

          I take a moment to admire the simple living room, with a couch covered in different blankets in the center facing a flat screen TV and nothing else. There are two paintings hanging on the wall, and a long mirror near the door, but otherwise it’s just a simple yet cozy living room. There’s a hall on the left that leads to other rooms and an open door on the right where muffled laughter and chattering is coming from. 

          “You must be Sterling’s man,” the man says in a loud voice, offering me his hand. “I’m Logan, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

          “Tyler,” I say, taking his hand and giving him a wide smile. 

          “Oooh,” I hear him coo under his breath as he doesn’t let go of my hand. “Such a strong grip…” 

          His voice trails off, but I catch him whisper sexy… or something like that. Sterling did warn me his friends can be blunt and brazen at times. I just let out a short chuckle as I slip my hand out of his grip. Suddenly a dominating presence enters the room and I know for a fact it’s not Sterling. Sterling’s is more prideful. You don’t usually sense his controlling aura. It’s very muted. Like you know he’s there but he’s not intimidating. This on the other hand is suffocatingly heavy and daring anyone to question their authority. It’s naturally demanding attention and I really wish Sterling opened the door because I don’t want things to get awkward so quickly. While Logan looks unaffected by this change in atmosphere, his gaze has lowered to the floor and his smirk is replaced with a small admiring smile. 

          A large hand slaps my shoulder and I use all of my energy to not fall to the floor. With all my confidence shaking in fear, I glance over my shoulder and a tall, burly man is standing next to me, looking down at me with a surprisingly warm smile that doesn’t match his scary aura. I smile back. He let’s go of my shoulder and goes to stand behind Logan, wrapping his large arm around his shoulders and running his fingers through Logan’s short hair. Logan melts into the touch.

          “I hope you weren’t flirting with him,” the man asks his Submissive. He tightly grips his hair and pulls his head up so he’s looking him in the eyes. 

          “I wasn’t,” Logan exclaims as he swats his Dominant’s hand away. “Calm down, you’re scaring him.” I resist the urge to cringe. Was it really that obvious?

          “Logan, why don’t you go to the kitchen and let me have a word with Tyler,” I hear the large man whisper into Logan’s ear and a shiver runs down my body. The bad kind of shiver. 

          I watch from the corner of my eyes as Logan struts to the other room, which must be the kitchen and I hear him loudly inform someone named Justin that I have a nice ass and the other boy cooing with curiosity. And you’d think they would consider whispering as they gossip about me. Feeling self conscious, I stuff my hands into my pockets and stare at the Dominant in front of me, trying to seem calm and collected. 

          “I’m sorry about my boy,” he finally says with a sigh and a shake of his head. “I’m David.” 

          The mom friend. Sterling constantly talks about how David is kind and gets extremely worried about everyone he cares about and has a heart made of gold. Honestly when Sterling was describing him I was imagining him as this jolly looking man with this round soft look on his face and a backpack with juice boxes and Ziploc bags of healthy snacks and a first aid kit with everything he’ll ever need in any kind of emergency strapped on his shoulders at all times. I wasn’t expecting this hunk of a guy, bulging in muscles and an intimidating aura. He’s a hot dad. 

          I probably should have asked Sterling to show me pictures of his friends. 

          “Tyler,” I say as confidently as I can, shaking his outstretched hand. “Not to be rude, but I have a feeling that this is the part where you threaten to kill me if I ever hurt Sterling.”

          He snorts out a short but sudden laugh, causing me to jump in surprise. He shakes his head as though I’ve said the funniest joke of the century, trying to suppress his laugh. 

          “No, I never threaten any of Sterling’s Submissives,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just give them a hard look and silently judge them.”

          “But I’m also his Dominant,” I say, extremely confused to where this is going.

          “Oh, I’m very well aware of that,” he says. “I think he’s in good hands.”

          “How?” I ask. “You don’t even know me.”

          “True, but Sterling talks about you a lot,” David says, with a shrug. I pray that my face isn’t as red as it feels. “If anything I should probably warn him not to fuck it up.”

          He chuckles under his breath as though what he said was supposed to be funny. But it only made me feel more nervous and a little upset. What he just said, whether he meant it as a joke or not, is exactly what Max has been saying to me since I met Sterling. They are both worried that Sterling is going to fuck up, which makes me worried, because I don’t see how Sterling could fuck up. They’re making me feel like there’s something they know that I should know. I don’t like it. I don’t want to be wary and cautious when around Sterling. If I want this relationship to work, I need to trust him, but it’s hard when not only my best friend, but also one of his best friends, are telling me that he might fuck up.

          “By the way,” David starts in a softer tone, “I know we don’t know each other, but I just want to let you know we’re here. If anything happens between you and Sterling, maybe some miscommunication or some lines were crossed, you can come to us if you need help. Okay?”

          “Oh, thanks.” 

          “Come on. Sterling is in the kitchen,” David says, nodding his head towards the door on the right.

          I slip myself out of my shoes and place them neatly near the door next to the shoe rack and let David throw his arms around my shoulder and lead me to the kitchen. The kitchen is wide and shares the space with a dining table where two guys are sitting close to each other, curiously staring at me. One of them is Logan. I awkwardly give them a smile and a small wake and before I know it they graciously leap out of their seats and stand in front of me speeding through the introduction and other things I can’t catch. I was not prepared for how fast they can talk and at the same time. Without stopping to take a breath.

          Seeing me struggling to keep up with the two men, a young beautiful woman steps in and tells them to sit down. They obediently stop talking, muttering a small apology, but the excited buzz that they radiate doesn’t die out. From their seats they watch me as though they are expecting me to respond. 

          “I’m sorry about them, they get really excited,” the woman says, sharing a warm radiant smile that calms my nerves a little. “I’m Kelly, by the way. It’s so nice to finally meet you after hearing Sterling talk nonstop about you.” Kelly places her hands on the small of my back and points out to a tall woman, who shoots me a nonchalant wink as she eats her breakfast against the counter. A small woman nuzzles into her side, hiding her shy looking face. “That’s Jenny and her girl, Margaret. And you’ve already met Logan and Justin over there.”

          “It’s nice to meet you too,” I say.

          I wave at the couple at the counter and smile softly when I see Margaret peeking from under Jenny’s arm with these beautiful big eyes. I stop myself from gushing how cute she is. I wave at the boys who are draped over each other on one of the chairs at the dining table. As I stutter for words to fill the silence that’s accumulating, I really wish that Sterling had answered the door instead of Logan and introduced me to all his friends. Instead I feel like he threw me under the bus and I don't think he's planning to save my ass any time soon. This whole time, Sterling has standing there across the room next to the fridge, biting his lip trying not to laugh at me. He shakes his head with a soft laugh and rolls his eyes as he watches his friends. Unconsciously I let a soft smile spread widely on my face as he looks back at me. 

          “Hey, Ty,” Sterling finally greets me, letting his eyes wander down my body and he motions for me to come.

          While the command was meant to be teasing and playful, I catch a glint of mischief in his eyes. A shiver runs down my back. I straighten myself, holding my head up, and walk across the room to Sterling’s side. Confidently, I  grab his chin in my hand and smack my lips against his cheek. Sterling wraps his arms around my waist.

          “Hey big boy,” I whisper into his ear and watch his face turn red. About a week ago, late at night, we were talking about nicknames and I listing some ideas. Many were ridiculous and neither one was really taking it seriously, especially Sterling.  Until we came across big boy and Sterling couldn’t hide the tremendous blush that overtook his complexion, spreading down to his chest. Since then I’ve been using it at every chance I got. 

          Sterling’s hands slide from my hips down to my ass and unexpectedly grabs it roughly. But I don’t jump in surprise. Instead I slightly arch my back so he can get a better grip of it. I lean forward and kiss the edge of his jaw, loving the feeling of his stubble scratching my lips and loving the attention my ass is getting. Suddenly I hear a whine, which throws me back to reality, to find everyone else in the room watching us. Blood rushes to my face, flooding it with a scarlet color that I can’t hide no matter what I did.

          “No,” David scolds at a pouting Logan, giving him a cold look that keeps his Submissive’s mouth shut. 

          Justin turns to look at Kelly who gives him a disbelieving look that has the question,  _ are you serious? _ , written all over her face, which turns into a scowl. Instead of asking her, Justin turns back and looks at Sterling and me with a smirk. Kelly smacks her forehead. 

          “Hey, Daddy,” Justin speaks up, ignoring Kelly’s deadly gaze boring into the back of his head. 

          Wait…  

          Did he just call Sterling daddy? 

          “You always taught me that sharing is caring.”

          “I never taught you that.” Sterling crosses his arms over his chest.

          Does Sterling have a daddy kink I'm not aware of?

          “Well you should,” and with these huge, absolutely irresistible puppy dog eyes, he begs, “Please.” 

          “No,” Sterling responds with so little effort. “Tyler is mine.”

          Oh. That's sweet of him. I’m touched. But I need to know if he has a daddy kink or not. 

          “What?” Sterling asks when he catches me staring with a deep frown. “Am I wrong?”

          “Do you have a daddy kink or something?” I ask bluntly. 

          There's a pause. Sterling blinks at me as though I was talking in a different language. The room bursts out laughing so hard that they can't even stay standing. Tears stream down some of their faces. Even Sterling starts to laugh a little, as he runs his hand through his hair.

          “Oh my god, no! I don't have a daddy kink,” Sterling reassures. “It's a joke. Justin just randomly started calling me that one day and it stuck.”

          “Oh, okay,” I stutter, feeling embarrassed. “Good.”

          “Don’t worry Ty, we can discuss appropriate titles you can refer to me as later,” he whispers with a suggestive wink. I gently smack his chest.

          “You’re absolutely hilarious Tyler,” Justin says, laughter still bubbling out between words. 

          With that, we all get ready to go to the aquarium. David immediately takes charge and orders everyone around as they scatter all over the apartment gathering anything they will need: phones, wallets, water bottles, purses, jackets. I simply fasten my camera bag around my shoulders and wait for everyone else to get ready. 

          Sterling walks up to me, pulling up the sleeves of his purple sweater.

          “I hope we didn’t embarrass you back there,” he says, looking concerned my way, but I shake my head.

          “No, no, you didn’t,” I reassure him. “I was just a little nervous.”

          “Ty, there’s no need to be nervous.”

          “I know.”

          I take his hand and follow him towards the front door where his friends begin to flood out of the apartment. Following the loud group, we walk to the bus stop where we board a fairly empty bus and take our seat at the back. Throughout the whole ride we just talk, about everything and anything. Well, to be more accurate, Justin and Logan are doing most of the talking, and through their rapid rattling of words they somehow manage to include everyone, even me. And it wasn’t awkward at all. Somehow, they make it seem like I haven’t just met them half an hour ago, but instead known them for years. 

          Faster than expected, we reach the large blue building, with the walls curved like waves and painted with silhouettes of all these sea creatures. My excitement grows by the second while we wait in line to buy the tickets. Fortunately, there aren’t that many people so the lines aren’t terribly long and the building isn’t that crowded. Once reaching the ticket box, I try to step forward to pay for at least Sterling’s and my ticket, but an arm holds me back and I watch as David takes it as his responsibility to pay for all of us. I want to open my mouth to protest and try to reason with him that I should at least pay for my own ticket, but the hand grasping my arm tightens keeping my mouth shut. Once David turns around, he gives me this look. Not a threatening one and nothing I should be wary about, but a look of satisfaction, letting me know that I should never argue with him no matter what, because I will lose every single time. It's a look of a man that can get away with anything.

          Logan bumps my shoulder and with a laugh he runs off with Justin. Somehow they manage to lure Margaret from Jenny’s side and convince her to run ahead into the the cold, dimly lit building with them. Like a father, David yells at them to wait up and to stop running. Sterling, who has been holding my arm, pulls me forward to follow the group. He notices the lost look in my face and the way I grasp the money in my hand already trying to figure out how I can pay David back. Then Sterling tells me that they already gathered the money and gave it to David in advance. Meaning Sterling has paid for my ticket. He runs his hand through my hair and grasps my neck willing the tension to slip away. 

          Inside, we let Margaret, being the most shy one out of all of us, decide where we should go first, while the rest of us follow close behind. Excitedly, we enter the stingray exhibit where there’s a tank where we are allowed to gently pat the soft animals. Margaret immediately leans forward and sticks her hand in waiting for a stingray to pass by. When one does, she gently caresses the back and a look of wonder sparks in her eyes. The rest soon join her, while I take out my camera and start taking pictures. 

          I get a few looks here and there as I position myself in weird ways to get the picture at the angle that I want, mostly from Sterling’s mesmerized friends. I always stand out in these situations since I go to far extends to get a good, unique picture. And I simply get looks for having a fancy camera while everyone else is using their phones. It gets awkward at certain points, but once again the friends that I am with manage to completely annihilate the awkwardness before it can even fill the air. 

          As we walk to another exhibit about jellyfish, Logan and Justin immediately push Sterling out of my side and ask me if I can use them as a subject in my pictures. I tried not to laugh at their childish excitement and just nod. Why not? If they want my attention, they most certainly know how to get it. 

          And the day is spent like that, filled with smiles and laughter. We go from one exhibit to another, randomly staying to listen to workers talk about the animals as they feed them. I take dozens of pictures of everyone, mostly Justin and Logan who are actually pretty good subjects and were down for everything. Though no matter how many times they posed for me, I took even more candid shots. Those are my favourite type, especially shots of people, where you can see their natural rawness. Like the one I secretly took of Jenny wrapped around Margaret as they looked at the large tank full of tropical fish. You can see the pure love in both of their eyes as though they are the only ones in this universe. I should get a print of it and give it to them. 

          Of course most of the candid shots are of Sterling. Like the one where he’s with Kelly and David wholeheartedly laughing at a joke Kelly made. Though, my favourite being the one when he turned around to face me and right as I pressed the button he stuck his tongue out. After that one it was really hard to catch him off guard when he’s always looking at me, knowing that I’ll be taking pictures of him. 

          Near the end of our visit, after lunch, my battery dies, forcing me to finally put the camera away. I just shrugged, finally taking a moment to enjoy the dimly lit aquarium and the colorful fishes swirling around the tanks and the company I am with. Once we’ve seen everything we decided to go back to our favourite parts. We went back to the jellyfish exhibit and then we went back to see the sharks, since Kelly is fascinated by them. We hung out around the penguin enclosure trying our best to mimic their honking sounds, which was harder than I thought it would be. Jenny managed to get some of them to respond to her. One of them even swam out towards us, calling out the loudest. 

          Finally at the end of the day, we stay near the central cylindrical tank that’s in the middle of the building and can be seen from all floors. It’s so beautiful and calming the way the fish swim in circles, some faster than others. There’s sharks calmly gliding around the central formation of rocks and corals that go all the way to the top. Small fish hand out between the anemones and some moray eels hang out in between the rocks all curled up. 

          “Hey you see that fish over there?” Sterling asks pointing at a large flat white fish glides by our feet. “That’s you.”

          I can’t help it but chuckle under my breath. We’ve been pointing out at all kinds of different fish that reminded us of each other. 

          “Well you see that tiny fish over there?” I point towards a yellow fish that’s pecking at a piece of what looks to be food that’s twice it’s size. “That’s you every time you come over for dinner.” He loudly snorts, and the strange sounds causes both of us to burst out a contagious laugh that leaves us leaning on each other. 

          “That was too accurate,” he mumbles.

          “I’m just stating facts here.” Sterling nudges my shoulder as he shakes his head.

          We stand closely together and quietly watch the life inside the tank. The fish keep swimming around and around in circles, so oblivious to the people that come to watch them every day. A giant stingray swims right in front of, pressed closely to the glass. As beautiful all of this is, I can’t help it but glance to the side every few seconds to look at Sterling. I’m so consciously aware of the little space between us and so distracted by the warmth that he radiates that I can’t stop looking at him. He’s so calm and engrossed in the moment that he doesn’t even notice me watching. We’re so close, that the back of our hands graze any time one of us moves a little.

          I slowly reach out for his hand, but at that moment he turns around, suddenly very aware of me. His regal blue eyes sparkle with the reflection of the water dancing over his face as he blinks into focus. 

          “I’m really glad you came along with us,” Sterling says, raising his hand to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. “I had a lot of fun.”

          Crossing my arms, I close the little space we had left and lean my head on his shoulder. Sterling tenses for a second, before relaxing and leaning on my head. 

          I smile as a joyous peace fills my soul. 

          “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/170434065677/the-only-reason-chapter-16-of-fighting-for-the-top) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BetoXaLB6d8/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me or ask questions you can find me here:  
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	17. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is two weeks late. I just really wanted it to be as perfect as it can be before I posted it. I tried my best.  
> Enjoy!

**Sterling**

          “What is up with you recently?” Tyler huffs with a breathy laugh. He thumbs my bottom lip in fascination.

          “What do you mean?” I ask sitting back on the couch. I pull Tyler closer on my lap and let him fall forward onto my chest. 

          “You’ve been really physical for the past few days,” Tyler mumbles into my shoulder. He traces his fingers down my neck and pulls the hem of my shirt down a little, admiring all the new marks he’s added today.

          “Are you complaining?” I ask.

          “No, not complaining, just wondering.” He shrugs, relaxing all his weight on me. He drops his hand, laying it lifelessly on his thigh.

          Silently we lay together and everything in the room is still, except for us as we rise and fall with each breath. In this peaceful moment, I close my eyes feeling sleep starting to consume me. 

          But a pair of hands softly graze my hips and a pair of lips gently press on my shoulder. I don’t think much of it until his hands start to wonder under my shirt, letting the cold air kiss my skin. I shudder as his hands travel up my body with a silky touch and then with his nails, grazes back down to my hips. The changing pressure sweeps the sleep away and awakens a different kind of buzz. The single almost unnoticeable peck becomes three small kisses and before I know, I can feel my heartbeat vibrating against his lips. 

          I relax and rest my head over the back of the couch so Tyler can have more space. I let out a satisfied sigh, loving the attention I’m getting. His kisses and touch are so soft and fragile. His movements are so gentle and slow, taking his sweet time as though we have the rest of our lives to stay embraced like this. And just like that, Tyler catches me off guard and becomes a little more aggressive. He puts all his weight on me getting rid of any space between us. His grip tightens, his hold on me solidifies, as he kisses up my neck, intending to leave at least one mark where everyone will see. 

          I gasp in surprise and lean forward, wrapping my arms around his back. This only encourages him. Tyler lifts my shirt up to my chest and wraps his arms around me, only to scratch his way back to my chest. He gently thumbs my nipples at the same time and a second later sharply pulls them. I grip the back of his shirt, softly groaning under my breath, as Tyler repeats the process. The constant change in pressure sends shivers down my back and blood rises to my cheeks as Tyler rips a small moan out of me.  

          I try to bite my bottom lip to muffle the sounds but when Tyler suddenly desperately humps my waist I let out a loud moan, loving the way his boner rubs against my own. 

          And then everything stops. Tyler pushes me back, panting. He’s still sitting on my lap but the sudden space between us makes sends a bad shiver down my spine. 

          “Sorry, sorry… I should stop,” Tyler mutters once he’s caught his breath.

          “Don’t apologize,” I move his hands off my shoulder and pull him back into my arms, “and definitely don’t stop,” I groan into his shoulder.

          “Sterling, we’re going at your pace, remember? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” He tries to sit up and act like he’s unaffected by what just happened, but his flushed cheeks say otherwise.

          “Tyler it’s okay. I’m fine,” I mumble between breaths.

          Then Tyler gently grabs my face and holds me tight so I don’t look away. This time I don’t get intimidated by his gaze and I melt into his hands, gazing up at his gorgeous lustful eyes.

          “You’re horny aren’t you?” he asks, trying not to smile in amusement.

          “Shut up,” I exclaim, trying to unsuccessfully pull out of Tyler's grip as a massive blush covers my cheeks. “You’re one to talk.”

          “Are you sure you want to do it?” Tyler asks, draping his arms over my shoulders.

          “Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever wanted sex more in my life,” I mumble, massaging his hips. “Are you ready?”

          “I’ve always been ready for you big boy,” he whispers into my ear. 

          He slowly begins to grind his hips against mine, this time with better coordination, making sure I can feel everything. Gradually he speeds up and puts more pressure into his movements as he arches his back. Tyler sexily lifts his arms up, his shirt rising invitingly. I tentatively lift them up until they’re completely off. Tyler runs his hand through my hair, guiding me to his chest. Immediately I grab his hip and lean forward, placing rough open mouthed kisses everywhere I can. I claim every inch of his body, kissing, marking anywhere I can reach. 

          Then Tyler swiftly stands up, slipping out of my hands. An involuntary whine slips through my lips as the cold air replaces Tyler’s warmth. He tries to hide it but I hear him chuckle under his breath. Before I can say anything, he picks me up over his shoulders and carries me to his bedroom where he drops me on the bed. 

          Tyler pounces on the bed, causing both of us to bounce a little. Once again he grabs my face and holds it tight.

          “Are you still okay with this?” he asks in a whisper.

          “Tyler, yes,” I roll my eyes in mock annoyance, but in all honesty, I really appreciate his concern. “I trust you.”

          “I trust you, too,” he whispers, his eyes sparkling in bliss.

          Tyler doesn’t waste another second and takes off my shirt, nearly ripping it in the process. He kisses down my chest, teasingly flicking his tongue over my nipples, and lightly drags his lips to the hem of my pants. His burning hands roam my sides, leaving goosebumps on my skin, while I grip his hair and arch my back to get closer to his heat that generates my own lust. 

          Tyler looks up. And as he stares straight into my eyes, he reaches down to my obvious bulge in my pants and softly grazes it. I would move my hips but his eyes send me a silent command to stay still, a quiet shiver wrecks my body. Then he leans down and plants a hard kiss on my jean-covered boner, that causes it to twitch against the constraints. He pops the button open and slides the zipper down, but as he’s about to take my dick out he stands up and gets off the bed. Immediately, the cold air replaces his space and I let out a strangled moan that I've been holding back. With his triumphant smile, its presence so thick and suffocatingly solid, he suddenly walks towards the door. Though my hazy vision, I send him a death glare, opening my mouth to demand him to come back, but the warning look he gives me over his shoulder, forces my mouth to clamp shut. 

          “Strip,” he orders in a deep, deep,  _ deep _ voice. I swear that single command almost made me cum. “I’ll be right back.”

          I watch him leave me on his bed feeling dazed and a little anxious. I don’t know what to do. I want to listen to him and rip these unnecessary clothes off me and at the same time I want to follow him so I can just pick him up and carry him back to his bed. It just suddenly feels so vacant in here, so quiet, so spacious, yet I’m drowning in my own loud thoughts and it’s making me feel so nervous all of a sudden. Holy shit, I’m about to have sex with another Dominant. What am I supposed to do? How do I act? Do I go first?

          “Don’t make me ask twice,” I hear Tyler say and it oddly calms me down and clears my mind.

          I turn to the side, towards the door where he’s standing tall and naked in all his glory with his wide unfazed smile that’s turned into a smirk. He’s holding a couple of candles in his hand, which causes me to raise my eyebrow. Wax play? Then I remember he ordered me to strip and all I did was lay there frozen in thought while he was gone. I wiggle myself out of my pants and underwear and kick them somewhere on the floor. I sit back against the pillows and spread my legs to show him my standing rock hard cock already leaking precum. I go to touch it to release some of the tension, but Tyler smacks my hand away. 

          “Eager, huh?” he asks with a chuckle, setting down the candles on the nightstand and lighting them up. 

          “What’s with the candles?” I whisper as Tyler takes out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the drawer.

          “To set the mood,” he says, glancing at me lustfully. “I thought it might help us relax a little bit.”

          “What’s the fragrance?” I ask scooting over to the side so he can lay down next to me.

          “Winter Woods,” Tyler whispers into my ear. 

          “What the fuck does winter woods even smell like?” I laugh causing him to laugh too. 

          “Do you want to use any toys?” he asks, running his hand over my chest. His intense haze holds me captive.

          “No, I just want you,” I whisper. He beam in ecstasy, his eyes sparkling for the second time tonight. 

          Tyler curls his finger, motioning me to get closer.

          I sit up and crawl over to Tyler, straddling his waist. I massage his torso, moving my hands over his sides, then rub his stomach and chest, to help his body warm up and relax against my touch. He hums in approval as he gets comfortable. I shuffle back a little and settle between his legs, laying my eyes on his dick, nicely sized, curved and thick. I growl in satisfaction when I see it twitch, hungrily licking my lips. I move back a little more and lay down between his legs. Tyler moves back a little so he’s leaning on his pillows, giving me more space. Without breaking eye contact with Tyler, I spread his legs open and lick the head of his leaking dick, getting the salty taste of his pre cum. Wrapping my fingers around the base, I pump it a couple of times, swelling with pride when I see satisfaction in his eyes. I take his thick cock in my mouth and as slowly as possible I lower my head as much as I can. Unexpectedly Tyler grabs my hair and bucks his hips up. I quickly slam his hips down to the mattress before I gag. 

          I lift my head up and glare at an innocent looking Tyler, who is already having a hard time breathing. With a tighter grip on his hips, I go down on his dick as slowly as I can. Slowly, sensually dragging my tongue over his pulsing vein, over the slit at the top, as I watch his face contorted in pleasure. His grip on my hair tightens and I feel his attempts on pushing my head down, but bit by bit he melts into a puddle. A deep desire to hear him moan, begging for me to fuck him hard, arises. Watching him wriggling and squirming, I go even slower, barely moving my tongue. I hear Tyler hiss in frustration. 

          With his hand still gripping my hair, he tries to push me down, but I pull away instead. He tries to jerk his hips up, but my hands still have a tight hold on them. An aggravated whine comes out of Tyler and I can't help it but smirk. I get off with a loud pop and lean over, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pour some on my index and middle fingers. With one hand I continue to slowly stroke his begging shaft and with the lubed fingers, I press against his tight puckered hole, and penetrate him as gently as possible. 

          “Jesus help me,” Tyler huffs, as he grinds his ass onto my fingers. “Can't you go a little faster?”

          “I don’t want to hurt you Ty,” I say, pushing my finger further in before slowly pulling it out. 

          “I meant—ah!—your other hand.”

          “Oh!” I twist my hand around the shaft and Tyler shudders in pleasure. “I could, but I'm not sure if I want to,” I mutter more to myself, but loud enough for him to hear.

Tyler spills a loud whine and squirms even harder against my hands. He tries to sit up, but I curl my finger inside of him and graze his prostate. He goes slack against the bed and moans. He looks at me with gritted teeth trying to look strong and feisty, but his eyes, oh his wonderful hazel eyes, are begging. 

          Now let’s see if he'll voice his needs. 

          I go back to focusing on his hole swallowing my second finger now, and slowly I scissor him open. To distract him from any discomfort, I thumb his erection, pumping it at a slow pace and spreading the leaking precum. The sounds that come out of Tyler are just so delectable. He’s getting louder by the second and is starting to sound desperate as I open him up as much as I can. He can barely keep his eyes open, but through the slit I can see his eyes darkening with passion. 

          “Beg for it, baby boy,” I whisper, teasing the rim with my third finger. 

          “Ugh!” he groans but I can hear him chuckling a little. “Please, god Sterling, I need more…”

          I speed up my hand and curl my fingers, giving his head a harsh suck as a reward. Tyler aggressively throws he head back in a silent scream.

          “What do you want?” I ask. I stop for a moment letting Tyler catch his breath. 

          “I want to fuck your hole, until you're quivering and begging for release,” he moans out in a ragged breath. “And I want you to fuck me senseless.”

          Good enough.

          I add an extra finger and gently spread them out to make sure he’s well prepared and won't get hurt. I curl my fingers, pressing hard against his prostate and Tyler lets out another loud whine. It’s a tight squeeze, but he will be fine. I pull out of his quivering hole and sit up, running my hands up his body to keep him calm and relaxed. I let him catch his breath a little as I reach over to grab a condom and the lube. 

          I roll up a condom over my dick and lube it up. I tell him to turn over so he’s lying on his stomach, spreading his legs, so his ass is a little higher, and his cheeks part allowing me to see the tight hole clenching with need. Tyler reaches out and grabs a pillow to lay on as I settle between his legs. I rim the puckered hole for a little while longer, cooing at the muffled moans coming from the man under me. Then I align myself and slowly push into him, enjoying the feeling of his walls swallowing me whole. 

          I run my hands over his back and his hips to help him relax. He shudders as I pull out a little and gently push in again, deeper with each slow thrust. Sooner than I expected, he’s grinding his ass against me trying to meet with each thrust, but I decide to hold him still. Tyler whines strangling it with a growl, glaring at me over his shoulder. Chuckling to myself I thrust my hips a little harder this time, loving the way he jumps and his walls hug my dick so tightly. 

          I lean over, wrapping my arms around his chest, as I snap my hips forward at a more constant pace. He twists his body in my arms and tries to kiss my cheek, but misses and kisses my chin instead, before falling on the bed again and raising his ass up. I run my nose against his neck taking in the smell of his sweat and the smell of the candles, that smell of regular pine trees. I suck on his skin, gently and roughly bite on his neck, as I continue at this pace, savouring the feel of his needy hole and his body quivering in anticipation. I run my hands down his chest, and reach his nipples, tugging on them lightly. A delicious moan slips out of Tyler’s plump lips.

          “Sterling…” Tyler harshly moans. I look at him, his watery eyes begging for more, begging for me to stop the torturous teasing and get to the good part. 

          “Sssshhh, I’ve got you,” I whisper into his ear. “Trust me.”

          I kiss the back of his neck, burying my whole face in his hair, as I quicken my pace, slightly changing the angle every few seconds, trying to find his prostate. I move my lips over his panting, sweaty back, sucking on his skin, leaving hickeys behind so I can stare at them later. Sitting back up, I thrust forward and hit the spot as Tyler arcs his back and throws his head back letting out a loud moan. I grab his hip and slam into the spot, stuttering curses and praises at the amazing pleasure I’m getting out of this and listen as Tyler tries to say something but every time he opens his mouth only moans and whines and growls come out. It's so fucking sexy. 

          I bend over again and wrap my arms around him in a tight hold.

          “Shit,” Tyler curses into the pillow, trying to hide his face, but I hold his head still wanting to hear every single sound he makes. “I'm going to cum.” 

          “Then fucking do it,” I snarl into his ear kissing his temple as I hide my face into his soft tangled hair. I can feel the familiar warmth that’s gathering near the base.

          With a silent scream he grips the pillow and cums on the bed untouched, shaking in my arms. His body goes limp, humming in satisfaction. I speed up, panting and grunting near his ear as I search for the same ecstasy that Tyler has found. Then his tight hole clenches around me, quivering from overstimulation, and I cum into the condom, biting Tyler’s shoulder to muffle the loud moan. Loosening my embrace, I sit up and carefully pull out, getting tantalized by his fluttering hole as it clenches the empty air. I reach out and run my fingers over his crack. Tyler jumps in surprise, his voice cracking with a whine.

          Shaking my head, I stand up and throw away the dirty condom. I go to the bathroom and grab a small towel on the shelf, soaking it before helping Tyler move to a more comfortable position. I clean him up, wiping off the cum on his chest and the spot he stained on the bed, cleaning myself right after. I fall next to him as he lays there panting his chest heaving rapidly and his gorgeous body tremendously shuddering with pleasure. 

          “Was that too much? Was I too rough?” I ask, laying my head on his chest hearing the rapid beating of his racing heart. He shakes his head with a smile on his face. “You were wonderful,” I whisper as I kiss his neck. 

          He tries to say something but he seems to be too tired to be able to do anything at all. I try to get up again so we can get under the covers, assuming that we were done for the night, but I am pulled back onto the bed and pinned by my arms. Tyler straddles my waist and looks down at me with a determined spark in his hazy eyes. I gulp feeling suddenly skittish under his powerful gaze.

          “Oh, we’re not done here,” he whispers through pants, tracing his finger down my arms and chest and around my nipples. “It’s my turn now.”

          Shit. He’s still got energy for another round. Yikes.

          He places two of his fingers in front of my mouth ordering me to suck them. I willingly take them and rigorously cover them with saliva, moaning when he shoves them deeper. I move my tongue around and between the two fingers, slowly realizing that it kind of tastes like cum. My dick begins to harden. Suddenly he pulls away and grazes his saliva covered fingers over my crack, massaging the entrance. My body tenses. He leans down and distracts me by passionately kissing my neck, whispering against my skin to relax. I can’t help but stay completely still in anticipation as he nips my jaw and sucks on it.

          “Fuck,” I hiss when he adds the first finger, squirming at this new sensation. He pulls the single finger out and runs his dirty hands up my stomach. 

          Tyler takes his time kissing my already bruised collarbone, moving down my chest as he takes a nipple between his teeth. He gently pulls and plays with the nub, covering the surrounding area with bite marks and bruises as he rubs the other between his wet fingers. He switches his place and gives the same attention to the other nipple, bruising it and biting it. A moan slips through my lips, when a hand wraps around my hardening dick and gives it a few pumps. He teases the head, grips the base, knowing exactly what to do that makes me shiver as all the blood rushes to my dick. 

          Tyler looks up, letting go of the abused nub with a pop. He sits up, his posture straight and confident, as he hovers over me with power and dominance. He reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube and a condom. I watch in anticipation as he pour a generous amount on his fingers and presses them against my hole, letting one finger penetrate the ring of muscle. I hiss under my breath when the second finger pushes in and scissors me open. A shiver runs up my back, my skin prickling with goosebumps as Tyler patiently opens me up, slowly adding fingers until I’m stuff with four. His other hand continues to tease my cock, the head leaking with beads of precum.

          I lay there still taking in deep breaths to stay calm. Tyler pulls out and I moan loving the way his fingers graze my walls, sending another wave of shivers. He steps back for a second giving me a moment to breath as he shuffles at the foot of the bed. I lean back and close my eyes, my eyelids getting too heavy to keep them open.

          Then all of a sudden, the head of his condom covered cock rubs against my entrance. My breath hitches with apprehension and through half lidded eyes I watch Tyler shushing me and stroking my shaft. He leans in, softly kissing my temple. 

          “Relax baby,” he coos. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.”

          I laugh to myself remembering how I once dreamed of him saying those exact words. I lean my head against the pillows and let my body relax, ignoring all the panic and tension bubbling inside of me. I focus on his hand around my dick, instead of his dick at my entrance. Minutes ago, Tyler trusted me with his body, and I don't know how he was so quick to trust me without any form of hesitation. But now it’s my turn to trust him that he’ll take care of me. 

          Trust. That’s what this whole thing is about.

          Taking deep breaths, I nod indicating to Tyler that he can continue. He wraps my legs around my hips. His hand on my cock speeds up sending a thrilling sensation to my lower region as he slowly pushes himself in and I let out a hiss. To my relief, yet disappointment, he takes his time pushing in, giving me enough time to enjoy how his thick dick rubs against my walls all in the right places. I wiggle my hips when I feel his against my ass, getting used to the odd feeling. He leans forward a little, pushing my legs closer to my body and his hand rubs against my stomach. I gasp when he wraps his fingers around my neck and push it down, not too much to choke me, but enough to hold me down. Oddly, I don’t feel as much panic as I thought I would, instead I feel okay with this, even liking the sensation of his strong hands. He doesn’t seem to be planning to let go any time soon, so I decide to let him do this his way.  

          I growl when Tyler starts to thrust into me, gradually picking up in speed to match his hand pumping my shaft, rubbing his thumb against the slit. A shiver runs down my back. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan. Then, he changes his angle and hits my prostate, hitting it vigorously with a such a speed and force that pleasure erupts in me and spreads all over my body through every nerve. I let every kind of sound my cords can make slip out and close my eyes shut to stop the black spots that have appeared in my vision. With this pleasure, all my senses have stopped working, except my sense of touch, for all I can feel is Tyler’s body heat, his hand pressed against my neck and the other furiously stroking my hard leaking cock, and his own thick rod pumping inside of me. All overwhelmingly enhanced to the maximum. 

          I lose all hold on myself as I feel like I’m melting with this tremendous heat. I can’t hold back the moans and the curses that slip through my bruised lips and I can’t stop my body from shivering with bliss. I try to beg for more, but I can’t get my brain to form a coherent sentence. I try to tell Tyler that I’m about to cum, but nothing comes out of my open mouth but a silent scream as I scrunch my face and thrust my hip up to meet with Tyler’s powerful thrusts. 

          Suddenly an even bigger more mightier wave of pleasure runs through my body and strings of white cum sprout out hitting Tyler’s chest. Minutes later he growls as he cums into the condom and everything slows down. I slowly melt into the mattress, sweating and panting, I lay still, enjoying the way Tyler gives a couple of weak thrusts to ride out his orgasm. I try to open my eyes, but everything is blurry. I can’t get myself to move. I can barely feel as Tyler peels his strong grip from my throat and pull out of my quivering hole. He rubs my shaking thighs mumbling something through his own hazy state, but I can’t process what he’s saying. 

          I sense Tyler getting up and a minute later there’s a wet cloth being gently rubbed on my body. I sigh in relief, as my breathing settles down. Then I feel Tyler moving next to me, as something soft and warm is being covered over my body. Tyler nuzzles my neck, draping his arm over my chest and kisses my cheek, a satisfied smile forming on his lips.

          I breath in, the smell of sweat, sex, plumerias and the distinct smell of pine trees pushing back any tension on my body. A sense of calmness covers me. I let out a breath and relax against Tyler, turning to my side, so I can wrap my arms around him. The sound of gentle rain pounding against the window and Tyler’s steady breathing lulls me to a peaceful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate the support!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	18. One Hit Is All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling and Tyler spend a day together and things get a little heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter with a little smutt at the end. Enjoy!

**Tyler**

          You can learn a lot of things about a person early in the morning. Like I never noticed how Sterling has some small freckles across his face. Or the little faint scar he has under his chin. I never noticed how soft and hairless his arms are. Or how he snores a little. Or how he’s a cuddler when he sleeps and, wow, his grip is strong. Also I learned this morning that Sterling is a deep sleeper and not a morning person. No matter what I do I can't seem to get out of his tight grip. Not that I‘m uncomfortable, but I have to pee. Really badly.

          “Sterling?” I call out. He doesn't respond. I try to shake him awake but that causes him to pull me closer as he nuzzles into my chest. “Sterling, wake up!” I shout. Nothing.

          I pinch his hips but that doesn't do anything at all. I twist and turn and try to push him away, but I can’t squirm my way out.

          “Sterling, I gotta go pee,” I say into his ear as loudly as I can. He continues to snore.

I pull the warm covers away to let in the cold air in hopes that it will wake him up. My skin prickled with goosebumps and I shiver, for a minute regretting my decision. Sterling flinches but keeps sleeping. I groan in frustration, twisting and turning in his embrace and reach out for my phone on my nightstand. I accidentally knock down some of the candles but eventually grab my phone and I look up the loudest most annoying alarm it has. I play it right next to Sterling’s ear and watch his face scrunch up. He tries to hide under the pillow, but I keep playing it.

          “Tyyy!” he whines out. “Stoppppppp!”

          “Let me go! I gotta pee!” I yell, turning off the alarm. 

          “I wanna sleep. Five more minutes!” He tightens his grip on me. I don't think he heard me correctly.

          I swear to god. I lose my patience and smack his ass so hard it leaves a slight pink mark. With a shriek, Sterling jumps in surprise, untangling himself from me in the process, and I quickly jump out and jog to the bathroom. 

          Finally.

          After I finish, I wash my hands and brush my teeth, getting rid of that disgusting morning breath. I look at my messy reflection. I have hickeys here and there and my hair is completely messed up. I'm not as marked or bruised as the other times, but that's because Sterling took it teasingly slow. That's one thing I learned last night: he loves to tease to the point where I have to beg. I don’t mind it as much as I thought I would. 

          I splash my face with water and run my hand through my hair to fix it a little. I walk back to my bedroom to find Sterling asleep again softly snoring into the pillow and wrapped with the covers like a burrito. I chuckle under my breath as I slide into bed and try to pull the covers so I can slip in, but Sterling has a tight grip around them.

          “You’ve got to be kidding me,” I sigh.

          Fortunately I already know what will wake him up the fastest. So I don’t waste another minute and smack his thigh harder than the earlier one so he can feel it through the cover. I catch him glaring at me over his shoulder as he moves aside and let's go of one of the edges of the covers. I quickly slip under them to hide from the cold, wrapping my arms around Sterling’s chest. He wraps his arms around me and I’m locked back in his tight embrace. 

          We stay like this in bed for a couple of hours. I run my fingers across his smooth skin, sometimes drawing patterns on his back as he falls asleep again. I doze off sometimes. It’s very calm and quiet, except for Sterling’s soft snoring. The sun sneaks through the curtains, crawling over the bed as it slowly rises. I can feel my skin tingle with the ghosts of last night’s events caressing my body. His kisses, his hands, his thighs wrapped around my waist. I can still feel everything. 

          Slowly Sterling wakes up again and he starts to softly run his hands up and down my back. I let him slip out of my arms as he rolls onto his back and stretches his arms up. His back pop and I cringe at the sound. He relaxes into the mattress with a sigh and stares at me with a sated smile that I caused. He turns to face me again and holds my face as I place my hands on his hips. I glance down, glad to see bruised hand prints on his body and when I look up at his neck, I see some faint ones there. 

          “How are you feeling?” Sterling asks softly, rubbing his thumb over my neck. His eyes take in my body, stopping at any mark to admire it. 

          “Me? You went easy on me,” I explain. “Or at least that’s how I felt. How are you?”

          “It was the first time, I was a little too nervous to go all the way,” he says with a sheepish smile. 

          “That’s okay,” I remind him. I think it’s charming when he gets like this. “Seriously though, how are you feeling? I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

          “I’m satisfied,” Sterling whispers, a little too seductive for the morning. “And no, I liked the pace you set. It was… nice.”

          “Good.” 

          Sterling smiles widely and his eyes sparkle in excitement. I smile back, kissing the palm of his hand. I love the way the sun kisses Sterling’s face with a soft glow. I love his eyes and how they look careless this morning. I run my hand through his hair, tracing my fingers down his neck and his chest, making sure I touch every mark I made. He shivers and I run my hands over his goosebumps.

          “Ty?” Sterling whispers sounding a little distracted.

          “Yeah?”

          “I’m hungry.” My stomach growls. I guess I’m hungry too.

          “Alright.” I sit up, letting the cold air touch my skin. “Let’s get up then.”

          I stand up and stretch my back and arms feeling any tension leave. I walk into my closet and pick out a warm sweater and yoga pants for today and put them on. I look over to the bed to see Sterling still laying there. I grab one of my sweaters and throw it at him, aiming for his head, but it lands by his feet. He curiously looks up.

          “I’m not letting you eat on my bed,” I say. “Do you have to go to work today?”

          “Nope,” Sterling answers, finally sitting up. “I can stay another night if you want.” He winks. 

          “Sure, I don’t mind,” I try to shrug like it's not a big deal, but I can’t stop the smile or the blush on my cheeks. “You can wear some of my clothes for today.”

          “Thanks.” 

          Sterling gets up and walks over to the bathroom as I make the bed, smoothing out all the wrinkles. I pick up the clothes we discarded last night and place a pile of new clothes for Sterling to wear today. I walk into the kitchen and look around trying to figure out what to make. I don't feel like cooking today so I take out some bagels from the pantry and toast them. I set on the table three different types of cream cheese for us to choose from plus some strawberries and raspberries and pour mango juice into two glasses. Sterling loves mangoes.

          Right as I finish setting up the table, Sterling walks in wearing the clothes I set out and I never realized how cute he'd look wearing  _ my  _ clothes. It feeds my ego that's for sure. When he sees the food he looks more awake and immediately sits down. With a chuckle I slide into my chair and we start eating and talking. We talk about random things. I ask Sterling about the scar under his chin and he tells me about the time he was learning how to do cartwheels when he was a kid. He was in the driveway practicing all day and once he seemed to have gotten the hang of it, he went to show his mother, but fell face first scraping his chin and his hands against the concrete. 

          “Can you do a cartwheel now?” I ask chuckling under my breath.

          “Nope,” Sterling responds, popping the p. “I haven’t done one since I fell. Can you?”

          “Nah.”

          He asks me about any childhood stories that I’m willing to share but I just shake my head. Unlike him, I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood with the parents that I have. But I shake away those thoughts and concentrate on Sterling as he keeps talking. I could stare at him all day and never get tired of how his eyes sparkle or how a small dimple appears on his left cheek when he smiles this certain smile.

          “What are you staring at?” Sterling asks looking over his shoulder and then back at me. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. 

          “At my sexy man.” I wink, tracing my tongue over my top lip.

          “Mmm,” Sterling hums with a wink of his own.

          He gets up and picks up our empty plates and goes to wash the dishes, while I put the leftover food back into the fridge. Sterling starts to hum under his breath a random tune without a rhythm. I’ve noticed he does that a lot. Whenever the room is quiet or he’s concentrating on a task, he randomly hums a tune that doesn’t exist or taps on a surface a pattern that doesn’t sound right. It’s a little chaotic if you think too hard about it. I shake my head and walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and gently trace his nipples. A slight shiver runs down his back. He elbows me a little when I kiss him under his jaw and lean my head over his shoulder watching him hand dry the dishes. 

          “You know I have a dishwater, right?” I point out.

          “It’s a habit I can’t get rid of. My mom made me wash the dishes since we didn’t have a dishwasher and I just got used to it,” Sterling explains, handing me the dishes so I can put them in their appropriate places. “Plus there wasn’t that much to wash.”

          “So what do you want to do today?” I ask leading him to the couch.

          “You,” he whispers into my ear.

          “Save that for tonight,” I giggle.

          “Then I don’t know, I’m feeling kinda lazy today,” Sterling says. “I might take a nap.”

          “Boring,” I whine as Sterling lays down on the couch taking up all the space. 

          “What do you want to do?” He mumbles into a pillow. 

          “I wanted to go outside but it looks like it’s about to rain.” Outside the window gray clouds begin to cover the sun, swallowing the light as the sky becomes darker. 

          “Then I guess it’s a good day to stay inside and watch some movies.”

          With a shrug, I tap Sterling’s leg and motion him to move over so I have somewhere to sit. Sterling tries to prop his feet up on the table, but I immediately smack his thigh. He huffs in mock offense and instead decides to cross his legs on the couch. As we scan the long list of movies and shows we can watch, he slowly migrates back to laying on the couch, his head resting on my lap. We can’t seem to find something to watch that we’d both enjoy. TV is filled with sports games and news and reruns of old and new shows. Sterling tries to get me to watch some horror movie they’re showing, but the minute it got too freaky I changed the channel. 

          “Come on, I’ll protect you if you get scared,” Sterling promises reaching out for the remote in my hand. I pinch his ass.

          We keep looking. There are channels marathoning Friends and Steinfield or Law and Order, but they always play the same episodes that we’ve both watched a hundred times and Sterling doesn’t like Steinfield that much. So there’s nothing on TV. That’s okay. That’s why I have Hulu. We scan through the movies, but nothing seems to catch either of our attention until Pacific Rim pops up and Sterling quickly clicks on it before either of us could change our minds. 

          It’s a good movie so I’m not going to complain.

          But once it’s over we’re back to the same indecisive issue of what to watch next. We start movies but seem to change our minds or get bored fifteen minutes in. It’s always hard to watch TV with other people. You want to watch one thing, the other person wants to watch something else and to find that middle ground takes forever, but when you find it it’s paradise.

          “Oooh!” I exclaim. “They’re streaming the new season of Drag Race. Do you want to watch it?”

          “I’m only on season 6,” Sterling says looking up from my lap.

          “I’m actually surprised you watch it.”

          “Kelly and David got me hooked on it but I only watch it when they are.” He shrugs. “It’s not a bad show. I can’t imagine who wouldn’t like it?” 

          “Max.”

          “Figures.” 

          “Who’s your favourite?” I ask.

          “There’s too many, I can’t choose,” Sterling whines. “Here’s a better question: what’s your favourite look?”

          “That’s not better, that’s a harder question,” I exclaim. “My favourite is Acid Betty though.” I take a moment to think about my favourite look. There’s way too many to choose from. “I think my favourite look has got to be Acid Trip by her.”

          “My favourite look is Sharon Needle’s RuPocalypse.”

          We start watching from where Sterling left off and binge watch the rest of the day, lying on the couch alternating once in awhile on who’s lying on top of who. We laugh and comment on more outfits and root for our favourite drag queens. Later in the day, we order some pizza and makes some popcorn. Max tries to hang out at my apartment, but when he sees us on the couch and drag queens on TV he leaves, not before taking the two slices of pizza I left for him. He doesn’t like drag race because it’s too extra for him and just doesn’t appreciate the drama. Sterling doesn’t care for it either, he’s just here for the looks.

          Once we finish late into the night, we lay there quietly swallowed by the cushions, too comfortable to get up. The rain got stronger throughout the day, lighting and thunder booming in the sky, as we listen to it knocking on my windows. I’m laying on back as Sterling is resting on my chest, his ear pressed to my steady heart. Sterling tries to tap his fingers to the rain, but messes up the beat quickly. It doesn’t stop him though. I run my hands over his back as I blankly stare at the ceiling’s messy pattern. 

          Then I feel cold hands lifting my sweater up, exposing my stomach to the cold air and the warm sweater Sterling is wearing. I suck in a breath when his hands run over my body and warm lips lock on my hips. Lazily, I run my fingers through his hair as he slowly licks and nibbles and his lips brush my stomach. He gently scrapes his teeth, softly biting my hip and dragging his tongue up my body. I lean my head back on the pillow and close my eyes, letting out a long sigh. His cold hands run down to my hips and holds them tightly as he indulges in savouring my body, alternating from soft kisses to rough biting. I let out a groan and grip his short hair when he bites harder leaving a red mark. I try to pull him up, so I can get a taste of him too, but he stays down there nuzzling his face near my growing bulge and kisses my thighs through my yoga pants. His lustful eyes capturing mine, the devilish wink sends a shiver down to my crotch. I hear him chuckling under my breath as I tremble in his hold. He licks my bulge and kisses my hips again, causing a small whine to slip out. 

          Sterling sits up and teasingly pulls down my pants, discarding them on the floor. He kisses up and down my thighs, roughly biting here and there, as his hands tease the hem of my briefs. Sometimes he’ll drag his nails up my thighs causing them to quiver against the pleasure. I let out a ragged breath and the urge to beg arises when Sterling is so close to my dick but won’t do what I want, pushing against my hand gripping his hair. His eyes are on me the whole time taking in everything. He knows I want more but he’s too much of a tease to give in so easily. Sterling knows just what to do to get a man to beg. And I’m not falling for it just yet. 

          Panting, I sit up and pull Sterling up with me onto his knees. I kiss his neck, right next to a fading hickey from last night and feel the vibration of a moan against my lips. I help him take off his sweater and I kiss his collarbone, slowing down his chest. My hand trace his body and grip his ass, my fingers drawing patterns against his skin. He lets out a breath he’s been holding and grips my shoulders when I nip his nipples and lick around it. I watch his face scrunch up, his lips parted to let out a soft groan. He tries to push me back down to the couch so he can continue turning me into a blushing mess, but I hold my ground wanting to see him break first.

          When he won’t stop pushing, I smack his ass and he freezes. I feel some tension that doesn’t belong here rising and I stop kissing his chest and wait for his next move. Sterling leans in and gently kisses my jaw, near my ear, gently nuzzling his face against my temple as he keens when I grip his ass.

          “Let’s move this to the bedroom,” he whispers into my ear, sounding more tense than relaxed. We need to fix that.

          “Yes, Daddy,” I whisper into his ear. I grin when I feel him placing his forehead on my shoulder.

          “Oh. My. God,” he mutters with a chuckle, clearing some of the tension in the air. He pulls back and sits on my hips. “I’m so turned off right now.”

          “Are you really?” I laugh.

          I thumb his erection through his pants, reminding him just how turned on he is. He lets out a loud moan when he grinds on my hand getting the friction he was searching for. Quickly, I pick him up, wrapping his legs around my hips, and carry him to my bedroom. I gently place him on the bed and dive right in. He tries to push me over, so he can be on top, but I’m not about to let that happen. This isn’t a wrestling match. 

          “Sterling, stop,” I plead, pinning his hands down. “You’ll have your turn but let me take care of you. Please. You went first last night and I just want to ravage you right now. Please?”

          There's a pregnant pause and I patiently wait.

          “Fine,” Sterling sighs. But a smile appears on his face as he relaxes under me. 

          I take it all in. I teasingly pull his pants off, sucking marks on his legs here and there and I kiss my way up his body. Sterling lets out a loud moan, when I take off his underwear, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable under my eyes. I gently help him roll onto his stomach. He grabs a pillow and nuzzles it close to his flushed face. I kiss his shoulders, loving the feeling of his flexed muscles against my lips, massaging away all the stress trapped in his body. I run my hands down his back, leaving scratch marks before softly rubbing them away. He’s panting already, breathlessly moaning into the pillow. Chuckling I grip his naked ass, spreading the cheeks apart to see his hole flutter. I can’t resist smacking his ass pleasurably hard loving the way his skin blushes as I caress the sting away. Sterling yelps at first then it turns into a groan muffled by the pillow. 

          “Ty?” Sterling chokes out, slightly looking over his shoulder for a second before shoving his face back into the pillow. His knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the sheets.

          “Yeah?” I take my hands off him and quickly go on my hands and knees hovering over Sterling so I can see his face better. He avoids looking at me. 

          He whispers something but I can’t hear him.

          “You’re going to have to speak up baby,” I say. A blush spreads across his face to the tips of his ears and shoulders.

          “Never mind forget it,” Sterling mutters shaking his head. He attempts to get up, but I gently hold him there.

          “No, no, nope,” I say, running my hand through his hair. “You can tell me anything you want. It’s just you and me. I won’t judge.”

          Sterling goes back to hiding in the pillow as he grumbles something. I keep playing with his hair, softly rubbing his shoulders, coaxing the words out of him or at least try to get him to relax. I don’t want him to feel bad about this. 

          “Can you do that again?” he whispers a moment later, still quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

          “What sweetie?” I ask pretending to not know what he’s talking about. Oh but I know.

          “Ty, please don’t make me say it,” Sterling whines, gripping the pillow harder in embarrassment.

          “Okay,” I whisper into his ear, massaging his tense shoulders. “Only this time. I can’t know what you want unless you tell me Sterling.”

          “I know,” Sterling mutters. “It’s just embarrassing.”

          “It’s not,” I say, kissing the back of his neck, as my hands are back on his ass. “I think it’s adorable.”

          I smack his ass again before he can respond. He chokes on his words and lets out a loud moan, his body automatically arches his back, lifting his ass up. I hit him again and again. I don’t make him beg, I don’t make him count. I give him time between every hit incase he needs to say the safe word if it’s too much or he changes his mind, as I massage his shoulders to keep him relaxed. 

          “Sterling,” I whisper against his neck. “Are you okay?”

          He nods, unable to utter a single word without letting out a waterfall of moans and whimpers. I lean over to make sure he’s not lying to me and through his blush he winks at me. Sterling tries to hide his scarlet face again, but I pull his head up his head. Another hit rips a strangled groan to slip out of his open mouth. 

          “No hiding,” I snarl. “I want to see your pretty face and hear every single sound you make.”

          Sterling tries to say something, but another smack turns his words into a beautiful whine again. I let go of his hair and let his rest for a moment. He’s already so fucked out. He can barely keep his eyes open nonetheless hold himself up on his own. There are red marks all over his back, fingerprints and scratch marks, and his ass is as red as his face. He’s getting so sensitive, flinching anytime I place my hands on him. He looks so sexy like this. Pliant and gorgeous.

          And he’s all mine tonight.

          “Ready?” I whisper, grabbing the bottle of lube left on the nightstand.

          “Yes, sir,” Sterling says as confidently as his raspy voice will let him. 

          Another smack. 

          “You’re so good for me, big boy,” I praise as Sterling snarls at the stinging feeling.

          “You’re fucking mine after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate the support!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	19. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short-ish filler-ish chapter

**Sterling**

          “Wake up! You're going to be late for work!” Jenny bangs my door, waking me with a jolt. 

          I grumble some kind of response as I blindly reach out for my phone, that didn't set my alarm off. The screen reveals a long list of notifications and the time tells me I have thirty minutes to get ready for work. I guess I forgot to turn the alarm on last night. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, or at least I try to, but that only irritates them and I struggle to keep them open. I will myself to get up and drag my feet to my bathroom, grabbing my clothes draped on the chair. As I brush my teeth, I turn on the shower, keeping the water cold. I spit out the toothpaste into the sink, washing my mouth with mouthwash and spit it out real quick. I hate how they irritate my gums, but I hate bad breath even more. I get in, letting out a breath of relief when the water cools down my body. But I hiss when I turn around and the water hits my bruised back side. 

          I haven’t exactly seen how bad it is, nervous that if I look, it will become real and I’ll back out. These past few week, the few days Tyler and I have been able to meet during the weeks, we’ve been exploring my new… kink. I’ve let Tyler try different techniques and use other toys to see what I like and don’t like and just how much I can take. Tyler is so sweet and patient, he doesn’t let me be embarrassed about this. The other day he bought leather and silicone paddles for me and that night was something. I think I like the silicone one better since it gives me that nice sting plus that soft sensual touch into the mix and it’s pretty comfortable. The leather one I need to get more used to it. I don’t think Tyler cares what he uses, he just likes the marks he leaves and seeing me all flustered and pliant under his control.

          I never expected I’d ever like it. I’m still trying to make sense of it and I’m trying to get used to it. Tyler is really helpful with that. We talked about it before going further and he listened to all of my concerns and calmed my nerves. For an inexperienced dom he is pretty good at it. He was there for every step and let me go at my pace. I really appreciate that, it made things easier, but it still feels weird. I’m still getting used to having Tyler as my Dominant and now my spanking kink, it’s a lot to take in.

          I really like getting spanked, I do, but after every scene I’ve been feeling off about this whole thing with Tyler. I leave his apartment feeling disoriented and messed up and sometimes not in a good way. I’m glad that things feel natural and comfortable with Tyler, but I can’t help feeling this strange dysphoria where I like what we’re doing but at the same time it doesn’t feel okay. And it’s messing me up really badly. It’s like someone stole the pieces of the puzzle and dumped a whole new batch and now I have to figure out how to make them match. When I think about it too hard I feel like we’re rushing with this contracted relationship and my mind can’t catch up to what’s been going on, but that’s not true. I like the pace Tyler and I have set up, it’s slow and respectable to these new settings and it’s flexible to each other’s needs. But I still feel strange and it’s getting worse by the day.

          I like it though. I don’t want to end things early with Tyler.

          Recently, I’ve been laying in bed late at night trying to figure out where this feeling is coming from and annihilate it. I went through my memories of every scene trying to nit pick the part when the feeling comes in, but I find nothing other than a boner to take care of. I’ve tried to arrange that puzzle in my head, only to mess it up even more. I’ve tried to ignore it, but I’ve learned already that only makes things worse. Lastly, I’ve crafted a list of the good things about this contracted relationship, which is a lot, and the bad things, which I realize now is the reason why I feel strange. 

          Tyler always makes sure that I feel comfortable when he’s dominating and so far I haven’t felt like I’m losing any kind of control nor that I’m completely submitting, because I still call the shots as much as he does. Just like I make sure to do, he listens to my needs and respects what I don’t like. Which feels completely new. As a Dominant, it’s always been my job to be the one to listen and follow my Submissive’s rules that they set up. It’s always been my job to fulfill their needs and make them feel the pleasure that they like. I’m so used to being in control and taking care of my partners. I’m so used to telling them what to do. 

          Now I have Tyler doing these things to me.

          With Tyler things work a little differently. Now I have someone that takes care of me, that controls me and my body as much as I control him. And it feels great. 

          But I’m scared that if we keep going like this I’m going to lose all control over the situation. 

          Even if I like it, I still need that balance where I get to dominate Tyler and see him quaking under me with bliss as I use him how I please. I want to use Tyler like a toy too. And I haven’t had that chance since the first time we had sex while sober. It’s not Tyler’s fault. I gave my consent for every scene and I don’t regret them, even if my ass is sore and bruised. But I need my turn to dominate soon and the only way I’ll get it is if I voice my needs. I know Tyler will understand and I know he will change things to accommodate my desires. Yet I still feel nervous about this. 

          I’ve never had to explain my feelings out loud like this. 

          Ugh, this relationship feels so weird.

          I shake my head to clear my mind a little. I ignore the sting and pour body wash on the sponge and wash my body. I don’t have the time to enjoy my shower so I do it as quickly as I can. I rub my hair with conditioner, skipping the shampoo for today. I finish up and quickly dry myself, before applying the cream Tyler gave me for my bruises and put on my uniform for work. I run my fingers through my wet hair, messing it up a little and get out of the bathroom. I grab my bag from my room, making sure I have my wallet, phone, and keys, and I sprint into the kitchen where I find Margaret and Jenny eating breakfast. Well Margaret is eating, Jenny is just pushing her food around the plate with her fork. 

          As I say my good morning, I mess up both of their hair when I pass by, having no time for a good morning kiss. Margaret let’s out a surprised whine with her mouth full, while Jenny reaches out and playfully smacks my ass. Usually it wouldn’t hurt, but now that it’s bruised I can’t help but let out a loud yelp. I glare over my shoulder to see Jenny innocently looking at her plate with a mischievous smile. I haven’t told my friends about my spanking kink and I’m not planning to. But I think Jenny has her suspicions. 

          I quickly rummage through the pantry for the bread to make some toast. I disregard Jenny’s teasing warning to not start a fire with a wave of my hand over my shoulder. That was one time. I grab my water bottle, stuffing it into my bag, and grab some cream cheese and ham for the toast. I grab some leftover salad, that Jenny made yesterday, and make some sandwiches for lunch. I look at the time seeing that if I don’t leave soon, I’m not going to make it on time. I stuff my face with bread and gather my things for work. I’m ready to head out when I notice the tension in the air.

          I turn towards the two girls in the dining room. Jenny is standing up trying to walk away from whatever that’s going on, but Margaret is holding on to her. 

          “Margaret we have to go to work soon, just let it go,” Jenny says firmly.

          “But you didn’t eat your breakfast,” Margaret points out, refusing to let go.

          “I’m not hungry.”

          “But you didn’t eat anything last night either,” Margaret tries to reason. 

          “Honey, just finish your breakfast,” Jenny sternly orders avoiding looking at Margaret.

          “You’re never hungry anymore,” Margaret snaps in anger. My eyes widen in shock. Margaret has always been quiet and obedient even if they’re not doing a scene. I never would’ve thought she had it in her to snap at her Mistress or anyone at all. “Jenny, you barely eat! You give up most of your breakfast to me, you only eat a snack for lunch and you’ve started to completely skip dinner! What’s going on?”

          I gasp when Jenny violently rips out her hand from Margaret’s grip and starts to back away. That only causes Margaret to stand up from her seat and try to get closer. Jenny opens her mouth to say something but immediately closes it having nothing to say. She tries again but only silence slips through her lips. 

          “Jenny, I don’t know what’s happening,” Margaret softly whispers. “But I’m worried about you. It’s hard for me, knowing that there’s something wrong and I can’t even help, because you won’t even tell me what’s wrong. Please…”

          Jenny shakes her head refusing to say anything. I gently approach Margaret who looks like she’s about to cry and softly place my hand on her shoulder. I look down at her with a calm expression and ask if she could give me some time with Jenny. At first, she looks reluctant about leaving, but I reassure her that I will take care of Jenny. She eventually nods and walks into the living room, still with a deep frown on her face. I slowly approach Jenny, trying not to startle her and grab her hands, pulling her to sit back down with me. She avoids my gaze.

          This happened a couple of times before. Jenny goes into her episodes of refusing to eat certain foods to the point where she doesn’t eat at all. Unless you’re there to see Jenny’s eating routine you wouldn’t notice that she has an eating disorder since her weight and figure remains the same. Which is why she can’t live by herself. Someone needs to help her keep up her regular diet, or she will have to go to therapy again. 

          That someone is me and I’ve been too distracted to notice.

          When Kelly introduced me to Jenny for the first time, Jenny was so skinny and frail, I was surprised she hasn’t snapped into two with each step she took. She got sick easily and sometimes fell into depression. Thankfully we managed to get her some help and get her to go back to a regular diet and keep her eating disorder in control. Now she’s tall and muscular and can probably flip a tank like she’s Wonder Woman. But once in awhile she slips back to her old habits just like right now.

          “Jenny, is it true what Margaret said?” I ask cupping her face and force her to look at me. She nods. “Why?”

          “It just feels weird,” she mumbles with a shrug as usual. 

          Her eating disorder is sensory-based avoidance, where she avoids certain foods for their taste, texture or smell, which leads her to not be interested in food at all.

          “You know you have to eat,” I say, picking up the plate in my hands and grabbing the fork. I try to get her to take a bite, but she keeps her mouth shut. Okay so this isn’t going to work. “Jenny, I care about you so much and I hate seeing you like this. You don’t have to eat this in particular, but you have to eat something.”

          She slowly nods. I quickly text my boss that I’ll have to come in late for work due to an emergency and quickly text Kelly that Jenny isn’t going to be able to go to work and I don’t think Margaret will want to go either without Jenny. I help Jenny sort out the things she will eat and the things she won’t and fish out some supplements we keep for her. I get her to eat something, patiently convincing her to eat the food for the sake of me and Margaret and her health. I talk as she eats, telling her about Margaret and how much she cares about her and how they are the perfect couple. I explain to her what I see when I look at them, the pure bliss and the love they have for each other is undeniably suffocating in the room. 

          “She really loves you. I bet she’s willing to help you out,” I say, feeding Jenny the last bite. “Look you did it!”

          Instead of answering she jumps onto me and wraps her arms around me, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I hold her there, rubbing her shaking back to calm her down. I keep whispering positive things about her and her life, trying to get her to at least smile. I at least manage to get her to promise me that she will eat later today while I’m at work and I send her off to her room. Before she leaves, Jenny whisper a thank you, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. As she walks to her room, she doesn’t even glance at Margaret, who’s still in the living room.

          I stand up and walk up to Margaret, who looks absolutely depressed as she slouches on the couch tightly hugging one of the pillows to her chest. Sitting down, I wrap my arms around Margaret and she crumbles to sobs against my chest. She cries, muttering apologies and questions, that I can’t hear or understand through her muffled voice. I patiently rub her head trying to calm her down. I know she heard me talking to Jenny and probably got the idea of what’s going on. But she probably feels terrible that she can’t help her Mistress. I can sense that she probably feels like she let her down, which is not true at all.

          “Jenny doesn’t like that you saw her so vulnerable,” I explain once she stopped her sobbing. “She didn’t mean to hurt you on purpose.”

          “I know,” Margaret whispers into my shirt. “I just wish she would let me help her and after I snapped at her… she’s probably mad at me.”

          “No, she’s not,” I say. “You meant well and that’s all that matters. Why don’t you go and check on her? She needs someone who loves her right now.”

          She pulls away, furiously wiping away her tears and nods quickly. I tell her to make sure Jenny eats and tell her how she can help, before she runs out the living room into Jenny’s room. 

          With a sigh I get up and finally head to work. I had to cancel one of my appointments and I’ll need to make it up somehow later this week, maybe this weekend. 

          When I get to work, I’m drowned in appointments and work that I have to rearrange. I had to deal with an angry mom for canceling her daughter’s appointment and had to hear her rant about her busy schedule, yet I guess she has time to yell at me. I had to deal with a teen having a mental breakdown during his therapy today, which took time from my lunch break, but that’s okay. It’s my job to make sure my clients are okay physically and mentally. No matter how physically and mentally draining it is for me. 

          After I get off of work, I head to Kelly’s and Jenny’s auto-repair shop, since I promised Kelly I’d help her out. She’s all by herself without Jenny tending to some of their appointments and Margaret tending the front desk and phone calls. When I get there, Kelly pushes me onto a chair and gives me a giant list of things I need to do. It’s not my first time helping out here, but it’s my first time doing this much work as a secretary and let me tell you I’ve never realized there was so much paperwork to do in an auto-repair shop. It’s impressive how they only do it with three staff members. 

          Later when things finally slow down, I’m finally able to sit back and relax. I take out what was my lunch and eat it, calming down my grumbling stomach. I check my phone for the first time since the morning and see a bunch of texts from my friends. News travels fast among us. Apparently David and Logan went to check up on Jenny and brought her some dinner that Jenny will certainly eat and went grocery shopping for all the food we know she’ll still eat. I send a quick text asking how she's doing. 

“ _ One mom friend is enough _ ,” Jenny answers immediately. 

          That's true but I can't not worry about her. We've seen her at her worst and we don't want to repeat that again. We all care about her. Even my mom texted me, concerned about Jenny. My mom then tries to get me to talk about Tyler, but it's too embarrassing. She was so happy and excited when Kelly told her I was in the relationship I am in that she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. I swear I can't keep any secrets from her. 

          Then with Tyler now in mind I check some texts I got from him. I give him a vague explanation on what happened and he sends his condolences. He invites me to come over, but I’m so exhausted that I just say no. I want to talk to him about my feelings before moving on with this relationship and I don’t think I’m in the right mindset to talk. He says he understands and that it's okay. 

          With him it's always okay.

          Later when it’s almost time to close, I get surprised by a delivery guy from my favourite cafe down the street with my favourite drink and macaroons. He tells me it’s for me, but I swear I didn’t order anything. I try to pay him, but he tells me it’s already payed.  _ What? _ When I look inside the bag with the macaroons, I don’t see a note or anything to tell me who sent it, but I have my suspicions. I quickly text Tyler asking about it?

          “ _ I felt like you needed a treat, _ ” he texts back with a wink. I try to rub my blush away but I can't stop smiling. No one has ever done anything like this for me. 

          I send a quick thank you. 

          “Sterling thank you so much!!!” Kelly screeches into my ear, scaring the shit out of me. I almost dropped my phone because of her. “You are a lifesaver. Oh are those macaroons!”

          I pull away the bag before she can grab some.

          “Those are mine,” I snap. “They’re from Tyler” 

          I immediately regret telling her that because now I have to bare her relentless teasing and I know she will tell our friends about this. She'll probably tell my mom too. Ugh!

          “Oooh you've got yourself a romantic guy!” Kelly cooed as she sits down on a chair she pulls up and leans against my shoulder.

          I try to argue back, but slowly exhaustion catches up to us and we end up taking a nap there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	20. Full Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling gets nervous. Tyler overreacts. But it's okay, they get what they want in the end. *wink*

**Tyler**

          “Yeah, uh huh,” I mumble into my phone bored out of my mind. 

          As I pretend to listen, I lean into my computer screen to make sure I erase the right thing in the picture. I zoom out of the photograph I took a couple of days ago and change the lighting where necessary and experiment with some of the effects to see which one would match the mood in the image. A couple of days ago I had an appointment with a newly engaged couple, which was actually a lot of fun. Usually it gets awkward because people never know how to pose even if I tell them what to do. They’re always hesitant and shy about the poses. But this couple was so engaging and interactive and had so many cool ideas of their own. They knew exactly what they wanted which made my job so much easier. 

          Except now I’m stuck working for hours making sure that this album will reach and surpass their expectations and I won’t have to redo it all. I don’t mind that much, I just really wish my parents just hung up so I can work and jam to my music. But nooooo. I have to be stuck listening to my mom ramble on and on about whatever is going on in their boring lives. There was something about their neighbor and another thing about their job and something in their marriage. I don’t know, I never pay attention. It’s always the same thing. I prefer working with music on so I don’t get frustrated when I can’t get things right, or I invite Max when I’m not as busy. Though today he’s at work so I was forced to answer my phone.

          I hear my mom mumbling something to someone on her side of the line and I hope that she has to leave or something and I can work in peace.

          “Sorry, it’s your cousin, she wants to say ‘hi’,” mom says as she hands her phone over to my six year old cousin, Lillias. She’s super adorable and so sweet. Anytime I see her I just want to squish her face. This is better than my parents hanging up.

          “Hi Tulu,” her chirpy voice rings in my ear. I smile at my nickname. 

          “Hi, Lillias,” I say excitedly. “How are you?”

          She starts talking on and on about her day, about how she went treasure hunting and saved a princess from an ogre and how she had a dance party with all her stuffed animals after lunch. Which I translate that she was playing in their backyard. Lillias sometimes stays at my parents house, since for some reason her parents think it’s good for her. Like her parents she’s really creative and comes up with the craziest, funniest stories, unlike my parents who are bland and don’t have a sense of humor at all. They just let her run around the backyard when she comes over, not exactly knowing what to do with her. 

          But it’s always fun to hear her talk, it’s like listening to a bedtime story, and playing with her makes me feel like a kid again. Babysitting Lillias adds ten years to my life.

          After an hour I complete about three more pages in the album and enjoy talking to my cousin, until my dad interrupts my conversation with Lillias since her parents are there to pick her up. I grumble, a little annoyed, and get stuck listening to my dad talk about literally the same things that my mom told me. The same thing about their neighbors, the same thing about their jobs, and the same thing about their marriage. I swear they take away the years Lillias gives me. I go back to ignoring what he tells me and concentrate more on my work, my mind obviously wondering what Sterling is up to. 

          I got really busy recently with requests and photo shoots and making albums that we haven’t been able to meet up since Tuesday last week. He got busy too with his own appointments and was always too tired to come over. But the weekend is almost here and that gives me relief. We’ve reserved this weekend for ourselves. There’s a bunch of things I want to try out to see what else we might be into and I’m so excited. After seeing him break so badly with the paddles I bought him, it’s been a new goal of mine to find other things that will get him so riled up and begging for release. That is an image that will be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life. Maybe next time he will let me take a picture. God I hope so.

          “Tyler?” my dad asks bringing me back to the boring present.

          “Hmm?” I hum, glancing at my phone on the table.

          “Are you listening to me?” 

          “Mhhmmm,” I hum in affirmation.

          “I asked you if you’re seeing anyone?” he asks, making me internally groan. Not this again. “Our neighbor’s son is already engaged and he’s only two years older than you.”

_           Well that’s great for him. _ My parents are always comparing me to their neighbor’s son who’s the opposite of me: high achiever, best in everything, star athlete, CEO of his father’s company, engaged, straight. Really the list is endless. 

          “No I’m not really looking to be in a relationship at the moment,” I lie. They don’t know anything about my life and even if they knew they wouldn’t approve. It’s a struggle really.

          I look at the time and realize that we've been talking for nearly three hours. That's too much. I need a reason to hang up. Then my phone notifies me that I got a text from Sterling. I quickly interrupt my dad and tell him that a client is calling and that I have to get back to work. I cut him off as he’s saying goodbye, releasing a deep sigh that I've been holding, and quickly turn on my music, filling my room with the soft beats of a remix. I get up and stretch my back, feeling tense around my shoulders. As I walk around my apartment, I check the message Sterling sent me. It’s a continuation of the conversation we were having earlier. I look at the time again and see that he just got off of work. 

          I didn’t know he was a physical therapist until recently. I knew he worked at a gym, but I didn't know what exactly he did and now it makes sense why he’s so exhausted after work. His work takes a lot of energy mentally and physically since he works with all kinds of people of all ages.

          Already distracted from my work, I ask him how his day went and he tells me about the appointments he had today. I recline back against my chair, making sure all of my work is saved before I relax. Then he asks if he can come over now for the weekend like we planned. I look over my computer screen. I wanted to finish this album before he came over and I probably would’ve if I wasn’t so distracted. I only have a couple more pages to set up and maybe a half a dozen pictures to edit, so I could finish in three hours or so, but I don’t want to keep my man waiting. Plus after the week I’ve had, I’ve earned myself a treat. I invite him over for the night and promise him some dinner. He agrees and tells me he’ll be there in forty minutes after taking a shower. I try to tell him that a shower would be a waste since he’ll be all dirty again later tonight. Sterling ignores me.

          I attempt to get more work done before Sterling arrives, but sooner than I expected I hear a knock on the door and I look down at my attire, an oversized sweater and sweatpants. I smell my armpits to make sure I don’t stink since I didn’t take a shower this morning. When I’m safe I open the door for the most handsome man in the world. But I notice his stance. It’s just like it was at the beginning, before the contract, hesitant and tense, like he’s ready to run. I thought we were past the awkward phase. I hide my frown behind a smile and let him inside. I think he noticed a change in me, because he leans in and kisses my cheek. Sometimes I forget that Sterling is great at reading people’s body language.

          “Hey,” he says with a sheepish smile that brings a smile to my own face. He puts down a duffel bag with his clothes and takes off his shoes.

          “Hey,” I say, patting his ass when I pass by him just to see if he’s still okay with it. His tense shoulders sag and he looks much more relaxed when I look over my shoulder. Okay so we’re still good. I think. “I’m going to cook dinner now, do you want to help me?”

          “I can chop vegetables or whatever,” Sterling offers, quieter than usual. Maybe it’s just exhaustion. 

          I gently grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen, where I take out some vegetables and hand him a knife and a cutting board. As I prepare the scallops and the rice for the meal, I look over to see how Sterling is doing. He’s struggling with the knife as he messily chops, going slowly and inconsistently, making more of a mush out of the vegetable instead of the crisp cubes I wanted. I cautiously glide over, wrapping arms around his waist and grab his wrists. He tenses against my back, but relaxes a moment later.

          “I told you I’m bad,” he mumbles, with a chuckle. 

          “You just need practice,” I say.

          I talk him and lead him through the cutting, showing him a better way to hold the knife and the motion he needs to do to properly cut through the vegetables in one slice. Leaning against his back, I feel his muscles flex against mine. When I let go of his hands, he continues to follow my instructions and I hum in approval when he does it better this time. Not as fast as I do it, but he’s still a beginner. I lean my head against his, with my hands wrapped around his waist, and watch him work, until he gently elbows me away. His behaviour makes me frown, concerned by his sudden withdrawal, but when I look at him through the corners of my eyes I catch a small blush sprinkled across his cheeks. It calms my nerves down a little, yet there’s still something wrong.

          I kiss the side of his head, causing him to stiffen and pause his work and he only relaxes when I go back to my previous spot. There’s definitely something wrong.

          I get back to preparing the pan where I’m frying the vegetables with the scallops and a pot for the rice. As I wait for that, I hand Sterling more vegetables to dice for the salad. It’s quiet between us, which is normal, but something small, minuscule is in the air that makes my mind wander negatively. It’s so small yet so suffocating and it’s coming from Sterling. Something is up, whether it’s something bad or not I don’t know, but it’s making me worried. 

          Sterling has been acting a little strange, he’s going back to his nervous self pouring all the progress we made the last few weeks down the drain. He was so responsive and initiative during our last few scenes, but now he’s reserved, tense. He isn’t as touchy as he was a week ago, like he’s hiding behind some kind of wall he built. He’s not humming anymore like I thought he would, but he’s fidgety, moving his weight from one foot to another. And he’s tapping his fingers against the counter like crazy, an actual rhythm this time but almost quiet. I’m trying to give his space and wait until he’s ready to tell me what’s up himself, but I’m itching to know. I can’t help my mind from going to the most negative reason for his sudden change in behavior. 

          We eat in silence and at this point it’s not a comfortable one. Now that I’m feeling and probably look paranoid it’s gotten worse. I try to start casual conversations during dinner, but they are drowned by the silence and we’re stumped trying to look at each other, but our eyes skitter somewhere else. This is really bad. 

          After Sterling washes the dishes and I put the leftovers away, my mind is rattling with the worst probabilities of what could happen next. It’s drowning any kind of reason. Sterling is shaking though. He keeps gripping the plates tightly to calm his trembling hands and pretend that nothing is wrong, but I can see his whole body shaking. Whatever is going on it’s eating him alive. 

          When he’s done he approaches me by the counter where I’m leaning and watching. He’s sluggish, his movements slow like something is weighing him down. I want to take his worries away, but I’m afraid to move in case I do something that will make him run. I let him wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle his face against my neck. I feel his lips lightly skim the junction where my neck connects my shoulders, but he doesn’t make a move to put some pressure. Yet I still melt into his arms. 

          I quietly lead him to the couch where we let gravity force us down, still holding each other. I rub his back trying to smooth out the tension in his body as he sags over my shoulder. I don’t push him to talk. I’m not even one hundred percent sure if I’m the reason he’s so quiet and skittish today. It could be something else that’s bringing him down. Maybe something happened to his friends or maybe something at work. I could be overreacting for no reason. So I wait for him to talk first.

          And I regret it immediately. 

          “We need to talk,” Sterling speaks up.

          Oh no. I know that tone. 

          I hold him tight one last time before he pulls away so he can look at me. Or at least tries to look at me in the face. He doesn’t quite succeed, but I can’t take my eyes off of him. When he glances the corner of his eyes, he can probably see the fear and worry painted on my face. He sighs. He grabs a hold of my hands and pulls them to his lips. I try to pull away, I should pull them away, so then it won’t hurt as badly.

          “Before you jump to conclusions,” too late, “let me finish what I have to say. Because it’s really hard for me to say this. It’s been bothering me for a while now and it’s only gotten worse.”

          Even though I don’t really want to hear whatever Sterling has to say to me, I nod encouraging him to continue. I tangle my fingers with his in reassurance. 

          “I like what we have, I really do,” Sterling starts. He’s still not looking at me. “I want to continue this contract. I mean we just started.”

          I patiently wait for the but in the sentence as my guts twist in acid and bile rises up my throat. 

          “It’s just… I’m still getting used to this. It feels strange to have a Dominant instead of a Submissive, and I’m not complaining. I just… um… I don’t know how to say this…” he mumbles under his breath. He’s trying to pull away, but I keep my grip on his hand, even if I should just let him go. I should’ve let him go weeks ago.

          It was stupid of me to think it would work out.

          “Just say it,” I spit out, sounding bitter without meaning to.

          That’s when he looks up with a frown on his face. I don’t know why he looks so surprised by my bitterness. 

          “Tyler I’m not trying to end the contract. I’m worried that I don’t have that much control in the relationship anymore,” Sterling admits. I frown as well, all my worries gone replaced by confusion.

          “What do you mean?” I ask, scooting closer to Sterling. He sighs reluctantly. 

          “After the spanking thing I’ve just been feeling weird. It’s hard to explain since I don’t really understand it that well. I just know it’s making me feel uncomfortable. It’s not you nor your fault. I gave my consent,” he speaks up before I can say anything. I close my mouth and let him continue. “You’ve been dominating me the last few weeks and I should expect that, but I’m not that used to it yet. I’m working on it.”

          Sterling goes silent after this. I wait, but when I see he’s not going to talk, I gently pinch his thigh to get him to spit it out. He groans in frustration and tries to hide behind his hands but I hold onto them.

          “I feel so childish saying this,” he groans. He leans his head against my forehead, as I catch a shy smile slowly forming. “I feel like I’m not getting my turn.”

          Sterling notices my frown getting deeper still not quite getting what’s wrong so he continues to explain.

“I want my turn in dominating you. You’ve been topping the last few nights and I just feel like I haven’t gotten to do that. I want to dominate you again. I want to find that one thing that makes you break, that one thing that turns you on so much but you can’t get that sweet relief unless I say so. I want that control again. At least for awhile,” Sterling finishes off. I can’t help but let out a giggle as a wide smile blooms. 

          “Is that why you were being so quiet earlier?” I ask, cupping his face into my hands.

          “Yeaahh,” he sighs, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I was really nervous since I’ve never felt this way and it was weird. But I’m also tired from work so that wasn’t helping at all. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

          “Next time just tell me this,” I say crawling over his lap. “Please don’t ever be nervous to tell me these things. It’s also my job to submit to you.”

          “I know.” Sterling wraps his arms around my waist. 

          “And I guess I got carried away a little with the spanking thing.”

          “I’m not complaining…” Sterling mumbles into my chest.

          “But that should never stop you from telling me what you want,” I say, lifting his chin up so he can see the truth in my eyes. “It’s my job to take care of you too.” 

          “I know.” Sterling hesitantly leans in, looking up for my permission. 

          “Don’t be scared.” I nod, encouraging him to make his move. 

          “I’m not scared,” he exclaims.

          He takes a nip of my neck, loving the way his teeth scratch my neck, as his hands grab my ass and pulls me closer. I grind against his thighs and expose my neck a little inviting him to mark me as much as he wants. He gladly dives in. One of his hands trails up my back, then he tugs my hair pulling my head to the side. He kisses and bites and licks right above my pulse as sparks appear in my vision. His other hand that's still on my ass starts to caress the crack through my sweatpants.

          “I’m all yours tonight,” I whisper into his ear when he let’s go of my head and goes to kiss on my collar bone. “Go crazy.”

          “You sure?” Sterling asks, pulling away a little to look at me closer.

          “What do you want to do?” I ask. I grind onto his hand. He tightens his grip to keep me still. 

          “A lot of things,” he reveals, his voice getting deep and raspy with lust, “but for now I just want full control.”

          “Then you have it.”

          I let him touch me wherever he wants. I shiver when Sterling softly trails his fingers over my thighs and then he pushes up my sweater. The cold air bites my skin, but Sterling’s hands are there to warm me up quickly. He touches me everywhere, roughly and gently pulling on my nipples. Teasingly kissing and biting my chest, he handles me however he wants, except my growing boner. He makes sure to touch me everywhere else, and when he's about to slip his hand under my pants, he pulls away. I slump against him, craving to grind against his thigh, but the hands on my hips warn me to stay still. 

          “Are you ready?” 

          “Yeah,” I respond breathlessly.

          “Then why don’t you go to your bedroom and strip for me,” Sterling whispers into my ear dominance oozing out of his voice. It makes me shiver. “I want you on your knees on the floor. I’ll be there in a minute.”

          Okay so this is a new side of him. Sterling raises an expectant eyebrow, but he doesn't push me, and let’s me slide off his lap on my own. As I leave, I show off my ass a little knowing perfectly well that he’s watching me. I do so as confidently as I am, but I’m honestly a little nervous. When I get to my bedroom I quickly take off my clothes and messily throw them into my closet, not really caring where they land. As I hear his footsteps down the hall I awkwardly kneel down on my knees as I’ve seen so many people do fluidly and neatly. I look up when Sterling comes in. His eyes are on fire, burning me alive. 

          “So gorgeous,” he whispers loud enough for me to hear. He eyes me once again but this time more critically. “You’ve never trained a submissive before, correct?”

          “No… sir,” I quickly add.

          He hums in approval as he pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his own beautiful body and muscles. I stay still when he quietly and confidently approaches me. I can't help but gasp at his grace. 

          “Sit up,” he suddenly orders, sharp and clear, and it takes me a second before I do as he tells me. Sterling waits, letting me go at my pace. “Shoulders straight. Hands behind your back. Knees shoulder width apart. I want to see that pretty cock of yours.” I follow his orders a little hesitant, but he gently leads me through this until I'm in the position he wants me to be. He has me face the bed. “Good boy.”

          I can just feel the confidence that’s radiating from him the more control I let him have over me. 

          Sterling sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs so I’m in between his thighs. I hungrily eye the bulge in his pants and lick my drying lips. I want to reach out and unzip his pants but something tells me that I’m not allowed to move at the moment. Sterling notices my need and runs his fingers through my hair softly forcing me to look up at him. The fire is still in his eyes, but it’s much gentler, more of a candle than a wildfire. Yet I still feel vulnerable under his gaze. 

          “Are you okay?” he asks, most probably noticing the uncertainty of this new situation in my eyes. “What color?”

          “Green,” I whisper. For some reason I don't want to speak louder than Sterling. My eyes land back on his bulge waiting for Sterling to give me permission to feast in. Sterling catches me staring and mischief sparks his eyes. 

          “Do you want this?” Sterling asks as he rubs the front of his pants. 

          With one hand still holding my hair, his grip tighter than before, and with the other hand he unbuttons his pants and pulls out his half hard dick out of his underwear. My own dick twitches in excitement and my hole clenches in anticipation as he pumps his cock, slicking it with precum. He's teasing me with it. It's so close to my face, but I have no say in what I can do.

          Suddenly he yanks my head up forcing me to look into his lust filled eyes again, ready to fuck me up tonight. Unintentionally, I let out a loud whine that pokes his ego as Sterling fills up with pride.

          “Why don’t you beg for it, baby boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	21. All Tied Up For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling gets to have his fun

**Sterling**

          I step into the dimly lit bedroom and put my bag on the bed. Tyler comes in after me and embraces me from behind, leaning his head on my shoulder. I shiver when he sensually runs his hands up and down my chest, but I ignore the impulse to melt in his arms. I open the bag, taking out what I’ll need for tonight and neatly place them on the bed. Tyler tenses a little behind me when he sees what I brought. I tangle my hands with his and grip them a little in reassurance. He’s nervous, I know, but I can feel him buzzing in anticipation.

          As I put the bag aside for now, Tyler sits on the edge of the bed and picks up each gear one by one to inspect it. He grabs the cuffs first, tracing the soft leather and I catch his eyes looking at the headboard of the bed where conveniently it has three bars in the center. Then he grabs the silicone cock rings. I wasn’t sure which type he would want to try so I brought three: a regular ring that wraps around the base, one with a vibrator attached, and something that looks more like a cock sleeve but does the job of a cock ring. Finally he looks at the nipple clamps and the silver chain that connects them. I made sure to grab one that will mainly give him pleasure rather than pain.

          “Wow,” Tyler mutters under his breath as he turns five shades of red darker.

          “We don’t have to use them all, but I just want to try them out if you’re willing to,” I say sitting right next to him. I gently rub his back as he leans on me.

          “I want to try,” he says making me smile. “You have full control tonight as well. You don’t have to hold back anymore.”

          “Okay.” I stand up and stretch my back. I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. “I’m going to the bathroom and change and when I come back I want you naked and on your knees. Understood?”

          “Yes sir,” Tyler says as he stands up too. Before I leave he grabs my face and giggling he kisses my cheek. I peck his cheek quickly in return.

          We’ve been planning this for a few days. After our talk, Tyler asked me the things I wanted to do and I admitted that I wanted him all tied up and vulnerably spread all for me. He blushed so hard, I was worried he popped a blood vessel or something. So after talking through the soft and hard limits again and what we can do to accommodate both of our needs and wants, we’ve come up with tonight’s scene.

          In the bathroom, I take off my clothes and take out the outfit I brought with me for this scene. I slip into my black low cut leather pants without any underwear and a simple leather harness that goes under my chest and over my shoulder connecting at the center emphasizing my chest. Over that I wear Tyler’s see-through crop top that hangs snugly over my shoulders. Tyler told me that he feels powerful and light up with pride when I wear his clothes, so this is something for his ego. As I fix my hair a little and fold my clothes, my mind wanders to Tyler who is naked in the other room waiting on his knees for me and my commands. The thought of the things I’ll be doing to him tonight makes my dick harden against my pants and my chest to swell in excitement. I try my best to calm down a little.

          I grab the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms from my bag before leaving the bathroom.

          On the floor, Tyler kneels just the way I taught him to, back straight, hands clasped behind his back, legs spread exposing his luscious dick. When he notices the door open he quickly looks down and for a moment closes his eyes. As quietly as I can I walk up to him. I notice his eyes following my every move and the corner of my lips twitch up a little. When I’m right in front of him, I put the lube and condoms on the nightstand. I run my hand through his soft hair, but I keep his head down for now as I look at the toys splayed on the bed, trying to decide which one to use first.

          I look back down at Tyler who is starting to twitch and fidget in anticipation waiting for my next move, his shoulders are scrunched up with tension. That won’t do. I need him to relax and fully trust me if he wants to enjoy this as much as I will. I keep messing with his hair and gently pull his head back so he’s looking at me. His hazel eyes are filled with the deepest lust, but it masks the layer of nerves and anxiety.

          “Color?” I softly ask.

          “Green, sir,” he responds, taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

          “Do you know the safe word?” I ask keeping his eyes locked with mine.

          “Duck.”

          “Good boy,” I whisper.

          I rub his cheek with my thumb and watch him lean into the touch, his shoulders sagging a little. Then I lift him up, making Tyler squeak in surprise, and I crawl over to the center of the bed, laying him down under me. Tyler tries to sit back up, but I push him back down and pin him there. He looks back up to me surprised, his gorgeous eyes wide and hungry. He looks me up and down, his gaze lingering on his shirt. A smirk appears on his face, but then he bites his bottom lips when my hand runs down his chest and scratch his thighs and hips. I grind a little on his ass so he can feel how hard I am getting for him. I intensely watch his dick twitch against his stomach, already small beads of precum are accumulating at the tip. Suddenly Tyler scoots back, slipping from my grip, and tries to grab a pillow to cover his scarlet face, but the glare I give him stops him immediately. Instead he gets comfortable against the pillows, spreading his tantalizing legs in an inviting manner. His smirk widens as he sees me shudder.

          An animalistic kind of sound slips through my lips.

          I crawl over and wrap my arms around his waist, lifting him up a little as I lick the center of his chest and kiss my way up to his neck.

          “What a pretty blush,” I whisper against his ear. “So gorgeous just for me.”

          “Sterling,” Tyler gasps out.

          A quiet moan slips out of Tyler. He grips my arms for support, his nails digging into my skin as I nip and lick around his hardening nipple. He tries to grab my head to push me towards the little bud, but I pull back and move down towards his hips. I kiss his body, leaving bite marks on his thighs that quiver whenever I skim my teeth. Slowly I get closer to his dick, but I wait for Tyler to beg before I do anything at all.

          “Sterling, please!” Tyler hisses out, gripping my hair tight trying so hard to get me to move where he wants me to be. His attempts are useless.

          I kiss and nip around his hip and thigh, kissing around the base of his dick. I lick around and up the side of his hard cock, gently kissing around the head. Tyler’s breathing is slowly getting more laboured. Then I roughly suck on the tip, just so I can hear his strangled gasp. I hold down his hips, knowing that he’ll buck if he has the chance. I take him deeper, bobbing my head, each time taking more and more of him at a pace that’s not enough for Tyler. He squirms under me, trying to get more friction but my grip is bruisingly tight on him. I lick and suck sensually and slowly one moment and I roughly deep throat him the next moment. He's drowning in the pleasure and I'm drowning in the sexy noises he's making that are getting louder and louder by the minute.

          I wish I could continue but that's not tonight’s plan. I pull away when I feel that he’s close and Tyler whines sending me a glare. I gently lower him back on the bed as I sit back and reach out for the cock rings that fell to the floor.

          “Ty, which one do you want?” I ask presenting him the three options.

          “Just kill me, Jesus,” Tyler mumbles. He's flushed and panting, trying to catch his breath.

          “Is it too much?” I ask.

          “No, sir,” he confirms as he stares at the toys in front of him.

          I patiently wait until he finally picks the scarlet cock ring. It’s long, covering almost half of his dick, and it slows the blood flow but also gives some enhanced friction. I slip it on and make sure he’s comfortable… well as comfortable as a cock ring can get. I lean down one last time to teasingly lick his slit, causing his cock to constrict against the restrictions and Tyler to whine.

          “Ready for the next toy?” I ask, massaging his body to help Tyler relax again.

          “Yes, sir,” he whispers.

          I lean over the bed and grab the cuffs I brought. Tyler watches me closely with curiosity. I put the cuffs aside for the time being and lean over Tyler, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck. He takes this opportunity to latch onto my shoulder and kiss a mark. His hands grab my arms to keep me still as he kisses up my neck and my jaw. The feeling of his soft plump lips mixed with teasing bites makes me shiver in his arms. I lean my head to the side letting Tyler kiss under my jaw right on my pulse and I open my mouth in a silent moan. He bites and sucks as hard as he can as his hand moves down my back and teases the edge of my pants, making me forget for a moment what the fuck I'm doing.

          But when I accidentally graze his hard dick and he gasps into my ear, I snap out of his spell.

          Fuck he's distracting me.

          I look down, scrunching up my eyebrows in a frown. I'm probably pouting without meaning to. Tyler looks back with a victorious smirk and I grind on him again just to wipe it off. Oh he's getting it later.

          “Arms over your head,” I spit out.

          Tyler does as he's told, crossing his arms by the wrist. Grabbing the cuffs, I scoot up a little so I'm straddling his chest and put the cuffs on his wrists, putting the chain that connects the two around one of the bars of the headboard. I ask Tyler if he’s comfortable and he nods, pulling on the chains to test it out. The clanking chains echoes in the room.

          As I'm making sure everything is secure and safe, a mouth attaches onto my crotch. I pull away quickly, roughly grabbing Tyler’s hair to pull his head back. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Sorry, sir. I can’t help myself when something so delicious is in front of me,” Tyler explains with a smirk as he winks. A small blush blooms on my cheeks.

          “Why don’t you beg for it first?”

          “Sterling stop,” Tyler whines. “Please don’t make me.”

          “Maybe not now, but I definitely will hear you beg later,” I say, pushing his hair back. “Maybe you deserve a little treat.”

          “Please.”

          “If it gets too much tap the headboard, understood?” I ask.

          “Yes, sir.”

          I unzip my pants, pulling it down a little, and fish out my hard dick. I give it a few pumps close to Tyler’s face, spreading the precum that gathered at the tip. He tries to lift his head up, but my tight grip on his hair keeps him still. He huffs in annoyance as he tries to stick his tongue out to reach it. I chuckle and let him take me, the warmth around my dick making me melt. I still have a hold on his hair so slip myself deeper into his mouth as much as I think he could handle before slowly pulling back and gently pushing in again. Once I feel that his throat is more relaxed I thrust a little deeper and with a little more force, loving the way his lips are stretched around my cock and the way the walls of his mouth and tongue rubs in the best ways possible. Tyler moans around my cock looking at me dead in the eye, and the vibration almost makes me cum.

          Tyler lets me fuck his face and I try my best not to make him gag that much. I groan and moan praises for Tyler and that wondrous mouth of his, as he whines and squirms around my length. When I see tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, I slow to a stop and gently pull out with a pop. Tyler tries to hold on a little longer, but I keep his head in place. I lean down kissing away the silent tears that have escaped and wipe off the drool on his chin.

          I kiss down his body, paying extra attention on his neck and jaw, where I know he’s most sensitive. Glancing up from my spot on his chest, I see Tyler panting, his eyes barely open, watching me closely as I take one of his nipples into my mouth, while I take the other between my fingers. I bite and suck and pinch on the small buds, pulling out a loud moan from him. I move my mouth to the other nipple and watch Tyler pull against the headboard, the chain rattling a little like wind chimes.

          I sit up, making sure to rub my ass a little on Tyler’s hard cock. He whimpers at the friction.

          “Color?” I ask.

          “Green, sir,” Tyler manages to whisper.

          I reach over the bed and grab the last item: the nipple clamps. While Tyler curiously watches me, I attach them to his hard nipples, adjusting the pressure so it won’t hurt him. I pull on the chain a little to make sure they are secure, causing the scarlet crystal charms attached to the clamps to jingle against the chains. Tyler gasps at the new pressure.

          “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” I growl, pulling at the nipple clamps to see Tyler arc his back for me. “All spread out like this, all tied up and pretty for me.”

          Tyler opens his mouth to say something, but I grind on his dick and a high moan swallows his words. Chuckling under my breath I go back to my original position between his legs, spreading them wide so I can see his hole. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, I pour some on my fingers and tease his crack, gently grazing his puckered hole.

          “Hurry up…” I hear Tyler beg between pants.

          As slowly as possible I press one lubed finger and thrust in deep. Tyler gasps in surprise, his legs curling at the sensation. I pour more lube and squeeze in a second finger, his hole swallowing greedily. Tyler squirms at the intrusion, moaning and whining. He sounds like he’s trying to say something, but he can’t form a coherent word. He's already such a mess.

          I curl my fingers and stretch his hole, teasing the sweet spot that makes his whole body jolt. Tyler tries to grind against my fingers but he’s shaking too hard to do much. His dick is hard, turning a nice rosy shade due to the cock ring. Some drops of precum dripping down the underside. He keeps opening and closing his mouth, licking his plump lips, red from biting on them, like he’s trying to say something. Possibly beg.

          I add another finger. When I hit his prostate again, Tyler suddenly becomes vocal.

          “Oh my god! Sterling! Right there, please!” he screams out, twisting his wrists against the cuffs. He pulls hard. “Please Sterling! I want more! I want you inside me!”

          I hum in approval, stretching his hole and teasing his prostate. I gently pull on the nipple clamps to change some of the pressure on them. Tyler’s breath hitches.

          “Sterling, please!” Tyler screams out again louder this time. “Just fuck me already!”

          “As you wish, baby boy.”

          I wiggle my fingers inside his hole, stretching them a little more, before pulling them out. Reaching over to the nightstand, I grab a condom and roll it on my hard cock. Lifting Tyler’s already trembling legs over my arms, I position myself, rubbing the lubed head against his hole, and push in slowly as to not hurt him. He lets out a deep moan and tries to pull his arms down, but the cuffs keep restraining him. When I’m all the way in, my dick completely buried in his twitching hole, I wait for Tyler to get adjusted.

          “Move,” Tyler breathlessly orders as he arches his back for me and wiggles his hips.

          Chuckling a little, I pull out little by little and push in again moaning when his walls graze my dick, his hole stretched so nicely around it.

          “Fuck this feels amazing!”

          “Sterling, Sterling, please hurry up,” Tyler begs, moving his hips as much as he can.

          I stop again, sensing that he’s getting a little too overwhelmed and getting too close to cum. As he catches his breath, I lean down, pushing his legs to his chest to get a better angle. I gently kiss his neck and collarbone, leaving a whole new set of marks on his skin, humming in satisfaction when I taste the salty sweat. I let go of his legs, letting them wrap around my hips, and I run my hands over his body, trying to help Tyler relax a little. I whisper soft praises and promises of what’s coming next but nothing seems to register in Tyler’s head. Before I know it, he melts in my arms, softly moaning out my name. His breathing is back to normal and he's looking at me with a satisfied expression.

          I slowly kiss my way to his chest.

          With my teeth I roughly pull on the nipple clamps and at the same time I thrust deep into Tyler, hitting that spot that makes him scream as a wave of pleasure overwhelms him again. I keep thrusting hard and deep, reaching the deepest part getting that heavenly friction that makes me growl. I let go of the chain and kiss my way up his body. Somehow Tyler has the energy to latch on to my neck and messily suck a mark there, drooling all over me and himself.

          “Faster! Faster! Sterling please!” Tyler screams out a moan into my ear. “I don’t know if I can hold on any longer!”

          I comply, quickening my pace, constantly hitting his prostate. I pull back a little to pull at the nipple clamps again, the chain softly rattling against the pretty charms that sparkle in the dark room. Tyler arches his body against mine and loses his ability to talk, only strings of moans and whines and screams come out of his open mouth. He’s breathing hard, his body brushing against mine, the rough texture of the see-through crop top nicely scraping against our bodies. His face is scrunched up, barely managing to keep his eyes open for a second, too overwhelmed with pleasure.

          He’s so fucking beautiful like this.  

          Letting go of the chain, I sit up, changing the angle a little as I lift his ass and hold his legs further apart, holding on to his trembling thighs and leaving marks here and there, until I hear a soft plea. Turning my gaze back to his beautiful face, I see a tear running down his cheek, his eyes pleading for the release he’s been craving.

          Without wavering my thrusts, I take off the cock ring and tightly wrap my hand around his cock, twitching from the contact. I pump his dick to the same rhythm as my thrusts, my hand getting completely drenched with precum. Tyler moans even louder and more desperately, his hands gripping tightly on the chains, holding on for his dear life.

          “I’m s-so cl-c-close,” Tyler moans out.

          I go even faster and right when I roughly pull on the nipple clamps Tyler cums with a scream, his body spasms violently.

          “That’s it baby boy,” I whisper as I milk his orgasm. “Keep cumming.”

          Tyler falls back onto the bed, breathing hard. Every part of his body is shaking from the orgasm, randomly twitching from overstimulation. I pull out of Tyler and take off the condom. Wrapping my hand around my own dick, I pump it at a fast rate. With the sounds that came out of Tyler echoing in the room and the image of him cumming replaying in my head it only takes a few pumps and and three words from Tyler for me to come undone.

          “Cum for me,” Tyler barely whispers.

          I cum all over his waist, mixing with his own seed.

          We’re both breathing hard, and I’m so tempted to just fall on top of Tyler and fall asleep, but I need to clean him up first. I lean down and kiss Tyler on his chest, mumbling a praise that he’s too lost to hear. I gently take off the nipple clamps, softly rubbing it with the palm of my hand to soothe the pain causing Tyler jolt and whimper. He’s too sensitive right now.

          Then I take off the cuffs, rubbing his wrists as I carefully lower them so he’s in a more comfortable position. I jog to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and some water, and come back to clean Tyler up. I try to get him to drink some water, but by the time I’m done he’s deep in sleep. I shimmy out of my pants and shirt, taking off the harness and I slip myself and Tyler under the warm covers, where I wrap my arms around him and massage his limp body.

          “You did amazing tonight, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/173366586302/ready-to-fuck-tyler-up-art-for-the-new-chapter-of) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiF1zCpBjHl/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me or ask questions you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	22. I Could Get Used To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter with aftercare. It takes place about a week after the last chapter, so they've done a couple more scenes since then.

          **Tyler**

          “Hey,” I hear Sterling whisper into my ear, his voice low and sweet, just like last night. “Ty, wake up.” He gently shakes my shoulder.

          I nudge my shoulder against my ear and pull the covers over my head. He tries to pull down the covers, but I hold on to them tight. He tries again, calling out my name a little louder than before, but I keep gripping the cover around me. I’m exhausted from last night and I all I want to do is sleep for a whole week in Sterling’s warm arms. I'm staying in bed and there's nothing Sterling can do about it. 

          Slowly I start to roll away from him and his hold on the covers, tangling myself into a burrito. When I stop feeling a tug I relax. Ha, I win. I try to adjust myself to a more comfortable position when suddenly I’m falling off the bed. I yelp as I hit the floor with a thud, banging my head against the night stand. The covers did nothing to break my fall.

          I try to untangle myself from the messy covers, but I’m lost in where it starts and where it ends. That’s when I hear giggling above me. From an opening, I look up and see Sterling looking over the edge of the bed, biting his bottom lip trying hard not to laugh. Unsuccessfully. When he sees my pout he bursts out laughing, almost losing his grip on the edge and toppling on top of me. He rolls onto his back, draping an arm over his red face as he keeps laughing at my predicament. I would be mad at him if his laughter wasn’t so contagious. 

          “Sterling, stop,” I call out trying to keep my frown, but giggles bubble out of me. “Help me. Please.”

          “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sterling says as he wipes the corner of his teary eyes. 

          Sterling swings his legs off the bed and neatly lands at my feet. I momentarily get distracted by his exposed muscular legs and the fact that he’s wearing one of my oversized sweaters that fit just right on him. I pretend that my cheeks aren’t warming up. He leans down, finding one end of the cover and throwing it to one side, finding the other end and pulling it out of the way, finding me naked among the mess. Smiling widely, he offers me both hands and hauls me to my wobbly feet. But my legs are still tangled and when I try to take a step forward I fall into Sterling’s arms. 

          I look up, sharing a look with Sterling. He always looks godly in the morning, the sun shining through the window serving as a natural spotlight for him. So naturally gorgeous. It should be illegal. I try to lean close to give him a kiss when he starts to giggle again. He tries not to laugh, but he can’t hold it in either. He starts to laugh again filling up the quiet morning.

          “It’s not funny,” I swat his chest trying to push him off. A smile cracks on my face and I start to laugh as well. 

          “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Sterling says once he’s calmed down a little. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

          “Yeah I’m okay. Just hit my head a little.” I rub the back of my head where a small bump is forming. 

          “Come on I have a bubble bath ready for you and I made fruit salad.”

          “What? You actually made something?” I gasp dramatically. I carefully step out of the pool of covers and let Sterling lead me to the bathroom.

          “Ha ha, I’m not that hopeless. I can cut some fruit,” he says with a light hearted glare.

          I playfully nudge his shoulder. 

          We enter the small bathroom where a bath overflowing with bubbles is waiting for me. The three candles I have set up on the counter are lit and I take a deep breathe, taking in the smell of the salty ocean mixed with the fruity smell of the bubbles. 

          “The water might be too hot right now, so why don’t you brush your teeth first as it cools down?” Sterling says, patting my lower back before he leaves to make my bed.

          Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste I brush my teeth as I rub the remaining sleep out of my eyes and clean the guck out of the corners. Finally being able to keep my eyes open for longer than five seconds, I can see the beautiful wreck that I am in the mirror. I can still feel my body buzzing with energy and pleasure from last night. I have marks of different shades all over my body, mainly where my neck meets my shoulders. They turn deeper in shade the lower I look, my thighs and hips having the darkest bruises. It’s a gradience if you will. Then there’s my nipples, red and bruising a little from the nipple clamps that Sterling loves to use. 

          Leaning closer to the mirror, I run my hand through my hair that’s sticking out all over the place, trying to fix my messy bedhead. I brush my fingers over the bruises inspecting them closer. A shudder shakes my body when my hands graze over my sensitive nipples. I look down at my dick, wilted from the numerous orgasms last night. Allowing Sterling took just use me however he wanted is surreal. I still had a say in what we did, but the overwhelming pleasure took away my ability to even move. Last night I tried out the other cock ring with the vibrator attached that Sterling brought and that was mind-blowing. Sterling had the control of turning it on and off and it drove me crazy since he did it at random times, pushing me as close to the edge as possible before swiftly pulling me away. Even if I wanted to cum, I couldn’t because the cock ring held tight  onto the base of my dick stopping each orgasm every time. The only way I could feel the sweet euphoria of release is with Sterling’s permission and that power just fed Sterling’s hunger. 

          I lean down to spit out the toothpaste and wash my mouth with water, when rough hands grab my ass. I stand up again in surprise and through the mirror I look at Sterling’s smug look. I playfully stick my tongue out over my shoulder.

          “Come on you stink,” Sterling says, kissing the side of my neck.

          He helps me into the warm water, and I sink into the bubbles, sighing in relief as it gets rid of all the tension in my body. I take in a deep breath and let it all out, sinking in deeper until all that’s above the surface is my head. Sterling takes off the sweater and his boxers before stepping in and sitting down behind me. He wraps his arms around me and I nuzzle into his chest, planting a kiss. Even though I have my eyes closed, I can sense his satisfied smile. It's radiant. 

          “How are you feeling?” he asks, rubbing my arms.

          “I’m tired, but good,” I respond, sinking in deeper. The bubbles reach my chin. “I get what you meant now. About feeling like you weren’t getting your turn.”

          “Was it too much?” Sterling sits up suddenly pushing me up as well.

          “No, no, it was amazing.” I gather the bubbles and bring them close to my chest. “Now I just have the urge to dominate you even more. Like I want to re-establish my dominance in our relationship, you know? It’s so…” I scrunch up my face trying to find the right word, but I can only think of one word. “Weird.”

          “I know what you mean,” Sterling says as he reaches over to grab my shampoo, pouring some into his hand, before giving my head a nice massage. I close my eyes and hum. “Don’t worry, next time will be your turn.”

          “I already know what I want to do,” I declare.

          “And what’s that?”

          “I want like to try out wax play with you,” I offer, looking over my bubbly shoulder. 

          “Oh! Um…yeah, sure. Why not?” he stutters a little. “But let me take care of you fist before we get ahead of ourselves.” 

          I let Sterling wash me since I barely have energy to keep my eyes open. After a while, I start to play with the bubbles. I move them around, creating swirling designs in the water, and I grab a handful, blowing them into the air. Then I put some on Sterling’s head declaring that that’s his new look. He grabs some of the bubbles and puts them on his chin making a beard. As he’s focused on adding a bubbly mustache to his look, I splash water in his face, catching him surprise. Sterling wipes the soap from his face with a deep chuckle before he grabs me by my arms and pulls me close, locking me in his embrace with one arm, while the other one keeps shoving water and soap to my face. I shriek out a laugh.

          I scream and squirm in his arms, trying to splash back in retaliation, but instead I get water all over the bathroom floor, completely soaking the rug.

          “Stop, before we flood the bathroom,” I say laughing against his chest. 

          “That’s your own fault,” Sterling says, poking my chest. 

          Once our breathing has calmed down, we fall back into tranquility and enjoy the bubble bath. As I keep playing with the bubbles, getting mesmerized by the motion, Sterling begins to massage my shoulders and back, making sure to get all the knots and cricks. He’s so good at it too, he leaves me limp in his arms after he’s done. 

          I’m about to fall asleep, when Sterling starts to tap against the side of the tub and hum something that definitely doesn’t match the tapping. 

          “Why doesn’t it have a rhythm?” I ask.

          “What?”

          “The tapping and the humming? Why is the tune so random?” I look back over my shoulder and Sterling looks back with a frown.

          “I don’t know what you mean,” he says, tilting his head to the side confused. “I don’t do that.”

          “You were just humming and tapping two different rhythmless tunes,” I point out. “Doesn’t it bother you that you’re going at two different patterns?”

          “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says acting all clueless. 

          Right. Okay. Make me the crazy one. 

          Once the water starts to get cold, we both get up. Sterling pulls out the plug to let the water drain and turns on the shower so he can wash away the shampoo and soap from my hair and body. He helps me out of the bathtub, wrapping me in a large soft towel. I try to tell him that I can dry myself, but he doesn’t let me do anything. He won’t even let me dress myself, putting on my briefs and yoga pants for me. All I have to do is sit there and let him do all the work. 

          I guess I should get used to all this aftercare.

          Finally he lets me get back to bed, where I fall face first and wrap myself again like a burrito and let the warmth take over me. I’m about to fall asleep again when Sterling shakes my shoulder. So close.

          “You have to eat first, come on,” he says offering me a bowl full of cut up fruits and what looks like way too much yogurt. I sit up, still all wrapped up under the covers.

          “Feed me maid!” I joke, opening my mouth.

          “Yes, Master,” he whispers into my ear, piercing an apple and feeding it to me.

          “I was kidding Sterling. I can eat on my own,” I say, chuckling under my breath. I try to take the bowl and fork from him but Sterling pulls it out of my reach.

          “I know, but let me pamper you,” he insists, his voice getting stricter by the second. “I’m still in control this weekend and if I want to take care of you after a scene, I can. Understood?”

          “Yes, sir,” I whisper.

          “Besides how often do you get to be pampered like this? Just relax for once.”

          With that I let him feed me and take care of me for the rest of the day. I don’t want to judge Sterling because he took the time in making this fruit salad, but it’s definitely not that good. The fruits he decided to mix kind of makes it taste a little weird since they’re all mixed in each other’s juices plus the yogurt doesn’t match the flavor. I mean anything can go in a fruit salad, there are no rules. But you have to be conscious of what goes together and what doesn’t. So far I’ve tasted sweet apples, pineapples, cotton candy grapes, sour kiwis, and a mixture of sweet and bitter oranges and strawberries. My taste buds are constantly having to adjust to the changing flavor. 

          And I was right there is way too much yogurt.

          Yet, I eat it all because my man made it for me.

          After that I take a long nap, waking up hours later for dinner where Sterling ordered us some pizzas. We eat while we watch tv, still feeling lazy and tired. But even as I start to slowly regain my energy, Sterling is still doing everything and anything to make me as comfortable and as happy as possible. He grabbed blankets and pillows from the bedroom and carried them to the living room, making a bed on the couch for us as we watch tv. I noticed that he did some chores around my apartment as I slept, like my laundry and watering my plants. He gave me another massage, this time massaging my arms and legs as well and not just my back. I didn’t have to ask for these things. He just knew what I wanted. He brought me drinks whenever I got thirsty. He handed me my phone when it exploded with notifications and when I wanted to show him something. Heck if I hadn’t said anything, he would gladly carry me around the apartment. He just won’t let me get up and do things for myself. 

          I could definitely get used to this. 

          But after a while it’s too much.

          “Let’s go and take a walk,” I say getting up and stretching my legs. “I’m getting bored.” 

          “But it’s raining,” Sterling points out.

          “Not at the moment. And I have umbrellas and raincoats.”

          I thought he’d say no to the idea. Instead he shrugged and went to go put on some warmer clothes. I simply throw a sweater on and put on my raincoat and rain boots, excitedly bouncing as I wait for Sterling. Once he’s ready, I grab him by the arm and drag him out of the apartment. 

          The weather might seem murky, but it’s actually really nice outside. The sky is beautiful with thick gray clouds sailing across with the wind. At certain parts, sunlight tries to sneak in through the gaps, splashing us with some warmth. The air feels so fresh after the morning rain and the cool wind feels great when it blows on my face. We walk towards a nearby park where the leaves are different shades of orange and red and yellow with autumn, slowly falling with the coming of winter. 

          I walk towards a pond that’s in the center of the park, Sterling walking close behind me. I pull out the bag of bird seeds and oats I grabbed for the few ducks that are still here before they migrate to warmer areas. Throwing them on the ground, the ducks immediately coming running towards us, along with some pigeons and sparrows. Sterling grabs a handful from the bang and squats trying to get one of them to eat from his hand. They walk away at first scared of how close he is, but with some coaxing, Sterling somehow manages to get a duck to eat out of his hand. Then one by one the others go near him, including some pigeons and sparrows. 

          “Woah! You’re good with animals,” I exclaim, taking out my phone to take some pictures. 

          “Yeah, my mom owns some chickens so I have some experience,” he says.

          One of the ducks, a white duck with black spots on its back, allows Sterling to pet its head and slowly Sterling picks it up into his arms and stands up. The duck is startled at first, quacking for his dear life, but Sterling gets it to calm down, feeding him more seeds. I stand there, my jaw on the ground in surprise. I’ve never seen anyone succeed in grabbing a duck. I’ve always seen people try it, but they always run away from them. 

          After some time, the duck begins to squirm in Sterling’s arms and he places it on the ground before it freaks out again. We feed them what’s left in the bag and when that’s done, we continue our walk around the park. We pass the playground that’s usually filled with kids and we walk across the bridge that goes over another pond and then make our way back to my apartment when we reach the end of the park. We make small talk here and there, but for the most part we walk in silence side by side, bumping each other’s shoulders and smiling. Of course Sterling hums under his breath so quietly that I can barely follow the tune making it sound messier than it is.

          Halfway through the walk back it starts to rain again, drizzling at first but then it starts to pour in mere seconds. I go to open my umbrella but Sterling has other ideas. He grabs my wrist and starts running down the street. We don’t bother to use our umbrellas and our raincoats are drenched from all the rain, getting us soaked in the process. Laughing and giggling we run all the way back home, jumping into puddles and splashing each other's legs.

          The smile on Sterling's face is careless as he pulls me along never letting go of my hand. 

          I could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	23. Drowning In Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wax play. this whole chapter is just smut.

**Sterling**

          I nervously knock on the door.

          Just as soon as I lower my hand Tyler swings it wide open, greeting me with the widest most excited smile yet. As he steps aside to let me in, all the aromas from the candles hit me at once. I take a deep breath and let out any tension from my body, letting myself sag. At the entrance I take off my boots and my jacket and place my bag with all my stuff for the weekend on the floor. I take a few steps into the living room and stretch my arms up, letting out a loud yawn. It’s been a long week, with work and worrying about Jenny’s health and planning with Tyler. Plus last night I went to the club with my friends and accidentally got home super late, so I didn’t get that much sleep as I was supposed to.

          Suddenly I feel a hand slip inside my jeans’ pockets, grabbing my ass tightly. Usually I’m used to Tyler constantly touching my ass and I don’t react anymore even if he gives me the hardest smack. But today I can’t help it but jump in surprise and a shudder racks my body.

          Tyler immediately notices something is off probably by my stiff smile and posture and my constant yawning. He quickly sits me on the couch, where he grabs my hands and looks at me with deep concern. I lift my hand up to smooth away the wrinkles and wipe away his pout.

          “Is everything okay?” he asks.

          “Yeah, I’m just a little tired and nervous,” I admit quietly. I don’t want him to worry. I lean against his shoulder, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

          “Are you sure you’re up for tonight?” he asks. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

          “I need a good release,” I admit. “I’m up for it.”

          “But you’re still nervous?” Tyler lifts my chin up so we’re looking each other in the eye.

          “Yeah,” I whisper shyly.

          “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you tonight.” He pushes me to sit up as he straddles my lap and wraps his arms around my shoulder. I massage his hips, glancing at his thighs exposed by his tight yoga pants.

          “I know you will,” I whisper, slowly grinding my hips against his ass. “I trust you.”

          “I see that you’re eager to start.”

          Tyler slides off my lap and pulls me up. Still holding my hand, he leads me to his bedroom. He turns off all the lights in the apartment and we’re surrounded by darkness. In the bedroom he turns on a lamp on the nightstand giving off this orange glow barely illuminating anything. It’s more sensual though, and it sets up the mood for tonight. I look around and everything looks normal, except for the long table next to the bed with a couple of different candles on it and some other supplies.

          I really shouldn’t be surprised that Tyler is into wax play since he has this obsession with candles. They are everywhere in his apartment and he explained to me before that each room has a specific scent. The bedroom smells like autumn leaves, even though Tyler always smells like plumerias because he spends most of his time in his office.

          I approach the table and pick up some of the candles to see the flavor. Baltic Amber. Autumn Leaves. Black Cherry. Vanilla Plumeria. They’re all scented candles and they’re all a different color. There’s gold, orange, dark red, and light pink.

          “Soy wax candles?” I read the label out loud.

          “Hmm?” Tyler looks over my shoulder. “Oh! It's the safest candle for wax play. It cools faster on contact and it's so much easier to clean up. It took me a forever to find the scents I wanted.”

          “Oh okay.” I place the candles back on the table and pick up another bottle that contains clear liquid. “What's this?”

          “That's some oils to help you relax and it'll help with removing the wax later.” I hum. “Now help me set up the bed.”

          I help him uncover the bed completely, folding it neatly and setting it aside. Then he puts another cover that he doesn't mind staining. It feels much softer too. I thought we were going to do it on a flat surface like a table or the floor, but Tyler insisted that the bed is fine. He's done it enough times to not stain the bed or cause any accidents as long as I don't move too unexpectedly. We've talked this through and I trust him.

          “Hey, Sterling,” Tyler calls out making me look up over my shoulder from my place near the table. He has his camera in his hand. “This might sound weird but I really want to take pictures tonight if you don’t mind. It will be just for me I swear.”

          I can’t see it, but by the small smirk that appears on Tyler’s face, I know for a fact that my face has turned red. Like the brightest tomato you’ve ever seen.

          “Umm…” I lick my lips and nervously swallow.

          “If you don’t want to it’s okay,” he reminds me with a shrug.

          “Sure!” I blurt out suddenly, louder than either of us expected. “I mean I don’t see why not.”

          We haven’t even started the scene and I’m already flustered. What is Tyler doing to me?

          “Great! Now strip for me big boy,” Tyler orders waving his hand in front of me.

          Gulping I stand up and take off my sweater first and then my long sleeve shirt. I shiver when the cold engulfs me, giving me no mercy at all. It's enough that it's freezing cold outside but it's just as cold in here. Whenever I ask Tyler about it he acts like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. My hands are already stiff with cold and my teeth are clattering.

          Lastly I take off my pants and underwear. Completely naked under Tyler’s dominance.

          “Kneel for me,” he orders, his voice much deeper than before.

          I watch him turn on his camera and I suddenly get extremely shy. It takes me a moment before I kneel in front of him locking my arms behind my back. I glance up at the new angle and all the blood rushes to my dick.

          “Back straight baby. Now I get why you love it when I kneel,” Tyler comments as he runs his hand through my hair. “Such a pretty view.”

          He lifts the camera up with one hand and I hear the shutters go off as he takes a couple of pictures. I blush even harder and shift my position not knowing what to do.

          “Perfect,” he mumbles under his breath, giving me a wink.

          Tyler puts down the camera on the table before positioning himself back in front of me, dominance inflating his posture.

          “Color?” he asks as he grips my hair.

          “Green.”

          “You know the safe word, right?”

          “Duck.”

          “Tonight you'll refer to me as sir and you must tell me if it gets too much. Communication is extremely important during this scene. Understood?” Tyler lifts my head so I'm looking at him rather than his dick.

          “Yes, sir.”

          “And you're not cuming until I say you can, got it?”

          “Yes, sir,” I  quietly moan. Tyler hums in approval.

          “I still need to prepare some things for tonight’s scene, so to begin why don’t you prep yourself for me?” Tyler hands me the bottle of lube and a butt plug that he grabs from the table. “On the bed, on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me big boy?”

          “Yes, sir.”

          I get up and climb on the bed, awkwardly lowering myself to my hands and knees, completely exposing my back side to Tyler. I take a deep breath and compose myself, trying to gather all of my confidence again. I lean on my forearms, expertly arching my back as I spread my legs to expose my hole. I move my alluring hips in the air and look over my shoulder. Tyler is pretending to be busy, pretending to ignore me, but I can see his eyes are on me.

          I open the bottle and generously slick my fingers. I reach over and spread my cheeks with one hand and rub the rim with my lubed finger, pressing the tip in every once in a while, but for the most part I’m just making a mess. I huff Tyler’s name under my breath and I hear something being knocked over by the table. Then slowly I press my index finger in, all the way to the knuckle. A small moan slips out. I’ve never fingered myself before and I thought it would just feel the same way when Tyler does it, but it’s not.

          I hear a lighter turning on, snapping my attention towards the table. From the corner of my eye I see some of the candles being lit up, the little flames innocently flickering in the dimly lit room.

          Tyler spent hours explaining to me what's going to happen minute by minute and described the whole procedure. He tried to explain to me how it feels, but I still have no clue what to expect. We've learned not so long ago that I have a high pain tolerance and can get off of it, so Tyler assured me it will feel more pleasurable than painful. Yet I'm still nervous about it, gnawing my lips with anticipation.

          “Focus Sterling,” Tyler smacks his hand on my ass snapping me out of my thoughts. I let out a loud yelp.

          I add a second finger and slowly spread them out, getting a feel of my tight wall. I curl my fingers and pump them in and out, attempting to mimic what I always do, but at this angle it’s hard to go in deep. Once I’m ready, I twist my body and deeply arch my back, as I add a third finger. It stretches with a sting, but the pressure is amazing. I shove my finger as far as I can curling them and spreading them, loving the sensation. Slowly I forget that I’m not alone in this room and begin to imagine that they’re Tyler’s fingers opening me up. I imagine him right behind me leaning against my back, his hands all over me. I pump my fingers quickly and stop just as fast, changing the pressure and angle like Tyler always does.

          “Tyler,” I whisper under my labored breath.

          Suddenly I hear the shutter of a camera and I look over my shoulder. Tyler smug look widens and he winks causing heat to crawl on my skin. He lifts his camera up again and snaps another shot. I let out an involuntary whine as I impulsively grind my erection against the bed, feeling the wet spot of precum that’s gathered under me.

          Tyler walks around, running his fingers over my ass and up my back until he’s right in front of me. He lifts my chin up, making sure that I’m watching him.

          He starts to strip in front of me and I can't take my eyes off of him. He shows off his muscles as he pulls his sweater off, flexing his arms. Then he turns around, popping his ass out a little as he bends over and pulls his yoga pants down to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear at all.  Fuck that's sexy. He spreads his legs a little and I can see his puckered hole that I want to eat out so bad right now. He teasingly grinds his hips, getting closer to my face and hungrily licking my lips, I try to reach out.

          “Ah, ah, ah, you're not allowed to touch,” Tyler stops me, turning around to give me the front view. The best view. I try to lean forward, sticking my tongue out, but Tyler holds me back by my hair. I pout for a second before I realize what I'm doing and pull my bottom lip back into my mouth, biting it hard.

          Tyler lets go of my hair and moves to stand behind me. He pulls out my hand that’s stuffed inside of me, slipping in his own fingers, sending a shiver up my spine. I hear him hum in approval as he grabs the butt plug that’s laying next to me. He covers it in lube and slowly slips it deep inside me, pressing the tip really close to my prostate. It’s a little bit of a stretch but as Tyler wiggles it around, pushing it in and out, I adjust to its form.

          “Oh you did such a good job,” Tyler praises. “Now bend over the bed for your reward.”

          I get up and follow his instructions, grabbing the only pillow that Tyler left for me on the bed and I nuzzle it close to my face. I get as comfortable as I can.

          Without any warning, I get spanked with the silicone paddle and I hiss into the pillow. The loud smack echoes in the quiet room. Tyler smooths the sting away before he hits me once again, three times in succession. With each hit, I shudder as pleasure shoots down to my twitching dick, hardening painfully against the mattress. I stifle a moan, trying to keep myself composed as long as I can before I succumb to submission, but that’s a lost cause.

          He continues to spank me, never the same spot and the next harder than the one before. I manage to stay composed until one particularly hard hit rips a scream out of me and I finally fall. Overwhelmed by the painful pleasure, moans and whimpers flow out of my mouth filling up the silent night. I babble out words and scream Tyler’s name with each powerful hit. I twitch and squirm, unable to stay still anymore as I try to rut against the bed seeking for more friction. Tyler tries to hold me still, but I push back instead and rub my bruised red ass against his own erection. Precum stains my crack the harder I grind on him. All the blood rushes down to my dick, hard and needy and so so so close from cumming.

          But right before I reach my climax, Tyler roughly grabs the base of my cock and ruins my orgasm. I let out a scream that turns into a whimper as my body violently spasms. A choked sob escapes my lips. I grip the sheets so hard my knuckles turn white and I try to rut into Tyler’s hand, but his grip is strong. Once the feeling goes away I lay limply on the bed shivering with the ghost of an orgasm, my cock twitching hard against my stomach. I breath hard trying to catch my breath.  

          “Remember you can’t come without my permission,” Tyler says, his voice dangerously low. He gently rubs my sides and ass, massaging my lower back.

          “Please,” I shamelessly beg looking over my shoulder through watery eyes. “Please Tyler. I really need to come.”

          “Not yet.” Tyler clicks his tongue as he leans over and whispers into my ear. “And if you cum without my permission, I’m going to tie you up nice and hard with a vibrator and a cock ring and leave you here begging for the rest of the night. Understood?”

          “Yes, sir.” His words sends shivers through my body and goosebumps to rise to the surface.

          “Color?” Tyler asks in a gentle voice.

          “Green.”

          He runs his hands up my back, massaging my tense shoulders. He wipes away the tears from my cheeks and pushes my hair back, gently kissing my forehead. He kisses his way down my back, sucking and licking and biting as much as he wants. I can just feel the bruises he's leaving. As he bites my cheek, he scrapes his nails down my back, leaving behind long red marks. I shudder at the sensation.

          “Get up and lay in the middle of the bed on your stomach,” Tyler whispers as he gets up.

          I gather all the strength that I have left and crawl up and lay down just as Tyler told me to. He sits down next to me and shows me the cuffs in his hands. He grabs one of my wrists, gently kissing each one, and pulls them together in front of me, attaching the cuffs and the chain around the bar in the headboard. I pull to feel its tight hold.

          After leaving a kiss on my cheek, Tyler grabs the bottle of oil from the table and straddles my thighs. I can feel his boner rubbing against my ass, staining my skin with precum. I breathe in a soft gasp, but in the drowning silence is sounds really loud.

          “Relax, I’ll take care of you,” Tyler whispers into my ear, kissing my jaw. I one hundred percent believe and trust that he will.

          The pop of a bottle makes my shoulders tense in anticipation a little. Then his hands covered in warm liquid rubs my back. Tyler massaged my shoulders, digging deep and rubbing hard. He moves his hands up and down my back, massaging my hips and lower back. He smacks my ass with his slick hands and I moan as the pleasure travels up my back. I blush when I feel his hand wrap around my hard cock, pumping and slicking it with the oil and precum. I let out a low whine when he thumbs the head. He gets every part of me, every muscle, and after a while he leaves me hard and warm and limp and completely relaxed. I’m already breathing hard again.

          “Ready?” Tyler asks as he puts away the bottle and grabs one of the candles, the top filled with melted wax.

          Suddenly, I feel the first drops of hot wax hit my shoulder, cooling almost instantly as it touches my skin. It drops all the way down my back right in the center and I tense at the overwhelming pleasure before moaning out a shuddering groan. I pull against the cuffs when the next drop of wax hits my right shoulder, sliding onto my lower back. The heat engulfs me, traveling up and down my body, clouding my mind with pleasure. I close my eyes, scrunching up my face a little at the pain. I moan when the next heat hits me. I moan even louder when the next drop is closer to my body that the others, making it a little hotter. I stay as still as possible whenever he's pouring wax, but when he's not I'm a withering mess. I squirm against the mattress, pulling on the cuff, the pleasure coursing through my body as the wax cools on my back. My focus on what's going on around me gets blurry.

          It's fucking amazing.

          Tyler keeps pouring at different heights, playing with the temperature. With each drop, my cock gets harder and harder, beads of precum leaking out, and my needy hole clenches the butt plug. My back arcs, pushing my cock into the mattress making me hiss. As Tyler goes to grab another candle, I ram my ass to his crotch and rub small circles against it. I gasp, my mouth wide open in a silent scream, when the silicone paddle strikes my ass again hard as ever. It spikes up my arousal.

          “Stay still, Sterling,” Tyler reminds me, skimming his lips on my back. “Don't worry, you'll get what you want.”

          I whimper when the paddle hits my ass again, then just as quickly wax hits my lower back, sliding down my ass. A moan rips out of me at the new sensation. I gasp at the contracts between the new hot wax and the cooling wax drying on my back, and shudder when more wax is poured. My body twists and curls at the feeling and I pull on the cuffs, curling my hands into fists. I gnaw my bottom lip trying to hold back my loud moans, but the hand that lands hard on my ass rips them out.

          “I want to hear you big boy.”

          And that's it for me. I let it all out. I moan and nearly scream at the searing pain the next drop drips down my lower back, the candle placed closer to my body. I want to beg for more. I want to beg Tyler to fuck me already but the sensation leaves me breathless.

          Tyler keeps going. Using every candle, pouring each color at least once on my body, using me as his canvas. I can feel the wax cooling and hardening, mixing with all the other colors, blending into something artistic. He doesn't coordinate a specific pattern, just randomly pours wherever he pleases. The best part are the scents, overwhelming and fogging my focus even more. It smells amazing in the room, the more the candles burn the stronger the smell gets. Each scent is mixed nicely in the air and every time Tyler uses a different candle a different scent gets accentuated for the moment. It boggles my mind, keeping me relaxed.

          Tyler keeps going until I start to squirm without control, whimpering as I feel tears prickling the corner of my eyes. He keeps reminding me to stay still, smacking me each time. But it's too much for me. I’m completely overwhelmed with each sense. My skin is drawing with goosebumps from the heat. My nose is tickling with the smells. I can't even keep my eyes open for a second as tears flow down my cheeks. And the sounds Tyler is making, shushing me, whispering sweet nothings. I'm just craving for the sweet release. I'm dying to to cum. I'm dying for Tyler to ram and pound my hole until I can't feel anything. I won't last much longer if he keeps this up.

          I try to tell him, but I can't utter a single comprehensive word.

          Tyler gets the message though. He sees and notices my needs and stops with the wax. I'm left panting trying to catch my breath and concentrate on not losing it, nervous of what would happen if I came without permission. It's weird holding back.

          Then I hear the click of a camera and I will my eyes to open a little. Looking over my shoulder, I see Tyler holding his camera taking a picture of his new masterpiece. I blush twenty shades darker, if that's even possible, and feel my dick twitch.

          “So gorgeous,” Tyler whispers as he spreads my ass, exposing my quivering hole, and takes a picture. I whimper flushed with the feeling of vulnerability. “No need to be shy. It's just me and you.”

          He takes a couple more and I try to hide my face in embarrassment, but Tyler won't let me. He grabs my head and exposes my flushed face. I whine. When he's done, he puts the camera down and leans down placing kisses all over my back, over the blank spaces and over the wax. His hand glides down my sides and over my thighs, spreading them so he can fit between my legs. He lift my ass up a little and licks my hole, moving the butt plug around with his mouth before he slowly pulls it out.  

          I scrunch up my face and hold back a loud scream. I squirm my lower half into the mattress trying my damn fucking best not to cum.

          “Tyler, please,” I whisper, “I need to cum.”

          “Don't worry. You're doing perfect.”

          Then lubed fingers enter my hole, slipping in smoothly and they gently graze my prostate. I lift my ass up with my quivering legs, trying to push against his fingers. Tyler doesn’t let me though. He smacks my ass with his free hand and digs his fingers even deeper, working its way to make sure I prepared myself sufficiently.

          “Please hurry,” I beg, feeling some tears falling down my cheek. “I can't hold it any longer.”

          Tyler leans over my painted back, quietly shushing into my ear as he kisses my neck. It distracts me for a moment. But when Tyler plunges in, ripping another scream out of me.

          “Cum whenever you need to,” Tyler orders into my ear, kissing my tears away. “You've earned it.”

          He's merciless when he starts to fuck me. Tyler holds my hips up as he quickly trusts into my ass, picking up his speed. My vision goes completely blurry and I moan and scream as I squirm under him, desperately pulling at the cuffs. The leather bites my wrist as it rubs in the wrong way. Tyler keeps kissing my neck and and back, growling into my ear when he finally hits my prostate. It's too much. Pleasure erupts in me, the wave overwhelming me to nothing but mush and I can't feel anything anymore.

          I cum untouched, spilling on the mattress. I fall limp, as Tyler pulls out, his dick still hard and pulsing. I try to turn to help him out but I don’t have the energy to move at all. Over my shoulder I see Tyler messily thrusting into his fist, his mouth open and face scrunch up as he’s getting closer and closer to cumming. At the delicious view, my dick makes an attempt to get hard again but it's completely spent. And I'm too overstimulated for round two. Finally with a grunt Tyler cums into his hand, some of his seed landing on my ass, add the finishing touch to his painting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so far my favourite chapter. Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/174702782912/art-for-the-new-chapter-of-fighting-for-the-top) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjx481sBliH/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me or ask questions you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	24. Donde Comen Dos, Comen Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler ish chapter

          **Tyler**

         “Mine’s bigger,” Sterling claims.

         “No it's not.” There's no way his is bigger.

         “Yeah it is,” he protests with his cute pout. “Give me your hand!”

         I let him grab my wrist and place my palm against his comparing the size. Clearly my hand is bigger, but instead of aligning the base of the palm, Sterling is aligning the fingertips. Who does that?

         “You're not doing it right!”

         “What do you mean? Of course I am.”

         I roll my eyes as I try to hold his hand, but Sterling pulls it away to scratch the side of his face. I playfully roll my eyes. A short stubble is starting to grow and he says he needs to shave, but I think he looks handsome. Then again I think he’d look handsome in anything, so my opinion could be a little bit biased. 

         When I start to stare for too long, Sterling awkwardly frowns and sticks his tongue out like a little kid. I stick my tongue out back. We burst into giggles. I take a sip of margarita as we continue to wait for our food, the salt on the rim of the glass sticking to my lips. I lick them, catching Sterling’s attention for a moment before he looks away again as though he wasn’t affected at all. I nudge his leg under the table and catch his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Sterling keeps watching the door where waiters and waitresses come in and out, waiting for our food and tapping his fingers away. He hungrily eyes each meal when a waiter walks by our table, then slouches on his hands, pouting a little when his stomach grumbles in hunger. I laugh under my breath. 

         I honestly can’t help it but stare. Sterling runs his hand through his neatly combed hair, hair that I want to just grab and mess up. His bottom lip is popped out and I just want to bite it. He leans his head against one fist, the other hand going back to tapping on the table, exposing his neck a little to show some faded marks on his neck. They're barely noticeable unless you’re looking hard enough. And boy am I looking hard. Sterling is just irresistible. You can't blame me if I stare for too long. It's not my fault!

         “Stop looking at me like that,” Sterling whines a little when he meets my gaze. “We're in public.” 

         “So?” I ask, smirking at the small blush that sprinkles across his nose. 

         At that moment our waiter comes and finally bring us our orders. It's lunch hour so it's kind of busy. We're at the Argentinian restaurant that Max works at. I told Max I'd pick him up today so we can hang out later, but I still had the morning with Sterling before he leaves to be with his friends. So I decided to take him here.

         It's a really cute place. The architecture of the place is modern, but the walls are covered by a flowery wallpaper making the place look a little old. There are murals around the front and near the entrance, depicting Argentinian culture in vibrant colors bringing the place to life. It's set up nicely, with plenty of tables in the center of the room and booths along the walls, with a small bouquet of flowers at each table. There's music playing, both popular new latin songs and old ones as well, and there's a space in one of the corners for people to dance to it. Right now there's an old couple dancing slowly even though the song is fast paced, and it's the most beautiful thing ever. 

         There's a bar in the back too where they have set up a couple of TVs with soccer on one and a telenovela playing on the other. There's plenty of people watching both. Sterling and I got sucked into the ending of one of the episodes of a telenovela while we were waiting. It's really addicting.

         I've been wanting to bring Sterling here for a really long time. It’s one of my favourite places to eat in the world and I know he will love it too. Plus Sterling will finally get to taste Max’s amazing cooking. He doesn't believe it's that good, but it tastes like gods made it themselves. 

         Sterling hungrily licks his lips as he looks over his food, though he looks a little unsure like anyone does when trying something new. He ordered a Matambre Arrollado Asado, grilled flank steak stuffed with vegetables, hard boiled egg, herbs and olives. It smells so good. I ordered steak with chimichurri sauce and a salad and I can't wait to dig in. I love that the food here is actually authentic and it taste as good as homemade cooking, my mouth is watering from just looking at my food. And the smells. Oh my god the whole restaurant smells like different kinds of herbs and spices. It’s nearly impossible to leave this place without smelling like the restaurant. Especially when you come out of the kitchen. Max always smells good every time he comes home from work.

         Placing a napkin on my lap, I watch as Sterling takes his first bite and how he literally melts from how delicious it is. He moans and hums in satisfaction.

         “Max made this?” he asks with his mouth full.

         “Yeah and he can cook about anything,” I say, with my own mouth full.. 

         “What the fuck?” he exclaims as he stuffs more food in his mouth. “I can’t believe it tastes this good.”

         “Yeah Max has a wonderful talent for cooking,” I explain to him. “He taught me how to cook.”

         “Has he tried to open up his own restaurant or something?” he asks. “Maybe become a culinary teacher?”

         “No, that’s too much work in his opinion and he's not patient enough to be a teacher. Plus he likes working here. It reminds him of his home.”

         “Not a surprise. I love the homey vibes this place is giving. It reminds me of my mother’s cooking but a hundred times better and with actual spices,” Sterling looks up with a warm smile. He doesn’t talk too much about his family but whenever he mentions his mom he’s either smiling like he remembers something nice or playfully rolling his eyes. 

         I hum in response, and change the subject. As much as love hearing Sterling talk about his mother since it makes him so happy, the attention always ends up directed at me expecting me to contribute to the conversation. But I don’t like talking about my parents so I like to avoid it as much as I can. Thankfully Sterling caught on pretty quickly and never asks me about my parents. 

         “So how did you meet Max?” Sterling asks, covering his mouth with his hand as he keeps chewing.

         “Oh, it’s a long story,” I mumble a little sheepish about the question. “It's kind of weird.”

         “We have time.” Sterling looks down at his phone. He’s supposed to meet his friends for a concert by some unknown artist that they like at the park. Sterling invited me, but I already had plans with Max.

         “I met Max for the first time at a club and I was new to the setting and didn't know what the hell I was doing. So when I first saw Max I thought he was pretty hot and decided to hit on him, but I was an awkward mess and it didn’t go well. He thought he didn’t have the time to talk to a newbie and was just so rude and mean to me.”

         “Sounds like him,” Sterling mutters into his glass of water. I ignore his comment.

         “Let’s just say he nearly beat my ass that night. But here's the weird part. We kept bumping into each other. Wherever we went, at the supermarket, at the gym, the movies, the park, everywhere, we kept crossing paths. Max tried to avidly avoid me but somehow we’d still meet up. I ignored it at first but then I started to get freaked out by it and did my best to avoid him too. But that didn't work. Eventually instead of avoiding each other, we decided to talk and found that we have a lot in common. Since then we’ve been inseparable.”

         “That’s fate,” Sterling points out.

         “No, we call it a curse,” I say. Sterling laughs out loud. “We tried to live together as roommates for a while and it was the worst idea we had. We were insufferable to each other and it was a disaster. We are a curse.” 

         “Bitch, speak for yourself,” Max suddenly plops into the seat next to me, hooking his arm around my neck and pulling me down. “I’m a fucking blessing.”

         “You wish!” I push him away, smacking his hand when he tries to steal a piece of steak from my plate.

         When I look towards Sterling trying to roll my eyes, I see a neutral expression take over Sterling. My smile drops a little and I roll my eyes for a different reason this time. He does this every single time Max is around. He tries to act tough, like he’s more dominant than Max. They have weird staring contests and when they shake hands it looks like they're trying to break the other's hand. It’s dumb. But what’s even more stupid is that Max plays along with it, putting up this persona like he’s the boss. I thought they would be friends, or at least get along like normal people, but I never imagined this… whatever this is. 

         Max glances at me, glaring for a moment. For some reason he’s been jealous that I’ve been hanging out with Sterling more than him, which isn’t true. I see Sterling most weekends and maybe once during the weekday. Max lives right next door and he always comes over like he owns the place nearly every day. There really is no a reason for him to be jealous. 

         “Hey Ty,” Sterling says, his smile back on his face, just the way I like it. “Before I leave, I was wondering if you had plans for the holidays.”

         “No, not really.” I shrug. My parents invited me over for dinner again but I’m not planning to go. Dinner at my parent’s house is always quiet and boring and disappointing. 

         “Well my friends and I take a road trip to my mom’s house every year and I was wondering if you wanted to come along.”

         “You want to introduce me to your mom?” I ask. We’ve been in this contracted relationship for over a month now. Isn't it too early and weird to meet his parents? I wouldn’t expect Sterling to be the type to do that either.

         “She’s dying to meet you. She won’t shut up about it,” Sterling rolls his eyes with a smirk. “She’ll probably be disappointed if you don’t come. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

         “I don’t know…” I start, scratching the back of my head trying to think this through. I mean it sounds nice and I totally want to go but I kind of feel like I’m intruding.

         “Go,” Max says, bumping my shoulder. “It’s not like you’re doing anything since I’m going back home to see my family.”

         “Oh yeah!” I exclaim, tapping my forehead with my hand. “I forgot I promised to take you to the airport.”

         “Don’t worry about it,” Max shrugs, “I can do it myself. It’s early in the morning anyway.”

         “We’re renting a car,” Sterling speaks up. “We were planning to leave early in the morning anyway. So if you want, Max, I’ll pick you and Tyler up, take you to the airport then we’ll pick up the others and go to my mom’s house.”

         “If you don’t mind,” Max says. I hum midthought. 

         “Look I have to go,” Sterling says as he looks at his phone again for the time and stuffs the rest of the food into his mouth, pushing the empty plate away. “Think about it and let me know later.”

         “Okay.” Sterling stands up, puts on his jacket, and pulls out his wallet, pulling out some cash. “Stop. You're going to be late if you don't leave now. I’ll pay for us.”

         “You're always cooking for me,” Sterling say, putting some crumpled bills on the table. “At least let me pay for you when we go out.” 

         “Don't worry about it, it's on the house,” Max says before I can say anything. I turn my head so fast I almost get whiplash, to look at Max in surprise. Is he actually being nice to Sterling?

         “Really?” Sterling asks with his mouth slightly open, taken aback by the sudden kindness. They’ve never done this.

         “Yeah.” Max shrugs sneering a little. “Now go away.” 

         “Here’s a tip at least.” Sterling pushes the crumpled tips towards Max and before he can refuse he leaves the restaurant, blowing me a kiss.

         “You two are so fucking gross,” Max mutters as I watch Sterling leave through the door and flinch against the cold air. I blush.

         “You’re just jealous,” I mutter bumping his shoulder.

         “Of what?” I roll my eyes. He was never into relationships. 

         I finish my food as Max rants about his boss for the millionth time since he got his job. He keeps looking around in case she suddenly pops up behind him and overhears him, but she never comes out of the kitchen. The only time I ever seen her was when I entered the kitchen to pick up Max and she yelled at me about it. She’s really mean to everyone. This time Max is complaining about her yelling about the way he was preparing the food and something about not being good enough, even though he was doing exactly as directed. I don’t know. After awhile it all becomes the same thing. It’s still unfair though.

         “Ready to go?” Max asks when I push the empty plate away. 

         Nodding we both get up and leave the place. Walking out the door, I wrap my coat tighter against the cold wind. It’s already the beginning of December and it’s gotten so freezing cold in the past week, but it hasn’t snowed yet, thank god. I sometimes love the cold weather, but snow always kills that love. Sterling loves the snow as much as he loves the rain. 

         “You better not be thinking about him,” Max mutters, looking unimpressed. “When you’re with me you’re not allowed to even think about him, remember.”

         “I wasn’t!” I nearly shout, rolling my eyes.

         Max playfully bumps into my shoulder, making me lose my balance a little, and gives me a mischievous smile. He’s up to something. I glare as a strong wind blows into my face, biting my cheeks. I bury my face into the cuffs of my jacket to block out the wind but it doesn't help much. I really wish I brought a scarf. 

         Suddenly Max starts running down the street, screaming as loudly as he can. Is he serious right now? The few people that are actually out in the street give weird looks at Max and then at me. They look at me like it's my fault. I can't control Max. I try my best to ignore them and act like I don't know him. But it's hard to do that when he calls out my name. 

         “Come on Tyler!” Max screams out over his shoulder.

         “It’s too cold to run!” I yell out as I keep walking, bundled up in the warmth of my jacket.

         Then Max runs back to me and grabs my arm trying to pull me away with him. I hold my ground, digging my feet into the concrete. If he thinks I’m actually going to run with him, he’s crazy. 

         “Come on! I want to get home as quick as possible so I can get out of this cold!” Max tries to push me to move forward, but I don’t. “I bought jellybeans the other day. I thought we could try and guess the flavors.” It's one of my favourite things to do with him because he sucks at it, though it won't make me run with him. “You're so boring!”

         “I'm cold!”

         “Running will warm you up, come on,” Max whines. “Pleeaaaaasssse!”

         “Ugh!” I groan as more people start looking at us. That's what I get for being Max’s friend. “Fine!”

         “Yes!”

         Max suddenly pushes my head with all his force making me stumble forward a little and starts to run. Rolling my eyes, I start to run too and immediately regret my life choices. The wind blows even harder now, smacking my face with cold air and it hurts to run with my freezing cold body. Why did I let Max convince me to do this? 

         I catch up to him quickly. Max is running and cheering like it's the middle of summer and the cold doesn't bother him at all. I'm going to laugh my ass off if he gets sick. We both keep running down the streets until we reach our apartment building. Once you start running in the cold you can't really stop, so we jog our way up to my apartment and get in.

         “Turn the heat up!” Max exclaims as I close the door. “Jesus fucking christ, it's colder in here than outside.”

         “You know my heater doesn't work,” I explain as I take off my coat and put on another much warmer sweater.

         “You fucking suck,” Max groans in frustration. “Wait, I’m going to grab the jelly beans.”

         While I make popcorn, Max leaves to his apartment and when he comes back, he grabs a big bowl and empties the bag. Then he falls on the couch, wrapping himself with the blanket I always have there, and turns on the TV. When the popcorn is ready, I grab a bottle of soda and join Max on the couch, pulling the coffee table closer to be in reach of the snacks. We lay down on each end of the couch, both wrapped in warm blankets. Max spreads out his legs so it’s invading my space and I do the same thing as we scroll through Hulu for a while until we finally decide on watching Sense8.

         We’ve been meaning to catch up on the last two seasons, so we lay back and watch the show. Max keeps trying to guess the jelly beans flavor between the episodes and every time he gets them wrong. He bought the new edition package with weirder flavors and even weirder names than the last one. They aren’t bad, the sugar makes them actually taste good, but figuring out the flavors is a little hard and concerning. Anytime I get the flavor right Max throws a popcorn at me. I swear if he throws the whole bowl at me like last time, he’s never allowed to come to my apartment ever again.

         When we finish watching it’s nearly ten o’clock at night. Since it started to rain again, it got even colder, so we’re wrapped in three layers of blankets, all the snacks eaten and one whole bottle of soda gone. We lay there in silence, too tired and comfortable to move or to say anything. I’m about to fall asleep when Max kicks my legs to get my attention. 

         “You should go,” Max says as he sits up.

         “Where?” I frown confused.

         “With Sterling on that road trip.” Oh. I forgot about that.

         “I thought I wasn’t allowed to talk about him.”

         “You aren’t, but I don’t want you to overthink this for the next few weeks. Just go with him,” Max says. I open my mouth to say something, but he kicks my leg again. “No you aren’t allowed to talk about this nor him. Just go.”

         I should go. I know I’ll regret it if I don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	25. Lost Junktion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a road trip as a filler chapter

**Sterling**

          “I’m so excited to see my parents again,” Max says, getting his suitcase from the trunk of the SUV. “It’s been so long.”

          “Oooh I’m so happy for you,” Tyler coos happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet by the curb. He has way too much energy in the morning. It’s unnatural.  

While the two take their time to say goodbye in front of the airport doors, I decided to stay in the car, in case security comes to ask us to leave. Also I didn’t want to awkwardly stand beside them. I don’t exactly like Max and I he still doesn’t likes me either, so I feel like I would just ruin the moment.

          An airplane loudly zooms over us, the rowdy noise of its turbines overwhelming every other sound, and in that moment it seems like the whole world has paused for that plane. The airport is always crowded. The drop-off area is filled with cars parked on the curve, leaving and coming in, creating a little bit of traffic. There’s families and friends saying goodbye and meeting to go on a trip together. There’s business women and men strutting into the building like they own the world. Inside it’s even more crowded with people getting from one place to another.

And it’s only seven thirty in the fucking morning.

          Sipping plain black coffee from my travel mug, I glance at Tyler hugging Max without any intention of letting go. A small grin slips out and I will myself look away before they notice. I wait a couple more minutes and when I notice the security coming over, probably to tell me that I overstayed, I open the window.

          “Tyler!” I call out. He looks over his shoulder. “We have to go! Hurry up!”

          “Okay, in a minute!” he shouts back.

          I’m actually glad that Tyler decided to come along with me and my friends on the road trip, especially when Max said he was going to visit his family. I don’t like the idea of Tyler being alone during the holidays. And mom will be so happy to finally meet him. She’s been dropping hints that she wants to meet him since Kelly and David was old her about him. Once December began she’s been asking me every day if Tyler was coming for the holidays. She’s also been extremely nosy about our relationship. Sometimes I regret that she found out about my sex life, because she gets way too meddlesome about these things and it gets uncomfortable sometimes, but then again I know that I can always go to her about anything and she won’t judge me. She’s an amazing mom like that.

          A knock on the window grabs my attention. I look to the passenger side, where Max is leaning into the open window with a cocky smirk.

          “Take care of Tyler while I’m gone, alright?” he says. “I hear one single complain and I’m kicking your ass.” I just roll my eyes and flip him off.

          “Leave him alone Max.” Tyler pushes him away so he can get into the car. “Go before you miss your flight. Say hi to your family for me, okay? And bring me a souvenir!”

          Max glares at Tyler like he’s crazy, then he glares at me like it’s my fault that he’s like this.

          “Sterling, you need to stop spoiling him,” Max says, pointing an accusing finger at me. “He’s become more demanding.”

          Tyler giggles and I smile as my ego inflates a little.

          They say their last goodbyes, sharing a kiss on the cheek and we watch Max enter the building through the sliding doors. Then we drive away, through the seemingly endless, unnecessarily complicated road to exit out of the airport. It takes some time, and some wrong turns, but once we’re out we head to pick up my friends. It’s almost eight in the morning and they should all be ready to go when I get to my apartment.

          “Excited?” I ask Tyler who nods as he messes with the radio.

          I can already sense the war that will erupt over the aux cord when the others join. We all have different taste in music so we have a rule that the person in the passenger seat has control over the music, but even then there’s always going to be a fight.

          When we get to my place, Tyler and I jog up the stairs and enter a hectic apartment. Thankfully everyone is already there, running around gathering their things and other necessities for the road, like snacks and water. David is coordinating the whole thing, as always, yelling out orders here and there. Jenny is in the kitchen making some sandwiches and preparing fruits for the road. I try to grab a sandwich, but Jenny smacks my hand away. I try to grab a piece of fruit and she smacks my ass. When I glare at her she has a smug look and I swear she knows what the hell goes on between Tyler and me. Before I can steal more food she kicks me out of the kitchen, almost stumbling into Justin and Logan who are grabbing water bottles and bags of chips. In the living room Margaret is bringing all the suitcases and other bags and Kelly brings out blankets for everyone and traveling pillows for the car. It looks like we’re going camping.

          The minute I get noticed by David he points at me.

          “Hey can you carry everything to the car. Thanks,” David asks, but really it’s an order. I try to protest, but the look he gives me makes me clamp my mouth shut. No one is allowed to question David. Maybe Logan is the only one who could get away with it, but why would he question his Master?

          Tyler laughs under his breath when he sees me pout a little.

          “You’re helping me,” I say.

          Before he can argue I grab his hand and we get to work. We clumsily carry all the suitcases, the backpacks and duffel bags down the stairs and to the trunk. We carry the big cooler with all the bottles of water and cans of soda, and the bags of chips and trail mixes. It’s a lot to carry and all the suitcases are fucking heavy because no one actually knows how to pack. We’re only going for about five days, but we’ve packed like we’re going across the world for a couple of weeks, me included. I think Tyler is the only one that didn’t overpack, except he decided to be extra and bring his camera and other equipment like he’s going to one of the wonders of the world.

          Half an hour later we’re all finally in the car and ready to go.

          “Okay, let’s get this started,” David says looking over the rearview mirror. “It’s gonna be a long seven hour drive and we’re probably going to stop a couple of times on the road, for whatever reason. So sit tight.”

          We rented an SUV for this road trip that seats all 8 of us. It’s so spacious and comfortable. David is driving for now and in an hour or so he’ll make someone else drive. Obviously Logan gets to sit in the passenger seat, after racing and nearly pushing Justin out of the way, so he’s in charge of the music. Jenny and Margaret are in the very back seats, snuggling together in one blanket already asleep. They are the most adorable couple.

          Jenny ended up telling Margaret about her disorder soon after the incident and Margaret has become the most protective out of all of us. She’s always there for Jenny, making sure she eats and drinks and gets all the nutrients she needs. She’s memorized everything Jenny doesn’t like and is the first to know of any changes. Jenny was out of commission for a while, so Margaret took over the apartment a little, which was so helpful since I was busy with work and Tyler. And I had to help Kelly out at the workshop. Plus Margaret won’t let me help sometimes. She wants to make Jenny proud and I tried to tell her that she already is, but she won’t listen. She’s too determined.

          I'm just glad Jenny is in good hands and now Margaret has opened up more. She’s been more comfortable in joining and even starting conversations. She looks me in the eye without any awkwardness. She still has her shy tendencies but she’s doing better.

          Kelly and Justin are separated and for a good reason. Kelly is sitting in the back next to the snuggling couple, while Justin sits next to Tyler and me. They aren’t allowed to sit together because they will end up making out together and that always leads to something more intimate. They don’t really care that they are in a car with other people. We learned our lesson the first time we went on a road trip and allowed them to sit together. They just wouldn’t stop touching each other.

          Tyler leans his head on my shoulder, grabbing my hand as we both look out the window. Buildings and stores zoom past us blending into a blur. Other cars try to outrun us but David is on the wheel. He's kind of a reckless driver, but a good reckless driver. He knows what he's doing. Slowly the buildings get taller and more skyscrapers appear as we drive through downtown. The streets are still fairly empty, but they are decorated with lights everywhere, hanging around lamp posts and trees. It's so beautiful. Especially with the thin layer of snow that covers the city.

          “I hope Karen makes casserole again,” Logan coos from the front breaking the silence, as he looks through his playlist indecisively changing songs. “She makes the best casserole ever. Her best dish in my opinion.”

          “No!” Justin argues. “Her vegan lasagna is the best.”

          “Oh true.” Logan groans as he melts back into the seat as he thinks about the food.

          “Karen is the town’s best cook,” Kelly informs Tyler as she leans over the seats, smothering Justin’s cheek with kisses. “She wins any cooking competition they have. So be ready to be stuffed with food.”

          “You better have your seat belt on Kelly,” David calls out, glaring through the rear view mirror. Kelly pulls on her belt to show him she has it on.

          “Why do you guys do this every year?” Tyler suddenly asks, turning to face Justin and Kelly. “Like I get why Sterling goes to visit his mother. But why you guys? Don’t you have your own family to go to?”

          “My dad hates me,” Justin speaks up first, putting all his weight on Tyler.

          “My family lives in El Salvador and Logan’s parents live in Morocco,” David explains, stopping at a red light. “So it’s a little hard to visit them.”

“Jenny and Margaret don’t talk about their families much, but it will be Margaret’s first time visiting too,” I throw my thumb over my shoulder to the two girls cuddled in the corner sleeping.

          “My family doesn't celebrate the holidays,” Kelly says as she leans forward again. “They think it’s a marketing strategy to get people to shop like madmen… or something.”

          “And his mom is our friend,” David adds before we get into Kelly’s issues.

          “How did that even happen?” Tyler asks.

          “I don’t even know,” I mutter. “It just happened.”

          “Why did _you_ decide to come along?” Logan asks finally picking a song. “Don’t you have your own family?”

          “Yeaaahh,” Tyler drags out as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t like them that much. I usually spend the holidays with Max but he left for Argentina to visit his own family.”

          “Don't worry you're gonna love it at my mom’s place,” I say, draping my arm over his shoulder and pushing Justin off of Tyler. I could see him trying to touch his ass.

          Chuckling under his breath, Tyler snuggles into me and tries to fall asleep. But Logan started to play upbeat Latinx music after he mutters he’s not in the mood of the song he picked before. He sings along to it, making it a little difficult to sleep. I don't know how Jenny and Margaret are doing it.

          David drives us through downtown, passing the huge public library and the gorgeous park stripped of leaves. He tries his best to avoid traffic but ends up in the middle of one for a while. It's inevitable. But downtown is gorgeous so it’s not too miserable. The architecture is beautiful, a mixture of modern and old designs, and it's filled with street art in every little corner. Despite the gray weather, the city colors give it life. Being stuck in traffic in fact gives Tyler plenty of time to take pictures of the art.

          We pass the time with small talk and telling Tyler stories of our past road trips. Like the time we didn't realize we were going the wrong way until we drove for three hours. Or the time we stopped at every single weird roadside attraction that was on the way.  

          “That kind of sounds lame,” Tyler comments.

          “Well yeah most of them were dumb,” Justin says with a shrug. “But there were some cool ones like the giant lava lamp. It lights up at night and you get to climb it.”

          Finally we get out of traffic and enter the suburbs and the edge of the city where the road starts to clear out.

          “Oh look! It's the motel we snuck into on our date,” Tyler points out leaning over me to get a better look at the deserted looking building.

          “What?” David nearly steps on the breaks when he realizes what Tyler said. Okay so I lied to them about our date and took out the pool part. No biggie.

          “Nothing. It was a long time  ago,” I say.

          During the day the motel looks even more run down, the light exposing the dirty walls and mucky windows. The parking lot has cracks and there's mold in certain places. The manager seriously needs to renovate the outside like she did to the inside. I tried to explain to her when I worked there that just because the inside is really nice doesn't mean it will attract customers. But she never listened to me.

          We keep driving for a couple of hours. We’ve left the suburbs and entered the countryside.  The landscape transforms from a city to fields of dried grass covered by a thin layer of snow. The cows and goats that usually swarm the fields are now gone for the winter. The trees are already naked and shriveled to resemble a stick, shivering against the cold wind that picked up. It started snowing a little again, beautifully falling and gently landing on the ground, covering the road and the gorgeous landscape that we pass just like a winter wonderland. I think I'm the only one who is happy to see the snow. Everyone else is glaring through the window.

          Half way through Jenny and Margaret finally wake up. Somehow they slept through the music and Logan’s and Justin’s singing and the few fights we had so far about what song to play next. At one point David started to sing along with Logan to Bésame Mucho and for a moment they look like a couple trying to embarrass their kids.

          Then we make our first stop at a gas station. We all get out of the car to stretch our legs and get some fresh air. Some went inside the convenient store to use the restrooms and enjoy the heater rather than standing outside in the cold. While I  have to make sure the car is filled with gas since it’s my turn to do so. Only because David told me to.

          “Having fun?” I ask Tyler who wraps his arms from behind me.

          “I always have fun when I’m with you,” he whispers into my ear.

          He kisses my cheek gently and nuzzles his cold face to my neck trying to kiss it, but I can feel David watching us from the side making me blush a little. I try to elbow him away. Tyler softly laughs as he refuses to let me go and peppers me with kisses. I snort out a laugh and through the corner of my eye I can see David shaking his head in amusement.

          “You know that turtleneck does nothing to cover the hickeys,” Tyler points out as he pulls down the collar.

          “Shut up it's your fault that they’re there in the first place!” I swat his hand away and fix my collar quickly. My cheeks flush red as Tyler and David laugh at me.

          “Guys! Guys! Look!” Justin comes screaming as he waves a brochure in the air, followed by Margaret and Logan. Kelly and Jenny are just coming out of the store.

          “What’s up?” David asks coming up next to me.

          “Before we go to Karen’s house, we should go here first,” Justin says, opening the brochure and pointing at a picture of cars vertically stuck on the ground.

          It’s a flier advertising a new roadside attraction a couple of miles from here called Lost Junktion. It doesn’t seem like anything special. It just looks like a bunch of trash artistically decorated with graffiti that someone claimed to be an attraction. Tyler lets go of me and grabs the flier, looking through every picture and skimming through the description, reading it out loud. By his expression I already know he wants to go to get pictures. Justin is giving us puppy dog eyes, excitedly bouncing on his feet. Margaret joins him imitating his behaviour though much less energetic.

          “I don’t see why not,” Jenny says as she looks over Tyler’s shoulder to read the flier. “It’s a little out of the way but we have plenty of time.” She just can’t say no to Margaret.

          There really isn’t a reason not to go. So we pile into the car again. This time Kelly is driving and Jenny is in the passenger seat, which everyone groans about, because now we’re subjected to listen to 70s and 90s music and not the good ones. Behind me David and Logan snuggle together, whispering to each other in Spanish. They’re probably flirting. I glance at them over my shoulder and watch them share a kiss, that slowly leads to a short make out session, cut short by Kelly.

          “Hey! Stop it back there!” Kelly yells out. “If I can’t mack with Justin, you two can’t either.”

          Laughing, Justin hooks his arm around Logan’s neck and pulls him away from David, nudging his head with his fist. Logan swats him away with a small blush. I turn back to face forward and see Tyler watching the couple with a fond smile.

          “They’re grossly cute right?” I say.

          “Yeah,” he agrees turning to face me, a devilish smile slipping through his blank expression. “But we’re disgustingly sexy.” Somehow he manages to sneak his hand on my ass and grips it hard. I stifle a gasp and try my best not to blush.

          “Hey!” Justin yelps leaning over the seat between us, pointing a finger at Tyler. “I see a hand on an ass. You’re in the car so rules apply to you too.”

          “Yeah, but I’m a bad boy,” Tyler seductively winks at me, trying to sit on my lap, but I hold him back by his hips. “I need to be disciplined, right Sterling?”

          By the sudden bursts of laughter I know my face is scarlet and my eyes are as wide as they can be. I’m speechless. Laughing, Tyler tries to lean closer, but I push him away rolling my eyes. I try my best to look upset, but I can’t stop the smile from forming. I shake my head in amusement. He’s just trying to embarrass me in front of my friends, giving them some blackmail material.

          I cross my arms across my chest and lean against the window, as Tyler wraps his arms around my waist and leans on me. We drive in silence from then on with some chatter between Logan and Justin that we all listen to closely and slowly get sucked into the ever changing conversation. Jenny hums along to her songs, each song worse than the last one, as she gives directions to Kelly.

          “It’s on the next exit,” Jenny says, looking at her phone.

          Kelly takes that exit and we enter a small town lit with blinking lights from fast food signs, gas stations and convenience stores. Even if it’s cold people walk up and down the streets saying hi to everyone they pass. We drive a little further, following the signs that advertise the attraction  and the streets become more deserted and the houses and stores more spread out until we finally reach the place. Right in front of us is a junkyard with the huge colorful sign at the entrance.

          “Are you sure this is it?” David asks disgustingly. Who can blame him. It’s literally a junkyard. The gates are wide open. There isn’t anyone at the entrance or any kind of ticket booth, just the sign with the name, Lost Junktion, printed I’m bright annoying colors.

          “Yep, there’s the car thing,” Margaret points out excitedly. “Come on!”

          “Why? It’s literally just trash,” David mutters under his breath.

We park in the nearly empty parking lot and get out of the car. There’s only one truck there and I’m pretty sure they parked here only because it’s free. We walk into the fenced area. There’s rubble everywhere. Now that we’re closer, it looks like the ruins of a warehouse, most of it crumbled and fallen. There is all kinds of trash and rusting pieces of metal everywhere. It kind of feels like a maze, a disgusting labyrinth of garbage, that leads you through the neater parts of this museum themed attraction. On every turn there’s murals on walls that depict landscapes and people in different settings and graffiti illustrating illusions, like a person pulling on the wall to reveal a whole other scenery.

          It’s kind of pretty. In a strange kind of way. But I guess that’s what roadside attractions are about.

          Tyler is taking pictures of nearly everything and everyone. He has his camera pulled out and right now he’s kneeling on the snow covered ground so he can take a picture of a pile of broken bicycle tires next to a cracked statue of a woman’s torso. He has us pose in certain ones at strange angles, but when he shows us the pictures it actually looks amazing and natural. Of course, Justin and Logan willingly pose for him enjoying and absorbing the attention, slowly getting Margaret to join the fun, while the rest of us kind of awkwardly stand not really knowing what to do. For the rest of us Tyler relies on candid shots.

          We pass a wall covered in gum of different colors and sizes. Some look completely fresh. It’s disgusting. Margaret pulls out her pink bubble gum that she was chewing and adds it to the wall next to some minty green pieces of gum. Then we pass a wall of stamps ranging from 1850s to the most modern one, the older ones faded by the weather and time. Then we find a pile of broken toys and dirty dolls, their parts sprawled all over the place. Tyler gets a little freaked out by it since it looks like it came out of a horror movie, especially the decapitated doll heads.

          We find a way out of the labyrinth of ruins of the warehouse and into a dry field of broken down cars. There’s that row of five cars stuck into the ground that we saw on the brochure, ordered from largest to smallest car. Each car is painted in a pattern that matches and flows if put together like one painting, but each car has a different color scheme.

          “Okay, I want to do something crazy,” Tyler says catching all of our attention. “Who’s actually good at taking pictures here?” No one raises their hand.

          So he first turns to David to hand his camera, but seems to reconsider and instead gives the camera to Kelly. He tweaks some settings on his camera as he gives her some instructions and tells her how he wants the pictures taken not exactly telling her or any of us what his crazy idea is. Kelly awkwardly takes the bulky camera and does as she’s told. Tyler suddenly turns to me with this glint in his eyes that makes me worry a little. I glare at him confused. With a wide innocent smile  plastered on his face, he grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the shortest car.

          “What are we doing?” I ask.

          “I want to climb and get into the car,” he finally explains.

          “What?” I shriek as I stumble a little.

          He looks around to make sure no one else is there to witness us and then he grabs onto the open window of the back seat and hauls himself up, his muscles flexing through his jacket. Holding on tight, he opens the driver’s door and somehow expertly manages to get in and sit down. Well lay down since the car is propped vertically. The car door slams shut and it trembles a little. For a moment, I get scared that the car will topple down.

          “Come on get in,” Tyler says as he looks out of the window.

          “I don’t know about this,” I admit. He glares at me.

          “Just do it. It’ll literally take a minute,” Tyler says. “Please? For me?”

          Shrugging, I hesitantly walk around to the other side and start to climb to the passenger seat. Unlike Tyler, I take a little longer since I don’t know where to grab and where to put my feet. At one point I nearly lose my footing and almost fall. It's harder than I thought trying to hold the door open while holding on to something and trying to get in at the same time. I get hit by the door a couple of times but once I’m lying back in the seat, Tyler leans over and kisses my cheek.

          “Okay I want you to look scared,” he says as he turns to look out the window. “Ready Kelly?”

          “Ready!” Kelly yells. Tyler grips the steering wheel and pushes back against the seat, a mortified expression appears naturally. I lay there confused staring at Tyler not really knowing what he wants me to do.

          “Sterling you look dumb!” Jenny yells out.

          “I don’t know what to do,” I yell back.

          “Imagine Justin is driving and and you have to grip the seat cuz he took a way too sharp turn!” Margaret instructs me.

          “Hey!” Justin protest. But he is a really bad driver. He drives like he’s riding a bumper car.

          So I do what she tell me. I push my whole body back against the seat and grip the handle at the top with one hand and with the other I grip Tyler’s arm like my life depends on it. I wait for a couple of seconds until I hear Kelly confirm that she’s done. Then Tyler tells me to look like we’re just cruising on a hot day even though we’re wearing winter clothes and there’s snow around us. The sunglasses he’s wearing just make the whole thing look even more strange. While Tyler leans one hand out the car window and holds the steering wheel with one hand, I pretend that I’m fixing the radio, bopping my head to the imaginary music. We take a couple more silly pictures before we finally climb down and join the others.

          “These are perfect,” Tyler says looking through the pictures. “Thank you so much.”

          After that we leave the junkyard and get back on the road on our way to my mom’s house. Jenny takes out the snacks she’s prepared for us and we much as I drive us to our destination. This time Tyler gets to sit in the passenger seat and he’s enjoying having control over the aux cord. He plays songs that are annoyingly overplayed on the radio and  he most obscure indie songs that no one has heard of. One minute we’re dancing and the next Logan is complaining how slow and depressing the music is.

          “This is not appropriate for a road trip,” Logan tells for the tenth time from the back seat. “Sterling how can you let him do this?”

          “He can’t do anything about it. Sterling has to do everything I say,” Tyler counters before I can open my mouth. “Because I’m his dom.”

          “And I’m your dom,” I say pressing the button on the steering wheel to skip to the next song.

          We finally arrive at my childhood home. It's a basic American house, two stories, red with white trimmings, a front porch with a large backyard, a garage and a picket white fence to finish it all of. My mom has her garden out in the front yard beautifully arranged with all kinds of flowers and an apple tree, though now it’s mainly empty and leafless. In the backyard she used to have a pool for a long time, but since she didn’t use it that much she replaced it with a chicken coop and a backyard stream. She’s been really busy since I left for college.

          I park the car in the driveway, in front of the garage and get out of the car when I see my mom opening the back door. She quickly comes out, putting on a coat, and I give her a tight long hug, lifting her off the ground a little as she wraps her arms around my shoulder.

          “Sterling! You're finally here!” she screeches excitedly into my chest when I lower her back on the ground. “I missed you so much!”

          “I missed you too ma,” I say, tightening my grip.

          “Karen!” Justin screams as he jogs towards us, Logan following him close.

          “My boys!” My mom elbows me aside and the guys step up in front of me as she hugs them both. “How have you been?”

          She hugs both of them like they’re her own children and only lets go when Kelly steps up and hugs her as well. They both exclaim that they have so much to catch up on even though they talk to each other every other day. Then David gets his own hug. He looks over her shoulder at the backyard stream and looks about ready to criticize the work, but my mom beats him to it and explains how she’s not done and she was waiting for his opinion. David starts to mutter a couple of suggestions getting deep in thought, but is interrupted by Justin. Rolling his eyes, he steps in front of David and introduces my mom to Margaret, who is shyly holding onto Jenny’s arm.

          “It’s nice to meet you ma’am,” Margaret says politely extending her hand out to shake.

          That won’t do for my mom. She swats away her hand, insisting to be referred by her first name, and pulls her into a warm, motherly hug. Then she gives Jenny an embrace and briefly pesters her about her health before she’s hugging her again. She continues to excitedly rant on and on about all of the things she has planned for tomorrow and the rest of our visit.

          At this point I’m behind everyone standing next to Tyler. He’s watching the whole exchange with a tinge of fascination and amusement and something else that I can’t quite recognize. But it disappears before I can question him about it. I frown a little confused when Tyler starts to laugh under his breath. He gently bumps my shoulder and widely smiles at me.

          “And you must be Tyler!” my mom nearly screams for the whole neighborhood to hear getting our attention. Before Tyler can say anything, my mom is pulling him down into a tight embrace. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. You know if it weren’t for my son’s friends I wouldn’t have ever gotten Sterling to talk about you but once he started he couldn’t—”

          “Okay mom, you know it’s pretty cold outside,” I interrupt so I can postpone my embarrassment.

          “Sterling it’s rude to interrupt your mother,” Tyler says teasingly as he winks over his shoulder. I purse my lips and roll my eyes, feeling some heat rising to my cheeks.

          “Let’s just go inside.”

          “Yes, I have tea and cookies ready for you guys.”

          “Oohh what kind of cookies?” Logan asks as he grabs some of his stuff from the trunk of the car. The others follow suit.

          “Chocolate chips and peanut butter and the basic sugar cookies.”

          “Mmmm, my favourite,” David hums, starting for the back door.

          I go to grab my suitcase, but Tyler quickly snatches it away from me along with his, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before following the others inside the house. He stops halfway and looks at me expectantly. Rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless, I close the trunk, lock the car, and walk up to Tyler.

          “Hey Sterling, is that the chicken coop you were telling me about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/175619535977/new-art-for-a-new-chapter-x) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk58WB1nO1E/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
> If you want to talk to me or ask questions you can find me here:  
> [Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/?hl=en)


	26. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in weeks!!!!!!! ~~I'm too scared to look at my calendar in case it's been a month.~~

As you prob have noticed I've gone on an unexpected hiatus. I've been really busy with life stuff and I just moved across the Atlantic Ocean so I'm getting used to that and settling into my new life. Also I do have next half of the story all written out but it needs a lot of editing because some big things happen and I want the ending to be perfect so I want to take my time on it. As well as a lot of the chapters have art accompaniment and I don't want to rush with those either.

So please be patient with me. I promise I haven't given up on this book but it will take me a while to get the second half out. I would like to say that next chapter will be up in couple of months but don't trust me on this. 

Thank you guys for all the support and love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY ART FROM THIS FIC
> 
> Instead, you can go over here and reblog it from [tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/post/165156818197/i-wrote-a-story-if-youre-interested-you-can) or like it on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BY1GA-Phrlb/?taken-by=misty.dragonfly).
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://mistydragonflyart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misty.dragonfly/)


End file.
